


Of Devils and Reapers

by Uppaw1a8



Series: Of Devils and Reapers Series [1]
Category: Bleach, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 94,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uppaw1a8/pseuds/Uppaw1a8
Summary: Issei Hyoudou used to be a regular high school student. However, when he gets killed and reincarnated as a devil, he is thrown into the world of the supernatural. However, he has his good friend Ichigo Kurosaki, Kuoh Town's Substitute Shinigami, to help him out in his time of need, which is almost everything situation he gets into. But despite everything the two are still friends and will go through any obstacle.
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei & Kurosaki Ichigo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei
Series: Of Devils and Reapers Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058204
Comments: 38
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1: Two Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome, readers across the entire world. This is a new story that I was inspired to write out of my own imagination and love for both of these franchises and I hope you would enjoy reading it. This is a fusion fic (or a crossover fic, however you'd like to call it. I prefer fusion fic myself) between High School DxD and Bleach with a lot of things being very similar and very different from both canons of both stories, but still follows a lot of the beats of the stories. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please favorite, leave a review or just watch scenes from Bleach or High School DxD on YouTube.
> 
> Warning: This is a Mature rated story, as this is does have the ecchi elements and content of High School DxD, so expect nudity in this story. Also, because this is also a Bleach story, expect very gory and violent fight scenes. Also for those who haven't read my stories, while I may have an okay skill with dialogue and can write good exchanges, I am in real life a guy who swears a lot, which tends to heavily trickle into my works. I will try my best to downgrade it, but expect to see a lot of cursing. Readers' discretion is advised for all these elements. However, there will be no Lemons in Volume 1, only from Volumes 2 onwards.
> 
> Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach Opening 1)
> 
> Ending Theme: Happy People by Skoop by Somebody (Bleach Ending 4)

**Volume 1  
**

Chapter 1: Two Friends

_Into the World of the Supernatural Arc_

* * *

The morning sun shone lightly through the shutters of his window and lit his room lightly. He groaned as the sounds from outside his room also entered, though he tried to ignore them as best as he possibly could. He felt his muscles soar as he opened his eyes and felt the comfortable feeling of his head sinking into the white pillow. He slowly pushed himself off the bed and yawned, stretched his arms and got up, preparing himself for another day at school.

The teenager in question was tall and slender, yet underneath his clothing he was very fit and muscular, which would surprise anyone who did see him without a shirt. Not to mention would make many girls blush and look away. He had spiky orange hair, peach skin tone and brown eyes. Normally he looked rather like a punk at times, but those that knew him knew that he was a deeply caring guy at heart. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and he was 17 years old.

He took went to his closet and took out the mandatory school uniform that he wore everyday for school. It consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved, buttoned-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. These were the official uniforms of the high school he went to: Kuoh Academy, the official high school in Kuoh Town, the place where he had been born and lived in ever since he had been born. He was already a second-year in that high school and he did enjoy his days there, to a certain extent.

When he walked over to the door of his room, he took a long, deep sigh and raised his leg in the air, as if he was prepared for something to happen. When he opened his door and immediately a tall, burly and muscular man with bristles all over his firm and perfectly-built jawline with spiky black hair and brown eyes matching Ichigo charged at him with a flying kick headed straight to the face of the orange-haired teenager.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs with thrill and enjoyment in his voice, showing that it was his own way of saying good morning to his son, who just groaned in annoyance from his father's regular attempts for a friendly fight. With one quick, slick ad fluid motion the orange-haired adolescent slammed down his foot with perfect timing over the foot of his father and cocked back his right hand to his waist at the same time. This shocked the older man as it caused a complete shift in movement when his foot was slammed into the ground and caused all the momentum of the attack to shift to his upper body, which now flew forward his son.

This made the man internally smirk as he mentally shifted his plan to go for a different attack: his famous headbutt. However his expression changed as the moment after that thought came to his mind, a powerful straight strike from the right hand of his son crashed into the center of his face with a loud "POW!" sound echoing in both of their ears. With one last motion in what seemed a perfectly-timed fighting move, Ichigo raised his foot of the trapped foot of his old man, allowing the momentum to fully carry the older man and send him flying hard against the wall, which was heard with a loud "CRASH!" sound that actually caused the entire house to shake a little for a few seconds.

Ichigo grumbled as he looked at his father planted into a wall. "Jeez, you're such an annoying old man. My regular training are hard enough without you being a constant pain in the ass every morning." he complained as he carried his school bag on his right shoulder as he put in the left pocket of his pants a wooden pentagon-shaped object with a strap tied to it, as well as an X shape on the object itself, with a weird skull-looking painting at its center.

After going down the stairs from the second floor where his room was, he reached the kitchen, where two younger pair of girls were cooking. The first one had black hair that was tied in a short ponytail with two large bangs that reached down even beneath her chin, though while their locations were at the front, they didn't obscure the face and were rather flanking the face itself. She had big, dark-grey eyes that were usually sharp as the rest of the features of her face. This gave her a very serious expression most of the time, but she was usually a sweet kid inside. That one was the first of Ichigo's younger sisters and like girls her age, she wore a white sailor fuku as she was still in middle school.

The second girl was Karin's twin Yuzu, who was considered her sister's opposite in many ways. The more girlish and light-headed personality that was shown through her appearance. She had shoulder-length light-blonde hair that was tied as ponytails behind her ears with a pair of pink cherry bobbles, as well as having a singular strawberry-looking hair clip on her left pigtail right above the cherry bobble itself. She had a pair of big, brown eyes much like Ichigo did, though her eyes looked much softer than either the adolescent or her own twin, looking much more like her own mother. Much like Karin, she also wore a middle school sailor fuku.

The adolescent's bright-blonde haired and air-headed sister quickly turned around as she heard him coming down the stair and gave him a big smile filled with jubilation, which was a very frequent emotion that she felt. "Good morning, nii-chan!" she cheered with an ever joyful tone to her voice as she welcomed him to the kitchen.

The orange-haired teen smiled back at her as he then put his hand on top of her head and rubbed it. "Good morning to you too, Yuzu." he told her before going over to his other little sister and doing the exact same thing he just did by rubbing his hand over the top of the black hair of his sister. "Mornin', Karin." he told her as he took a plate and went to take some of the breakfast to eat.

The black-haired girl gave him a small smile as she sat down at the table with food on her plate. "Sup, nii-chan?" she asked as she started eating on her own, not even waiting for everyone to put food in their plate. "So the old man was being a moron as usual?" she asked her brother nonchalantly though she did seemed annoyed at their father's antics.

Ichigo sighed as he sat down with a full plate, with Yuzu not too far behind him. "Yep, same old annoying old man." he said as he started eating his breakfast. "Thanks for the meal, by the way. It's good as always." he complimented the two with a straight face and a nonchalant tone of his own as he continued to eat.

The three sat down as their father finally came down after coming out of the wall he was stuck to, rubbing the back of his head while a red mark was filling his face. "Jeez Ichigo, you didn't need to hit your old man like that." he said in a surprisingly calm tone that he used whenever his silly facade was off, which surprised the orange-haired teen. Had he really hit his father that hard? Was he just getting that much stronger than he even anticipated? This actually managed to put him into silent thinking for a little bit.

His father's facade quickly came back up as he dashed over behind his daughters, who sat in close proximity to each other, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pressed them both closer to him, as well as tearing alligator tears while looking at his son. "Do you have no shame of hitting your father like that? What would your mother say?" he said in an melodramatic way as two rivers of fake tears came out of his eyes.

However, Karin didn't find the man's act amusing, which was seen as a vein bulged on her forehead and her face turned red with embarrassment. A moment later she slammed her left elbow into her father's gut, taking the wind out of him and doubling him over. She then followed up on that by raising her forearm up and hitting the man in the face with the back of her left fist, sending him falling backwards. "Shut up, old man! You're embarrassing me!" she shouted angrily as her face was still red and the vein bulged and throbbed on her forehead.

"Dad, are you okay?" Yuzu cried with concern for her dad as he lied down on the floor and held his stomach.

The man then cried more fake alligator tears as he crawled towards a large poster on the wall of a beautiful woman with fair skin tone, brown eyes and a long, wavy light-brown hair that in the poster itself was not tied as Ichigo usually remembered her. That was a poster made of a picture of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, who had died protecting him almost eleven years earlier. Ichigo watched with a dismissive and annoyed expression on his face and with a bead of sweat on his brow as he watched his father trying to crawl up a wall, putting his head on the poster while his hands supported him against the wall.

"Oh Masaki, our children are being so mean to meeee." the father of the small family cried out as Ichigo's eyes twitched. "If only you were here, then they would have been all set straight and then Ichigo wouldn't have become such an uncaring puuunk and Karin would have been as nice as Yuzuuu." the man kept crying and moaning in an obviously melodramatic way, which caused a vein to throb on Ichigo's forehead.

"Punk my ass!" the high school student shouted at his father as he seemed like he wanted to get up and beat the old bastard up again. However, he simply returned to his plate and started eating faster. In no time he finished his breakfast and picked up his bag, putting it over his shoulder. "Thanks for the meal, girls. I'm going to school." he said nonchalantly as he walked to the front entrance of the house and opened the door, leaving the house.

* * *

**Cue Opening Theme  
**

* * *

Kuoh Academy was a very big high school that expanded a large area. For many years of it's existence was a fully pledge elite all-girls high school, one that brought out of it's students ideals of valor and excellence, having a very high average of grades all around.

However, in the last decade or so, the biggest all-boys school in Kuoh town had been filled with many controversies to the point that the place was closing down. Because of those variables, Kuoh Academy had to ditch it's all-girls rule, lower the required payment to allow for all students to afford to study in the academy and had to accept the fact that they would lose a lot of their grade average. As a result of the new alterations, Kuoh Academy became the biggest high school in the town, all the while remaining the most prestigious and keeping an average population of 75 percent girls and 25 percent boys.

Right now a group of three boys were leaning against the window of the girl's locker rooms, right after gym class. They had found the perfect all viewing, undetectable peaking spot to get the best views on the treasures that was the womanly body. He himself was the boy who got cheated by his asshole, super pervert friends by telling him about this amazing peeking hole yet also giving him the least amount of space to watch! Those two bastards would also regularly leave him behind to get beat up in case they were caught by the girls.

His name was Issei Hyoudou, a 17-years old second year student at Kuoh Academy from class 3-B and member of the infamous "Perverted Trio" alongside the two other super pervert assholes who were now preventing him the full view of the otherworldly beauty of a woman's body. He was a scrawny guy who was of average height and weight for a typical Japanese high school student, wearing the mandatory boy's school uniform of the academy. He had short and spiky brown hair with two short locks of hair behind his head, all of which matched with his brown eyes.

The second boy was a teenager with a shaved head. He was about as tall as Issei and just as perverted. His name was Matsuda and he was being really busy drooling at the full sight of the beautiful girls taking of their gym clothes and going to the showers. Issei could only see up to the abdomen and bellow, which was still a terrific sight, though not as heavenly as the sight of the bouncy orbs that were a woman's boobs. Just the thought about them made Issei drool as well.

The third and final member of the Perverted trio was about as tall as Issei and had dark-brown hair with bangs that reached down his face, but didn't cover it or his glasses that he had over his own eyes. His name was Motohama, a shameless super pervert who had a distinct and truly helpful ability to figure out the measurements of every girl his eyes lay their sight on by a single look and just from one time doing so. He was also being a complete ass-hat right now for blocking Issei's way of watching the beauty of the girls.

The two perverts were giggling and drooling as their faces were glued to the window and covered most of it, giving the brown-haired pervert his very little view to peep from. "Hehehe. So many beautiful girls. So many panties, so many bras, so many boobies." Matsuda whispered while chuckling and drooling as his face and Motohama's turned red completely, with blood starting to flow from their nose as they looked absolutely blissful.

This made Issei upset, as he heard all the girls talking and joking, all in good spirits. Yet he couldn't see anything above the beautiful and flat stomachs of the girls, while his two friends could and they were shoving it in his face by talking about all of those beautiful and bouncy boobs that he was missing, making him tear up. "This isn't fair, Matsuda. Let me see too! I wanna watch the girls' boobs!" he demanded while speaking as silent as possible to his friend, but it seemed that said demand had fallen on deaf ears.

A few moments later there was a shift in both of Issei's perverted cohorts as they tried gluing themselves even further to the small window. "Oh hell yeah, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa just arrived." Motohama said silently as he also drooled even more, much to Issei's complaints. "This is great, we get to actually have a chance to watch the breasts of the girl with one of the biggest busts in the school. With a figure of [B100, H69, W100] measurements, she is truly a sweet goddess of purity among our grade." he said as more blood came down flowing from his nose.

Matsuda then chuckled again. "Hot damn, I can't wait to see them. Every time we tried in the last two weeks since school began, either Ichigo or Tatsuki always noticed and stopped us. But not today. Not with the greatest, undetectable point that we found." he declared with anticipation and confidence in his voice as his pervert mind was in overdrive mode.

Issei was upset that he couldn't get the full view and tried to push himself more between his two perverted cohorts. He managed to squeeze himself a bit between the two, which was enough for him to get the full view he wanted to witness. His brown eyes feasted over the beautiful, smooth-skinned bodies of the girls in the lockers, many of them already without their top, which made Issei's tongue fall out of his mouth, his face turn as red as a tomato and he started to bleed from his nose as well from the perverted sense of success of having his eyes witness the bare breasts of many of the girls.

"KYAAA!" he suddenly heard a shriek and realized that one of the girls had found them out, as his eyes quickly searched for whoever shrieked, only to find a pair of eyes from one of the girls glaring daggers at his direction. Oh crap, there were found out! But Matsuda and Motohama said this was an undetectable spot. Wait a minute, they always said that about every secret peeping point that they found! Those shameless bastards, they were going to ditch him again. "Those perverts are watching us!" the girl screamed angrily as all the eyes started to go in his direction.

This made Issei immediately detach from the window as his two friends did the same. "Oh no, they found us! Quickly Issei, act as a distraction." the two perverts said as they grabbed him and threw him backwards as they started to run away from there as fast as they possible could, leaving Issei to take all the blame.

He groaned as he lied on the ground. He quickly tried to get back up and bolt like his friends did, so he quickly pushed himself off the ground and prepared himself mentally to make his escape out of there. _'Dammit, this is bad. If I get caught I'm gonna be beaten again by Tatsuki. I'm going to kick those guys' asses for this.'_ he thought to himself with both fear and anger as he started to run.

"Oi, where do you think you're going, Issei?" he heard a horrible sound of a scorned and angry woman just waiting to turn him into minced meat. Simply hearing the voice caused him to freeze on the spot and to slowly and mechanically turn his head to his right, where he saw the infuriated, indignant, outraged Tatsuki Arisawa ready to tear him a new asshole, which was evident by the many veins that throbbed and bulged across her forehead and neck, not to mention the killing intent that she radiated.

The girl in question was usually a pretty good friend of his, though she was the one to usually beat him up the most for his perverted antics. She was average height and had a slightly spiky black hair that reached down just beneath her shoulders, with bangs that reached down beneath her forehead. She had brown eyes much like himself and she was constantly wearing some sort of a red-golden watch on her right wrist. Right now she was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and shorts because she had just finished gym class like everyone else, while also being the last to enter before he was being found.

Next to her was another teenager whom was a friend of his and girl who could probably tolerate him the most, not to mention the only woman who wasn't truly angry at him for his antics. Her name was Orihime Inoue and she was one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen in the whole school. She stood half-a-head taller than her tomboyish best friend and was also a tiny bit fully and a heck of a lot more curvy, which was always a delight for him to look at. She had long, full and wavy orange hair that reached done her back and framed her face with several long bangs that even hanged over and covered her ears. She also had beautifully large and soft silver-grey eyes. She stood not to far from her friend and waved at him. "Hello, Hyoudou-kun. Were you peeping again?" she inquired with a sweet tone as he still was frozen in place.

After the orange-haired girl finished asking her question, Tatsuki slammed her fist into her open palm and cracked her knuckles with a sadistic grin yet the rest of her face showed that she was really pissed off, especially with her left eye twitching. "Oh he did, and now he needs to be punished." she said as she slowly started walking towards him as her grin grew wider and her killing intent grew more radiant.

Issei's survival instincts quickly acted up, giving him the courage to move again. He quickly turned his head straight and started to bolt away from the black-haired girl. However, much to his shock, before he could really get anywhere she grabbed the back of his collar and slammed him down to the ground to cause him to gasp in pain from it. Then Tatsuki raised her right foot over his face and started to stomp on his face repeatedly.

"Tatsuki-san, you're going to hurt him!" he heard the curvy, orange-haired girl shouting, her voice was filled with concern, which actually managed to make him feel blissful while also at extreme pain from having his face repeatedly stomped in quick succession, which was evident with his pained cries. At least he could smile for hearing the angelic voice that was worried about him.

Then, while he still felt a ton of pain screaming and aching in his face from the stomping, he could still hear an incoming trample sound heading towards where he was on the ground right now, and he could imagine what that sound was. He knew that things were about to get a hell of a lot worse for him now.

"There he is! Get him!" one girl screamed with anger.

"Let us punish this pervert, Tatsuki!" another girl shouted with an enraged tone to her voice.

"Kill the bastard!" a third girl shouted at him.

Issei then felt as his body was in utter agony as he felt that the newly arriving girls started to stomp on him as well, with feet stepping on the sides of his stomach, on his chest and on his abdomen while others started to kick him in the arms, legs and shoulders. His body burned in pain as he received all those strikes at once.

"Oi, I got the other two perverts." a new voice came into everyone's ears, making all the girls stop and gave Issei enough time to look up towards where he heard the voice, when he was already all beat up. The voice belong to one of his best friends, the orange-haired Ichigo, whom he now saw coming in while holding both Matsuda and Motohama by the collars in each hand.

Many of the girls then started to squee as they saw the tall and handsome orange-haired teen. "Kurosaki-kun!" the voice of Orihime sounded more cheerful that moment, sounding very happy to see him. That fact alone made Issei jealous of his friend.

"You're such a manly white knight." one of the girl who had just beaten up the brown-haired teen fawned over the arriving Ichigo.

"So hansom and caring." a second girl said with an infatuated tone to her voice.

"Such a chaste and dignified man." a third girl said with the same infatuated tone before glaring at Issei, making him gulp. "Unlike this disgusting pervert!" the girl shouted as she kicked him again, causing him to grunt in pain once again.

"Yo, Ichigo." he heard his tomboyish friend greeting the orange-haired teen with a hand wave.

Ichigo then smiled back. "Hey there Tatsuki-san, Orihima-san and everyone else." he greeted all the girls in a dignified way, which made many girls fawn over the boy, much to Issei's jealousy, which somehow overpowered the immense pain that he was feeling all over his body. "How about a deal? Let me take Issei and I'll give you these two perverts. Sounds good?" he negotiated calmly while keeping his friendly smile, which caused Issei's two cohorts in the Pervert Trio to scream in fear and tried to release themselves from the tight grip of their collars, but to no avail.

Issei then looked at his black-haired friend as a devilish, malicious and sadistic grin appeared on her face and she cracked her knuckles again. "Two perverts for the price of one? Sure, that sounds like a wonderful deal to me, Ichigo." she said as she picked the brown-haired boy up by the collar, as he was even looking badly beaten. The delinquent dropped both Matsuda and Motohma and walked towards Tatsuki, grabbing the brown-haired boy from her and walking away.

Ichigo raised his arm up and started to wave back to the girls as Issei looked back to watch as the girl surrounded the two other members of the Pervert Trio, killing intent radiating with their fury. The only one who wasn't joining in with the rest of the women was the orange-haired busty teen, who was happily waving back at the two of them with a wide, warm smile on her face. "Bye Kurosaki-kun, bye Hyoudou-kun. See you later." she greeted them with a nice goodbye as she spoke with a jubilant tone to her voice.

"Bye Orihime-san, bye Tatuski-san, bye girls. Enjoy your trampling." the orange-haired boy said without even turning around as he kept Issei in the air with the strength of only one of his hands while waving with the other as the two of them got further and further away.

"Alright girls, let's teach those perverts a lesson!" the voice of Tatsuki could be heard in Issei's ears as beads of sweat covered his brow. He felt afraid for his friends as the pain across his entire frame ached with memories of the beating he got from the girls.

"Kill the perverts!" an enraged legion of voice of the girls came out as furious screams, demanding justice, making Issei wince as he heard it. He really felt bad right now for his friends, but as long as he was safe, he wasn't that concern. Besides, they got what they deserved for leaving him behind.

* * *

Later on in the day, Ichigo sat with Issei in the hall as he tended to his Injuries. "Man, maybe I should have asked Orihime-san to help out with this. She really is great with first aid and just tending to wounds. I kinda suck at it." the orange-haired teen acknowledged as he tried tending to his friend's wounds by himself, with the brown-haired teen constantly wincing in pain when Ichigo put something on a spot that had been sore.

"Ow ow ow." Issei whined as he felt the pain on the spot in which his orange-haired friend put some cotton wool on the bumps on his face, causing the pain to return to the spots. "Not that I'm not complaining, Ichigo, but couldn't you have arrived earlier?" he asked with a whiny tone to his voice.

Ichigo smiled as he continued to tend to his friend as he thought about something funny, making him chuckle to himself. "Maybe, but you kinda needed to get your ass kicked for being a disgusting pervert. Nothing funnier than good old fashioned karma." he said to Issei as he kept a smirk all over his face, thinking about how entertaining a beating to a pervert was. He then looked to his friends in the eyes as his expression turned completely serious. "But you're still my friend. You were my friend for years and I cherish our friendship. Even if you did deserve that beating, I still always protect my friends." he told the brown-haired pervert with a completely stoic and thoughtful tone as he seemed completely serious with his words.

Then, however Ichigo smirked as he kept looking at his friend. "That's why I had to give your perverted friends to the girls to save your ass. They probably deserved it just as much if not more for bailing and leaving you to take all the beating." the orange-haired teen said with an amused smile on his face, imagining how badly the girls had probably beaten up the two other members of the Pervert Trio.

Issei then looked down for a few moments as he thought about everything that his friend said. In all honesty he also very much appreciated and cared for their friendship, not to mention that he was certainly grateful for being saved like that, but he had taken a few good beatings from the girls for the last two weeks since the start of the school year and it was all worth it in his eyes.

He then raised back his head up to look at his friend, whom he now noticed looked confused over the long these moment that the brown-haired teen was silent in. "Thank you, Ichigo-san. You really are one of the best friends a guy like me could have." he said with a genuine tone as the look in his eyes showed that he meant what he had just said.

Ichigo smirked as he sat next to his friend and smiled. "You're welcome, Issei. I'll always be there for you if you need someone to talk to. So are Chad, Orihime-san and Tatsuki-san." the orange-haired teen said with a genuinely caring smile on his face as he looked at his brown-haired friend. "We all care about you, even if we don't appreciate your perverted actions. We all know deep down your that same caring and sensitive friend who stood by by side when we were kids." he continued on talking, finishing his supportive words by giving Issei a small fist bump against his shoulder and chuckled, making Issei chuckle as well.

The two then got up and went started to walk in the hallway as they continued to chuckle and after they stopped chuckling, they all but remained silent next to one another, with no real topic for a conversation coming up in either of their head. After a while of being in that state of silence, they passed by a few girls, whom immediately smiled widely and waved at the orange-haired adolescent with excitement.

"Hey there, Ichigo-kun." all the girls in that group greeted him with an infatuated and a bit flirty tones to their voices, which made Issei grumble on the inside.

Ichigo simply waved back at the girls. "Yo." he said nonchalantly to the girls, making them fawn over him.

As the brown-haired adolescent moved past by them, he tried to wave to them as well while chuckling sheepishly while beads of sweat formed on his brow. All he got in response was glares filled with daggers from said girls. "Get lost, pervert." one of the girls said to him as their faces were shaded, but their eyes were still seen with killing intend, making the brown-haired adolescent to walk faster while chuckling nervously and sweating even more so.

He then caught up to his taller friend as they got further and further away from the girls, whom he could still feel like were still staring daggers at his back. He then looked at Ichigo with a bit of a sour expression. "I don't get it." he started talking, which immediately got his orange-haired friend's attention. "Why is it that girl constantly flock around you and that annoying, girl-stealing pretty boy Kiba Yuuto, while all I get is hateful glares and beatings all the time? What makes us so different in that department if we hang out a lot together?" he inquired with jealousy in his voice as he spoke.

Ichigo simply kept his hands in the pockets of his trousers while the two kept on walking. "Maybe it's because you never dignify girls or treat them with respect and only treat them as an object of lust?" he asked rhetorically as he glared at his friend with a disapproving tone to his voice at his friend's attitude towards girls.

Issei immediately crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted as a response to Ichigo's comment. "Hey, that's not true! I respect the girls greatly! Especially for their heavenly bodies and beautiful oppai!" he said as his expression quickly turned from an offended pout into an extremely perverted expression as he got sucked immediately into his imagination spot, where he imagined several completely naked girls inviting them into their embrace, with their large and round breasts exposed bare to his eyes. Outside of his imagination spot, he simply started to drool from his mouth and blood started to run down his nose as he stood still.

This made Ichigo irritated very quickly, as a vein throbbed and bulged on his forehead, causing him to quickly smack him across the back of his head, which radiated with a loud "WACK!" sound echoing in the halls around them, which brought back Issei out of his imagination spot instantly and made him rub the spot after he reacted with a quick "OW!" cry of pain.

Ichigo grimaced after the deed as he looked disapproving as ever of his friend's perverted fantasies. "See what I mean? You need to appreciate them as people first and show care about who they are rather then how they look. You can never know if an average-looking girl could be the sweetest woman in the world while a very attractive girl could be the meanest person you'd ever meet. Just find a girl you like for who she is and be with her. Don't just lust after every woman you see. Then you'll have more success with girls." Ichigo rambled as he tried to discipline his friend to try and stop being such a perverted person, even if he knew that that wouldn't be the case. It wasn't possible to change someone overnight, but changing a person for the better was something that he knew was possible.

As a response to all of Ichigo's rambling and attempt to educate him, Issei simply shrugged his shoulders while also shaking his head with his eyes closed and smirking. "You never do get it, do you?" he said as he kept on shaking his head with a proud smirk on his face. "My dream isn't like yours, Ichigo. I don't just want to find the right girl and be just with her for the rest of my life." he said as he stopped shaking his head and opened his eyes as he then pointed upwards to the ceiling. "My dream is to be surrounded with beautiful, kind, caring and loving girls for the rest of my life! I don't just want a Harem, I want to be a Harem King!" he shouted with pride and determination in his voice and eyes as his face turned completely red and steam burst from his nostrils and ears.

The tall, orange-haired teen's right eye simply twitched as he listened once again to the dream of his friend, which he honestly found idiotic and repulsive. "I want to have the greatest Harem, filled with the most beautiful, most busty girls out there! I want to do whatever I want with them, including rubbing and squishing their large and soft boobs with my hands as they scream my name with pleasure!" the brown-haired pervert kept on rambling about his dream as now he started to drool as he once again disappeared into his imagination spot where that fantasy appeared in his mind, making him bleed once more from his nose.

This annoyed the orange-haired delinquent again, but before he could smack him across the head once more, two shadows jumped on Issei and tackled him to the ground. The two shadows were then revealed to be Matsuda and Motohama, both of whom started landing hits on Issei's head. They were looking heavily beaten up, as their faces were filled with purple bumps and bloated to extreme degrees. It seemed to Ichigo that his black-haired friend and the rest of the girls gave them a really hard beating.

"You traitor!" the two screamed in unison the moment they came from behind the brown-haired pervert and slammed him to the ground.

"You left us behind!" Motohama said angrily with his words slightly muffled because of all of the beatings that he took from the girls. Ichigo scowled as he found the words extremely hypocritical as they first left Issei to get beaten up, which Ichigo saved him from by giving the girls those two perverts.

"Yeah, first you speak to Yuuma-chan alone and then you get scot-free from a beating from that tomboy Arisawa and the other girls while we get to suffer? That's foul play, Issei and you know it!" Matsuda said angrily as well, his words also muffled a bit because of the crazy amount of beating that he got.

Ichigo scowled again as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sent a kick that slammed against Matsuda's right cheek and pushed his against Motohama's right cheek, kicking them both with ease away from Issei and sending them flying into a wall. "First of all, he got just as beaten up as you two super perverts did, and rightfully so. Second of all, you two ditched him first and ran away, leaving him as a scapegoat for the girls to beat, as you usually do. I just acted as Karma in this situation and made sure you got what you guys deserved." he told the two members of the Pervert Trio who weren't his friends as he growled his words out.

This made Matsuda and Motohama squeal like little girls as they quickly picked up Issei and put him between them and the orange-haired adolescent, as if using him as a meat shield to protect them. This made the orange-haired teen sigh as he then looked at Issei with a more relaxed and serene look on his face, yet still interested when he realized something. "Wait, so said something about Yuuma-chan? As in Yuuma Amano from class 2-B? You talked with her alone? Why?" Ichigo inquired as he wanted to know more about the situation, eyeing Issei with a glare.

Issei sweated before as he raised his hands and rapidly waved them in front of his face. "I can't believe I actually forgot to tell you! Please don't hit me, it wasn't anything like you might think." he spoke quickly as he showed that the intimidating glare that he got from all of his friends, both his tall, orange-haired friend and his two perverted cohorts who were currently using him as a meat shield against said orange-haired friend. His face then became flustered as he thought about that conversation and looked Ichigo straight in the eyes. "She wanted to go out on a date with me!" he proclaimed to all of his three present friends in the vicinity as he exclaimed his proclamation.

This shocked all the three boys who were with him, their eyes widening and jaw slightly falling down in Ichigo's case, while Matsuda and Motohama's eyes bugged out of their skulls their jaws nearly crashed into the floor with shock. There was a few moments of silence between all four teenagers, which was cut when the two perverts snapped out of their shock and became utterly furious. "NANI?!" they both screeched with rage filling their voices as they started to rain blows upon their friend once more.

"You lucky bastard!" Matsuda shouted as he hit the top of Issei's head in a fit of jealousy. "I can't believe that you are gonna have a girlfriend before I do!" he kept on shouting angrily while raining down his punches while the brown-haired teen tried to cover his head while saying "Ow!" constantly.

"What the hell did you do to get a beauty with a perfectly balanced figure like Yuuma-chan to date you?!" Motohama asked just as angrily as he punched Issei in the shoulders. "Did you find out something about her and blackmailed her or something?!" he inquired with veins bulging all over his brow.

"No, no, nothing like that! She came up to me and asked to talk. You guys were there!" the brown-haired adolescent pointed out as he kept on being bombarded by his friends' punches, which were relentless in their ferocity. Ichigo watched silently until he simply gave an annoyed sigh, which was followed by him grabbing Issei's arm and pushing him back from the other two perverts, with each of the two then got a straight kick to the face that sent them crashing against the wall courtesy of the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo glared at the Matsuda and Motohama with a rather exasperated expression on his face. "Wow, you're both quite the supportive pillar of friendship." he made a snarky remark as his tone seemed more indifferent than aggravated, but that still was enough to freeze the two perverts in fear against the wall as he went to help Issei up. "Congrats. I knew that despite your horrible perverted antics that there was at least one girl in the school who would like you. Well, aside from Orihime-san because she like almost everybody." he said as he lightly smacked on his friend's back as they walked away from the other friends of Issei while Ichigo carried himself with a proud smile on his face.

Issei blushed as red as a tomato and looked down on the ground as a small smile appeared on his face. "Th-thanks, Ichigo-san." he said quietly as the smile on his face slightly bigger after saying those words.

The orange-haired teen then chuckled as he rubbed the top of his friend's head affectionately, similarly to how he did to his little sisters. "You're welcome. When's your date?" he asked as he was clearly interested in supporting his friend and hoped for his success on his date.

"T-today after school." Issei said as he started to get nervous over the fact that he was going on a date, mostly because he never went on a date and didn't really knew anything about what to do on dates, making him quiver as the nervous feeling started to creep into his mind.

The delinquent saw that his friend was getting nervous about the whole thing, so he tried to lighten up the situation by chuckling a bit. "You have a date today and you still tried peeping on girls? You really are incorrigible." he joked as the two continued to walk as they reached to their classroom just as the brown-haired teen started to sheepishly chuckle to himself. "And hey, if the date goes well, send me a picture of you two together." he said with a smile on his face as they both went to sit down at their desks.

* * *

It was late evening hours as Ichigo had gotten back to his room after eating an early dinner with his family. He was busy thinking all afternoon about how his friend was doing on his date, as he was concerned that Issei was going to do something that would embarrass himself. After all, the guy was unquestionably a crazy pervert who was going out with a very pretty girl. He also didn't knew much about Yuuma Amano,but he went to both Tatsuki and Orihime and asked them both about the girl. All they told him was that Yuuma was a very shy, introverted girl who was very nervous about opening up.

To Ichigo that seemed like a pair that was very much opposite to each over, with Issei being a very... open person as to who he was, not ashamed of hiding anything, especially about his lustful fantasies, while this Yuuma girl was apparently an introvert. He felt like there was something about this date that was a going to be a very important turning point for his friend's behavior towards women and depending on how it was going, it could end really well or really badly. He didn't his friend's first experience in the dating world would be a negative experience, especially given the fact that Ichigo himself had never gone on a date with someone.

Suddenly his thoughts of concern were cut by a noise coming from his smartphone. He took it out of the back pocket of his pants and saw that there was a message from Issei. He clicked on it and it was revealed to be a picture. In it he was wearing his black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt, both of whom were opened up to reveal his red t-shirt. In the edges of the picture a bit of his school leggings were visible. He was smiling at the camera and had a big smile while there was an obvious blush on his cheeks. He also made a "V" sign with his finger while his other hand had been wrapped around his date.

Speaking of his date, he looked as he saw a young woman who was slightly shorter than Issei pressing her head against his chest while also blushing, smiling and making a "V" sign with her fingers to the camera with on hand while her other hand wrapped around the brown-haired teen. Ichigo noticed that she was quite slender and had a very long, jet-black hair that reached down to her hips, not to mention a very round and gentle looking face and violet eyes. She was also quite well-dressed, wearing a short black dressed that reached slightly above her knees, as well as wearing a small, light purple jacket on top of it.

Upon looking at the picture, Ichigo calmed down and smiled with relief. 'Relax, it's going fine. Seems like I was worried for nothing.' he thought to himself as he looked at the picture once more. _'They both look really happy with each other. I hope this calms Issei a bit, now that he will probably have a girlfriend that he likes.'_ he kept thinking to himself as his warm smile kept getting bigger and bigger from looking at how happy Issei and his date were looking there.

He then put the phone on the desk next to his bed as he took out the mysterious medallion and pressed it to the center of his chest. suddenly the hollow eyes in the strange skull in the center of the medallion glowed blue and black tendrils came out of it, wrapping themselves around his frame. This process seemed to take a few seconds as with each passing second Ichigo's frame glowed light blue, until finally the tendrils disappeared completely after about nearly 5 seconds or so.

After the tendrils disappeared, Ichigo was wearing completely new clothing. His new uniform consisted of a few layers and parts of clothing. On the top half of his body he wore a black kosode robe wrapping around his body, with a white shitagi. On the lower half of his body he wore a black hakama that reached down up until a little bit above his ankles. Beneath that and over his feet he wore two pieces of clothing: a pair of white tabi socks and a pair of waraji sandals. To tie all of that up together, he wore a white obi. These clothing were the Shihakusho, the official uniform of a Shinigami, a reaper of souls who's job was to send the souls of the dead to the afterlife.

And Ichigo Kurosaki held the rank of Substitute Shinigami, the defender of Kuoh town from misguided and corrupted souls called Hollows.

On his back he had a large, brown sheath that held inside of it a katana that in itself was oversized, though not gigantic. The sheath was tied to Ichigo using a brown strap across his back that ran down diagonally from his right shoulder down to his left hip. The hilt of the sword inside of the sheath was a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame patterns on the long sides and a simply decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping with bronze-colored diamond patter across it and two light-blue tassles, which were attached to the handle's base, which was decorated with a flame design on its short sides.

He looked outside the of his window and smirked, feeling a bit of spiritual pressure somewhere in the city and hearing an painful, hateful screeching cry, the trademark of a low-level Hollow. He opened his window and jumped out of it, fell down a few centimeter down before stopping midair, as if he was standing on the air itself. He then disappeared with a high speed movement of Shunpo, heading towards the direction of the Hollow.

* * *

The orange-haired teen ran in the park, chasing down a monstrous Hollow down, easily catching up to it with his insane speed while holding in one hand a large sword that could be seen as two katanas merged together. The Hollow itself was a black monstrosity with twelve arms, five of which had already been chopped off by the Substitute Shinigami already. It appeared to not have been much of a fight as Ichigo was keeping up with the thing without even breaking a sweat and he seemed highly disinterested in this fight altogether.

"Give up already. You can't beat me. Just let go of your anger and hatred that keeps you in the world of the living and move to a better place. Stop eating ghosts and live in Soul Society, where you will be happier than you are now." he said as he tried to reason with the Hollow, giving him a chance to surrender properly.

The monster screech and hissed at him with hatred in his voice. "Fuck you! I'll kill you and that religious psycho fucker who killed me!" it roared in a distorted voice that solidified how deformed the soul was from the disdain that had consumed it in its entirety. It stopped, turned to face Ichigo and opened up its mouth and its tongues emerged out, moving at first like very long tongues. However, in a sew seconds they transformed into spears as the Hollow intended to impale him with his ability. It wasn't the most unique, but on paper it's could be quite effective.

Ichigo sighed as he simply jumped aside right in front of the monster, only for him to disappear an instant later using Shunpo, appearing 15 meters behind the thing, crouching silently as he sheathed his large sword back into its sheath. When the blade was sheathed fully, the Hollow fell into two pieces, as it was revealed that Ichigo's attack bisected the creature vertically.

The orange-haired Shinigami sighed once more as he stood up and kept himself on the air as he rubbed the back of his head with an annoyed groan. "Man, with all the mysterious murders happening around lately, a hell of a lot of Hollows are starting to show up. Maybe I should have asked who killed him before I finished him off." he thought to himself aloud as he jumped and landed on a thick tree branch and looked into the night's skies, filled with stars shining brightly. "I still couldn't do what Zangetsu showed me, but maybe I just don't understand the whole "transforming my reiatsu into a different type of energy" thing he told me about." he complained slightly as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

His head lowered his gaze from high into the skies to simply looking straight into the distance. "I wonder how well Issei ended his date with that girl Yuuma. I can't wait to hear more details from him." the orange-haired Shinigami said as he smiled thinking about his friend.

Suddenly a large red circle appeared in the sky not very far ahead from where he was, which confused him and made him stand up while looking ahead with a perplexed expression on his face. "What the hell?" he said as he suddenly sensed a strange and a noticeable, yet not a very large power coming from that circle. "It can't be... I have to check this out." he said with concern in his voice as his eyes widened and he gripped the handle of his sword, immediately using Shunpo to dash to the location.

He arrived in just a few seconds to where he saw the circle, but by that time the circle itself had disappeared. He landed on the ground as he examined the surrounding, his hand never leaving the handle of his zanpakuto at all. After a few moments of looking around he saw a woman with a beautiful, long red hair and wearing the uniform of Kuoh Academy standing over someone who was lying motionless on the ground. _'What's going on? Who is this person? Is she a student? I don't remember seeing her that much around school.'_ he asked himself as he examined the woman, feeling the power he sensed came from her.

He then started to look down at the person lying on the ground. 'Just who's the person that she's standing ove-' he started asking himself another question, but when he actually laid eyes on the person on the ground he immediately recognized it as Issei by the face that was shaded around the eyes and the stylish spiky brown hair. What was going on? Why was Issei there?

"ISSEI!" the orange-haired teen shouted as he dashed forward and pushed the red-haired girl out of the way, much to her shock as she couldn't even react before she was pushed, causing her to fall down on the ground. Ichigo didn't care about the woman at that moment, he was just checking on his friend. "Issei, what happened to you? Are you okay? Where's that Yuuma girl?" he started asking questions rapidly as he tried shaking the boy to wake him up. However it did not work for him, with the brown-haired teen still lying motionless.

Then Ichigo saw the eyes and he had an idea of what had happened. Issei's eyes were lifeless, completely devoid of color. The orange-haired Substitute Shinigami then looked around the body for an injury, finding a pretty large hole in the stomach, one that had drenched the boy's clothes completely in his blood. "No... Please no..." Ichigo said as tears started to fall down from his devastated eyes.

The red-haired woman then got up and dusted her clothes. "I'm sorry, Shinigami-san. I arrived too late to stop his death." the woman apologized with a sympathetic and caring tone as she looked down at the weeping orange-haired teen. She looked at the dead body with saddened eyes. "I did not wish for this to happen. If only I had arrive sooner I would have caught his killer." she spoke though it was obvious that she found the lose of life a saddening thing.

However speaking at the moment was very unwise, as Ichigo immediately eyed her and his sadness over the death of his friend turned into unadulterated fury, which was immediately aimed at her. With tears still coming from his eyes, he laughed himself at the woman so fast that she couldn't even fathom the speed he was moving at. He grabbed her by the neck and raised her body off the ground with just a single hand as an aura of blue light enveloped him, releasing a bit of his immense reiatsu, to the point that the pressure that he emitted was suffocating the woman to where she could die at any moment, an addition to the already strangling hold that he had around her neck.

"P-please... w-wait..." the redhead tried to speak, but was obviously struggling heavily under the Shinigami's spiritual pressure, making her sweat heavily and pant as she was gasping for air. "L-let... m-me... e-explain..." she continued to struggle uttering a single word, barely uttering a plea for her life.

Grunting and snarling with anger, Ichigo managed to regain his senses and dropped the woman down to the ground. She started to cough as he stood over her, watching her with a suspecting and angry glare of daggers as he waited to hear what she had to say. "I'm giving you one chance. Speak now." he told her as he clenched his hands into fists tightly and kept a scowl of barely repressed fury on his face.

The woman in the school uniformed coughed and panted heavily while sweating buckets as she looked up to meet his gaze. "My name is Rias Gremory. I'm the hair apparent to House Gremory and this town is considered my territory in the ceasefire between devils, angels and fallen angels." she started to explain, but Ichigo quickly lost and confused from her explanation. "Of course, since you Shinigami are a neutral faction in this affair, you can move around and hunt Hollows without my interference to your business. But lately a few fallen angels had started a base in this town and started killing people with Sacred Gears which they thought would be a threat to them. Unfortunately their leader thought of your friend here as a threat and had him eliminated." Rias kept on explaining to him as she looked at Issei's corpse with regret in her eyes. "However, there is still a chance for me to revive your friend, Shinigami-san." she told him with a bit of hope in her voice.

When she finished her explanation, she looked back at the orange-haired teen and saw that he was quite shocked and concerned. "Whoever killed Issei is after Sacred Gears? Does this means he has one too? Shit, now Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki are in danger as well." he said nervously aloud as he thought about what the woman said only to look her straight in the eyes. "You said you can bring him back, right? Then do it. I won't let any of my friends to die." he ordered with a harsh and determined voice as his glare was cold.

"Wait, reviving him will cause him to be different than before. He will become a devil and a member of my peerage, meaning he will be considered my servant by demon law." she declared as she got up and kept her eyes fixed on his, showing that she wasn't a person to back down.

This statement caused Ichigo to hesitate as he lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes in shadow. There was a bit of silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Do it." he said, which surprised Rias, as she didn't expect him to say yes and give up on allowing the soul to pass to the afterlife. "I don't know anything about all this crap that you just mentioned, but all I do know is that someone murdered my friend and you can bring him back to life. So do it!" he said while grinding his teeth as he growled his words, showing his hesitance about all of this. "Whatever the changes are, we'll deal with them. I never heard anything about devils or fallen angels before and I don't know about their rules and laws," he started saying as he raised his head, a fire of determination in his eyes. "but I won't let my friends die! No matter what!" he proclaimed as he stared into Rias's eyes.

This impressed the woman, who smiled and nodded her head. "Very well. I will revive him, as it was my wish as well." she said with a more relieved and relaxed voice as she once again walked to and stood over the dead body of the brown-haired teen. Then her eyes widened as she realized something that the orange-haired adolescent said. "Wait a minute, you said you never heard about devils or fallen angels before. All Shinigami are supposed to know everything about this. Furthermore, you didn't mention the angels? That means that you know about them but not about devils or fallen angels? How? Just who are you?" she inquired as now she looked at the teen with a suspicious glare.

Ichigo stayed silent for a few moments and then spread out six pair of large, white wings that were coming out of his back, which counted to a total of 12 wings and a golden halo formed above his head, shocking and horrifying the Gremory devil. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am the Substitute Shinigami of Kuoh Town. My father is a Shinigami and my mother was an angel. Now tell me who the hell are you?" he said with a completely serious tone to his voice as he wore a stoic expression on his face as Rias looked with fear and astonishment at his 12 white wings.

_**{To Be Continued]** _

* * *

**Cue Ending Theme**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter for all of you of "Of Devils and Reapers", which is now renamed into "Of Devils and Reapers Volume 1: Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening" because in fact this is just the first volume of the "Of Devils and Reapers" Series, which will include 3 arcs within it, while the other volumes will be different works each.
> 
> ...Yeah, that was my bad, needed to fix that earlier. Anyway, let's get into the new chapter, shall we? But first, a quick warning message.
> 
> Warning: This is a Mature rated story, as this is does have the ecchi elements and content of High School DxD, so expect nudity in this story. Also, because this is also a Bleach story, expect very gory and violent fight scenes. Readers' discretion is advised for all these elements.
> 
> Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach Opening 1)
> 
> Ending Theme: Happy People by Skoop on Somebody (Bleach Ending 4)
> 
> Additional Musical Cue: Creeping Shadows (Bleach Soundtrack)

* * *

**Volume 1**

_Into the World of the Supernatural Arc_

* * *

**Cue Opening Theme**

* * *

" **Please get up! If you don't, I'll ki-kiss you!** "

Issei groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt tired, completely exhausted. He barely had any strength in him. How long had he been sleeping? When did he get back into his house? Last thing he remembered was that he was in the park, about to end his marvelous date with Yuuma-chan and seal it with him having his first kiss with a girl. He tried to think about it more as he tried to uncover the cloud that was clouding his mind of the events, as if something was repressed there. Then his mind flashed as he remembered the last request from his date.

 _'Would you mind dying for me, Issei-kun?'_ the question that she ask with the same shy, cute and introverted way of speaking was such an odd, harsh contrast in that instant, that he didn't fully understood that she was completely serious with him, until her face and way of speaking turned serious and indifferent as her face became shaded.

 _'Would you mind dying like, right now?'_ she said as a spear of red and white light formed in her right hand and a pair of large, black wings spread out from her back. She then flew into the air and threw the spear right at him, hitting him in the stomach and spilling his blood, which he remembered seeing as he put his hand over the wound, before losing the sensation throughout his body as he fell down.

He remembered everything now as he screamed with the memory of the immense pain that he felt in his stomach. He quickly lifted his white t-shirt and looked at where he remembered he was hit by the strange spear of light, only to see nothing. Not mark, no scar, nothing. He sweated buckets as he put his hand over that area while panting slightly as he was now more confused than ever. _'Was that all a dream? I don't know. The pain felt real. The warm feeling of my own blood on my hands felt real. The sensation of losing feeling in my whole body and the cold as life slipped out of me felt real? Was it a dream in which Yuuma-chan killed me? Did it really happen? If the latter is the case, how am I still alive?'_ he thought to himself as question after question rose to his head, leaving him more and more confused at the whole situation.

" **Please get up! If you don't, I'll ki-kiss you!** "

He looked at his alarm clock, which was a cute girl in school uniform saying that stupid line. Sure it was stupid, but he loved it and couldn't be prouder of having it. Just the sound of a cute girl telling him to wake up made him dream of beautiful naked girls, making him drool and get lost in his fantasies. However, this morning he was feeling really tired, too tired to even fantasies about beautiful naked girls. He opened the window curtains of his room, but when the sun rays entered, he felt weaker, with less energy, feeling more like he wanted to go to sleep. However, by looking at the watch, he saw that it was already 7:09AM in the morning, and he had to go to school.

 _'Shit, the sun is giving me a headache. And it looks like such a beautiful day outside as well.'_ he thought to himself as he put on his school uniform on. He then went to eat a lovely breakfast with his parent, but he still couldn't shake the concerns that he had with that dream that he had last night. He didn't know what was going on and it was bothering him greatly.

"Alright, I'm off." he said to his parents as he left the house for school. When he walked the streets, he felt like the sunlight was weakening him, making him tired and its rays felt like needles against his skin. He was confused, unsure and very much uncomfortable with that sensation. He felt distraught as all of those sensations coupled with the strange dream were starting to overwhelm his mind.

"Yo, Issei-san." a voice cut his thoughts and concerns, as he saw that from his left Ichigo arrived and walked besides him. "I've got your left." he said jokingly with a friendly and caring smile on his face, which was odd as he usually saw Ichigo in the morning at school, where he would usually be indifferent to everything aside from when he was hanging with his friends.

Issei rolled his eyes at the joke and made a fake, deadpan laugh. "Nice one, did you practice it in front of the mirror and waited for the perfect time to ambush me just to say it?" he retorted with a snide, snarky remark as he looked forward into the road as he felt more and more tired, like he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep.

This made the orange-haired teen to scowl. "Wow, it's usually me who's the snarky, deadpan one. What happened to ruin your mood?" he inquired as he walked straight with his hands in the pockets of his school uniform. He looked rather nonchalant at the moment, which wasn't too strange for Ichigo to appear as to others.

The brown-haired teen grumbled as he slumped forward. "Nothing, it's just that I feel like I'm just super tired and I really want to go to sleep." he said with a tired voice as he yawned.

Then he noticed something when he looked at his taller friend: his expression turned serious and very much filled with contempt, anger and hatred. His eyes had a deep desire for vengeance and were filled with restrained and tranquil fury. "It's related to what happened last night, correct?" he said as he started to radiate killing intent. the perverted teen saw that the muscles of his friend's body started to tense as his body started to shake and he bit his own lip, as if he was trying to use some way to keep himself from exploding in anger, from giving in to his rage. He had never seen Ichigo this angry, and for some reason it terrified him. It truly horrified him.

"U-um, Ichigo... are you alright? You look pretty mad there. Did I do something?" he asked the orange-haired delinquent with an awkward, sheepish and fearful voice as he was sweating buckets as he looked at his friend. There was a very long period of silence in which he got no response from the delinquent, only the noises of the leaves flowing in the wind as they continued to walk towards school, with the brown-haired teen feeling drained.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you're okay after everything that's happened." were the words that suddenly came out of Ichigo's mouth, cutting the several minutes in which they walked in silence, which simply confused the brown-haired teen, but before any retort could have been made the orange-haired adolescent simply started to walk faster and faster until he left Issei alone.

Issei simply looked ahead with a perplexed expression on his face. "I wonder what that was all about." he thought to himself out loud as he continued on his way to school.

* * *

At school he tried listening to class, however he felt too tired to even focus. What's worse was the fact that several times in the first few lessons he fell asleep multiple times, having either been woken up by the teachers and got scolded or he was woken up by Ichigo or his two perverted friends throwing something at his head. Every time a teacher scolded him for falling asleep many of the students in the class laughed, making him blush and hide his face with shame.

However now there was a break and he was still in class, his head on his desk and his eyes closed, getting some more sleep. In his mind he saw flashes of the day before, of his date with Yuuma-chan. Flashes of them in the arcade together where he won her a cute key chain, in the photo booth where they took pictures together before he took one with his own phone camera, not to mention the sushi restaurant where the two of them ate dinner together. He recalled her introverted and shy demeanor as she was blushing for some of the date before starting to loosen up in front of him and get close. He really did believe that he was going to have his first kiss that night.

 _'Would you mind dying for me, Issei-kun?'_ those deathly and horrible words said in that sweet and lovely tone of Yuuma-chan suddenly echoed in his ears as he opened his eyes in a panic as he put his left hand on where he remembered getting hit by the spear of light in his dream. It was so bizarre that he couldn't explain it. He truly felt lost and confused about the whole situation.

'How is it that this dream feels so vivid and real? It also has to be a dream because I'm still alive. I really can't figure what the hell is going on.' he kept thinking to himself as he grunted and sweated with a pained expression on his face, closing his right eye and grinding his teeth.

"Morning sleepy head." Matsuda and Motohama said in unison as they each put a forearm on his shoulders, all the while carrying a smile on their faces. Knowing his cohorts, they had found some place to look at beautiful girls once again. Not that he minded, he really wanted to check out some super-hot babes himself as it was his duty as a man to find beautiful girls so that he could make them join the harem that he would eventually have. However he still felt too tired to do anything, which frustrated him.

"We found a new peeping holes made by our senpais from long ago that goes straight into the girl's showers! We could see them actually showering!" Matsuda said as blood started to flow down from his nose while carrying a stupid, buffoonish expression on his face while blushing heavily.

Motohama then smirked widely as he adjusted his glasses. "Yeah, with more girls to perfectly size up their measurements, we will be able to see how the soap flows down their perfectly silky-smooth skin of theirs while their tits bounce. We will be able to see the shampoo in their hair as they sensually move their hands across their hair. It going to be paradise!" he declared as he spoke with a ton of ham to his voice as he spread his arms wide and teared up as he opened his mouth with a huge smile of euphoria.

However, they weren't alone in class. There was a group of several girls gathering behind the three who were now staring daggers at them, only to turn slightly and whisper among themselves as they kept they hateful glares on the three. "What a bunch of perverts." one girl said.

"They're utterly disgusting." a second girl spoke.

"I hope they just drop dead." a third girl said with a low and disdain-filled tone.

However the girls spoke loud enough for the three perverts to hear them, causing a vein to bulge on Matsuda's brow. He then walked a few desk behind where Issei sat and put his foot on the chair of said desk and raised his hand up as a fist in the air. "Yeah that's right, keep looking! The more you look at me with those hateful eyes, the more I'm gonna defile you in my head." he spoke with anger yet also with pride and satisfaction, showing that he really meant every word that he just spoke to those girls.

Issei simply groaned as he shook his head. "Thanks for the offer guys. This sounds really awesome, but I don't feel like it right now. I just want to sleep." he said as he yawned, showing that he still felt tired from the sun constantly draining his energy away. He put his head back on the table, but he didn't close his eyes.

This utterly floored the other two perverts of the trio, as they probably never expected to hear such a response from him at all. "Nani?! What are you talking about dude? Are you really going to say no to this chance of paradise?" Matsuda said with shock in his voice, which was also showing on his face as his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, this is an opportunity to watch our busty third-years like Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai and watch their marvelous tits! It's a chance to see Orihime-chan's extra thicc boobs without Tatsuki kicking our asses to a pulp! It's going to be heaven on Earth!" the four-eyed pervert screamed in his state of shock at Issei, also utterly floored by the earlier response.

The brown-haired adolescent simply waved them off his he closed his right eye. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well enough to try risk my life against Tatsuki-san." he said as he kept his head on his desk as he tried to blow them off and go back to sleep. He was too unfocused because of that strange dream and too tired because of the sunlight.

This made his two friends worry a bit. "What the matter? Are you sick or something? Or did you just stay all night watching some porn on the internet?" Motohama asked as he spoke in a more reserved and concerned tone, except for when he asked the final question, which caused a buffoonish smile to appear on his face as he blushed and blood started flowing down his nose while saliva came out of his mouth.

Issei now had both of his eyes opened as he simply looked straight forward as he was now in deep thought on the strange dream. "No, it's not that." he said as his tone got serious as flashed of the dream sprung into his mind. "Last night I had this very strange dream. I remember that throughout yesterday afternoon and evening I was on a date with Yuuma-chan, but for some reason it seems like I went home and went to sleep, because the ending of that date that I remember is so strange and implausible that it had to be a dream." he said as he looked down at his opened right hand, the hand which had his blood on it from the wound that he got when he was impaled. "I dreamed that Yuuma-chan and I went to the fountain in the park, then a pair of black wings sprang from her back and she... killed me." he said as he still couldn't believe how vivid and real the dream felt and how impossible it was that the introverted and sweet Yuuma-chan would ever hurt a fly, let alone kill him.

He then looked at his two perverted friends, who were just blinking at him with confused looks on their faces. "Who's Yuuma-chan? Some girl you saw a picture of in the internet or something?" Matsuda asked him with a confused tone, shocking Issei as his eyes widened from hearing the question.

"What?" the brown-haired teen asked with a shocked and shaky voice with a bit of confusion in there, wondering if he had just hear that question right.

It was then Motohama who spoke up. "Yeah, you never mentioned someone with that name before, nor have I ever heard of her, but you talk like you know this girl." he stated as he adjusted his glasses, before getting his face close to Issei's. "So tell me who that girl is. Is she hot? Does she have big tits? Come on man, tell me." he requested information from the brown-haired teen, who himself was left more and more confused at the statement made by his friends.

He then got up from his chair and pushed Motohama away. "Quite screwing around! You know damn well who I'm talking about! Yuuma Amano, the shy, cute and introverted girl from class 2-B! She asked to speak to me alone a few days ago while you were right next to me! So stop messing with me and take this seriously!" he screamed angrily as he glared furiously at his cohorts of the Pervert Trio.

The two simply looked at him with concern on their faces, as if there was something wrong with him. Something wasn't right. They would screw around with him a lot, but they never seemed good enough actors or dedicated enough to keep a prank like this up for too long. "Dude, I know the names and measurements of every girl in our year. There is no student named Yuuma Amano. If there was, I would have known. Are you sure you're okay in the head and simply didn't imagine her?" Motohama inquired as he dismissed the very existence of Yuuma-chan, causing the brown-haired teen to start panting and huffing heavily, nervously and rapidly as shock and confusion seemed to overwhelm his mind.

 _'What the hell? How can they say she never existed?! She couldn't just have vanished into thin air! Their just messing with me and I'll prove it!'_ Issei thought to himself as he looked at the group of girls who whispered venom about them earlier. "Hey girls, tell them to cut their stupid act! Tell them about Yuuma-chan!" he demanded as he seemed to lose it as he breathed in and out quicker and quicker.

The girls immediately backed off with fear in their eyes as they looked at him. "What are you talking about?! Those perverts are right. There is no girl named Yuuma Amano in class 2-B. You just made her up to fulfill your sick imagination." one of the girls said to him as all continued to back away to the furthest wall away from the brown-haired adolescent.

"KYAAA! Stay away from us, you sicko!" another one of the girls screamed in fear and disgust as they all pressed themselves against the furthest wall from the teen.

Upon hearing this, Issei grabbed his chest and panted heavily and was sweating buckets as he started to panic because of the utter confusion that was filling his head and the pain in his chest over these overwhelming questions that were now popping out in his head. _'What's going on? How come nobody remembers Yuuma-chan? Why is this happening? Why does no one listen to me or believes me?'_ he continued to panic as he asked himself more and more questions in his mind, only to pull out his smartphone and try to search for the girl's contact information. However, much to his continuously rising shock and confusion, everything he had in his phone of Yuuma-chan disappeared as if it never existed.

 _'No, this can't be real. Just what the hell is happening?! How is there no trace of Yuuma-chan? No memory of her. No picture of her. No phone number or anything like that. It's really seems like she never existed. But I remember her! Just what is happening to everyone, or have am I really going insane?'_ he thought to himself as he was now having a full blown panic attack while standing in the middle of class frozen in place, breathing in and out rapidly as his eyes were filled with this range of emotions and his mind was filled with questions, overwhelming him completely.

"Oh, she exists alright." the voice of Ichigo came in to the conversation as he put his hand over the shoulder of his brown-haired, perverted friend and held his phone forward. "Yuuma Amano of class 2-B. She had been studying in this school for the two weeks since school has started and now suddenly disappeared with no one having a single memory or contact information of her. But she didn't erase everything." he said as Issei saw in the phone that his friend was now showing the photo that he sent him last night from the date of him and Yuuma-chan doing a "V" sign with their hands.

She was real. He knew it. She was real.

He looked at his orange-haired friend with a happy expression, wanting to thank him for believing him and revealing the photo as a proof to his claims, but before he could utter any word he froze from seeing the hateful and enraged look that he saw in Ichigo's eyes this morning on the way to school. From he could infer, this anger was directed towards Yuuma-chan. But why?

The two super perverts quickly ran up and checked the picture in Ichigo's phone, examining it down to the very last detail, especially Motohama who used his special skill to figure out the exact measurements of the beautiful girl that was Yuuma-chan. Steam burst out of their nostrils and ears, before they lunged at the poor brown-haired teen, pinned him down to the ground and started beating him up.

"Who the hell is that babe and why did you hide her from us?!" Matsuda asked accusingly as he rained down his punches on top of Issei's head.

"Yeah, you shouldn't keep away from us such a beautiful girl with perfectly balanced measurements away from us! Are you banging her or something?!" Motohama also inquired accusingly as he joined in with his own rain of punches on top of Issei's head, who kept on whining in pain.

Before the brown-haired pervert could even answer back and tell them the truth, Ichigo intervened and crashed a straight kick into each of their faces one at a time, sending them flying and crashing against the large glass window of the classroom. He then helped the brown-haired pervert up as said pervert now saw that Ichigo's eyes displayed emptiness in them while his face was completely stoic. "We have a meeting in the old schoolhouse today after school." he told him as he turned around to leave the classroom door. He then turned his head around a bit and his left eye met Issei's eyes. "Meet me in at the front of the school. Don't be late." he said coldly as he went out of the door, much to Issei's confusion.

'What's gotten into him?' he asked himself as he looked utterly confused at the statement. He just stood there looking at the classroom door in silence as he thought about the words of his good friend.

"Holy shit, Issei, guess who we're seeing outside of the window right now?!" Matsuda said with enthusiasm as he and Motohama glued themselves to the window. "Oh man, I really need to thank Ichigo for this great accident." he said with an extremely perverted tone to his voice as Issei turned around and ran to the window and glued himself to it like his perverted friends did.

Outside of the window and down on the ground level of the school itself he saw a beautiful woman with white skin and blue who wore the school's girl uniforms of Kuoh Academy, which consisted of a white, long-sleeved, buttoned-down shit with black lining which went down across the shirt in vertical, with a black ribbon on the shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching, button-down black corset. The skirt of the school uniform was magenta in color with white accents, with a pair of matching brown shoes over a pair of white crew-length socks. However the girl's most defining feature was the long long, beautiful crimson-red hair that reached down her thighs with an ahoge sticking out on top of her head, with loose bangs covering her forehead. That was none other than the vibrant and enamoring Rias-senpai, a third-year student who moved in from Europe a few years ago.

The three perverts took in the view of their senpai walking towards the entrance of the school building with lust in their eyes as they all wore a perverted and buffoonish expression on their faces, taking the view as saliva ran down from their mouths over the window.

"She's so damn hot." Matsuda said lustfully as he chuckled with enjoyment as his head turned completely red and his blood started flowing freely from his nose.

"Yes, with the measurements of [B99-W58-H90 cm] over the grand height of 172 cm with a body weight of 58 kilograms, Rias-senpai are few of the girls in this entire school whom you could consider to have the perfect figure. Oh I can just strip her body naked with my eyes alone!" Motohama mumbled as he explained the measurements of the woman, lustfully focusing 100% of his eyesight on the woman below as blood ran down from his nose as his head turned as red as a tomato, joining his friend in his snorted, perverse laughter.

Issei also looked as horrible as his two friends, but he didn't speak. That's was because the more he looked at the crimson-haired beauty, the more his lust grew but balanced with a sense of him becoming more and more enamored with her beauty. His expression turned less from a perverted buffoon to that of an admirer of his senpai.

Then he gaze turned upwards, right to the direction where he was. He felt as if his own gaze met hers and the two locked eyes from afar, making her stop. He didn't know what to feel. His heart was racing, pounding quickly and very hard against his chest, causing him to feel nervous. However, his eyes kept on being locked with hers. Then she smirked, and something inside of him knew that that smirk was intended for him. She wanted to look him in the eyes, she was smirking at him. His fingers started to claw into the glass as his eyes focused and kept on looking into her own.

* * *

School had finally ended and Issei waited in front of the school for Ichigo, still ever so intrigued and concerned about what he had said earlier during the day. He walked back and forth as he was obviously nervous about the whole situation. He throughout the many more times he fell asleep today, he managed to remember that Yuuma-chan said something to him in the dream after impaling him. She said something about a Sacred Gear and being too much of a threat to her plans, whatever she meant by that was a mystery, since it was just a dream.

He also noticed that now he was starting to feel more energized than when he was when he woke up during the morning and throughout the day. It was either because he fell asleep so much or because of something else, but either way he felt like he had more energy to do anything.

"Yo, you came by earlier than I expected you to." he suddenly heard Ichigo's voice, causing him to turn around and prepare to meet him. However, much to his surprise Ichigo wasn't the only one who showed up. On Ichigo's left side, walking alongside him was Orihime-chan, looking as vibrant and beautiful as ever with her long, flowing orange hair, her silver-grey eyes and a huge smile on her face. On Ichigo's right walked alongside him Tatsuki-san, carrying herself with a confident smirk on her face and from behind all three of them walked Yatsura "Chad" Sado, a quiet, giant of a man who barely showed any emotions.

Yatsura Sado was a friend of Ichigo, a teenager of Mexican and Japanese descent, he wore his school uniform with an open collar. His was dark-skinned with profound cheek-bones and had a wavy dark-brown hair with bangs that reached down to the point that they hung over his brown eyes, hiding the left one entirely. He was also very, very tall, reaching up to 197 centimeters tall and was extremely muscular with broad shoulders and with the goatee that he had on his chin, he looked much older than he actually was.

Issei pointed at the group with surprise, words sticking to the edge of his tongue. "W-w-what are go guys doing here? I-I-I-I thought you told me to wait just for you here, Ichigo?" he inquired as he pointed directly at the orange-haired adolescent, who was glaring at him with a serious look in his eyes while carrying a nonchalant expression on his face. Two contrasting emotions, which wasn't the rarest thing to see in Ichigo. He then waved his hands and nervously chuckled as he looked at the other three in the group. "Not that I don't mind hanging around with any of you as well. No offense about the earlier remark, by the way." he said as he laughed nervously and kept on waving his hands quickly.

"Some taken." Tatsuki said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she pouted and looked aside to not catch his eyes.

"It's alright, Hyoudou-kun. I'm actually happy. We finally get to hang around together again. It's been years since you, Tatsuki-san, Kurosaki-kun and I did anything together. All of us." Orihime spoke with a kind and gentle tone as she gave a warm and friendly smile.

"No offense taken." Chad said with barely any emotions in his words as he then returned to staying quiet.

"Alright, let's go. We need to get to the old schoolhouse. They're probably already waiting for us." the orange-haired teen said as he walked ahead in the direction of the old schoolhouse, which was being in use by the Occult Research Club. Issei didn't really know who were the members of that club, why they had took the old schoolhouse as the place to be the center of their club or why they wanted to meet him and Ichigo. However he didn't argue ans simply followed and walked along with the group.

It took a little bit of time for them to walk from the school to the gymnasium area and finally to reach the old schoolhouse, as it was the quickest way there and didn't require to go through the giant forest in the way between the two spots. Issei examined the old schoolhouse, which was a three stories building with the third story serving as a clock-tower. The building itself had been painted, though there was still the old look to it, especially with the vines creeping along the entire building, which sent a chill down Issei's spine.

When all five teenagers reached the entrance of the building, they saw someone waiting for them, someone that made a vein bulge on the brown-haired teen's forehead with anger and jealousy. The teenager in front of them was a boy with short blone hair, blue eyes with a mole right underneath his left eye. He also had a very smooth and pretty face, which had garnered the adoration of every girl in the school. This was none other than Kiba Yuuto, the boy most sought out by the girls in Kuoh Academy. The brown-haired teenager hated that blonde pretty boy because of his popularity with the girls.

He then turned to Ichigo with an infuriated expression on his face while pointing at Kiba. "Hey, what the fuck is prince charming doing here?!" he inquired angrily as he made a jealousy and anger mixed together, making all the other four drop a bead of sweat from their brow while Kiba seemed completely unfazed.

Said prince charming simply tilted his head a little bit to the side and smiled. "Come on in everybody, we've been expecting you all." he said as he then looked directly into the eyes of the brown-haired teen. "Especially you, Issei-kun." he said in a sweet and friendly tone, which just pissed off the brown-haired teen even more, but he decided to just suck it up and follow the blonde pretty boy as he lead them into the building.

Everyone then entered the main lounge of the building, which on the inside seemed to appear in a very Victorian style design, with even couches that fit that era's furniture. The club room was a wooden-paneled room with all of the Victorian-designed furniture were pushed along the wall, with one side of the room even had a bathtub in it. In the center of the room there was this strange circle that reminded everyone of magic circles, though they had no idea what it was used to.

On one of the couches they saw Rias Gremory sitting down with her right leg over her left and with her hands over her right knee, a welcoming smile on his face. Right beside her stood another beautiful third-year student at the academy, Akeno Himejima. Issei's tongue fell out of his mouth with his lips curving up into a massive smile as he took in the beauty of his senpai. She had very long jet-black hair that reached down to her ankles that was tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon, as well as big pair of violet eyes. His eyes were stuck on her voluptuous figure, which was highlighted especially in the chest area by the school uniform that she wore.

'Holy shit, she is drop-dead gorgeous! That long black hair makes just want to pull it! Those seductive violet eyes are screaming "take me"! Those curvy, voluptuous tits are just asking to be squeezed! I just want to press her against the wall, strip her top off and play with her boobs forever!' he thought to herself as he glared at his black-haired with an extremely perverse expression on his face while saliva dropped from his mouth like a river.

It was obvious to everyone what he was doing, though Akeno seemed to take it in with stride and just chuckled at the behavior. "Ara ara, it seems like I have an admirer." she said as with a flirtatious tone to her voice as continued to chuckle as she then did a pose that further pushed her chest forward while tilting her hips slightly to the side. "Do you like this pose, oh admirer?" she asked playfully as she seemed to enjoy messing with him, but he didn't mind at all. His eyes grew bigger as he raised his hands to chest height with move saliva falling of his tongue.

Suddenly Issei was hit at the back of the head so hard that a "WACK!" sound was heard. "Ow!" he cried out as he held the spot that was smacked and turned around, only to see that the hand that hit him belonged to Tatsuki, who looked annoyed as hell. "We came here because of something serious, Issei! Stop making a fool of yourself by acting perverted! Be serious!" she asked angrily as she then smacked him several times in the face, making him weep with pain.

"How lecherous." a new voice came from the side of the entrance, where everyone saw a young-looking girl sitting on a couch and eating chocolate treats from a plate.

She was small and had a very petite frame, reaching around the height of 138 centimeters tall. She had short white hair and golden eyes, with the front of her hair consisting of two large bangs that reached down beyond her shoulders from each side of her face, framing it. She also had a fare share of smaller bangs that hung over her forehead, covering it while the back of her hair was cut in a short bob cut. On both side of her hair were two black, cat shaped hair clips and she wore the Kuoh Academy girl uniform but without the black shoulder cape.

"Isn't that first-year Koneko Toujou? She looks so cute. I want to hug her." Orihime squeed with joy as she tried to get closer to her kohai, only for the white-haired girl to give her a cold glare and moved the plate that she held in her hands further away, as if to protect her sweet snack.

"Orihime-san, not you too." Tatsuki moaned with frustration as she grabbed her best friend's collar to try and hold her back from getting too close to the small girl.

Rias then cleared her throat as she looked directly at Issei. "It's good to see you here, Issei. I would have waited a few more days before inviting you into the club, but Ichigo forced my hand on this matter." she said with a welcoming tome and a smile on her face as she then turned her gaze on the orange-haired teen. "Speaking of which, this is an important matter and I want you to dress for the occasion." she said as she still seemed very friendly towards the his friend.

Ichigo simply sighed as he took some strange medallion from his pocket that Issei had never seen before and pressed it to his chest. Then many black tendrils came out of the eyes of the skull of the medallion and wrapped themselves around all of Ichigo's body from below the chest, making Issei gasp and fall down with fear as he didn't understand anything that was going on. "What's happening? What's going on, Ichigo-san? Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice as he didn't know what these tendrils were doing as all of them merged into just a black layer.

Then the layer disappeared, leaving Ichigo wearing some strange clothes and having a giant sword strapped to his back. He then looked down at him and smirked. "Don't worry Issei-san, I'm fine. Just finished switching to my uniform." he said as he grabbed the brown-haired teen's arm and picked him up from the floor. He then looked at Rias with a glare. "Alright then, let's talk." he said with a cold and calm demeanor, to which the crimson-haired third-year nodded calmly.

**[Start additional musical cue: Creeping Shadows]**

Rias looked at Akeno, who took out what seemed to be a picture. She then walked to Issei and gave him the photo. "Do you recognize her?" she asked him with a serious tone to her voice as all the playful and flirty attitude from earlier was gone. Issei and the others looked at the picture, shocked to see that it was Yuuma-chan in it, though she did have a pair of black, raven-like wings. The only one who wasn't surprised was Ichigo, who's look in his eyes changed into the fiery anger, hatred and determination that he saw in his eyes this morning.

He looked back at the long, black-haired beauty and nodded as with a serious look. "Yeah, that's Yuuma-chan. I went out to a date with her last night." he said as he spoke truthfully to the girl.

Akeno then nodded and walked back to the side of the crimson-haired beauty, who then started talking herself. "There is no such person who goes by the name of Yuuma Amano. That was her alias that she used to infiltrate the academy right under my nose. She is a fallen angel who goes by the name of Raynare. Yesterday she used your date as a method to lower your guard and assassinate you. And why, you may ask? Because you possess a unique power of a Sacred Gear." she said as she got up and pointed at the brown-haired teenager, but it seemed that her words shocked Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad.

Issei simply looked confused as he did not follow nor believed a single word that was just spoken by the redhead bombshell. He simply tilted his head to the side while carrying a perplexed expression on his face as he rubbed his chin trying to progress all that was just spoken. "Eh... what?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

Rias simply stayed calm as she continued to talk. "Allow me to explain, and if it might be a lot to take in. Sorry about that." she told him with a nice, caring and apologetic tone a she took a deep breath before she started talking again. "Fallen angels were once angels, protectors of the heavens and the heavenly throne." she started to explain as everyone in the room payed close attention. "However, doe to their own sins they were cast out, losing most of their unique angelic powers and sent to hell as punishment. There are also devils like us, the residents of Hell who wanted to keep their control over Hell, so because of the two races' shared goals, we are still fighting fallen angels to this day." she explained to everyone as she gestured several times to herself or other people in the room, sounding incredibly patient with everyone who wasn't a part from the club.

"We devils make pacts with humans in the for a price in order for us to gain power and influence in Hell among the society of devils. Unlike us though, fallen angels usually take control of humans and uses them to destroy us devils. Then there are the angels and the gods, whom just ordered the destruction of both devils and fallen angels, causing a great war between all three races to trickle into the human world." Rias continued her explanation as everyone seemed captivated in it, even if Issei didn't understood it at all. Rias then put her finger on her chin and looked aside. "Though as of now we are in a three-way standoff, one that lasted for a very long time, so it's not an all out war anymore." she said as a side note as she spoke more nonchalantly.

She then glared seriously at Ichigo. "However there are many other factions in the world, one of them being the Shinigami." she said as this got all of Ichigo's friends' attention, as if they had familiarity with it. The crimson-haired beauty then looked at Issei with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "There are many gods in the world and among them are the gods of death, the reapers of soul, the Shinigami. They are a neutral faction in the whole three-way war. Unlike many other supernatural races, they never took a side, much like dragons." the crimson-haired teen continued her explanation while everyone nodded their head.

It was then that Ichigo himself spoke up. "The main reason for that is because Shinigami are responsible for the main universal afterlife that is called "Soul Society" and send there the souls that couldn't immediately let go of their attachments to the world of the living, called Pluses." he started to explain as he tried to explain more about the reaper gods, keeping a calm and serious tone to his voice. "I'm a Substitute Shinigami, a Shinigami who didn't receive his powers the normal way and thus I'm not an official member of their forces, rather an ally who acts interdependently in the world of the living." he continued on his explanation while his tone and expression didn't change at all.

He then drew out the large sword from a giant sheath that was on his back and raised it to point at the pommel of the sword. "Using my Zanpakuto, I can perform a ritual called Konso that sends these souls either to Soul Society, Heaven or Hell, depending on how good or bad they were during their lives." he continued on as he then put the sword on his lap. "There are also creatures that we hunt that are called Hollows. They are spirits who had stayed in the world of the living for too long and became corrupted by their attachments to the world, which turns them into monsters. Any Shinigami and myself cut them down with our Zanpakuto to purify their souls and send them to the afterlife as well." Ichigo continued his explanation on the basics of the Shinigami as he put back his sword into its sheath.

Before the third-year student could continue her explanation, Tatsuki butted in as she spoke with a concentrating tone while putting her hand on her chin. "Yeah, those guys are a pain. Also, the fact that Rias-senpai just stated definitely makes a lot of sense now. When we were in the Soul Society and the Seireitei 17 months ago, we discovered that they were extremely rigid about their laws and would not get involved in a matter that didn't concerned them or involved Hollows. Totally had a metal rod up their asses." she explained while also throwing an insult with a shit-eating grin on her face. This made Issei feel like he was getting more and more lost in everything.

The words that the black-haired tomboy said shocked Rias to the point that her eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes. "You went to Soul Society? To the Seireitei?! How? Why?" she inquired as she seemed to have wanted to learn more about that in the moment and the brown-haired adolescent believed that he was already forgotten.

"That's a tale for another time." Ichigo said as he looked at Issei and spoke with a serious tone. "We came here because of Issei and that bitch Raynare." he said as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Rias's eyes widened once again as she realized that she did forget about Issei, which he actually found a bit insulting, despite how interesting and confusing all of Ichigo's explanations about the gods of death were. "Oh right." she said as she became flustered from embarrassment, and seeing her cheeks turn slightly red made her seem even cuter and more beautiful than before in Issei's eyes. She then cleared her throat and looked at the long-haired brunette. "Akeno-san, please bring me a simplified Gremory Circle diagram." she requested with a pleasant and courteous tone to her voice, to which the brunette simply nodded with a wide smile on her face as she brought a stack of papers to the club president.

When Rias held the stack of papers, she took one and showed it to Issei, which he recognized as a paper he was given a few days ago, one that had a strange pentagram on it that matched the circular pentagram in the middle of the club room. "I want you to know this, Issei: Akeno-san, Koneko-san, Kiba-san and myself are all Devils." the crimson-haired devil said calmly as everyone aside from Ichigo were shocked as they heard that statement. "In order to make pacts with human we need to be summoned, usually by a magical circle, which we do by giving people with strong desires this piece of paper." she continued on to explain the process of pacts as patiently as possible, allowing the brown-haired to absorb the information.

"Okay..." the perverted teen said as he still tried to comprehend everything that he just heard. "I don't really know if I believe all of that or not, and if it is all real, how does it connect to me and Yuuma-chan?" he asked the redhead as he tried to piece the dots together with little to no success, causing him to be swallowed in his confusion again.

Rias simply sighed. "Well, simply put you were killed by the Fallen Angel who calls herself Yuuma Amano. When you wished to "die in the hands of a beautiful girl", I was summoned to where you were attacked." she explained to him patiently with a saddened expression on her face. "I arrived when you were in you last breaths, so all I could do was one thing: revive you and turn you into a member of my peerage." she said with the sadness in her voice gone, replaced with a jovial tone and a happy smile on her face. "The truth as you why you felt weak and tired because of the sun this whole day and the reason that you are still alive is because I reincarnated you as a devil." she told her brown-haired servant as she snapped her fingers, causing a pair black, bat-like wings to spread from her own back as well as from the backs of Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Issei, much to the last one's shock and terror, as well as the shock of both Tatsuki and Orihime.

Ichigo and Chad stayed quiet and showed very little emotions on their faces, but it seemed like Chad himself had perfectly understood the situation while Ichigo was there in the revival process of his friend.

**[End additional musical cue]**

Issei looked at the pair of bat-wings that sprung from his back with terror and shock. "Nani?! So devils are real?! I really was killed last night and now I'm not even human?! How do I even fold them?!" he started to ask questions in a state of panic as he realized that everything that was just said was true and that he did in fact die.

The crimson-haired devil simply chuckled. "Don't worry about the wing." she said as she snapped her fingers yet again and all of the wings folded back into the backs of the devils, including Issei's, much to his relief. "What is important for you to know is that you are a member of my peerage, which is my group of servants." she said to him as she spoke with a completely serious tone and her smile disappeared. "That means that every action you take can be seen as a reflection of my will and could affect my position. You cannot got after Raynare, because doing so will be taken as an act of war on my part against the Fallen Angel faction and could reignite the war between the factions. Understood?" she told him as she grabbed him by the chin and pulled him close to her face in order to make sure that he understood perfectly well her words, to which he nodded nervously.

Her scowl then changed into a warm and jovial smile. "Good. Other than that you have free reign to do and think as you see fit." she said as she put some distance between them and patted on his shoulder. "Right now you may be my servant, but if you make enough pacts with humans and rise in the ranks in devil society, then you can have your own peerage." she continued to explain to him about the whole devil life and how things went there.

The brown-haired pervert then scratched his chin as he thought about what his master had just said. "So you mean that if I rise high enough, I could have my own servants?" he inquired as he started to get a little bit more of an idea about things bad thinking about them.

Rias simply nodded her head. "Yes." she answered.

"And they would do anything I ask them to?" he asked as now an imaginary picture started to form up in his head.

The crimson-haired adolescent simply nodded again with a smile on her face. "In theory, yes." she answered straightforward once more.

Then the imaginary picture had finished forming in his head. He imagined himself sitting on a throne surrounded by a large array of beautiful women clad only on bras and thongs, with some of them waving giant leaves as fans to cool his body, while other were sprawling at his feet, moaning out his name with dirty requests. Outside of his imaginary spot a perverse expression formed on his face as he looked to the ceiling as he blushed to the point that his face turned completely red and blood started to flow down from his nose and steam erupted from his ears. "Alright!" he suddenly shouted as he raised his right arm to the air. "This is great! As a devil I can finally achieve my dream of becoming a harem king!" he declared, only to instantly return to his daydream.

This made Rias, Akeno and Kiba chuckle as they were amused by the expression and declaration, as they already assumed that he was having all sorts of dirty thoughts. "Ara ara, this boy is quite something." the long-haired vice president of the Occult Research club said in amusement.

"I'd have to agree on that." the crimson-haired teen said with just as much amusement as her vice president.

"Well, Issei-san is quite unique." Kiba said with a big smile on his face.

Suddenly two feet crashed into Issei's back, snapping him out of his perverted illusion. These feet belonged to Ichigo and Tatsuki, whom both looked annoyed as their faces were flustered and red as their legs were stretched, while Issei himself cried in pain.

"Stop that, it's embarrassing and undignified!" Ichigo shouted as he looked at his friend while his face was completely red.

"Yeah! Stop acting like a brain-dead baboon, you fucking pervert!" Tatsuki screamed as her face was also completely red with embarrassment.

As the Shinigami and the human continued to scold their brown-haired friend Koneko simply stared at the scene as she continued to eat her chocolate treats as she squinted her eyes coldly. "...Utterly disgusting." she said with disgust and what seemed to be like cold indifference towards the newly made devil of her master's peerage as she witnessed the scene only to then she noticed the orange-haired girl trying to slowly get closer to her. "...Keep your distance." she told said orange-haired girl with a cold and threatening tone as she had no intention of being treated as something to be hugged.

Also watching the loud and slapstick-like scene was Chad, who had remained quiet throughout everything. He looked around for a while before he decided to finally start speaking. "Rias-san. You said that Issei has killed because he has a Sacred Gear, correct?" he asked loud enough in his deep voice while sounding cool, calm and collected. This caused all eyes to fall on his and it even silenced Ichigo and Tatsuki, who stopped their scolding of the brown-haired pervert.

The crimson-haired devil looked at the 17-years-old giant of a man and nodded. "Yes, that is in fact why he was targeted." she said with absolute certainty in her answer.

Upon hearing it, Chad simply nodded. "Should we teach him how to activate it?" he inquired as he patiently waited for an answer from the devil.

Rias thought about it for a little bit, but she eventually shook her head with a small smile on her face. "I don't think there is need for it today." she said as she looked at the brown-haired teen with a big smile on her face. "You already have enough information to process, so I think that you can go home." she said as she then looked at everyone else. "All of you can go home. Thank you for your time." she spoke with courtesy and grace as she sounded actually happy to discuss with all the people who came along with her new servant.

As Issei rubbed his back, he walked towards the exist, but not before turning his head slightly and waving to all the members of the club. "Thank you senpai, for everything." he told the crimson-haired girl with a bit of a saddened smile on his face as he prepared to leave.

"You're welcome. I, Rias Gremory welcome you, Issei Hyoudou into my peerage." were the final words that she said to him before he left the old schoolhouse.

* * *

It was now pretty dark as Issei walked back to his house through an old road that he knew and constantly walked on everyday. Right beside him walked Ichigo, still in his Shinigami uniform with his hands crossed in front of his chest. There was a long silence that had been going on for quite a while, since Issei was still processing all the information he was told.

He still couldn't believe that Yuuma-chan was actually a fallen angel named Raynare and she really did kill him last night because of something called a Sacred Gear. What was even crazier was that all of that biblical crap was real and now he was reincarnated as a devil by one of the women of his dreams as her servant. Not only that, but Ichigo was apparently something called a Shinigami and Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad knew about both this and apparently also about the Sacred Gear thing. It wasn't even hard for him to click the dots that they had those too.

All of this was really hard for him to process as he kept his hands on the pocket of his pants as he switched from glancing at his orange-haired friend to glancing down with an overwhelmed expression on his face, truly thinking about all of this. He wanted to know more, sure, but he still wanted to digest the life-changing information that was spilled upon him. His entire view on the world might have just shattered from all of this knowledge.

He took a deep breath as he tried to think of something else, something more positive about this whole crazy situation. After about a dozen or so seconds, something finally came to mind as a smile formed on his face. _'Hey, if I'm apart of Rias-senpai's peerage, that means I'll probably have to join the Occult Research club. I'll be right next to Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai, two of the greatest beauties in the school, not to mention the cute, unofficial school mascot Koneko-chan. Man, if I play my cards right, I could probably fondle Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai's oppai.'_ he thought to himself as his smile turned a lot more perverse and he started chuckling to himself.

"Stay on your guard, Issei. We're being followed." the substitute Shinigami said as he glanced to his back slowly, which the brown-haired adolescent saw and did the same, only to realize that a man with blonde hair who wore a dark trench coat and a hat was following the two of them. "You can't really defend yourself right now, so let me protect you." the orange-haired adolescent said as he suddenly disappeared.

The brown-haired turned around when he heard a shocked cry and saw that Ichigo was raising the man in the air with little effort using only one hand. He was shocked not only by his friend's strength, but by his speed as well, because he couldn't even see that his friend moved aside from instantly disappearing into the wind, with even a "VROOSH!" sound echoing as he moved.

"Alright, who are you and why are you following us?" the Shinigami inquired as he held up the man tightly by the collar of his coat. "Either you're cosplaying as Sherlock Homes, or you are someone who hunts devils, right? Like a fallen angel, for example?" the orange-haired swordsman kept on inquiring as he mocked the way the man dressed and seemed absolutely assured that he was following them both because he was after the brown-haired devil, and he only did that with using his intelligence and brute strength, without even drawing the giant sword on his back.

Suddenly the man smirked with a malicious grin on his face. "Oh my, you Shinigami are incredibly deductive." the man mockingly complimented Ichigo as he spread a pair of rave-like black wings which ripped apart the coat, allowing him to escape and fly high into the sky. "But unfortunately as a member of the Shinigami's 13 court guard squads, you have to stand down and not attack me if you want to keep your faction neutral in the three-way stalemate. That means you can do nothing but watch!" he boasted loudly and proudly as he thought that he found a way to stop the orange-haired teen from interfering.

Issei looked at the man with a horrified expression as flashes of the girl who pretended to date him and then killed him returned to his mind, making him quake in fear of the man. _'He's a fallen angel just like Yuuma-chan. No, she's called Raynare. But the point is that he is just like her, and he's here for me, not Ichigo.'_ he thought to himself as he was frozen in place with fear.

The blonde man then pointed at the brown-haired devil with a blood-hungry expression on his face as he created a spear of light, just like Raynare did. "Hey, little devil," he shouted and insulted the teen while using a interested tone to his voice. "who is your master?" he asked as he glared at the teen.

As the teenage devil stood completely frozen in place, he closed his eyes as he tried to overcome his fear and say something. "R-Ri-Rais Gremory! My master is Rias Gremory!" he screamed in fear as he believe that that's the only thing he could do in the situation.

The fallen angel looked at the boy as he seemed to lose his bloodlust in his expression and dissipated his spear of light. "Hm, that means that I can't just go and kill you without retaliation. Shit, if I do that, then someone from the Grigori will find out about our plan. I guess I'll just have to go and tell Raynare that her boy toy has been reincarnated as a devil." he said with a rather calm demeanor to him as he shrugged his shoulders. However, not a second later Ichigo appeared right next to the fallen angel and grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing. The man was absolutely shocked of what had happened, as he did not expect the orange-haired Shinigami to not even lay a single finger on him with intentions of harm.

The orange-haired teen looked the man in the eyes as his own eyes were filled with a stone-cold expression as he barely contained his overwhelming fury. "You work for Raynare, right?" he asked as the black-winged man nodded quickly as he gargle and tried to grasp for air.

"W-w-what?! I-i-impossible! Y-you're a Shinigami, you s-supposed to be n-neutral." the blonde-haired man stammered as he painfully gasped for air, but he merely felt the grip around his throat tightening up, suffocating him even more.

Ichigo's face then finally released some of the anger that he had held back all the, and he looked absolutely furious. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am a Substitute Shinigami, therefore I am not an official member of the Gotei 13. That means that I can kill any of you bastards if I so wished to!" he said with fury in his voice as his hold on the man's neck got tighter, making him gag and gasp for air. "Now tell that bitch Raynare that I'm coming for her head for what she did to Issei. Tell her that her days are numbered." he finished giving the man a message for the woman who had killed his friend. He then let go of the man's throat.

Immediately after the hold on his throat was released, the fallen angel flew away as fast as he could just so he could get as far away from the soul reaper as possible as quickly as possible.

Down below, Issei looked up to his orange-haired friend with both admiration and concern in his eyes, knowing that his friend was now going on a very dark path.

_**{To Be Continued]** _

* * *

**Cue Ending Theme**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for another chapter of "Of Devils and Reapers" to end the cursed year of 2020. I really hope that all of you enjoyed the story thus far and I would definitely love to see people subscribing and commenting just so that I know that you are all invested.
> 
> I really loved writing some of the chapters (of the 8 chapters that I have written until now) and I hope that some of my joy writing these characters has showed itself on the page. The next chapter will be released exactly two weeks from now and I hope many of you will return to read it as well.
> 
> Until then I hope that all of you stay healthy, survive and most importantly keep a positive attitude and find something to enjoy. If my story can give you that for at least half an hour, then that really pleases me.
> 
> Happy 2021 to all of you people out there, and may that year be less cursed, horrendous and all around better for everyone.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Uppaw1a8.


	3. Sacred Gears and Evil Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of "Of Devils and Reapers" to celebrate 2021 and to give last year, the infamous 2020, the biggest middle finger you can possibly give, whether or not you are from Australia, China, United States of America or any other place in the world that got hit from COVID19.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad that I we are all here and that so many thus far have read my story. I hope this chapter will get more and more of you guys, gals and people from all kinds of spectrum to enjoy my story. Now let's get into the content warning announcement and then get into the chapter.
> 
> Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach Opening 1)
> 
> Ending Theme: Happy People by Skoop on Somebody (Bleach Ending 4)

**Volume 1**

_Into the World of the Supernatural Arc_

* * *

A day has passed since the fallen angel tried to attack Issei and when Ichigo send a threat towards Raynare. In the morning Issei woke up once again with some trouble, as he felt the sun draining him of energy. Throughout the day he did what he usually did, from reading porno mags, eating breakfast with his parent and went on to school. While he did notice that he was slightly less tired than the day prior, he still felt utterly exhausted, causing him to slump forward as he dragged himself on the way to school.

However, he suddenly felt a bit more energized as he saw his crimson-haired master standing ahead and looking at him while carrying her own school bag in her hands. She gave him a nice and friendly smile as she saw him moving with a lot of difficulty. "Morning, Issei-kun. This is the way you take to school, right?" she asked him while talking in a sweet voice, which sounded like the voice of an angel in his eyes, which flustered the boy.

He then straightened up with a bit of difficulty and rapidly nodded his head. "Yes, I always go through this route, Rias-senpai! It's an absolutely my pleasure to see you here!" he greeted her as steam busted out of his nostrils and ears, causing him to sound a lot like a locomotive train.

This caused the crimson-haired devil to chuckle. "That's very good, Issei-kun. I was hoping to go with you to school from now on. It would certainly be my pleasure to do so." she told him as she spoke with a courteous manner with a tiny bit of a flirtatious edge to her tone, which wasn't really noticed by her servant, as his heart throbbed and came out of his chest as his eyes had big hearts in them as well and his tongue fell out of his mouth, which made her giggle even more as she enjoyed his reactions. She then raised her finger in front of her face and smiled. "Oh, one more thing." she said nonchalantly while she still carried a jubilated smile on her face, catching her servant's attention. "Since you are now a member of the Occult Research Club, I want you to call me the same way that all the other members of the club call me, something that I am a deep enforcer of." she told him with a kind tone that still showed some seriousness on her face.

He looked at her rather confused expression. "And what's that?" he simply asked her straightforward.

She just giggled again. "Buchou. I would rather be called something like club president that anything else." she said to him as she started walking forward, going in the direction that the road took to the school. "I hope you don't mind that." she said as the boy quickly caught up and walked up beside her.

He sweated slightly as he gave her a smile. "No, not at all. I was just expecting something like "Master" or "Rias-senpai" or something like that. But I like Buchou, it's nice." he said while chuckling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head as he nervously tried to reassure her that he like the naming.

Rias simply kept on smiling. "Good, I'm glad you like it." she said as they walked together next to each other.

* * *

**Cue Opening Theme**

* * *

When Issei and Rias reached the school together, walking close beside one another as they smiled caught the attention of everyone who saw them. All the boys immediately fawned over Rias over her beautiful hair and voluptuous figure, while the girls looked at her with stars of admiration in their eyes as some were attracted to the woman and some simply admired her for her refined manner in which she carried herself, like a woman of royalty, as well as her calm demeanor and intelligence.

Then they all saw who was walking right beside her and how happy she seemed from being in said teen's company, which caused everyone to change their gazed of lust, infatuation, admiration and aspiration towards the crimson-haired third-year into hateful, suspicious and resentful glares filled with daggers towards the brown-haired second year student, whom immediately gulped nervously as he felt the combined mass of killing intent that was radiating from all of the students around, both boys and girls.

Then everyone started to whisper among themselves as they grouped up, all eyes still glaring daggers at the brown-haired pervert without them even blinking so that they wouldn't remove their gaze off of him. This made the boy shrunk in his body as he chuckled nervously and sweated buckets as he looked around. The he looked at Buchou and noticed that she wasn't bothered by any of this at all, looking simply merry and dazzling, to the point that it blinded him.

"What is that pervert doing in the company of such an admirable and popular girl?" one of the girls asked another girl as they talked among themselves while glaring at the brown-haired pervert.

"I can't believe it! How is it that this perverted dork is being escorted to school by the drop-dead gorgeous Rias-senpai?!" one of the boys said along with an outraged, jealous cry as he talked to one of his friends.

"Do you think he's blackmailing her with some dirty pictures? Doing her homework maybe?" another girl from a different group whispered to her friend.

Soon enough the entire school yard was becoming nothing but loud whispers and rumors, not to mention the air being filled with curses of jealous teenage boys and venomous hisses from the teenage girls. Eventually the two simply entered the school building and Rias turned to a different direction from where Issei was going. "Good bye Issei, don't forget to come to the club after school." she told him happily while waving to him with a jubilant smile on her face.

Issei waved back as he sheepishly smiled back and waved at her. "Y-yeah, s-see you a-after s-school." he stammered as he was still nervous from all the attention that he had just attracted to himself. _'Oh boy, I bet Matsuda and Motohama saw me walk with Rias-senpai... I mean Buchou, to school... oh man, I'm fucked.'_ he thought to himself in fear of retaliation of his friends and cohorts who made the Pervert Trio.

* * *

When Issei reached his classroom, his fear were affirmed, as the two stubborn, shameless super-perverts lunged at him the moment he entered the classroom. "ISSEI! YOU BASTARD!" the two screamed at the top of their lungs, causing him to jump back from being startled, but not before the two managed to grab him by the shoulders, causing him to fall to the ground, where they pinned him against as their faces with red and fuming with fury and jealousy while raising their fists in the air, ready to rain their wrath down upon their friend.

They started punching him in the face simultaneously as he just took the pain in, without even a chance to moan or cry in pain while his face was taking the hits. All he could do was just feel it as it stacked up. But he took way harder punches from Tatsuki and the rest of the girls. He could take this, no matter how much it hurt.

"You sly bastard, how were you able to come to school with Rias-senpai by your side?!" Motohama asked as steam exploded from his eyes with jealousy.

"Not only was she walking beside you, but she seemed to enjoy it! What the hell did you do!? Did you take nude pictures of her somehow and blackmailed her with them to do whatever filthy desire you had for her, you bastard?!" Matsuda shouted as he shared the same red face with steam coming from his eyes as his fellow pervert.

However they didn't relent to let him answer their questions. In fact, they just punched faster and harder then before. "Have you grabbed her large oppai yet? Were you fondling her giant pearls last night while we were having a porn marathon, you traitor?!" the glasses-wearing pervert asked as his voice was filled with jealousy, which was shown by the fact that he didn't stop punching him.

"You fuckin' her, Issei? Were you actually sleeping with her last night, you sly son of a bitch? How long has this been going on?!" Matsuda questioned as he also kept on raining down punches on his friend's face.

Suddenly a double roundhouse kick crashed simultaneously into the faces of the two perverts, with on leg having pants that reached down the ankle, which crashed into Motohama's face, while the other leg that crashed into Matsuda's face was a fully exposed, finely sculptured leg of a girl that had white, long stockings on it with a the brown shoe that was required for the school uniform. The two members of the Pervert Trio were sent flying from the entrance all the way across the classroom, crashing into the walls with a loud "THUD!" sound. They then fell to the ground with blood coming out of the edge of their mouth and from both of their nostrils.

The brown-haired teen blinked for a moment as his brain had time now to process everything, from all the hits and now to the sight of the two legs that were retracting themselves back. "Good grief, only with friends like those you can expect such a ruckus." the voice of the orange-haired teenager came from above and behind him, causing him to roll on his stomach and then looked up, where he saw both Ichigo and Tatsuki looking at the direction of the two perverts that they had sent flying while carrying a scowl on their faces, all the while Orihime stood behind Tatsuki.

Tatsuki then ground her teeth with annoyance as she simply shook her head. "Vulgar, annoying, shameless perverts." she hissed aloud as she started to walk away, the orange haired girl quickly following suit.

Issei simply sighed with relief as suddenly all of the pain from the punches were finally processed in his brain, making him scream loudly in pain.

* * *

The day had passed much like the day prior to it, with Issei falling asleep several times because the sun was draining his stamina, which was something that he mentally noted to himself to ask Rias about when he would meet her in the club. Well, there was a lot more he needed to know about being a devil and also about those Sacred Gears, which was the reason that Raynare had killed him. He needed to know what a Sacred Gear was because the fact that he died for possessing one really bothered him.

While he was sleeping, some of his time had him seeing flashes of things that happened, like Raynare impaling him with that light spear of hers, a flash of red as his vision was blurry, then a flash to the hateful look in Ichigo's eyes whenever the fallen angels was mentioned. He was really concerned over his friend concealed desire to probably kill the woman, since he still saw in his killer some of the sweet and introverted Yuuma-chan whom he had a wonderful date with.

Then at other times he had a perverted dream in which he saw the crimson-haired beauty lying in front of him while wearing nothing but a white, buttoned, short-sleeved shirt and a sexy black lingerie. Right beside her was the beautiful, bustier and black-haired devil Akeno, who was wearing the same clothing as the crimson-haired devil. Both of their faces were flustered with red cheeks as they motioned him in seductively.

 _"Oh Issei-kun, feel fondle my breasts first. I want your manly hands all over my naked breasts. But I have no strength in my arms to unbutton my shirt. Oh please unbutton my shirt, Issei-kun."_ the imaginary Rias moaned her words out as her right hand was over her forehead while her left hand was over her stomach, with her body slightly curved to look more seductive and beautiful as her crimson hair was messily spread around.

 _"No Issei-kun, fondle my breasts first. Mine are bigger and my nipples are so hard they are dying to be held sensitively. Ah~ ah~! They are waiting just for you, Issei-kun~!"_ the imaginary Akeno moaned as she spouted her words out of her mouth, which had red lipstick giving her lustful lips a strawberry-red color to them. She also had her body lying down in a sexy pose, trying to seduce him with her beautiful body.

However, whenever he tried to grab either of the breasts of either of the imaginary devil girls, he suddenly woke up from the teacher smacking him across the head to wake him up from his heavenly dream that he had. This obviously got him many hateful and disgusted glares from the girls in the class and a this got him a dagger-filled glare from Ichigo.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself. It's still a school day, for God's sake. If I don't beat you up for it, then the girls will rip you to shreds." the orange-haired teenage boy whispered with an exasperated tone to his voice as he had his worried and annoyed glare on his brown-haired friend. "Just tell me you weren't fantasizing about any of the girls in our class? I wouldn't be able to save you if that's the case." he gave him a friendly warning with visible concern in his voice.

As he lowered his leg down back to the ground, Issei winced and rubbed his face in pain. "Nope, I was dreaming about Buhchou and Akeno-senpai." he whispered to him back with a satisfied tone as he simply gave his friend a thumbs up and a cheeky grin, which made the orange-haired hybrid sigh and then he planted his face against his own desk while Issei tried to listen to the class.

* * *

Eventually the brown-haired adolescent managed to finish the day as he once more felt more energized than in the beginning of the day, just like it was before. He didn't waste much time as he quickly met the rest of the ORC in their clubhouse, which was the old schoolhouse. While he wasn't one of the first to get there, as both the busty third-year devils and Kiba had manged to arrive before him, he also wasn't the last, as a few minutes after he got there Koneko arrived with a bag filled with snacks for her to eat. Not long after that Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad arrived to the club as well.

A few minutes after everyone arrived both Ichigo and Issei talked about the encounter last night with the fallen angel, with Issei explaining how the guy backed down the moment that he heard that the brown-haired boy was of her peerage, to which the high-class devil nodded with a satisfied smile on her face. Then talked about Ichigo's threat towards Raynare, which made the high-class devil frown and glare at the soul reaper, who simply sat quietly on a chair and glared into the empty space with a hateful and determined glare.

"You did what? Why did you do that?" she asked the orange-haired adolescent as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I know that you are considered independent from the rest of the Shinigami, but why did you have to involve yourself in this matter? I can handle it just fine." she told him with a scolding and slightly offended voice as she was definitely not pleased with his actions. Though he wasn't her servant, so there was nothing she could do or say about the matter.

Ichigo simply stared back at the crimson-haired devil as his expression seemed cold and indifferent. "Is it not obvious? It's because I want to kill her." he stated with tranquil fury in his heart, which transferred to his voice. This seemed to actually concern even his own group of friends, especially the orange-haired girl.

Suddenly the black-haired human girl stomped and stopped in front of the orange-haired teen and glared at him. "And you don't see a problem with that?! I wanted to give you some space, but at this rate I'll have to kick your ass to stop you from causing a massacre somewhere in town! You're one of my closest friends and I can't let you turn into a killer, now can I!" she shouted angrily in his face as she tried to confront him about his behavior and his attitude as of late, which surprised Ichigo enough to stop him in his tracks, but not enough to stop the tension that had been built thus far.

There was tension in the air and everyone could feel it. It not like the orange-haired soul reaper had released any spiritual pressure, but his current mindset had put everyone in a tense and prepared manner in case they would have to try and stop him from doing something stupid. The club president was the most nervous as she rubbed her while keeping on a cool and collected front, still remembering how the soul reaper had raised her from the ground by the throat using just one of his arms. She knew that he was far superior to her, and that's why she was internally horrified of trying to stop him.

Issei then nervously and slowly raised his hand up while shaking as he was sweating from feeling the tension between the club president, Tatsuki and his substitute Shinigami friend. "U-u-u-um... e-e-excuse m-me," he stuttered as he gained everyone's attention, which put a stop to the tension that was just filling the room. "I w-want to know m-more about Sacred Gears, s-since you haven't t-told me about those y-yesterday, Buchou." he requested politely as he was also extremely tensed as he was sweating buckets.

Rias smiled at the nervous stammering of her servant and prepared to explained. However, before she could start explaining him about that, an enthusiastic Orihime smiled widely with starts in her eyes. "Oh, oh, I want to explain. I can even show mine if there is need to. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" she said vigorously as her forearms were parallel together and in close proximity at each other, which showed to her eager attitude. This also made the white-haired devil to slide across the couch which she was sitting on with a bead of sweat on her brow, fearing that the orange-haired girl would try to hug her again in her hyperactive state.

The crimson-haired devil blinked several times with surprise plastered all over her face, not expecting the human to be so bubbly and excited to talk about Sacred Gear, not to mention that she was shocked to hear that said girl also possessed a Sacred Gear of her own. The rest of the Occult Research club were also surprised from hearing the girl's words, but they didn't show it as much as their master. "Wait, you have a Sacred Gear too?" the crimson-haired devil asked for verification as looked at the group of humans.

Tatsuki quickly nodded with a smirk on her face as she lifted the hand that had the red and gold watch on it. "Yeah, Orihime-san and I possess Sacred Gears, while Ichigo has his Shinigami powers and Chad has his Fullbring." she stated casually, which both made everyone in the room nod with a mixture of expressions. "We used it to kick some good amount of ass when we went to Soul Society. We also had some great training from Yoruichi-san, which made us pretty damn strong to begin with." the human girl with short, slightly spiky black hair explained with her body language just oozing with confidence.

This made Akeno smirk as she raised her chin and glared at Tatsuki with shading over her face, showing only her violet eyes as something about her demeanor seemed to change. "Ara ara, you seem like quite confident in your power. Would you mind as to so much test it out?" she said with a bit of a sadistic and aroused voice.

Tatsuki kept on her confident smirk on her face. "Oh, is that a challenge? I would be happy to oblige. I'm actually only really interested in seeing how pretty-boy Kiba fights, but I don't mind sparring with you, senpai. I'll try not to break your face too hard, since I'm obviously stronger." she said, coming off as extremely arrogant while she also released a bit of her reiatsu, allowing everyone in the room feel a some of her spiritual pressure, which Issei felt like it was suffocating him, not to mention the fact that he immediately fell down to one knee.

 _'What is this? It feels like the air became so heavy that I'm being pulled down and it so hard just to breath.'_ he thought to himself as he gasped for air with extreme difficulty.

Suddenly that pressure was gone and Tatsuki crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But first let's explain to Issei what a Sacred Gear is and find out what he can do." she said with a nonchalant tone as she looked at her orange-haired best friend. "Orihime-san, the stage is all yours." she said courteously as she moved slightly aside.

"Yippee, I get to do something!" she exclaimed eagerly with a big smile on her face. She then pushed aside some of her hair, revealing a six-petal flower-shaped hair pin on the left collar of her school uniform. " Um, according to what Yoruichi-san said, a Sacred Gears are special items of power that some humans possess and manifest from inside of them on the outside. Apparently it resides in people with something special about them." she started explaining as she also started thinking, trying not to lose herself in the explanation. "Like... really, really smart people and... really, really athletic people?" she continued talking as she got completely lost and became confused as she couldn't really explain it further, which was evident by the way that she scratched her head and chuckled sheepishly with her tongue stuck out.

Tatsuki simply sighed as if she was expecting her best friend to stumble in her explanation of the Sacred Gears, but even then she had hoped that it wouldn't have happened. "I short, some people gain a trait that pushes them beyond the average human, while others gain powers that allow them to fight the supernatural world." the black-haired tomboy explained as she once again showed her red and gold watch. "I have one and Orihime-san has one. What Chad has is a Fullbring and that's a whole different can of worms that even I don't want to get into." she explained with a more deadpan and serious expression on her face, though she showed more emotion than Koneko.

Rias nodded as she walked up to Issei while he was sitting and raised his left arm up to the height of his chest. "That's quite right. When I found your body, I still felt an incredible power coming from your left arm. That is where your Sacred Gear resides." she told him with an assured tone while giving him a calm and warm smile, to which he just looked back with his mouth wide, enamored by her eyes.

"R-really, Buchou?" he asked with a surprised look as he forcefully and with a lot of effort moved his gaze from the crimson-haired devil and looked at his arm. "Then how do I find out what it is?" he asked as he now kept his gaze focused entirely on his left arm.

"You have to release it's power." Rias retorted without changing her tone or expression.

The brown-haired teen blinked twice as he looked back at the high-class devil. "And how do I do that?" he asked.

The crimson-haired third-student smile widened. "It's rather simple. really. Just make the pose that you imagine when you think of drawing great power from within." she said as she put her left hand on her waist while raising her right hand to the height of her chest and extended it forward. "You know, like in all those battle shounen mangas." she gave kept on with her explanation as a large ball of black energy with a little bit of red appeared in her palm, only to dissipate after a few seconds.

Issei looked shocked and awe struck for a few seconds as he still couldn't believe what he had just seen. He didn't know if that was a Sacred Gear or not, since the orange-haired girls said it is a power found in humans and Rias was a devil, but he decided to finally take her advice.

He got up from the couch he sat on and took a few steps forward to the center of the room, with all eyes firmly on him. He crouched slightly as he entered a pose and raised his left arm to chest height and held it with his right hand. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. _'Okay Issei, what do you think of when you hear great power?'_ he thought to himself as he kept his breathing steady, while in his head appeared the image of his favorite character from his favorite manga. He then opened his eyes, smirked and extended both of his hands forward.

"Dragon Wave!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. An instant later his image had proven to do the trick, as his arm started to glow with a green light as red, metallic scales started appearing all over his left forearm. He looked in disbelief as he started to scream as he felt an extreme heat in his arm as a green jewel appeared on the back of his hand.

Everyone looked as they saw that on his forearm was a draconian and metallic-looking gauntlet with a green orb at the center of the back of his hand, with dark-red claws covering his fingers. Everyone looked intrigued as they wanted to know what kind of Sacred Gear the brown-haired teen had.

Issei looked awe struck as his eyes were locked on the gauntlet around his arm as he a huge grin appeared on his arm. "This looks so cool! I wonder what it does." he wondered aloud as he kept looking at it before something popped into his head, making him turn and look at Rias. "Um, Buchou... how to I make it disappear? I can't just keep this on my hand 24/7." he inquired as he showed concern about not being able to revert his hand to it's normal state.

However the one who answered the question was surprisingly Chad of all people, breaking his silence as some sort of strange, black liquid wrapped around his arm ad then solidified into some sort of strange armor that covered his entire arm. The shoulder area fanned out a bit into an extension that was parallel to his own height. It had an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder begins, separating the upward extension into two. There were two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm was black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip was outlined by a thin white line. These patterns were also apparent on the top as well as the underside of his arm.

"It is rather simple." He said as all the devils in the room examined his Sacred Gear with widen eyes, interested in its appearance and possible capabilities. "Once you summon it for the first time, you need to will it to appear and disappear. Though it take a little bit of time to do so." the young man with an older man's appearance as the arm fell apart back into the swirling black and magenta liquids unwrapping from his arms. "Luckily you have that time today, so I wouldn't worry too much." he reassured the young, brown-haired teen while speaking in an emotionless way.

Then the black-haired devil clapped her hands with her eyes closed and had a big, motherly smile on her face, making her have this vibe of a caring older sister. "Well then, maybe before he does try that little trick, how about we test his Sacred Gear to see what it does while fighting our little kohai Tatsuki-san?" she asked while suggesting her idea, hiding the fact that she was interested in seeing what the black-haired human could do as well before trying to fight her herself. She then turned to her club president while keeping the same expression. "So what do you say, Buchou?" she asked for the opinion of her master, knowing her so well that she already knew what the expected answer would be.

The crimson-haired devil simply nodded with an approving smile. "Excellent idea, Akeno-san. We can also use this opportunity to explain to Issei about Evil Pieces. Excellent idea as ever, my queen. We shall go outside at once!" she declared as Issei glanced at Tatsuki, who crashed her knuckles together with a sadistic grin, making quiver in fear.

* * *

Everyone stood outside in a circle far away from each other while Issei stood in front of Tatsuki at the center of it while he stood in a fighting position withe his left arm clenched in front of his face, his Sacred Gear gauntlet serving as a makeshift shield, all the while the girl stood in a karate pose with a confident and sadistic smirk on her face, not even using her own Sacred Gear.

"Alright Tatsuki-san, since we want to know exactly what Isse-kun's Sacred Gear can do we need you to give him at least a minute where you don't attack him and merely let him try and attack you." the crimson-haired devil had her hands around her mouth told the human the rules of this sparring match in order for the words to be heard louder, though it was obvious that the rules caused the human teen with the shoulder-length black her to look dejected and disappointed, much to the relief of the brown-haired teen.

The high-class devil then turned to her servant while still keeping her hands around her mouth. "Now Issei-kun, Sacred Gears are powered by the will and emotions of their users. That means that within this one minute you have to set your eyes on a specific goal, base it around your desires and emotions and try as hard as you can to push yourself to accomplice it. Understood?" she explained to Issei what to do in order for him to use his ability.

This caused the newly-reincarnated devil to think for a little bit as he also spoke closed his eyes. "What you're saying is that in order to use my Sacred Gear, I need to think of a goal and power it with my emotions?" he asked as he seemed deep in thought trying to put a goal in mind.

Rias simply nodded. "Yep, but only initially. After a while using it in its most basic capabilities becomes second nature, though you could always do the same thing as now in order to push it even further." she explained to her devil servant while speaking completely nonchalantly about it.

After hearing this, Issei opened his eyes and his lips curved slightly into a small smile. "Thank you for telling me this, Buchou." he spoke with gratefulness to his tone as he seemed completely serious at the moment, causing even Ichigo to smirk with pride and made Tatsuki raise an eyebrow with interest appearing on her face. "In that case..." he said while taking a short pause before speaking once again, only for his expression to become extremely perverse as his face turned red and steam erupted from his nostrils. "Then by the end of this spar, my left hand is going to fondle Tatsuki-san's firm boob!" he declared as more steam erupted, this time from his ears as well, all the while he chuckled perversely.

Immediately Ichigo and Orihime's eyes bugged out in shock as their jaws also dropped, not to mention the fact that their heads turned as red as a tomato from hearing the adolescent's declaration. "EH?!" they both screamed in their state of shock from what they heard. Unlike those two, Chad's expression didn't change at all, seemingly still appearing emotionless, but by his red cheeks it was obvious that he became flustered.

On the devils side Rias, Akeno and Kiba chuckled with amusement over the brown-haired teen's declaration, not expecting to hear it from him and they found it the most amusing, which was evident by the fact that they simply either chuckled or giggled, not taking it that seriously as the human or Shinigami did. "He sure is an interesting one." Akeno said with a big, motherly smile on her face as her eyes were closed, giggling after she finished speaking.

Koneko simply glared at the teen with disapproving eyes. "How vulgar and simple minded." she said as she gnawed on a chocolate candy bar.

Tatsuki, on the other hand became flustered immediately as she covered her chest while taking a step back, her jaw fell down and her eyes widen upon hearing the declaration of her foe in the sparring match. A few seconds after she process all of her emotions, her shock turned into a great amount of anger as she now growled while reentering her combat stance. "Why you fucking pervert! After this minute is over I'm going to tear you apart!" she screamed furiously as she was now ready for him.

 **[BOOST!]** a voice said from within the gauntlet, making everyone look at it for a moment.

However, not long afterwards Rias signaled with her hand to begin the spar. "Let the battle commence!" she declared as Issei immediately charged forward and extended his hand as his mouth was open with his lustful, perverse expression still on his face as he tried to grab his opponent's right breast.

However, things were not as easy and straightforward, as Tatsuki quickly sidestepped his charge, span around him and then used the momentum to push herself away from him by bouncing off the ground using her leg. She quickly landed as far away from her opponent as she could while staying within the boundaries of the makeshift arena. "Don't you dare try this again!" she warned the brown-haired pervert as she was still flustered with red cheeks.

 **[BOOST!]** was heard from the gauntlet exactly 10 seconds after the same thing was announced the first time, gaining Rias's attention.

Issei turned around and raised both of his hands, moving his fingers as he kept on his perverted grin on his face. "Not until I achieve my goal." he said as he ran towards her again, this time being twice as fast as before, which the martial artist could tell right away.

By the time he was close to reaching her, the teenage girl simply ducked to the side and under his arm much quicker than he could react, which shocked him completely. She then turned towards him and jumped back in order to create a large distance between the two of them, just so she could feel safer.

**[BOOST!]**

"I see that you were much faster than before, maybe twice as fast as you usually are, and it so happened the moment that that "Boost" announcement came out of that gauntlet of yours." the black-haired human started explaining as she entered her fighting stance once again, confusing her opponent a little with her explanation. "If I had to guess, I would say that this gauntlet doubles at least your speed every time that announcement is heard. Perhaps it also doubles all of your physical capabilities, not to mention the fact that it probably has a limit. However, I don't intent to find out by letting you win." she kept on explaining her own interpretation of he boy's Sacred Gear ability.

**[BOOST!]**

Issei looked at her with a perplexed expression until he fully understood what she meant by doubling his speed and maybe all of his physical attributes, causing him to smile with pride as he looked at his gauntlet. "Woah, really? That sounds awesome!" he yelled in excitement while jumping up and down in his spot several times, only to then raise the gauntlet to face height and clenched it into a fist. "With this power I will totally fondle your boobs, Tatsuki-san!" he declared with confidence as his opponent once more covered his chest with her arms and blushed heavily.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

A different announcement came from the gauntlet, which surprised the black-haired human girl and made the crimson-haired devil to smirk with satisfaction as Issei felt like he had just exploded with power as his determination and lustful desires peaked, allowing him to feel an explosive increase in all of his abilities. _'So that's his Sacred Gear. Now I understand why he took in 8 of my pawn pieces.'_ Rias thought to herself as her smirk widened, something her vice-president took a notice of.

"Yosh!" time for me to achieve my goal!" Issei declared as he used his legs to push himself off the ground and launched himself really quickly towards his opponent while he extended his gauntlet-covered left arm towards the girl's right boob. "With this explosive power I will get to touch a real boob for the first time in my life!" he shouted with determination filling his voice as he seemed desperate to succeed.

However he should have anticipated that Tatsuki would not just stand there and let him grab her. By the time he almost reached her chest, she sidestepped his charge once again and grabbed the armored wrist of his gauntlet with her right hand. Then she put her left hand in close proximity to her right hand and quickly started to spin him several times very quickly, causing him to immediately feel dizzy. After a few seconds she let him go, throwing him away from her. He fell down on the ground and rolled several meters back, causing the high-class devil to frown.

The girl then looked at the crimson-haired devil with a serious, revolted expression on her face as she still tried to restrain herself. "You never said anything about countering him, right? If you thought this was an attack, then eliminate e right now." she told the third-year student without caring to how she addressed her. Then she turned to look at the brown-haired reincarnated devil with sadistic anticipation as she cracked her knuckles, prepared to bring down a beatdown on him that would break every bone in his body, baring her metaphorical fangs at him with a grin.

The crimson-haired third-year simply sighed and raised her hand up. "It's fine, I'm calling this match." she declared of the ending of the sparring match, making the human click her tongue angrily as she didn't get her chance to demolish the perv for trying to grope her. Her gaze then moved over to her servant as he got up and dusted himself off. "Issei-kun, I do believe that I figured out what your Sacred Gear is." she told him as she looked both happy and serious at the same time.

Issei looked at her with sock and awe while everyone else looked at the young woman with an interested look in their eyes. "R-really Buchou?" he asked as his eyes then were filled with stars as he looked as he got excited to hear what it was.

Rias smirked as she started talking with confidence. "From what little I just saw, I do believe you possess the power of the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, also known as the Longinus Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear." she said, causing the other devils' eyes to widen in shock, while the humans and the soul reaper looked confused at the statement. "This is one of the most powerful Sacred Gear in existence, which is able to double your current power every 10 seconds. If you use this power wise you could even surpass gods." the devil continued to explain, and that part caused everyone around to look absolutely floored by this revelation.

The brown-haired teen looked at the gauntlet that covered his left forearm with awe as an unbelieving expression filled his face. He then looked back at his master with tears in his eyes. "A-are you sure about this, Buchou?" he asked as he teared up with a little bit of snot coming out from his nose, showing how happy he was.

The busty devil simply nodded as she had a proud smile on her face. "100%. Though do take note that its power depends on your own base physical power, so I recommend that you start working out starting tomorrow." she advised her servant while also reassuring him that she was right about her assessment of his power.

"Woah..." the orange-haired substitute soul reaper said with amazement in his voice as he walked to his friend and helped him up. "Way to go, Issei. Now all we need to do is to get you into shape and then you could fight on your own." he said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, man." he told him with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's really amazing, Hyoudou-kun." the orange-haired girl said with a big smile on her face as she walked right next to Ichigo, only for her to become flustered immediately after. "Though I do think your goal for the fight was a bit embarrassing to listen to." she said as she glanced aside and covered her own very ample chest as her cheeks reddened even more.

A moment later Tatsuki came and kicked the perverted devil in the shin, making him cry in pain. "You little pervert! I should clobber your face into the ground for what you tried to pull on me!" she shouted at him angrily as her face was completely red and she allowed her anger to shine through.

"Now hold on, Tatsuki-san. Didn't you saw you won't mind a piece of all of us?" the redhead devil said with a cocky smirk on her face as she looked at the black-haired human. "So why not instead of just hitting my little servant, try taking all of us together? Sounds like a deal to you?" she offered a sparring match as the rest of her peerage, which consisted of Akeno, Koneko and Kiba gathered around her, all ready to tussle at the command of their master.

This immediately got Orihime nervous, as she looked at her best friend with concern. "Tatsuki, don't agree to fight alone. I can help. I know that you're really strong, but don't underestimate your opponents. Remember what Yoruichi-san told you." she pleaded as she tried to convince her friend not to go into another spar against multiple people alone.

However, her pleads fell on deaf ears as Tatuski smirked and cracked her knuckles together. "Don't worry about me, Orihime. If I could defeat that annoying, pretty-boy wannabe Yumichika 17 months ago, then now I alone am more than probably enough for all of them." she told he friend as she walked away confidently, only to turn around after she felt like she got enough distance before the start of the sparing match. "Besides, I have a lot of anger to unpack after not being able to hit that pervert Issei around." she said with a smirk while showing anger and frustration all over her face as she release all of her reiatsu, which covered her frame in a veil of blue energy as the entire area started to weight down under its pressure.

Ichigo reacted quickly and grabbed both Orihime and Issei and moved so fast that no one saw him move and instead just saw him teleport from one spot to another. "Tatsuki, are you insane?! You'll draw a Hollow here if you release this much reiatsu! Not to mention that you'll badly injure them at full power!" he shouted at her angrily as he used his body to protect his friend from the girl's spiritual pressure.

The girl looked over to her Shinigami friend and sighed, though showing that she exasperated. "Fine, fine." she said as the pressure from her reiatsu lowered by a lot. "See, now I'm currently at about half of my full power without using my Sacred Gear. Happy?" she asked him with an annoyed tone, to which the only reply was a skeptical raise of an eyebrow from the Substitute Shinigami.

"You're lying. You're not even at half of the full potency of your reiatsu right now and you're not using your Sacred Gear." he told his friend as he caught her on her lie, but then he simply gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, it's better this way, anyway." he said as he decided to drop the whole thing.

Rias simply smirked as she and he peerage walked forward, with some having a harder time to move than others. "I'm impressed. That's definitely an impressive display of power for a human, Tatsuki-san." she complimented the girl on her power as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But don't expect this pressure to simply hand you the victory on a silver platter." she spoke with seriousness in her voice as it seemed like she was almost scolding the human girl.

This made the human teen simply smirk as she stopped the pressure of her reiatsu and caused her aura to fade away. "Don't worry, I've had plenty of fights to teach me that lesson." she mockingly reassured the redhead as she entered a karate stance and gestured them to come at her. "So who's first?" she asked cockily while waiting for one of the devils to attack.

The busty red-haired devil then smirked as she took out a small bag. Her eyes then turned to the brown-haired teen as she kept a serious expression. "Issei, it's time that you learn how devils fight." she told him as tossed the bag in his direction, which Ichigo caught and opened, revealing a few black pieces of chest. "Have you ever heard of chess?" she asked as a smirk of confidence formed on her face.

"Huh?" Issei and Orihime looked confused as they saw all of the chess pieces in the bag, while Ichigo had already been told about the connection.

The brown-haired adolescent then answered. "It's like Shogi, right? Only a Western version?" he asked, still not fully understanding the point of this.

His master quickly chuckled as she kept her smile on her face. "To put it simply, each piece in chest has special abilities and in order to reincarnate someone as a devil, you need to use an Evil Piece to revive them, making them a specific type of unite. For example, since I am a high-class, pure-blooded devil, I get all the pieces and the ability to reincarnate people as devils, therefore I'm the [King] and the peerage are my pieces." she explained to her servant about reincarnation and devil pieces as Yuuto stepped to the field to face Tatsuki.

The human teenager tensed her body as she prepared herself for an assault, but she still seemed excited for the fight. "So pretty-boy Kiba-san is first to try his luck, huh? I really want to see what the most popular boy in school can do. Don't tell me that you're just going to flirt with me to death?" she asked him sarcastically as she also teased and taunted her new opponent while it was obvious that a little tint of red started to appear on her cheeks, all the while said opponent just gave her a friendly and courteous smile and taking it all in stride.

He chuckled a bit as he stood casually in front of his opponent in the spar. "That's quite funny, Tatsuki-chan. Good to know that you have a healthy sense of humor." he said casually as he spread his arms to the side, making the girl pout and blush as her face turned a little bit redder. "Now I'd rather that you don't blink," he told her with a very smooth and nice tone to his voice as he then opened his eyes as he surrounded himself with demonic energy. "otherwise you might miss me. Sacred Gear: Sword Birth." he said calmly but with killing intent in his voice as a large amount of swords instantly erupted from the ground, shocking the hand-to-hand fighter.

The king of the peerage smirked as she kept her eyes on the fight that was about to happen, while still making sure to explain things to her newest servant. "Yuuto-san was given a [Knight] piece when I reincarnated him, making him my knight. Knights are very well known for being very, very fast. That's their unique trait. He also possesses the Sacred Gear Sword Birth, which allows him to create demonic swords with any attributes, depending on the will of the user." she told him and basically everyone around of this fact, as if she was an educator for the humans and Shinigami as well.

Kiba then immediately picked two short swords in each of his hands and dashed forward, moving at such incredible speed that the brown-haired teen couldn't follow what so ever. It was if he had disappeared and instantly reappeared right to the left of the human girl, catching her shocked expression. However she managed to dodge the slash of the two swords by leaning backwards and taking a few steps back, as if she could see his entire movements and keep up with the blonde. She then kicked her right leg up and tried to hit Kiba in the chin, but he reacted quickly by halting his momentum and jumping backwards, making his adversary click her tongue.

Without a warning the blonde charged in once more, extending his right arm to use the sword in it to stab his opponent, who quickly smirked as she used her skills in Karate to deflect the attack with ease and slam a powerful palm strike that sent him skidding backwards. As he straightened up, a bit of saliva was running down from his lip as he put his left hand over the stop he was hit in, groaning in pain.

Tatsuki looked at him and made a gesture with her hand at him to come at her, taunting the swordsman. He took a few heavy breaths and then smirked at her with fire in his eyes. He charged in once more, but didn't get too close to her like before. Instead he crouched down and then jumped up, spinning in the air above her as he extended his arms so that he became a slicing machine while doing a somersault. Luckily the black-haired human managed to move her head to the left and thus avoided the quickly spinning blades.

However, her blonde-haired opponent landed right behind her, causing her to turn around slightly only to see what he was going to do. What he did was making a counter-clockwise motion towards her head, but she easily crouched down in time to avoid it and pressed her hands against the ground, using the support to send an upwards double kick towards the blonde-haired boy's head. However, he managed to dodge the two feet heading towards his face with a great reaction speed by moving to the side, making her growl with frustration and annoyance.

The blonde-haired teen then crouched down next to his sparing partner from the right while she still had her hands pressed against the ground, with both of swords swinging in the same direction towards her hands. Thankfully Tatsuki managed to push her whole body off the ground by repelling herself using the strength in her hands, allowing her to only barely dodge from the double swing, which would have most likely chopped her hands off. However while she was in the air and off balance, her opponent got continued with the momentum of his swing, allowing him to get up and keep the movement flowing and heading towards her.

"Sorry, Tatsuki-chan, but it's over." he said as his swords were very close to her body. He of course had intended to stop his swing right before her body so that his blades wouldn't cut her, but at the same instant that he did stop his swing, the black-haired human girl had disappeared from his sight, as if by teleportation. However, the "VROOSH!' sound that happened at the same time proved to him that he was wrong. She had just moved so fast that he couldn't see her, which he didn't thought of the possibility of happening, since his eyes were great of keeping track of fast-paced movement.

All the other members of the ORC were shocked as well. From their perspective, it seemed like Tatsuki disappeared in an instant, vanishing from the point that it looked more like teleportation than anything else, if not for a mere instant in which there was a blur of movement. The crimson-haired devil was shocked from

This also shocked the rest of the devils, as they did not expect Tatsuki to move so fast that their eyes couldn't follow. "Phew, that was a close one." the voice of the adolescent girl said from above, making everyone look up, only to see her standing on top of the air.

"That's a pleasant surprise." Kiba said with a friendly smile on his face as he dropped one of his sword to the ground and grabbed the handle of the other with both of his arms. "How did you move that fast? And how are you standing on air?" he inquired as he started to show some interest in the fight now.

Tatsuki smirk as she disappeared once more, instantly appearing in front of the blonde boy while keeping a distance of 10 meters. "This is Shunpo, also called "Flash Step". It's a Shinigami technique used to increase the movement and reaction speed of the user to move far faster than we are normally capable of. And I stood on the air simply by focusing a small amount of reiatsu into my feet, creating a very small platform for me to stand on. That's another Shinigami technique." she explained to him as she entered her karate stance once more.

This made the knight smirk as his body tensed and prepared for another assault. "Well then, it's been a long time since I fought someone who could move faster than myself. I think I'm beginning to enjoy this spar far more than I should." he said as his smirk looked a lot less innocent and the flare in his eyes showed that he was about to start going all out as a large amount of swords started to form around, making Tatsuki immediately raise her right hand with the watch on its wrist in preparation to activate her own Sacred Gear, which was apparent as the watch started to glow pink while there was also a thin veil of pink energy surrounding the girl's frame, all the while she was carrying a grin of anticipation on her face and a certain type of feeling about him that made Issei feel uneasy started oozing from him.

"Bring it on, pretty-boy. Let's see how much fun we can have. Just try not to finish too early." she said with anticipation in her voice as she talked, with her watch starting to glow with a pink light while she was also radiating that same type of feeling while she also emitted a large amount of pressure, to the point that it made the orange-haired girl seem concerned. But for whom exactly?

"Yuuto, halt!" the crimson-haired devil ordered her knight to stop the fight as she looked serious and was surrounded by a red-black aura. "That's enough. You demonstrated your skills, now it's Koneko's turn." she told him as everyone could sense her demonic power, which forced Kiba to dissipate all of his demonic swords.

He quickly bowed respectfully before his master. "Of course, Buchou. I got carried away." he said as he quickly vanished using his speed and appeared behind the redhead.

After Kiba returned to his spot by his King's side, Koneko put her sweets aside and stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. "...Me already? ...I'll finish this quickly so that I can go back to my chocolate." she said with an emotionless tone as she slowly walked towards the human.

"Tsk," Tatsuki clicked her tongue as she kept her arms raised and stared daggers at her new sparring partner, which was probably because she didn't get to continue her spar with the blonde boy. "Alright then. I may have underestimated Kiba's speed, but I won't be caught off guard so easily again. Don't expect me to go easy on you, my little kohai." she told her white-haired opponent as she charged in, quickly closing in the gap between the two and sent a serious roundhouse counter-clockwise kick aimed at the girl's right temple. To her surprise the younger devil managed to raise her right forearm in time to tank the kick, which sent her tiny frame skidding for about 30 meters to her left, with only the cloth around the right forearm completely destroyed and leaving a few scratches on the forearm itself.

The human blinked twice with surprise as she saw the minimal amount of damage that the girl has suffered from her serious kick. "Wow... you're durable." she simply stated with a bit of a dumbfounded expression as she stated an understatement.

This brought a chuckle from Rias as she looked over to the brown-haired adolescent. "See that, Issei-kun? Koneko-chan is a [Rook], which gives her high levels of strength and durability to take and throw back a lot of damage. In simple terms she is very strong and can take really hard hits." she stated as she then looked back at the two girls.

The white-haired girl examined her right forearm with the same emotionless expression on her face before glaring with her golden eyes at the second-year. "...That actually hurt, senpai." she said as she then launched herself at her opponent and cocked back her fist in preparation to send a powerful punch of her own. Tatsuki simply gasped as she formed a "X" shaped guard, which the punch that was then sent by the very small and short teen sent crashed against, sending the black-haired adolescent skidding backwards while grinding her teeth.

After skidding back about 20 meters back, with her feet creating small trenches in the ground as a result of the impact, the tomboy lowered her guard while grinding her teeth, panting as her arms shook as she looked at the smaller girl. "Damn, that hurt." she said as she stumbled a bit, still reeling from the impact of the hit. "I do have to admit that when I'm using so little of my own reiatsu, let alone my Sacred Gear, you're a tiny bit stronger than me." she admitted as she continued to pant while beads rolled off her brow all over her face. "But I think I'm more trained than you. I do have a black belt in karate, after all. so let's see if your brawn can beat my skill." she said as entered one of the stances that she usually used in her karate sparring sessions.

"Ara ara, you seem so confident, Tatsuki-san. Mind if I take my turn against you now?" the voice of the black-haired vice-president of the Occult Research club came from above, causing everyone to look up, where they saw the young woman flying above the spiky, shoulder-length haired human, who was still shaking from the punch from the white-haired girl, though she was smiling confidently at her senpai. Said white-haired girl also immediately jumped backwards.

From what everyone could see, Akeno had a sadistic expression on her face as electricity crackled between her fingers. "I think you can take a little bit of lightning, right?" shed asked while liking her lips while speaking with a sadistic tone and showing a matching level of sadism in her expression, looking like she had just cornered her prey.

This immediately got the crimson-haired devil alarmed. "Akeno, cease! This is still Koneko's turn! You cannot just intervene in a spar without my say so!" she spoke with sternness and authority in her tone, all the while showing concern with the fact that it seemed like the long, black-haired, busty devil had been charging the attack and putting a lot of energy into it, making it a very potent attack.

Issei sweated as he saw the devil preparing an attack on his human friend. "Buchou, what type of piece is Akeno-san?" he asked her with a concerned and frightened tone to his voice as his eyes bugged out.

Rias just sighed and slumped down as she looked. "Akeno is the most powerful member of my peerage, second only to me. She is my [Queen] piece, making her my right-hand woman and also my closest confidant, not to mention being a close friend of mine. She shares the great speed of a [Knight], the great strength and durability of a [Rook] and has a great pool of magic and can create powerful attack like a [Bishop] piece. She's basically an amalgamation of all of those traits combined." she explained as everyone heard her, including Tatsuki, who just stopped shaking from the impact of Koneko's punch.

Tatsuki simply smirked with excitement and anticipation on her face as she thought about trying to take on the incoming attack and raised both of her hands into an "X" shaped guard aimed above, with her entire body glowing blue with a tiny veil of blue reiatsu, showing that she was ready to get serious and was not afraid to take on her senpai in a fight whatsoever, confident that she could take on the attack. Maybe her confidence was getting to the point of arrogance.

Hearing this frightened Orihime as she saw her best friend panting while glaring up at the devil in the sky, so she decided to do something about it before her friend could get injured further. She extended her arms forward as she willed the activation of her Sacred Gear, which sent out three of the six petals on her hair pin. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she shouted as three golden lights quickly flew between the two girls and from them was created a large, golden, triangular shield right as the demonic sadist lowered her arm and sent down a powerful strike of lightning, which crashed against the shield, much to everyone surprise.

When the light from the lightning disappeared, the golden shield was still there, completely undamaged whatsoever. The large-breasted queen looked absolutely shocked that her attack was stopped, while Tatsuki glared at Orihime. "Thanks for the save, but there was no real need for you to do that. I could've tanked that lightning no problem." she spoke as her voice was filled with self-confidence at her own skill and power, though she was still panting, even if it became lighter and lighter, showing that she was recovering.

The orange-haired girl lowered her head while her eyes were filled with doubt and concern, saddened and a bit concerned that she may not have had full confidence in her best friend. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki-san, but I was worried that you might've been in a pinch and that attack could've hurt you. Sorry that I didn't believe in you more." she spoke with disappointment in herself. Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder in order to try and reassure her, but he knew that he couldn't do too much to calm her down aside from giving her time and a bit of reassurance and support. What he didn't see was that the the orange-haired girl looked away from him as a deep blush of red appeared on her cheeks.

Rias stared in shock as her glances moved from the shield to the orange-haired human, doing a back and forth as her eyes wide and she couldn't stop doing so. _'That shield... That chant... the Sacred Gear Shun Shun Rika, also known as The Rejecting Saint. To think that someone has this power is astounding.'_ she thought to herself with awe as she saw the shield disappear and return to its user, who ran up to her friend and then used her Sacred Gear to heal all of the possible injuries and fatigue that Tatsuki had gained.

Meanwhile the white-haired girl looked at the long, black-haired devil as the latter landed softly on the ground right next to her. "...Senpai, next time warn me before you try a stunt like that. I would have survived it, but I would have probably been badly hurt." she said with the same usual emotionless tone that she regularly used while squinting her eyes.

Said senpai simply giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Could you find forgiveness in your heart?" she asked jokingly as she kept on a pure smile on her face.

It was then that Kiba joined in the conversation. "Well I do have to admit that Tatsuki-chan is a formidable opponent, not to mention that Akeno-senpai is a stubborn and completely isn't afraid to indulge in her desires, except for when she isn't around us. That's why she's such a scary "S" Type." he spoke with a nonchalant and merry tone while smiling a jovial smile, looking like a real prince charming, as Issei called him.

"True, true." the small teen said as she took out a chocolate bar and started gnawing at it.

This made Akeno giggle. "I have to admit that seeing Tatsuki-san avoiding your attacks and sending Koneko-chan skidding caused me to feel a bit more enthused that usual and I just couldn't help myself. And I don't like hurting my friends, so I'll try to be a better senpai to you, Koneko-chan." she admitted while giggling as the white-haired girl started to eat another chocolate treat.

The brown-haired devil then went to his crimson-haired master while she was still in deep thought. "Um... Buchou?" he asked her, trying to get her attention, but that didn't quite work. "Buchou?" he asked once again, this time raising his voice this time, which was enough to get her attention and snap her line of thinking.

She turned to his and smiled. "Yes, Issei-kun?" she asked him.

"What piece am I, exactly?" he asked, showing interest in knowing what could his potential be as a piece, filled with anticipation that he was something like a knight or a rook.

Rias simply giggle and tapped on his head, confusing him while also giving him a good view to the bounciness of her large boobs. "You're my [Pawn]." she said to him in a jovial, nonchalant manner.

Unfortunately for him, it took a few seconds in which it took him to realize what this mean, and when the realization hit him... "I'm the weakest piece?!" he screamed in disappointment and dejection.

_**{To Be Continued]** _

* * *

**Cue Ending Theme**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there goes another chapter. I had a blast writing this one and I hope you all enjoyed the small amount of action that I had in this chapter, even if it wasn't serious fighting.
> 
> I hope some sentences in this chapter raised a few questions to your mind that you want to ask about in particular, which I am willing to answer to an extent. Also, I would be happy to see your reviews and know what you think about the story so far (even if it is only three chapters long) and what you thought about this chapter specifically.
> 
> Also, for a bit of fun, I'm going to let you all a fun little exercise: in the saga there will be a point in which eventually Ichigo will start getting the attention of other girls who will try and win his heart by any means that they could think of (you know, besides Orihime), aka an Unwanted Harem.
> 
> Your fun little challenge is to try and speculate which girls from both Bleach and High School DxD will be part of that group of girls and write why in your review. Just a fun little shipping thing. Anime fans love shipping, right?  
> Oh, and I won't reveal which answers are correct... okay, maybe I will give a hint as to whether or not it is in the right direction.
> 
> Anyway, stay happy, stay healthy and enjoy life. See you on Sunday, 24th of January.


	4. A Fateful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of "Of Devils and Reapers". Now I hope all of you enjoyed the last three chapters thus far, because now it's one of the chapters I had the most fun writing when I wrote the drafts and I hope that you enjoy it too. From the name of the chapter I can assume that you already guess what's going to happen. This is also the longest chapter thus far with 16k words, so take your time, everyone.
> 
> Now, before I go into the warning section, I want to mention that this chapter will have characters talking in several different languages, so I want to make sure you understand when other languages are used.
> 
> "Dialogue between two characters that is spoken in Japanese" (since the characters are Japanese, duh)
> 
> {Italic} 'Thoughts' {Italic}
> 
> {Italic} "Dialogue between two characters that is spoken in either English or Italian" {Italic}
> 
> Okay, we cool? Cool. Let's go to the warning section.
> 
> Warning: This is a Mature rated story, as this is does have the ecchi elements and content of High School DxD, so expect nudity in this story. Also, because this is also a Bleach story, expect very gory and violent fight scenes. Also for those who haven't read my stories, while I may have an okay skill with dialogue and can write good exchanges, I am in real life a guy who swears a lot, which tends to heavily trickle into my works. I will try my best to downgrade it, but expect to see a lot of cursing. Readers' discretion is advised for all these elements.
> 
> P.S. This is another special section for the warning: This chapter will include heavy use of incredibly offensive language used by a certain character. Despite the fact that that's how I decided to write said character, I heavily dislike using certain words spoken by that character and would never use them publicly, even though I use the word "fuck" a lot.  
> If any of you are offended by the dialogue, I apologize ahead of time for the language and for the cringe factor. Reader's discretion if most definitely advised.
> 
> Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach OP 1)
> 
> Ending Theme: Happy People by Skoop on Somebody (Bleach Ending 4)

Several days have passed since Issei had learned about his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear, and learned that of the Evil Pieces he was a mere pawn, the canon fodder used in the game. He had tried to learn how to play the board game himself, but was always easily bested by Buchou, no matter how much she was trying to go easy on him. He just guessed that he wasn't good in the board game itself.

Aside from that, he learned more about his job as a new member of Buchou's peerage: he had to first hand fliers around the entire town and give them to people who might be able to summon them to make a contract. As he remembered, the more contracts he would make with people, the more he could gain reputation and climb the ladder of ranks in the demon world. Well that and having more power, which he was working on as well. He knew that in order to have a harem he needed his own peerage and for that he needed to become a high-class devil to become a "King" and get evil pieces to make his own peerage.

When he had finished giving out enough fliers, he tried using the teleportation circle that was in the middle of the club room, which apparently had the Gremory seal on it, in order to teleport to people whom required a summoning through a strong desire. Unfortunately he had so little magical power that he couldn't teleport, so he resorted to riding on a pair of bicycles to get to the summoners.

His entire afternoon and evening schedule was changed completely because of his new life as a devil. Upon the end of the school day he needed to arrive to the club and start with an hour of physical exercises to increase his strength and stamina so that he could use increase his own power and by extension have the Boosted Gear double it and make him a stronger pawn. Then he had 30 minutes of hand-to-hand combat training with Koneko to improve his fighting skill, which usually ended up broken and bloodied on the floor, as the small, white-haired first-year was not kind to him because of his perverted nature. After that he took a shower in the club, went back home for dinner and then had to go around town in an attempt to get contracts.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been able to get in a single contract so far with a single person, which was frustrating him to no end. He was currently sitting on a bench in the park during a the nice hours of a Saturday morning, around 10:00AM or so, grumbling over his failures. _'Buchou had promised me that if I would get a single contract, she would let me fondle her oppai! Her boobs are so big and bouncy and probably super soft. She said she would even show me her naked boobs, but not until I get a contract! Dammit, why is this so difficult?! Am I just unlucky?'_ he screamed inside his mind angrily with frustration, imagining his club's president's naked boobs that he lusted after so much. He knew that his master was just just being playful and tricking him, not intending to really hold up on her "promise", but it was still a create motivator for someone like him.

When he then thought getting an actual contract, his body shuddered at the reminder at the summoner who requested him the night prior. The man was a giant, muscular man who was a fan of a certain magical girl anime franchise and decided that he wanted himself and his puppet to become magical girls. The brown-haired adolescent still shook with disgust and terror at the sight of an overly muscular man wearing a magical girl outfit.

"HAWA!" a cry cut his thought process as he saw that a girl had fallen on the ground right in front of him.

"Hey Miss, are you okay-" he started saying as he got up from the bench in order to help her get up, only to notice that her behind were facing him, with his eyes directly gazing at her white panties, causing him to squirt blood from his nostrils while carrying a perverse smile on his face.

"Ow... why am I always tripping like that?" the girl asked herself aloud as she rubbed her head, allowing Issei to recover his senses while she pushed her body off the ground, but haven't got up yet. He walked around her so that he stood right in front of her so it would be easier to help her out. When he finally looked down at her face his eyes shone as he looked at her. He was awe struck and mesmerizes by her appearance.

The girl was around his age with a heart-shaped face with a pair of huge and seemingly pure and cute green eyes, as well as a flowing long, blonde hair that was flowing down her body until it reached to the center of her back. The hair also had splitting bangs over her forehead and with a single strand sticking out from the top of her head and slopping backwards. When he saw her face, it felt to him as if it was shining brightly despite the small bruise on it.

Her attire was surprisingly a regular attire of a catholic nun, which consisted of a dark teal robe covering her entire body that had light-blue accents, with some white areas at the end of the sleeves and the neck area, which also had light-blue accents on them. On the floor in front of her face was a white veil that also had light-blue accents on them. Slung over her right hip was a brown satchel that she probably carried something within and she wore boots on her legs. On the ground there was also a cross on a chain that was likely around her neck, which Issei shake for a reason he didn't understood. He felt a small amount of pain and a chill going down his spine from being in the vicinity of the cross.

Their eyes locked and his heart started beating faster than ever before in his life. He gulped as he froze in his spot, unable to look away from those beautiful green eyes. The innocence that he felt from them made him feel like he wanted to protect her, to hold her hand and never let go.

"Excuse me, but would you mind some help in getting up, sister?" he asked the nun to finally talk to her after a very long stretch of time in which he was frozen and suck into her eyes and examining her bright face.

* * *

**[Cue Opening Theme]**

* * *

The girl sat on the bench that Issei had sat on before he got up to help her, rubbing her head as she was still feeling a little bit of pain there from here fall. She felt so ashamed that she once again slipped and stumbled, which resulted in her once again hitting the floor. Was that a curse from God for her sins to suffer such humiliation, especially in a civilized country where stumbling is considered a sign of misfortune? ...Okay, that part she kind of read on the internet and she wasn't completely sure about, but she really hoped that it wasn't the case.

Thankfully there was a nice young man right there to help her get up. She felt weird when looking into his eyes, as there was something in them that made her get drawn into them and not look away. After a little bit of time he asked her if she was okay, but he spoke in Italian? This caught her completely off guard, as she never expected to see a young Japanese teenager around her age speaking Italian, that was just strange in and of itself. However, she gracefully accepted his gesture and held his hand, which was when he pushed her towards him to assist her in getting off the ground and showed her a bench, which she was now sitting on while he was helping by packing back her belongings to the suitcase that she had with her.

'What a nice person. I could feel like there was kindness in his eyes. When I looked into his eyes, I felt my heart beat faster and his hand felt so nice. I can't explain any of this, but it seems that God has sent me aid in these troubled times. Could he truly be someone who was sent just for me? Was he simply present and it was fate willed by God that we crossed paths?' she thought to herself as she put her hands together and smiled. He head lowered slightly as she closed her eyes.

"Oh dear lord in the Heavens, I thank you for giving me this fortune. I pray for great fortune upon this man as well." she prayed in Latin with a grateful smile, only to instantly hear the young man gasp in pain and holding his head, which confused the nun.

 _"Are you okay?"_ she asked in her native language with a concern to her voice, hoping that he felt in pain because of something she did.

"No, no, I'm okay, I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me. Hahahahahaha..." he told her as she completely understood everything he said to her. She still didn't understand it all, since everything that she was hearing coming from his voice sounded like he was speaking in Italian, but his lips moved as if he was speaking a completely different language. Okay, maybe she was thinking too much into it, since she didn't know how to read lips.

He then went to her, holding in his hand her veil. "H-here you g-go." he told her with a bit of a stutter as she saw that he was a bit flustered, but she quickly looked into his eyes again, which made her feel like her cheeks were flaring up, which she did not understood at all.

"T-thank you." she also stuttered as she glanced aside. _"I'm surprised you understood my Italian. I've only started learning Japanese so I still rely mostly on my Italian or English to speak to people. That's why it's was difficult to get around this city in the last few hours since I landed."_ she explained while keeping her glance aside and with a sweet smile on her face while adjusting her veil. She didn't want him to see her blushing because she thought it would be embarrassing.

The young man sheepishly rubbed the back of head. I can imagine that it must be tough." he told her as he sympathized with her situation, which she found as very kind of the young man. The it seemed like a realization had lightened up in the adolescent's head as he started to rub the back of his head. "Wait, so you just landed in Japan a few hours ago and you go to Kuoh Town of all places? Do you mind if I ask if there is somewhere no need to be at here?" he questioned her as he seemed interested in why she was in this particular city.

Her eyes widened as she remembered her destination. _'Oh no! I completely forgot about that!'_ she thought to herself as she quickly calmed herself and looked at the adolescent who was at her age. _"I'm headed to the local church that resides in this town. I'm supposed to meet there with Miss Amano."_ she told him as she got up, preparing to walk to the church, or at least walk around town until she would find it.

She then saw that teenage boy gulped with fear and concern on his face from hearing Miss Amano's name. "Amano? As in Yuuma Amano?" he asked as his body started to shake with fear and there was clear terror in his eyes.

The sister nodded with her head. _"Yes, she somehow contacted me a while back, saying she could supply me with a place to stay in Japan and have a church I can pray in."_ she explained as she looked seemingly worried about the guy as he looked frozen in place with fear. _"Do you know her? The moment I mentioned her you started to shake and your eyes look like you are terrified of her."_ she inquired as she was now even more interested in him.

He nodded his head slowly. "Y-yeah, you c-c-could s-say that we have a h-h-h-h-history together." he told her with as he lowered his head and shadows from his hair covered his eyes, all the while his body kept on shaking. He then raised his head and smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "B-but that doesn't mean t-t-that I can't at least e-e-e-e-escort you to the church, sister." he kept stuttering as his entire face turned bright-red.

This made her eyes widen with stars in them, showing her great appreciation for the gesture. This young man truly was a gift sent from God himself as a way to validate her devotion and faith, despite her horrendous sins. _"Oh thank you so much! I appreciate this greatly, good sir. I would love for you to escort me to the church!"_ she said aloud as she cupped her hands in front of her chest and gave him her most appreciative smile that she could muster.

He then waved his hands frantically. "Hey, it's no problem, really." he said nervously as he was sweating his completely red face, was he okay. He then stopped himself and appeared to space out for a few moments, much to her confusion. he then slapped himself on the head and immediately bowed. "I'm really sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" he said loudly as he seemed embarrassed by that small mistake. She then realized that she didn't ask for his name or introduced herself. Oh, how could be so light-headed to forget such pleasantries? She should have known better.

The Japanese teenager then straightened himself as his blush returned only to his cheeks. "M-my name is Issei Hyoudou. It's nice to meet you, sister." he spoke politely though he still showed a bit of shyness thanks to his stutter. She didn't mind that, however. In fact, she found it quite charming, not to mention that he was a little bit cute. Wait, no! She didn't need to have those sinful emotions!

She shook her head and pouted for a few seconds before and then looked at him with a pleasant smile on her face. _"It's my pleasure to meet you, Issei Hyoudou." She told him as she gave him a small bow in return. "My name is Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_ she told him as she tilted her head slightly as she went and picked up her luggage.

* * *

Issei did not expect his day to go like this. Not only does he meet this beautiful girl in the middle of the park, but now he was escorting her to the abandoned church in town, which apparently was where Yuuma-chan... no, Raynare was staying. He knew that Buchou was going to scold him for not succeeding on making a contract, but he knew that she was going to be completely outraged about what he was doing now.

And Buchou wasn't even the worst of it. He knew Ichigo had been going down the path of revenge against Rayane over the brown-hair teen's death at her hands before being reincarnated into a devil. He knew that Ichigo was strong, probably stronger than Buchou herself. He knew that if he told Ichigo about where Raynare was, he would go on a warpath and could possible kill anyone who would get in his way. Someone like the sweet and beautiful nun that he was walking next to right now.

The two walked in silence, which was her request because she wanted to listen to the sound of the leaves on the trees rustle or the birds chirping. He had to admit that it was kind of nice actually, to walk right beside a beautiful girl around his age in silence and just absorb the moment, live in it as as long as it lasted.

He looked at her and smile from how serene she looked while glancing her eight from one spot to another silently, smiling as she did. He tried checking her body out, but when he did he suddenly felt a painful sensation in his stomach. He felt and thought almost immediately that what he was doing was wrong, not only because she was a nun, but also because she looked so sweet and innocent and just preying on her like some sort of predator was just disgusting.

Many has asked him if he was ever going to take advantage of a girl if she was passed out or something, but he always furiously denied that allegation. To him, things like rape was the most vile and disgusting crime that could ever be committed, as that wasn't the appreciation of the womanly body and having an harmonious amalgamation of a man's and woman's desires for each other, but simply a disgusting mistreatment of a woman. The fact that he was even thinking about why he condemned such a crime disgusted him. These were not thoughts he should have been thinking while next to a beautiful, cheerful and delicate woman of the faith.

"Yo, Issei." a voice he recognized suddenly came to his ears, which caused him to freeze in his spot, which the nun noticed. He nervously looked to his right to the road the split from this certain intersection to see that it was in fact the Shinigami, now wearing a pair of jeans and a white, short-sleeved t-shirt with orange accents standing there with his hands in his pockets and a nonchalant, relaxed expression on his face. "Good morning." he said casually as he didn't seem to ask about Asia immediately with suspicion of the brown-haired teen.

The fact that at least his friend was being polite and not accusing put him somewhat more at ease. He just didn't need him or Asia to mention Raynare at all. "G-good morning Ichigo. How are Karin and Yuzu?" he asked politely as he tried to tone his nervousness the hell down before his friend suspected anything.

"They're doing fine. Last I saw them, Karin was beating the shit out of the old man." he said with an indifferent expression as he took a few step towards him. "So who's the nun?" he asked with the same nonchalant and indifferent tone to his voice, but that still nerved Issei as now he couldn't read his friend.

The brown-haired teen chuckled nervously for a bit before gesturing to the girl he was accompanying. "This is Asia Argento. She's a nun coming all the way from Italy to work in the town church." he said nervously, trying to mention just enough. He then turned to Aisa and gestured to his orange-haired friend. "Asia-chan, this is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki." he told her as he tried to calm himself down, with some success.

The woman quickly gave a small bow to the orange-haired adolescent. _"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo. I pray the lord bring you good fortune."_ she told him with a bright and pious tone as she gave a small prayer as she spoke in English, her words sounding smooth and warm, yet still understood despite the Italian accent.

Ichigo simply smiled and bowed back. _"And it's nice to meet you as well, Sister Argento, or do you simply prefer Asia?"_ he responded in perfectly articulated English as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little bit. _"So if you're going to the church, does that mean that it's getting renovated? I'd say it's about time that this town did something about that rotting place. At least they intend to renovate it and bring it back to it's former glory._ " he kept the conversation while speaking in English, seemingly perfectly friendly and kind towards the nun. Hearing this just made Issei sweat buckets, as he knew just how wrong his friend was with that assumption.

This made Asia smile happily as she put her hands together. _"Yes, it is wonderful to know that even in a Japanese town like this there is a house of God for those who believe in the light of the lord. If what you say is true, then I will do my best to bring back the local church to its former prestige."_ she told the orange-haired teen as she then gave her brown-haired companion a glance and blushed, which both teens seemed to notice. _"I'm certainly glad Mr. Hyoudou has agreed to show me the way there, otherwise I would have been completely lost."_ she continued to speak in English as she chuckled sheepishly as she admitted to the fact that she was lost. This however made the orange-haired adolescent look at his friend with a suspicious glare, which was what Issei was afraid would happen.

However, before they could continue their conversation further, the three teens heard a cry coming from behind them, so they all turned round to see that a boy had fallen on the ground with a soccer ball rolling ahead of him towards the bushes. He was crying as there was a scratch on his knee. This made the nun rush to the boy's side as quickly as possible while the two boys followed.

When she reached the child she knelt right next to him as he cried and held his injured knee. The two teenage boys looked down as they stood behind her with concerned looks on their faces, feeling sympathy for the boy, with Ichigo's eyes looking saddened at the sight. "Do not worry, little boy, I will make it better." she said Japanese, speaking very slowly as she tried to make sure that she said what she wanted correctly while also giving a very warm vibe to her, which got the kid' attention and made him look at her while tears still fell from his eyes.

The Italian nun then lowered her palms over the injured knee, not quite touching it but being very close to touching it. Then the boy's eyes widened, as well as Ichigo and Issei's when the palms glowed with a green light, which spread into a light-green orb that expanded from her hands and reached to the boy's knee, healing the scratch as if it never had happened in the first place.

 _'Is she healing him?'_ Issei thought to himself as he was astounded as to what he was seeing, his eyes quickly becoming even widen and had starts in them. _'She truly is an angel in human form. What a gentle and sweet soul.'_ he kept thinking to himself as his cheeks burned red with a blush and his heart started beating faster.

 _'She's really gentle. Her power seems really like Orihime's. From the small conversation I just with her, she seems like a really nice person.'_ he thought to himself as a warm smile appeared on his face as he looked at how she was treating the boy. _'She must have a Sacred Gear of some kind. I'll have to ask either Rias-senpai or Urahara-san about that later.'_ he kept thinking to himself as he felt a warm feeling in his stomach from the healing he was witnessing.

The boy's tears disappeared quickly after his injury did, after which he just got up with a confused expression on his face and checked his knee, not fully understanding what happened. He then looked at the blonde teenage girl and smiled at her, figuring out that she did this. Asia simply held his hand with a calm expression on her face. "You're wounds are now healed, you can go and keep playing." she told him gently while still speaking slowly in Japanese.

A big and grateful smile formed on his face as he quickly hugged her, surprising the young woman with that level of affection that the boy showed her. "Thank you, onee-chan!" he told her as he let go of her just as quickly and started to run towards his soccer ball, which was now in the bushes.

Suddenly an older woman ran towards the boy. "Yoshi-kun, where did you run off to?" the woman asked the boy, most likely being his mother.

The boy pointed towards the bushes. "I tried to catch my ball but I got hurt." he explained as he then pointed at Asia. "She healed my injury." he said with a happy and grateful smile while keeping his big and bright smile plastered all over his face. Hearing how much the kid appreciated the healing from the nun caused a small smile to form on Issei's lips.

Asia closed her eyes and gave a smiled happily at the woman. _"It looked like he fell, so I helped him. I couldn't leave him without doing anything to help him."_ she told the woman in English as she tried to explain to her decision to help the boy, making it sound like it was the obvious thing for her to do, knowing that she had an easier time speaking in English to adults of the country rather than try and mess up in Japanse. Hearing this made both of the teenage boys smile, pleased to hear such kind words from the nun.

Then the older woman started to turn around as she grabbed the kid's hand, but not before giving Asia a sour and venomous look of disgust. "You shouldn't be talking to strange people, let's go." she told the boy as Asia's eyes went wide with shock as he mouth remained with a slight gap, locking her in this state for a few good seconds.

In those few seconds a clearly offended and annoyed Issei, angered by the woman's ungratefulness towards the blonde-haired nun made him step in front of the teenage girl. "Wait!" he shouted towards the mother, but this quickly snapped Asia of her state of shock, causing her two use both of her hands to grab his right arm. _"It's fine."_ she told him, speaking this time in Italian as she knew that he already understood her no matter what language she spoke, showing that she was clearly distressed over him starting something.

However, then Ichigo stepped in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you lady?! She helped your son!" he shouted furiously at the woman, clearly angry at the ungrateful attitude. However, the woman didn't even turn around as she walked away with the boy, simply ignoring the teenage delinquent. He clicked his tongue angrily as he glared at the woman. "Can you believe her?" he asked as anger was still apparent in his tone.

Issei then looked concerned at the young nun. "Did you understand what she said?" he asked her as he then glanced with displeasure towards the adult woman.

Asia shook her head as she decided to answer the question. _"I don't understand the language, but I know... that expression..."_ she answered in English, saying this as her face became heartbroken and her eyes lowered themselves to her feet while she held her cross with both of her hands, closing her eyes as tears started to form in them.

"Thank you, onee-chan!" her eyes opened up as she turned to see the boy looking at her and waving his hand gleefully, which completely shocked her out of her saddened state.

"He said 'thank you'." the brown-haired teen told her gently while carrying a happy smile on his face, making her smile again as she seemed to become energized once again, raising her hand and waving it at the boy at an extremely fast rate as she had a giant, grateful grin on her face. Seeing this made all the anger and contempt disappear from both of the teenage boys almost immediately while the woman seemed to drag the boy away.

After a few seconds in which they all stood there silently, the girl turned to the two boys and started scratching her head with a silly expression with her tongue stuck out of her mouth. _"Sorry about that. I can be quite meddlesome at times. I hope that doesn't make you think ill of me."_ she spoke to both of them as she giggled awkwardly as she explained herself.

Ichigo smirked as he tapped on her head. _"Not at all. I'm quite a meddlesome guy myself. People give me a rough time for sticking my nose in other people's business, but I always know that it's the right thing to do."_ he told her as he rubbed her head mischievously for a few seconds, making the nun blush before he put his hands in his pockets. _"Anyway, I'm going to leave you two alone and go visit a friend. Have fun you two."_ he told them in English as he took out his left hand, raised it up and waved them goodbye.

"Bye Ichigo, see you later at the Occult Research club." the brown-haired teen told his friend as both he and Asia started to wave goodbye to the teen as well.

 _"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kurosaki."_ Asia told him as she happily waved him as well.

The orange-haired teen then turned around and smiled at Asia. _"Hey Asia, just call me and Issei by our names. That's how we like our friends to call us."_ he spoke to her in English one last time with a friendly smile on his face before turning to Issei and his expression turning dark. "Issei, do anything perverted to her and you will suffer the consequences." he said before turning around and walking away from the pair, leaving his friend with the sensation of his blood turning cold with fear while he lost all color in his body.

It took the brown-haired adolescent to recover from his friend's threat, after which they continued to walk towards the church, with the nun once again carrying her own luggage in her hands after she had dropped it to go help the boy. As they continued to walk, Issei looked at the soft, gentle hands of the sister and remembered the light that came from them.

"Asia, that light from before, what was it?" he inquired with interest as he looked her in the eyes and she looked at him.

The woman smiled proudly and gratefully. _"Oh, that was a healing ability given to me by God. It is my gift and my curse, but I will always be grateful to the lord for giving it to me."_ she told him as she closed her eyes and smiled warmly, which made his heart rocket in the pace it was beating.

* * *

After about nearly 30 minutes of walking around the city, they had finally arrived at the remote and abandoned church. However, Issei's body shook as he felt himself near its gates. The holy energy that emanated from the building radiated especially from the cross at the top, his body shivering violently to the point that he grabbed his shoulders with their parallel hands while this powerful chill ran down his spine.

 _'Dammit, Buchou warned me not to go near a church. This chill down my spine is insane and the holy energy that I'm feeling is making me really, really uncomfortable.'_ he thought to himself as he saw Asia walking past him, not realizing how his body was reacting to the church. _'She even kept drilling this into my head. How could I forget?'_ he thought to himself as his clothes were now drenched in his own sweat.

In his mind the form of his crimson-haired master formed with a stern expression on his face as she had a finger raised to his face. _'Never, ever, no matter what go into a church nor a shrine. These places are forbidden to us and their holy energy hurts us.'_ he heard her voice scolding him in his mind while also educating him, remembering the drilling on that subject that she did in the last few days.

"This is it." the voice of the blonde, pretty nun cut him from his thoughts and concerns as he looked at her, his body still shivering. "I thank you for escorting me to these holy grounds, Issei." she told him as she started to her finger together and blushed a little. "Would you mind going in with me and have a cup of tea. You've helped me so much this morning and I would like to repay you in kind." she told him as she obviously looked a bit embarrassed for asking this.

He started to take a few steps back slowly while nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Um... I kinda remembered that I have to go somewhere, but I was certainly glad to meet you today, Asia." he told her while he kept on taking steps backwards.

The blonde girl looked at him with pleading green eyes, hoping to plead with him by making puppy dog eyes. The brown-haired devil had to admit that it was hard for him to resist those big, green eyes of the teenage girl, but he knew he had to get away before a fallen angel would attack or god forbid Raynare would notice him.

He still surprisingly managed to hold his body as the nun was looking at him as he started to turn around. "I really am glad for the offer, but I forgot that I promised my friends that I would meet with them and now it's pretty close to the time we agreed to meet. So sorry, but I have to go. I would love to see you again." he told her as he could barely hold himself from shake and quiver uncontrollably as he walked away. Though he did managed to raise his left hand and wave it at the girl while walking away with his other hand in his pocket grabbing to the cloth as hard as he possible could.

As he walked away from the church, he noticed that the chill that ran down his spine was no longer as strong as it was and it was getting even weaker the more he walked away. However, he could still hear one last thing coming from the sister. "I would love to see you again as well, Issei!" he heard her shouting this at the top of her lungs, which made a small smile form on his lips while his cheeks became red.

* * *

"You can never meet this sister ever again."

That's what the crimson-haired devil told him as he was standing in front of her desk in her office in the ORC, which was on the edge of the main room against one of the walls. He also noticed that there were many stacks of paper on top of her desk. He had expected her to scold him and she didn't seem as angry at him as he thought she would be, but her face was still stern and serious. "I explicitly told you never to go near a church or someone related to the church. They are our enemies." she continued to scold him over the incident while he simply nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry..." he said as he looked away shamefully, not wanting to look his master in the eyes. Of course he wanted to see Asia again. She was a caring girl with a big heart. She was beautiful, naive and pure, with a lot of care for people. He blushed as images of her appeared and disappeared in his head.

"You're still thinking about that nun, aren't you?!" his master asked him as she became flustered, clearly angry with him once more. "She is the enemy, you can't think naughty thoughts about the enemy! Understood?!" she kept on scolding her servant as she was now more flustered and angrier than she was just before. She then took a deep breath and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I think I scolded you enough, my dear servant. You can go now, but at least try to get a contract tonight." she requested as her voice turned more gentle and caring, as well as sympathizing.

He slumped forward with a sigh as he turned around to face everyone else who were in the main clubhouse room with him and Buchou, namely Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Ichigo. He noticed how everyone in the room were basically staring at him. Kiba and Koneko were sitting comfortably on one of the couches while the rook was eating some sort of a sugary snack while giving the pervert a blank expression with squinted eyes as she munched on her treat. Meanwhile the knight was just sitting comfortably with his hands on his knees as he gave a nice and friendly glance towards his fellow devil.

Akeno, both similarly and differently than the other two devils, was standing in the middle of the room right next to the transportation circle that was used to send them to whoever summoned them through the fliers. She had her eyes closed with a big smile on her face while her hands were closed together and leaning against her lower body. "That must have been quite a scolding from Buchou, Issei-kun." she said with a cheeky tone to her voice, appearing very friend and had an aura of purity around her, which the brown-haired teen knew that it was just something that hid her sadistic nature.

Keeping his slump position, the brown-haired teen groaned once more. "Yeah..." he said with a defeated tone to his voice while his eyes were shaded in shame by the shadows from his hair.

Against the wall farther away from the couch on which sat the two devils, Ichigo leaned against said wall already in his soul reaper uniform, his expression cold and very, very irritated. Issei could see that there were veins throbbing on the brow of the orange-haired Shinigami as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. The worst part was that he had kept his eyes directly at him, making Issei gulp nervously as he looked at his friend.

"I just can't believe that you knowingly brought her to Raynare like that! What were you thinking?!" the orange-haired adolescent asked his friend with obvious fury to his voice as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards him. "Why didn't you tell me anything?! It's not like Asia knew Japanese and would have found out that you were a devil! I could have had chopped Raynare's head off her shoulders by now!" he said while grabbing his friends collar while snarling his words.

"Because I knew you were going to react like that, and I didn't want to risk Asia getting hurt because of your rampage!" the reincarnated devil said with seriousness while carrying an obvious amount of fear in his voice as he stood up to his friend. "Ever since you found out everything about this supernatural world of devils and angels, you've put yourself on some sort of vendetta against Raynare and you wouldn't stop until she was dead. I've never seen so much hate in your eyes before." he explained as he tried to justify his actions to his vengeful friend.

This managed to shock Ichigo enough to cause him to let go of his friend's collar and take a few steps back as his eyes widen upon hearing what his friend said. He took a few steps as he recollected himself and raised his head to look his friend in the eyes. "Maybe you're right about that. But that bitch killed you and I won't forgive her for that." he said as his tone was still upset, though seemingly a lot more calm than it was when he shouted earlier. He then turned his back to his friend and his wings spread out of his back, shocking and terrifying almost everyone in the room, even the crimson-haired whom had silently entered the room. "I'm going to fly over to that church and show that fallen angel what the wrath of an angel looks like." the orange-haired teen said as he prepared to leave.

"Ichigo..." the voice of Buchou cut his friend from walking away as he himself kept looking at the wings that sprang from his friend's back with his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

When his orange-haired friend turned around, he could see confusion and concern appearing on the adolescent's face. But how could he not be concerned with what he was seeing? Not only did he have wings, but their color... that also didn't include the energy that some of the wings emitted, which made him shake just like when he was in front of the church earlier today.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" the Substitute Shinigami asked with a perplexed tone as he looked around.

Akeko then seemed to bring a large mirror so that the Shinigami could see what they were all seeing. When he did, his eyes widen with confusion and terror as now he could also see what everyone else was seeing:

Of the twelve wings that spread from the adolescent soul reaper, all of the wings on his left side were changing in color, with some of them being a strong, pure white at the top, to silver in the middle and even grey on the bottom wings of said left side. However, all the wings on his right side were all completely pitch-black in their color, which was as dark if not darker than the pair of wings Raynare had.

"Wha-what's going on here? Why are half of my wings black?" Ichigo asked with a confused, shocked and absolutely frightened tone to his voice as he checked out his wings.

Rias looked at him with a stern look in her eyes. "You're falling, Ichigo." she said, making both the brown-haired teen and the Shinigami-Angel hybrid in question to look at her with confused and scared looks on their faces. "That means you're losing your angelic powers and becoming a fallen angel." she explained as orange-haired hybrid was so shocked that his wings receded back into his back and he fell down, his butt hitting the floor because he couldn't really react from the shock of hearing this.

* * *

A good while had passed since everyone in the club discovered the situation with Ichigo's wings, which had put him in enough shock to prevent him from going over to the church to kill Raynare, but he also left to go somewhere without telling anyone, which left Issei with concerned thoughts over the emotional situation of his friend.

Right now he was heading to a house he was summoned to, driving on his bicycle there as fast as possible. It honestly made him tired, but he was also told it would improve his base strength and stamina, which would allow him to use his Boosted Gear better in combat. He had tried calling Ichigo several times during his ride and even sent him many messages on the phone, but it seemed that there was no response and it didn't show that the messages were read, showing even more concern for his orange-haired friend.

He reached the residency of the person who summoned him, parked his bicycle on the side of the house and went up the stairs to the patio until he reached the door and pressed the doorbell, hearing the loud ring that it caused. However, he kept on waiting in front of the door for quite a while and there was no response what so ever, making him grumble and press the button yet again. However, he didn't receive a response again, making him agitated and concerned.

"Hello, this is the devil from the Gremory household that you summoned." he called out while he was standing in front of the door, trying to get the attention of whoever lived there. But much like in his attempts with the door bell, there was no response.

A vein bulged and pulsed on his forehead as a tick mark appeared as well, causing him to start angrily pounding on the door itself. "Hello! You summoned me here, I request that you at least come and say hello!" he said loudly as he banged on the wooden door several times, only for the knock back to open the door itself slowly, showing that it wasn't locked at all, much to his surprise.

He slowly entered the house, taking off his shoes as he entered. He saw that it was dark with only very minimal lighting coming from some room inside the house, probably the living room. This intrigued the teenager, whom slowly and cautiously walked over there, not knowing what to expect. He felt some tingly sensation of a chill going down his spine, but it was not as noticeable compared to when he was in front of a church.

"Hello, is anybody here?" he asked as he slowly entered the room from which the lights were coming from. Got into the room and he felt like he had stepped on something with a different texture to the floor. It felt icky against his foot and was wet, getting through his sock "Huh? What's that?" he asked himself as he grabbed his leg and lifted it to look at the wet sock that stepped in it. Then his eyes widened as he saw that his sock was drenched and covered in blood, red and vividly crimson in the light of the candles that lit up the room itself.

He felt like he wanted to hurl as he lowered back his leg to the ground and put both of his hands over his mouth as the stench of death now filled his nose. He never smelled such a disgusting aroma in his life. He then looked around the room and saw a group of candles on the ground in the shape of a cross in front of a large sofa. He then continued to look around, only to finally see the source of the blood that was across the entire room.

On the right wall from the doorway, right at its center was a corpse of a slim, middle-aged man. The corpse had many injuries from which it bled, but nothing was more disgusting from the look of his opened up chest, showing the doorway made of flesh that revealed the man's rib cage, with a whole at the spot where the heart was supposed to be, as if the person was stabbed through the heart. But that wasn't the worst thing about this. The worst thing was the placement of the body, as it was crucified upside down, with the legs pointing upwards while tied and stabbed by a few metal rods to keep them in place, while the hands were spread wide like in a usual crucifixion, with nails hammered into the palms, wrist and the center of the neck.

Issei took a step backwards as he covered his mouth with terror and disgust over the horrors he was watching. _'This is fucking sick! Who could have done such a horrible think to a person? Was that one of those stray devils that Buchou mentioned? If not, then who the hell did this?'_ he thought to himself as he tried his best to try not to throw up from this horrific sight in front of him.

"You like what I've done with the place, you shitty devil?" a voice came from inside the room, causing Issei to freeze where he stood. From the large sofa that was inside the room and had the candles placed ahead of it, got up a person that Issei had never met in his life, a wave of killing intent coming off of him.

The man in question was rather young, yet older than him. He had a rather long white hair for a man that reached down his neck from the back and from both of its right and left sides, with some of it even framing his face. There were also a few rather long bangs that covered his forehead completely, with one in particular that reached down his nose. He had red eyes, which didn't help with how sadistic and crazy his expression seemed as he glared the brown-haired teen in the eyes, making Issei shake in his boots.

On his neck he had a cross, which made Issei's eyes go wide with shock and terror. It also didn't help him that the man was wearing what appeared to clerical clothing, which included a dark-blue clerical shirt with matching long, dark-blue pants that held firm against the young man's figure. On top of those he wore a white cassock with a white collar and jet-black accents and white buttons inside of the accents at the edges of the cassock. It was also completely unbuttoned, serving more as a coat than a cassock. On his waist he had a dark-brown belt that tied his pants and he wore a pair of black shoes over a pair of black socks.

"W-who are you?" the young devil inquired as he looked at the smirking man that walked around the couch and headed towards his direction, his body shaking as he saw that the white-haired man was getting closer to him.

The man from the clergy seemed to smirk wider. "Me? I'm the excommunicated exorcist Freed Sellzen, at your service. Nice to be the one who ends your life, you shitty devil." he said jovially as he introduced himself, not showing any concern to what he had appeared to have done.

This freaked out Issei even more. _'An exorcist? Shit! Buchou told me that these guys hunt down and kill devils! She told me to stay as far away from them as possible!'_ he thought himself as he started to take a few steps backwards, moving very slowly. "What happened here?" he asked the white-haired exorcist as he tried to figure out why a religious man, even if excommunicated, would do such a horrible thing.

Freed simply looked at the corpse that he nailed to the wall, only to close his eyes as he turned back to his prey and shrugged while carrying a proud smirk on his face. "What, that?" he asked the reincarnated devil as he opened his eyes and took out a hilt of some kind, which had no sword. "I simply came here and slaughtered this old-ass bastard for becoming a damn sinner and made this masterpiece as a message for you, the cowardly pussy devil that he summoned." he explained while gesturing over to the corpse that was crucified upside down.

"So what are you intending to do now?" Issei questioned nervously as he focused for a few moments on his left arm, summoning the Boosted Gear.

Freed, however, noticed this action and whistled with mock impression. "Is that your Sacred Gear? Perhaps you'll be some fun after all." he said, seemingly mostly looking like he was talking to himself as his eyes were focused on the Boosted Gear, only to then glare the teen devil in the eyes with a wide, sadistic smirk. "And to answer your question, I'm here to do whatever an independent exorcist does for money and to get a some satisfaction by ending your evil, sinful existence by massacring your sacrilegious ass, but not before I tell you that you're a shitty-ass, punk-ass, fuck-ass, pussy-ass, bitch-ass devil! Hahahahaha! What do you have to say to that, shithead?" he inquired as he laughed maniacally.

This disgusted and disturbed the devil as he looked at the dead man pinned to the wall once again before looking at the exorcist. "How can you murder that man? He was a human being. I may understand an enmity between you and me because I got reincarnated as a devil, but why him?!" he asked as he now started to get angry, feeling the desire to deliver justice for the dead man.

This made the holy man's expression become even more demented. "Human? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" he laughed mockingly and with disgust in his voice as he pointed his empty hilt towards the corpse and spat on hit with disgust and disdain. "Summoning an unholy, abominable swine like you proved to me that that sinner is no longer human by the fact that he would sell his soul to your kind. As such he didn't deserve any mercy or kindness from me or my beautiful blade!" he shouted as he seemed to activate his weapon, with a sword of light popping out of the hilt, shocking the brown-haired devil to the point that he gulped in concern while sweating buckets.

This made the exorcist grin evilly as his eyes locked with the concerned and frightened devil. "What do you think? I've got myself my very own holy lightsaber." he joked as he swung the sword while doing a "VROOSH!" sound with his mouth, imitating the iconic sound that came from the iconic weapons. "It may not be the plasma saber type that are used in those movies and definitely not those plastic type crap that fanboys use. Nah, these are certainly the church type, 100% legit. They're made with the holy light of angels and the blessing from the catholic church itself. That's right, you filthy, unholy monstrosity, you're looking at a catholic Jedi right up in here." he continued to speak in a jovial tone as he looked like he was really enjoying himself.

**[BOOST!]**

The Boosted Gear doubled Issei's power and he immediately charged the former man of the clergy with his hand cocked back, ready to sock the loudmouth man straight in the jaw. However this charge was immediately spotted by the exorcist, who casually sidestepped the punch that was then sent by the devil, only to retaliate with a knee to the stomach.

"Gah!" the brown-haired adolescent cried in pain as he took several steps backwards while holding his stomach, his mind reeling from the pain that he felt there. He then saw that the crazy pries charged at him with his sword and tried to slice his head off, but the teenage boy was quick to react as he crouched down and rolled to the side, evading the slash completely as the sword of light cut through the frame of the doorway.

**[BOOST!]**

A bead of sweat fell from his forehead as he got up and looked with a determined expression in his eyes to survive the onslaught of the mad man, who was once again turning to face him. "Man, you sure know how to run away and evade, you damn filthy mongrel from hell." the exorcist said as he seemed even more blood lusted and thrilled than before. "But that can only be expected from a cowardly devil like yourself! Hahahahahaha!" he laughed madly once again as he jumped in the air with his light sword held with both of his hands over his head, preparing to bisect Issei vertically while doing it with a mad smile on his face.

Issei quickly reacted by bringing up his armored forearm to block the attack, which surprisingly managed to work as the sword of light clashed against the armored forearm, shocking both the young devil and the devil hunter, making them both widen their eyes with the surprise.

He then smiled with relief as he used his right hand for support while the priest landed on the ground. "Hey, that worked!" he said with a pleased and relieved tone to his voice as both of them struggled to overpower the other, leaving them in a deadlock.

**[BOOST!]**

However with the third announcement of the Boosted Gear, Issei had the strength required to push his foe back to the point that Freed took back a number of steps and lost his balance because of the surprise that he was feeling from the increase of power that the brown-haired teen had, with said brown-haired teen used for his advantage by charging in with his left arm cocked once more and sent his punch towards the exorcist, this time the fist crashing hard into the right side of his foe's jaw and sending him flying into a wall with enough force to create cracks in it upon the impact of the white-haired man.

He looked at the exorcist sitting slumped against the wall while groaning in pain and with anger. Seeing this made him think that things were going to be much better now that the slightly older man was a bit injured. "Yeah! I hit him!" he cheered as he closed his eyes and raised his arms in victory.

***BANG!***

He heard the sound a gun firing and he felt an agonizing sensation coming from his side, forcing him to open his eyes in shock as he slowly and with sound now stuck in his throat looked at the place that was in pain, only to see a bloodied hole in the right side of his stomach. His mind finally process everything as a loud and pained cry escaped Issei's throat, echoing across the entire house as he quickly put his hands over the hole while blood was spilling from it. Using his clothes, he tried his best to stop the bleeding.

"Hahahaha! How do you like that, you pillow muncher?!" Freed asked with excitement and joy in his mouth as he held a gun in his right hand while he held his sword in his left. The gun barrel was emitting smoke, so it was obvious that he was the one who took the shot. "Those bullets are made of silver, are soaked in holy water and blessed by a priest. That means that devils, vampires, werewolves and any other kind of unholy monsters such as yourself are extra fucked! Hahahahaha!" the homicidal priest explained as he then shot the devil just above his left knee, laughing while he did, making the teenage boy scream in agony as he fell down on his back.

The psychopathic man then ran and jumped over the sofa, stopping only when he stood over the injured devil, which he then kicked in the face, grabbed by the collar with both hands and threw him against the fall that was parallel to the one where the psycho had crucified the pure human who had summoned the reincarnated devil.

"I must admit you hit me pretty damn hard there, you shitty devil." he admitted with a more serious and complimenting tone to his voice, only to the raise his sword with preparation to decapitate the brown-haired adolescent reincarnated devil with one stroke of his light sword while carrying a sadistic and thrilled expression on his face. "Now die and rot in the sinful abyss of evil shit where you belong!" he screamed as he prepared the finishing blow.

"KYAAAA!" a fearful and shocked cry caused the priest to stop his attack and got the attention of the two towards the one who shouted like that. In the doorway to the large room Issei saw none other than Asia, looking terrified and absolutely shocked with the horrific sight of the man that was butchered and crucified upside down. _"What in the name of God happened here?"_ she cried in terror as her eyes were fixed on the corpse as she spoke in Italian.

 _'Asia?'_ Issei thought in confusion, which managed to dull the pain from the shots a little bit. Just a bit unfortunately.

This caused the psychotic exorcist to focus on the nun as he started walking towards her, with the brown-haired teen looking at her direction with a concerned look, fearful as to what the young man would do to her. _"Oh right, I forgot I brought you here. Newbie, is the barrier done yet?"_ he inquired in Italian as he stood between the devil and the nun, fortunately blocking them from each other's view.

 _"Father, who would do such a horrendous and sacrilegious act to this poor old man?"_ she asked while continuing to speak to the exorcist in Italian. She was frozen in her spot absolutely mortified from the sight of the corpse on the wall, her eyes locked on it as tears fell from her eyes. Issei could hear her weeping and admitted to himself that she was too kind, too pure and too honest to see this kind of atrocity performed by a monster who formerly aligned himself with the church.

The psycho merely waved with indifference as he rolled his eyes. _"Oh right, I guess I forgot to tell you how the job works."_ he told her in her native language as she rubbed the back of his head in annoyance as he now walked to the point that he stood next to her. _"What you see here is what we do to filthy heathens who damn their immoral souls into sin and debauchery by making pacts with shitty devils. We find them and then BYE BYE SINNERS!"_ he started his explanation with a rather affable manner, seemingly very jolly with the way he saw his line of work. Issei understood what he said thanks to his gift as a devil to understand all languages, and it disgusted him.

Then Freed continued his explanation. _"Then we wait for the devil that they summon and make sure he gets a similar treatments as those sinners in human disguises. That's all there is to exorcism. You just need to find your own fun in doing this job. And trust me, I find plenty of fun in it."_ he finished his explanation as he seemed completely nonchalant about the whole concept of murdering another human being.

Asia simply turned around and closed her eyes and covered her mouth while tears flowed down from her eyes. Issei could tell that she just couldn't watch the vile view that was on the wall, with blood soaking into everywhere, even dirtying her own robes. Then she opened her eyes for a second and she saw him, making him quickly look away as he ground his teeth with pain from the gunshots that he suffered from and felt as he was losing more blood. He was durable, but even he knew when he was in an unfavorable situation.

"Issei? It can't be." she said in Japanese this time as she addressed him, completely shocked to see him there. This got the white-haired exorcist's attention as he looked back at the nun.

The brown-haired devil decided to look her in the eyes as small tears came out of them while he still pressed against his side. "Asia, I..." he started to talk, but he lost all manner of courage in the middle of his sentence.

Freed now looked at the two of them with a perplexed expression before he realized what was happening and why the two of them were interacting with each other. "What's going on, do you two know each other?" he said with as he was legitimately surprised upon this revelation. After a few seconds has passed after he finished asking that question, an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Well isn't this fucking priceless? Is this a blooming forbidden romance between a devil and a nun? How disgustingly ironic." he said as he started to walk towards the injured devil once more.

More tears started to run down the young blonde nun's face as she looked the brown-teenager in the eyes. "Issei, what are you doing here?" Asia asked in her best attempt at Japanese as she was still sobbing over the dead man behind her while her voice showed how confused she was about the whole situation. This made Issei feel even more terrible about the whole thing. He understood that there was no other way around telling her the truth.

 _'At least she's going to hear this from me and not from him.'_ he thought to himself as he looked away in shame. "I'm here, Asia... because I'm a devil." he said as tears rolled from his eyes while his tone showed how saddened he because this girl was nothing but good to everyone around her, and here he was hurting her by telling her the truth about him.

The girl looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, but he didn't look back at those big green eyes, knowing he never could face her again after what he had just said. Both of them were weeping as the psycho priest simply sighed with a bored expression on his face. "No, it can't be true!" the nun declared as she spoke with denial in her voice, unable to believe the words that she had just heard from his mouth.

He had to look back at her, his brown eyes filled with tears that rolled down his cheeks, just as her green eyes had tears of sadness rolling down her cheeks as well. "I didn't want to lie to you. I wanted to spend more time with you because you are such a wonderful person. But then I realized that I would have to lie to you, and I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you. That's why I thought that it would be easier if you'd never spend anymore time with me." he told her as he started to sob a little bit as the last words came from his mouth while he also turned his head, with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

A groan came immediately afterwards from the priest, who seemed annoyed by this. _"Not that I find this whole melodrama crap heartwarming or anything, but you and your friend have no business being together."_ he told the nun in her mother language as he walked next her, standing to her right with a crazed look of satisfaction on his face. _"The fallen angels have expressively forbidden any form of contact between our kind and theirs. Have you forgotten that already?"_ he told her as he seemed to take joy in explaining this to her with his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

 _'Fallen angels?'_ the brown-haired teen thought to himself as he realized who the two members of the church were allied with, a flash of Yuuma-chan popping in his head for an instant.

He then switched the hands in which he held his gun and sword, only to then bring the blade of light close to the devil's neck. "Now, should we go ahead and do what we came here to do?" the crazed, white-haired young man said with a big smile of his face as he seemed like he could taste his blood already, which nerved Issei greatly. Not to mention the fact that he had a blade made of light pressed against his neck. "Not that it matters much," the priest said as he raised up his sword, preparing a decapitating swing once more. "but I hope you've said your prayers!" the exorcist proclaimed with a huge, gleeful and sadistic grin on his face.

Much to everyone's surprise, the blonde nun quickly ran towards the devil that she had met earlier today and stood defiantly between him and the exorcist, her arms spread wide and a look of determination in her eyes, even while tears were coming down from them. "Asia..." the brown-haired adolescent said with a saddened and surprised tone, both pleased and worried that she stood up for him and was putting herself in danger like that.

The white-haired maniac simply looked at the blonde nun with an annoyed, deadpan expression on his face while put the hand with the light sword over his shoulder. _"You've got to be kidding me with this."_ he said dismissively in Italian while he rolled his eyes at the actions of the woman that was working with him on the current mission, and this just clued the devil that the guy didn't care if anything happened to Asia whatsoever.

The nun simply looked at the man with her big, puppy dog green eyes as she wept. _"Please don't, I beg you for mercy. Forgive that man for his sins, father. Couldn't we just let him go?"_ she asked as she tried to bargain for Issei's life, which surprised him to an extend, not believing that someone working with the church would ever spare a devil. However this seemed like something Asia would do in the small time that he had spend with her, which made him smile softly over her bravery.

Freed now groaned with annoyance once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a few moments before glaring at the blonde teenager. _"That thing isn't a man, it's a devil. You've made a pledge to defeat our enemies."_ he said as he aimed his gun at the devil's uninjured leg. The devil could really figure out that the psychopath was reaching the limits of his patience with Asia, which was putting her more in danger, much to his own fears.

 _"It doesn't matter what he is! There's goodness in him, I know it!"_ she rebuked immediately, trying to debate and convince the exorcist with all she had to make him spare the teenage reincarnated devil.

She was then immediately grabbed by the collar of her robes by the exorcist in question, who now looked seriously pissed off, making her sob loudly as she was startled by the quick reaction. _"Is this some sort of a fucking joke?! He's a devil! All devils are shit and evil by default! Didn't Sunday school drill that shit into your head, numnut?!"_ he screamed angrily at her face as he grabbed her by her chin and pulled her closer to his face.

 _"No! When we met earlier today, Issei was kind and caring! You can't murder him like it's nothing! There's no way a father or even the lord would approve of a horrible punishment like that!"_ the girl kept on talking to her superior defiantly in an attempt to protect her friend from being killed with all the words that she could muster.

"Gr..." the priest growled as he pushed Asia away from him and closer to Issei. "GAH! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he slashed his sword of light at the nun, slashing open the front of her robes, including slicing up the necklace that had the cross on it and allowed the cross to fall on the ground. The result of the slash was that Asia's top have was completely exposed to the eyes, with her light-blue bra covering her breasts and the sister in question froze in her spot with complete shock plastered on her face.

Luckily she was uninjured, but she fell down on her knees and took whatever she had from her robes clinging on her body to cover her upper body. This also immediately got a response from the brown-haired devil, as he tried to push himself off the ground and hep the poor sister of the faith in her current situation.

"Don't you hurt her!" he threatened the exorcist angrily, but he quickly fell to one knee as the hole in his left leg squirted out some blood and he cried in pain, only to look at his friend who was at a possibly worse situation right now.

Freed snarled as he approached the young woman as he put his sword through the ground to hold it in place. _"YOU'VE LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!"_ he screamed in English as his tone of voice showed how enraged he was about the whole situation. _"What, are there maggots crawling in that head of yours? Or is your skull so fucking hollow that you're just a fucking retard?!"_ he asked her angrily in the English language once more as now all the bravery and defiance that Asia had showed now left her, leaving her only whimpering and sobbing on the ground. He then grabbed her chin and lifted her up angrily.

"You let her go!" Issei demanded angrily as her could only stay where he was, unable to move because of his injury.

The white-haired man looked at the nun with a sadistic and crazy smirk on his face, looking like he was going to do something awful to the girl. _"Our fallen angel friend said I'm not supposed to hurt you, but I don't give a damn about that now."_ he told Asia as his smirk grew wider and wider until it turned into an evil grin and he raised the girl by her chin a bit higher. _"You know what happened to naughty girls, don't you?"_ he asked her as he scolded her mockingly, looking like he was about to defile her, much to Issei's anger and disgust. Hearing the girl sobbing even louder as she also seemed in pain didn't help whatsoever, only increased the anger coming from the teenager.

 _'I have to save her! I won't let him harm a hair of sweet Asia's angelic hair!'_ Issei thought to himself as he struggled in an attempt to stand up, determination filling his eyes.

**[BOOST!]**

Freed then slammed the blonde nun on the ground, making her cry in pain as well as in fear and then he pinned her hand in place by stabbing the floor with his light sword and through the rob that she wore. _"I can't really cause you any serious physical injury like maiming you or killing you, but I think a little bit of rape might be just fine."_ he told her with a malicious and sinister tone tone to his voice as the nun cried out loudly, begging for mercy, but those pleads were ignored as he pushed away any of the robes from her upper body and moved his gun under her bra while putting his free hand around her throat, suffocating her.

The maniac then gleefully kept on talking. _"Why shouldn't an upstanding priest do what he wants to with a filthy little tramp like you? That not wrong, is it?"_ he asked mockingly as he stuck out his tongue cheerfully and sadistically as he started to move up his gun, which slowly pushed the bra itself up, showing the young blonde girl's underboobs. Thought he thankfully stopped right before he reached the point where he exposed her nipples, but still a lot of her breasts were visible to the eye.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

The bracer announced as the green gem glowed brightly on the red-scaled gauntlet as Issei felt himself filled with more power, at least enough power to move a bit. "I'm not kidding around! Let. Her. GO!" he screamed as he slowly ran towards the priest as each step that he took caused the bullet hole to spew out some blood, though the adrenaline merely caused the reincarnated devil to merely grit his teeth in pain as he cocked back his left hand for a punch.

The exorcist quickly got up and turned to the devil. "Oh right, I completely forgot about you. I can still see that you are defiant, so come here and give me your best shot!" he taunted the boy with an evil and maniacal grin of joy and anticipation on his face. However that expression quickly changed as Issei manged to reach him and landed a thunderous left punch right into the man's stomach, making him spew out blood from his mouth as he was sent flying into the wall, which he quickly crashed out of, sending him flying outside.

He fell down next to the sweet girl while also panting heavily as he now couldn't get up anymore. He grabbed the hilt of the light sword and felt how it burned his hands, but he still pulled it out of the ground and with all of his remaining strength threw it away in the same direction that he sent the exorcist flying through the wall. Then he covered the girl's exposed stomach and torso with the torn robes and cupped his hands around her cheeks, with his tears falling down on said cheeks while he wiped away her own tears with his fingers.

"I'm sorry that you've got dragged into this insanity, Asia. Now you're hurt and it's all because you tried to save someone as worthless as me." he said while crying, his heart filled with guilt over the girl's state, even if there wasn't any real physical injuries on her body. He then picked her up the floor and hugged her. "Please get up and run away. I can do anything anymore. Your safety is all that matters." he told her as he pushed her slightly away while he turned to the hole in the wall that he had made, the left arm of the corpse of the person who had summoned him had been ripped apart as the priest was sent through the wall.

"No! I can't leave you to die like that! You are a good person, Issei, and I can't let him kill you." she retorted, still refusing to leave him alone as her eyes shined with determination.

Suddenly they heard the noise of footsteps, causing them to look at the hole in the wall, where they saw the exorcist climbing back from into the room. "I'll admit, I'm impressed." the psychotic priest said as he crouched down and picked up his sword before getting up, his eyes shaded by the shadows of his bangs. It was obvious that he was bleeding from his mouth and maybe from several other places and was certainly not pleased with that. Issei immediately felt that the priest was now about to get serious, and that wasn't good. "Whaddya say we try for a new world record, devil scum?" he asked as he grabbed the hilt of his sword with both of his hands. "Let's see how many pieces of meat I CAN CHOP YOU INTO!" he screamed furiously as he jumped into the air and prepared to slash down and bisect the devil vertically.

Asia screamed in terror and Freed laughed maniacally with sadistic anticipation as Issei didn't move at all and the pries was about to strike him down. However, out of nowhere Ichigo appeared in his Shinigami garb, his massive sword already drawn as he blocked the strike from the priest, causing the white-haired man to simply land on the ground as he couldn't cut through or overpower the soul reaper. It seemed like he used that "Shunpo" move that Tatsuki used earlier this week in her spar against the devil swordsman.

Then suddenly out of thin air Tatsuki appeared as well, also using that same Shunpo technique, and just when the reincarnated devil was thinking about that too. Truly an ironic twist of "speak of the devil", since he himself was a devil and the girl was a human. She immediately sent a roundhouse counter-clockwise kick into the exorcist's face, sending him flying back a few meters before he landed on the ground and slide further back, now with his nose broken, as evident by the blood that started flowing free from his nostrils.

"Ichigo! Tatsuki-san!" the brown-haired teenage boy cried in joy before cringing at the pain from his injuries. Asia saw this and immediately put her hands over the side of his stomach that had been shot. "I'll heal your wounds." she told him as she smiled at him gratefully for what he had done for her.

Then to Issei's left a large, red magic circle formed on the ground and from it appeared Kiba, Akeno, Koneko and Rias. The blonde swordsman had a friendly smile on his face as he looked at the injured reincarnated devil while Akeno had her own smile on her own gentle smile her face. Koneko had a blank and deadpan expression on her face and Rias was seriously pissed off, a red and black aura radiating from her.

"Hey Issei-san, we thought you could use a hand, but it seems Ichigo-san and Tatsuki-chan arrived before we did." he said with a calm and cheerful tone as he kept his glance focused on the brown-haired boy.

"Oh this is gross. Talk about a nasty mess." the long, black-haired queen of the high-class devil said as she looked around the room to see all the blood and the corpse of the man that Freed had mutilated horribly.

Koneko simply kept her glare on the white-haired man with the sword of light. "...An exorcist." she said with very little emotion in her voice, but her eyes squinted and focused as she said those two words.

Rias looked at him as he was being healed by the nun, her glare filled with daggers as her expression was scary, making him gulp nervously. "I'm glad that you're alright Issei. You are my dear servant and I care for you and the rest of my peerage deeply." she told him as she then looked at the priest. "And I won't forgive anyone who hurts them." she made a pretty noticeable threat to the exorcist as he aura grew even larger.

He felt relief to see them all there, with Orihime and Chad quickly reaching the room as well. "Sorry for not arriving with you, Kurosaki-kun. Sado-kun and I are just not very good with Shunpo. KYYAA!" she told him as she panted heavily, only to then scream in terror at the sight of the bloodied room. Chad's visible eye also went wide at the sight of the corpse and covered his friend's eyes so that she didn't have to look at it anymore.

Freed simply laughed out loud as he griped his sword hilt tightly. "Hell yeah! Now we've got ourselves a good ole' fashioned gang bang!" he said with a mixture of thrill, excitement, blood lust and even sounded a bit aroused in his voice while he spoke to the entire group.

Kiba smiled at the man, took a few steps forward to the point that he was in front of everybody in the room. "You're done here. Sorry to disappoint, but Issei-san is one of us." he told him as he prepared himself to fight, but was slightly shocked to see that the black-haired human stepped up also.

Ichigo glared daggers at the insane priest in the room as he gripped the hilt of his sealed Zanpakuto in his hands tightly, not showing a lot of emotions aside from a bit of anger on his face. "Issei is also my friend. I'll annihilate you if you try to touch him again." he declared as a blue aura surrounded his frame.

"That's right! Issei is a total creep, but he's still a friend and a good person at heart!" Tatsuki exclaimed a declaration of her own, which surprised Issei with how much she actually cared. She then looked over at Kiba with a smirk on her face. "Don't think I'll let you have the pleasure of kicking his ass, pretty-boy." she told he blonde knight as she glanced at him and smirked. He simply smirked back with his eyes glowing with the thrill of competition in them, something that the human girl noticed and seemed rather pleased with.

"Yeah! Issei is a wonderful friend!" Orihime agreed with her best friend as she touched the six-petal flower pin that was her Sacred Gear.

Chad simply had his own Sacred Gear appear on his right hand the same way it did when he first demonstrated how to manifest it. "Agreed." he simply said as he clenched his hands into fists, ready to throw down.

The blonde [Knight] of the Gremory peerage glanced over to the human and gave her a friendly smile that he usually gave to the rest of the girls in their school. "Sorry, Tatsuki-chan, but I can't let a human get involved in devil affairs. You'll just have to defeat him before I do." he said casually as he gave her a smirk that just invited a competition, only for moments later to looked back at the exorcist with a now more serious expression on his face.

"So, seems like I'm quite popular right now. I'm definitely far from disappointed, blondie." the white-haired maniac gloated while sticking his tongue out as he held his sword hilt with one hand while he took out his gun again and held it in the other. "So let's do a head count, shall we?" he asked as he licked the barrel of his gun and the hilt of his sword with arousal and maniacal sadism on his face, which disgusted almost everyone in the room.

"So let's see who we have here:" the crazy exorcist said as he started to do a head count of the group, first glancing at Ichigo. "An orange with a sword stuck up his ass." he said as this insult made the orange-haired Substitute Shinigami glare darkly at him, but he simply ignored that and glanced at Akeno. "A big-tittied slut." he counted her with another insult, which made her send a glare of daggers in his direction, but the man simply glanced at Kiba. "A blonde, pretty-boy faggot." he said as the young swordsman had his expression changed to a deadpan look in his eyes, his killing intent intensifying. Freed then looked over at Tatsuki. "A flat-chested cunt." he spewed out another insult as the human martial artist snarled and released the full extent of her killing intent, as well as the full extent of her reiatsu. Finally the exorcist looked over at the small, white-haired girl. "And a loli." he said mockingly, which made her look down at her chest, rattling her and pissing her off, which wasn't apparent by her blank expression. He then also looked at the entrance to the room and saw the two remaining friends of Ichigo. "Not to mention a giant luchador and a airheaded, big-tittied bimbo." he said as he completely ignored Rias, a giant smile on his face as he prepared to fight. "So which one of you should I cut into spaghetti first?" he asked smugly with his psychotic grin still on his face.

"You fucking scumbag! What did you just call me?! I'll send your ass to hell myself! And don't you dare to even look at Orihime-san!" the martial artist threw threats at the vulgar exorcist furiously as she blushed heavily and covered her chest, only to then enter her fighting stance once again, ready to pummel the psychopath.

"...I'm gonna kill him." Koneko said as she narrowed her eyes at the former cleric with daggers while radiating a powerful killing intent.

Kiba's eyes widened as he stopped smiling, but he wasn't really scowling either. He just looked at the exorcist. "You know, for a priest that's quite a mouth you've got there." he snarked at the white-haired man as he held his sword with both of his hands, preparing to engage at any moment.

It was Freed who scowled when he heard the criticism coming from the blonde teen. "What are you, the impiety police?" he asked with an offended tone, which the blonde simply kept on staring at him with a deadpan expression. "Get off you're high horse, douchebag! Hunting your kind is my only concern, as well as killing sinful humans who side with you. So stop preaching and let's get to it!" the exorcist kept on screaming as he voice was once again thrilled to go for a fight.

Rias simply scowled the entire time angrily, so she simply raised her hand and formed a black orb of destruction energy in it. "You're overconfident in your abilities, priest. Do you really think that you can beat all of us? You're not leaving this place alive." she told him as she was about to released released the ball, with Kiba and Tatsuki quickly moving out of the way before the crimson-haired devil could release it. The orb passed right by Freed's head, creating a large hole in the wall behind him to the right from the hole that was formed by Issei's punch, not to mention that it was even large than the former hole, shocking and terrifying the man.

He immediately jumped back next to the hole in question as he looked at it as his eyes actually showed fear. "Well shit, big red might be a problem. I'll definitely need some backup for this." he said while grinding his teeth as he was sweating buckets, no longer feeling confident about the situation that he was in.

Suddenly Koneko sniffed the air and her face seemed to remain the same, even though something seemed to bother her. "...Fallen angels are here." she said with an almost disappointed tone to her voice, as if she was now being prevented from exacting revenge against the psychopathic murderer.

This made the maniacal in clerical clothing to laugh like a maniac with satisfaction yet again. "And just in the nick of time too!" he said as he looked outside to see that from the distance flying figures were heading to the house before he turned around to look at the entire group. "Hope you're all hungry, cuz Light Spears are on the menu!" he shouted as he deactivated his light sword and holstered his gun and jumped out of the big holes in the wall. "Sayonara, fuckheads!" he screamed his goodbyes with one last insult only to throw something on the ground, which exploded in a light that blinded everyone for a few seconds, only to see that the exorcist was no longer in the room with them, while fallen angels were heading their way.

The high-class devil clicked her tongue the moment that the exorcist escaped, an annoyed and dissatisfied look on her. "Dammit, we can't be around by the time that the fallen angels arrive." she said as she looked over at her right-hand woman. "Akeno, prepare to jump." she ordered, which the long, black-haired devil simply nodded with a smile on her face. The crimson-haired woman then looked over at the small rook. "Koneko, make sure we've got Issei." she ordered he younger teen with all the seriousness that was shown on her face.

"...'Kay." the girl said as she simply walked over to the brown-haired pawn, whom had managed to recover from his injury in the stomach thanks to the healing powers of the nun, but she wasn't finished healing his leg. The white-haired girl simply carried herself with a blank expression on her face as she yank Issei and put him over her right shoulder with her massive strength. "We're leaving." she said as both her and Kiba walked to where Akeno had now formed a red magical circle.

Ichigo quickly looked over at the blonde nun and then looked over at his tall friend who stood in the doorway. "Chad, carry Asia-chan. We're not leaving her behind!" he said as he then looked at his female friends. "Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san, help me protect them in case the fallen angels come after us. As much as I want to pick another fight, it's more important to keep her away from them." he ordered with a much different tone that what he had in the last few days, as if he wasn't as vengeful anymore. Chad picked up the nun and carried her gently in his arms, while her eyes were locked with the brown-haired devil. Their eyes were watery while they were locked.

"Asia! No matter what, I will protect you!" Issei proclaimed as he saw that magical energy was gathering within the circle, which allowed them to jump back to the club. The last he saw before he teleported out of the house was a small smile forming on her face as tears ran down her cheeks, giving him a warm feeling in his stomach. One that made him want to smile.

_**{To Be Continued]** _

* * *

**[Cue Ending Theme]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapter. I know that not only the ending was a bit abrupt, but that the ending theme was a bit of a mood whiplash. That was the intention.
> 
> Anyway, I want you all to understand that despite the language that I wrote for Freed Selzen in this chapter, I do not have those same beliefs or would even use half the words that I wrote. I do not want to give the impression that I hate people with same sex attractions or women. I highly dislike people who do so I gave Freed these traits to make him even more despicable.
> 
> Now I also know that many of you are wondering how the rest of the arc will go and if Asia will go through the same things that she did in the Highschool DxD canon. Well, for you to get your answers, you better just wait for the next few chapters to continue this story arc.
> 
> Until two weeks from now where we will see one another again. Goodbye to all you good people of AO3 and good day/night/afternoon wherever you live.


	5. Asia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I am on schedule, yet I have yet to finish the first chapter of the next arc, meaning the hiatus between chapters 8 and 9 would be longer and longer until I do manage to finish the chapter. In the meantime let's get back to the chapter at hand, yeah? Here's the content warning.
> 
> Warning: Warning: This is a Mature rated story, as this is does have the ecchi elements and content of High School DxD, so expect nudity in this story. Also, because this is also a Bleach story, expect very gory and violent fight scenes. Also for those who haven't read my stories, while I may have an okay skill with dialogue and can write good exchanges, I am in real life a guy who swears a lot, which tends to heavily trickle into my works. I will try my best to downgrade it, but expect to see a lot of cursing. Readers' discretion is advised for all these elements.
> 
> Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range
> 
> Ending Theme: Happypeople by Skoop for Somebody

_Into the world of the Supernatural Arc_

* * *

Issei could no longer feel the pain he hand in his side thanks to Asia's healing, and the wound in his leg simply faded away from a good night's sleep. One good night sleep that he was still allowing himself to indulge despite it being morning already. How could he have? It was Sunday and he could sleep as long as he liked, especially with his head rested in between two very comfy pillows while he dreamed of Buchou's large and squeezable boobs.

In his dreams he was standing in front of his crimson-haired master, who was all wearing nothing on her body but light-blue lingerie that covered her womanly areas and her breasts, the colors of said lingerie contrasting wonderfully from her long, deep-crimson hair. He big, blue eyes looked at him seductively and invitingly, her finger teasing him to come closer as her breasts bounced.

 _"Come and touch them, Issei~. They are yours to enjoy, my beloved~."_ she invited him in with a cute, girlish tone to her voice, wanting him to come closer to her. He himself couldn't resist as he felt he was getting really aroused by this. He slowly got closer to his senpai and wrapped his arms around her back and lowered them towards her butt, his hands sliding against her skin. However, he quickly stopped and removed his arms from her back, remembering that not only was he her servant and thus had to act accordingly, therefore not succumbing to his sexual desires, but remembered that she was also probably stronger than Akeno, who was an a sadist who liked bringing down lightning on her opponents. Their faces now extremely close, making both of them blush heavily from the proximity and even for him to start bleeding from his nose. His master was a beautiful girl whom he desired, after all.

Wow, his dream was awesome!

Suddenly the young woman disappear, concerning him greatly and what was a rainbow-colored background filled with glitter, had now turned pitch-black as everything that made his dream pleasant disappeared. He was extremely nervous as the pure, cute and innocent figure of Asia appeared in front of him, tears in her eyes as she held her hands in a prayer. _"Please save me, Issei."_ the voice of the mirage cried and sobbed with fear and urgency as she was also shaking, which made the brown-haired devil even more concerned.

Then a hand held the girl's left forearm, with a mirage of the exorcist from the night before appearing next to her. _"Yeah, why don't you come and try to save her from me, you shitty devil fuckboy?"_ the mirage of the insane devil hunter asked mockingly with a maniacal smirk on his face as he took out his gun. _"I'll be sure to make you the world record for the bloodiest Swiss cheese. Hahahahaha! "_ the mirage continued to taunt as he gave him a psychotic and murderous glare that was filled with a thrill for battle. The guy was absolutely insane.

Then another, softer-looking hand grabbed the right forearm of the image of the nun, and from the shadows emerged Raynare, dressed in the same beautiful dress that she wore in their date when she pretended to be Yumma-chan. Her mere presence made her shiver, with the area in the stomach were he was impaled by her light spear began to scream in pain, making hit grab the area as he was sweating buckets. _"No, no, no. That won't do. He's my date and we haven't even kissed yet, haven't we, Issei-kun?"_ she spoke in the same sweet manner that she used when she pretended to be a regular high schooler, with her raven-black wings spreading from her back. _"Why don't you come and give me a kiss, you cute little devil? I swear my lips will be the last thing you'll ever taste."_ the fallen angel's mirage said as a spear of light formed in her free hand, her smile turning from sweet to sadistic.

He suddenly woke up with his eyes snapping open with fear in them, with him panting and sweating with fear over the treats from the images. It took him a few moments to readjust to the fact that he woke up, as that nightmare of an ending to a glorious dream made his body shake a little. Then when he did manage to come back to his sense, he was absolutely shocked of what was in front of him.

Next to him, on the same bed, Buchou was sleeping while completely butt naked!

She was lying on her side, her front facing him, making blood squirt from his nose. He could see he bare breasts and pink nipples! Was this another dream? But he had woken up from a dream? Was that a dream within a dream? An inception? If it wasn't a dream, then he was truly in heaven for hedonists like himself.

No! He had to remember that there were still limits that he couldn't cross! As much as he wanted to grope her perfect big boobs, it didn't feel right for him to do it while she was sleeping. Oh, he wanted to so bad, but he knew that she could easily kill him since she was more powerful than even Akeno-chan, who could throw down lightning on people and was as much of a super sadist as he was a super pervert. Dammit, the inner conflict within his heart was raging as his hand slowly made progress towards her left boob. Ahh! He wanted this so bad!

He quickly regained his senses as he tried to restrain his lustful desires by grabbing his hand that reached towards Buchou with his other hand, holding on to it with all his strength as blood continued to flow down from his nose as he saw Buchou's hair falling her breast, a bit of it covering her pink, juicy nipple.

He was then shocked that in her sleep she reached forward and grabbed the back of his head... only to press it hard against her boobs! _'Holy crap this is amazing! Buchou's boobs are so soft and her nipples pricking against my skin...'_ he thought as he squirted some more blood from his nose, which sprayed on the soft skin pillows, much to his concern. _'Oh fuck! When she wakes up she's going to kill me! ...But her skin is so soft, like silk. Dying after touching such a large and perfect pair of boobs is the best way for a man to die.'_ he continued thinking to himself as he could definitely feel that his member was very, very hard.

He then extended his hands and without realizing he wrapped them around his master's back, with his right hand touching her butt cheek. This immediately made him go pale as he realized he crossed a forbidden line. He should have only done something like that after requesting permission! Bless and damn his lustful desires!

"Good morning Issei." the sweet voice of the crimson-haired devil quickly made him detach his hands off her naked body and retreat backwards. When he saw her sitting up on the bed in the infirmary, his eyes followed the bounce of her breast and drooled and more blood flowing from his nose at the sight before managing to regain his sense and looked into his master's beautiful blue eyes, trying to use their beauty to distract him from her lustful naked frame.

The young woman in question yawned and stretched her body as she closed her eyes. Her yawn had such a cute satisfied sound to it that he could barely resist his temptations, but he held strong as he remembered that Buchou was still his senpai, his master and an extremely powerful devil, as the ball of energy she used against Freed last night showed. The brown-haired teen was definitely shaking both with excitement over Buchou's body and fear of her possible retaliation if he would give in to his urges.

"Sorry for surprising you like that." she said as she casually and blissfully passed her hands through her hair to make sure that she didn't have bed hair and to strengthen the roots of her beautiful crimson colored hair. "It's just that I saw you in the infirmary sleeping to heal the wound in your leg. You looked so peaceful that I had to join in with you." she explained as she gave another yawn. "And the thing is that I only feel comfortable sleeping when I'm in the nude." she continued on explaining as she stretched her body some more, which was a feast for his eyes. "And you were just the perfect touch to it, acting as a little stuffed animal that I get to cuddle. They always make me comfortable." she finished explaining as she seemed completely relaxed and nonchalant about the whole situation.

The last statement made his eyes go wide and his jaw to slack as his irises completely disappeared from his eyes as he was stuck in a state of shock. _'I'm a stuffed toy?!'_ he shouted inside his mind as he imagined himself in the image of a stuffed toy alongside a few stuffed animals like giraffes, monkeys, rabbits, teddy bears and kittens. _'Well, if it means that I can sleep alongside Buchou while she's naked and be pressed against her voluptuous body, then I'm willing to become a stuffed toy!'_ he thought to himself with determination in his inner voice as he looked back down at his master entire frame, from her large breasts to her firm hips and legs. Blood sprayed over the sheets of the bed as he god enamored by the naked body of the young woman.

Suddenly the crimson-haired devil's eyes widen as she realized what her servant was looking at. Then her expression changed a few moments later with her eyes giving a seductive look while a smirk was curved from her lips. "...So you really love a girl's chest that much, Issei?" she asked him with a seductive and inviting tone to her inquiry.

This immediately caught the brown-haired adolescent by surprise as he looked stunned and slightly terrified of what his master would do to him. "Yes! Love it!" he declared instantly genuinely, truthfully and without any sort of shame in his voice, not wanting to lie at all, otherwise he wouldn't be true to himself.

This the high-class devil chuckle as she leaned towards him with her upper body, making him blush like crazy and lean back. "So do you really, really want to touch my chest?" she continued to inquire as Issei couldn't decide on whether to look into his master's eyes or at her boobs, making his face completely red.

"YES! I WANT TO SQUEEZE THEM!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with excitement and anticipation as he felt himself being aroused to the point that he didn't know which part of him would explode first. But Buchou was also his master and was a powerful devil, not to mention a beautiful and classy senpai, so he couldn't be a complete pig in front of her.

A flash of a memory suddenly hit him, as images from his date with Yuuma-chan flashed quickly in his head, with the thoughts of how he needed to act nicely in front of her, not knowing what he was doing. He wanted to cherish her as his first girlfriend and he hoped to get his first kiss, a stepping stone to reach his dream as a harem king, but then he was impaled by a light spear from said date. His own death was a result of his own lustful desires for a girl. _'Would I suffer the same fate if I tried the same with Buchou? Would she throw me away and kill me the moment I'm no longer of use to her as a servant or because I stepped a line that I shouldn't cross?_ ' he asked himself in his mind with fear as he started sweating and spacing out as concern and paranoia filled his mind.

"Issei?" he suddenly snapped back to reality as his crimson-haired master gave him several light slaps on his right cheek. "Are you alright? You spaced out for a minute there." she inquired with concern in her voice as she also looked at him with a worried expression in her eyes.

He gulped while looking aside and down, trying to avoid her gaze. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." he said until he made a slight movement with his right leg, causing him to hiss in pain. 'That's right, I was shot by in the leg by that exorcist last night.' he thought to himself as he grabbed the area that was causing his pain.

This made the crimson-haired adolescent to grimace at the sight of the brown-haired pervert in pain. "You're still in pain from that attack?" she asked as she put both of her hands on the injured spot, her expression not changing at all. "I'll send some of my magical energy into the area." she said as he felt a surge of energy entering his body through the skin. This caused the pain to fade away as if he felt a sort of invisible, magical plaster around the area where he had been shot.

"Th-thank you. It feels better now, Buchou." he spoke with a grateful and kind smile rising to his face as the two now looked into each other's eyes. "I-I think we should also get dressed. It's kinda starting to get a bit awkward here." he said as he kept on blushing throughout his entire face while he looked aside with blood still coming out from his nose.

The crimson-haired devil gave a kind and understanding smile as she got up and picked her clothes from the floor next to the bed. "Yeah, I can understand that sentiment. I agree that despite being teenagers with a healthy interest in the other sex, there is still a time and place for things like this." she said teasingly as she put on her underwear on while the brown-haired [Pawn] covered his eyes with his hands, only to peak from between his fingers, which was easily noticed, making the devil smirk a bit smugly and raised a finger in front of her face. "Uh-uh-uh, no peeking. You're making me feel embarrassed." she said teasingly as she wiggled her finger, making the reincarnated devil to groan as he forced himself to not peek until she had finished dressing.

As she was dressing, an action that she did very slowly and teasingly, constantly making the boy feel more and more aroused as she knew he was still peeking from time to time, so she moved her hips slowly, swinging them from side to side. When she finished, she returned back to the bed and caressed her [Pawn]'s right cheek with a melancholic expression on her face. "I'm sorry about last night. You were attacked by an exorcist that passed under my radar. It was my fault that you got hurt." she said with obvious guilt in her voice as she rubbed her hand against his cheek sensually. "It's my fault that you have this wound, and I hope you can forgive me for that, Issei." she told him with a saddened tone as she finally left the room with the bed.

* * *

About half-an-hour after the whole... thing... that happened in the infirmary, the entire Gremory peerage gathered in the main room of the old schoolhouse that served as the headquarters of the Occult Research club, alongside Ichigo and the rest of his friends.

All the devils and humans had found themselves a spot in the vast room, which was rather surprising as the whole room felt a little bit more cramped with more people hanging around it. Well, it was more evident with the older members of Rias's peerage than with Issei, as they all had their forms a bit more enclosed and less comfortable than usual.

The brown-haired adolescent was on constant edge as he looked at his orange-haired friend, wanting to ask him about the safety of Asia, but he didn't want to be rude as it was now his master who was doing the talking at the moment, trying to settle some sort of agreement with the orange-haired Shinigami about something that the reincarnated devil didn't understood. Then again, he openly admitted that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was listening.

"We never interfered with the soul reapers' hollow-hunting business because that's up to you. However, because of the rise of deaths around the city there had been more hollows, correct?" the high-class devil asked as she tried to assess some information given to her by the soul reaper.

Ichigo merely nodded. "Yeah. I've been encountering into more hollows than usual, and I mean a lot more." he explained as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the couch while putting his feet on the table, much to Buchou's visible dismay. "If I had to guess, there are more souls who are consumed by negative emotions and transform into hollows because they want revenge against their murderer." he started to conjecture as he seemed deep in thought.

This was when Inoue interrupted the conversation. "Do you think that it's because of that horrible exorcist from last night?" she asked with concern in her voice as she shook from the memory of the dead man pinned to the wall.

"Yeah, most likely." the black-haired human and best friend of the voluptuous girl responded while also putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "But don't worry, he won't lay a single finger on you while I'm around." Tatsuki tried to comfort her grey-eyed friend as much as she could.

"Either way, he must be stopped." Chad said as he held to a cross that was around his neck. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"That gross neanderthal can suck it." Koneko said as she huffed and puffed her cheeks with irritation.

This was when Issei finally decided to ask what he wanted to ask. "Um, so... is Asia-chan safe? Did you take her somewhere that you know that she won't be harmed?" he inquired with concern in his voice, which simply got him an irritated glare from Buchou.

This brought a smirk from Orihime as she seemed bright as ever. "Yep, don't you worry. She's A okay. No fallen angel is going to risk trying to get her now." she reassured as she was almost bouncy, which made the brown-haired teen feel reassured as he also had a lecherous expression on his face as he saw the girl's breast bounce as she moved slightly when she spoke, making him giggle perversely while blood flown down from his nose.

This was immediately reprimanded by both the orange-haired Shinigami and the black-haired human, who slammed their feet into Issei, with the former hitting him in the face and the latter hitting him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. They then went back to the couch they sat on and sat back right on the two sides of the range-haired girl.

"Stop being a perv, jackass." the human girl snarled as she glared daggers at the pervert.

"You keep doing that, you keep getting hit. Equivalent exchange for being a complete lecher, Issei." the orange-haired Shinigami said as he was a bit agitated with devil friend as well.

Koneko simply looked at the whole thing with a seemingly indifferent expression, but it was obvious that she did not approve of Issei's behavior as well. "...Disgusting." she said as she took another bite of the sugary delicacy that she was eating.

"In any case, there is no need for you to worry about the sister's safety, Issei." Chad was the one who spoke to surprisingly reassure the adolescent reincarnated devil.

This made Issei take a deep sigh of relief. "Really? Asia's totally safe from Raynare? Good. I don't want her to be harmed in any way." he said with the same tone of relief in his voice as a big smile rose to his face, making his master to now pout as her cheeks turned slightly red.

Ichigo and Tatsuki simply glanced at each other nervously as a bead of sweat fell down their brow as the same thought arose to their mind.

* * *

Asia was sitting in a store with a complete Japanese house interior, with sliding doors, tatami mattresses and the entire building seemingly made of wood and paper. She was sitting in a room different from than the front of the store in front of a round table, where she was eating some food using a plastic knife and fork, since she had tried using chopsticks earlier and was so bad at using them that she had to use more western utensils. She also felt very uncomfortable sitting on her knees, even though she sat on her knees a lot when she prayed.

In front of her sat an entire group of people and employees of the shop, staring at her intensely, seemingly examining her with their glares, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Right in front of her, at the other side of the table parallel to her sat a tall man with light skin and light-blonde hair, which was almost pale, which had strands framing the side of his face and hanging between his gray eyes. He also had a chin stubble and wore a stripped green and white hat which covered his eyes, only revealing them through the shadow on the top half of his face, giving him an intimidating appearance.

The man also wore a dark-green shihakusho with no undershirt under it, but he did wear a black haori over it, which sported a white diamond pattern along it's bottom half. On his lap was a cane that the man carried and he wore a pair of wooden traditional Japanese sandals.

Where the man sat there was someone sitting in front of her right on the table, staring at her. It was a small black cat with a pair of strong golden irises who had a look that made Asia feel like said cat was looking deep into her soul, making her even more nervous.

There was also a giant of a man sitting on the right of the man in the hat. He was a tall, muscular and a lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was cornrowed and he had a large handlebar mustache, which connected to his long sideburns. He also wore a pair of rectangular glasses over his eyes, making them completely none visible to her through the lenses of the glasses, which made her drop a bead of sweat from her brow. His attire that he wore consisted of a white muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a blue apron.

On the left of the man with the stripped had sat two kids. The first one was a small boy with red hair that went up and to the sides of his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the logo of the shop printed on the front of it in black while also wearing a pair of blue three-quarter length trousers, which the bottom of them were noticeably turned up. He also had a stern and harsh look on his face as he glared at the blonde nun.

The second kid was also a small child, but she was a young girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks with a pair of two large, round purple eyes and black hair with a purple tint to it. Her hair had two long strands on the sides which framed her face, as well as parting down in the middle of her face, creating two bangs around the nose after being split from the main bang after splitting slightly above the nose, opposing each other. The rest of her hair was tied into a pair of pigtail by two pink ties.

She was also wearing a white t-shirt with the shop's logo printed on it, though with her it was in red instead of black. She also wore a pink, knee-length skirt with white dots. She was looking at the nun with a more shy and timid expression on her face, which was considerably different than the others, but it still didn't help Asia feel any relief whatsoever. Sure, it was better than what Father Sellzen or Miss Raynare were planning for her, but she still wasn't completely comfortable in this shop either.

When she finally finished eating her breakfast, she put down her utensils and gave everyone a smile. "Thank you very much, Urahara-san." she spoke slowly in Japanese, thanking the shopkeeper for letting her sleep in his shop last night after Issei's friend Ichigo and his friends brought her there. It was also a thank you for the delicious meal that she had just finished eating. "Your bed was comfortable and your food was good. I pray to the lord to give you blessings." she continued to speak slowly in the language of the country, trying her best to say the right and fitting words in the sentence.

After she finished thanking him she closed her hands together and closed her eyes while giving a grateful smile. _"Oh lord, bless these people for their kindness."_ she prayed in Latin as there was still complete silence in the room aside from her prayers. After a few moments she opened her eyes and still saw that everyone else was silent and gave her a serious look, making her shake a little with concern over why they were looking at her like that.

Then, after about five to ten seconds after she finished her prayer, someone else finally spoke up, and it was none other than the cat, much to her shock. "Awww, isn't she just precious." the cat talked in a deep masculine voice, which astounded the nun as she had never seen the miracle of a talking cat before.

Then the man with the hat took out a fan from inside his dark-green shihakusho, opened it up and started waving it as an eccentric and jovial smile appeared on his face. "She most certainly is, Yoruichi-san." he said as he then grabbed his cane and pointed it at the nun. "You're hired! Welcome to Urahara's Shop. I'll go and bring the employment papers as well as the adoption papers." he said with a fun and charming tone to his voice that it caused the catholic sister to smile, even though she didn't understand too much of what he had said, leaving her only to chuckle nervously as she sweated a bit.

This caused the little girl to get up and jump up and down. "Yay! I'm getting a big sister!" she cheered.

The boy then got up and punched her on the top of her head, making her cry. "Correction, we're getting a big sister! GET IT RIGHT, URURU!" he screamed at his co-worker while she simply sobbed loudly.

 _"MUST PROTECC!"_ the burly man got up and shouted in English, which now made things simply weird for Asia, as she still sat down and watched the insanity.

"Oi, stop spouting internet memes, you old fart! It's fucking cringe!" the boy then shouted at the burly man with the mustache, only for said burly man to jump over the table and start smacking him across the head.

"NEVER! And what did I tell you about using such a filthy language in Urahara-san's store? Respect your elders!" he said as he held the boy upside down by the leg with one hand and used the other one to smack him across the butt, while the kid shouted in pain.

It was then that Urahara, the man with the hat, joined once again to the conversation, acting like an immature manchild all while carrying a big grin on his face. "That's right, we will never let you kids take the internet from us! It is a fine addition to our store's revenue through online sales. Not to mention it's vast amount of knowledge for me to gain inspiration for new intentions. For I am a mere honest, handsome businessman and a brilliant inventor!" he declared as he spoke proudly while puffing his chest and hitting it once with the hand that held the fan, which was now closed.

"HONEST, MY ASS!" ***SMACK!*** "OW!" the boy cried out in pain with tears in his eyes as his buttocks was smacked by the burly man. "YOU'RE THE SHADIEST OLD FART I KNOW!" he continued to insult his boss accusingly right into the man's face.

***SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!***

"OW! OW! OW!" the boy kept on shouting pained cries as he was being held upside down by his Achilles Tendon and spanked across his buttocks.

"RESPECT YOUR EMPLOYER, BOY!" the mustached man shouted at the top of his lungs as he kept on his punishment as the cat on the table seemed to get more and more agitated and annoyed, with a red tick mark appearing on his forehead. And then another one appeared. And another one.

"Um, can Tesai-san please stop hitting Jinta-kun?" the young girl asked in a quiet and introverted manner while tears were still coming from her eyes from when the boy harassed her.

 ***BAM!*** , ***POW!*** , ***THUD!*** , ***THUMP!***

The black cat had quickly jumped into the air and hit all the other four employees of the shop, leaving them all on the ground with a big lump coming from their head with steam coming off the bump itself. Asia looked shocked and surprised that a single talking cat could render four humans groaning in pain on the floor nearly unconscious. Her entire body lost all of its color, appearing completely white as her eyes were bugging from her sockets and her jaw slumped down.

"Stop acting like a bunch of idiots in front of our guest, you four. You're scaring the little girl." the cat said as he scolded the shopkeeper and his workers, which was just as weird to the blonde, teenage nun, who now had a big bead of sweat on hear forehead. For some reason it was strange seeing that a small, talking cat was putting humans in their place.

* * *

**[Cue Opening Theme]**

* * *

It was already afternoon on a Sunday. The first Sunday since he had been reincarnated as a devil. Issei was sitting in a fast food restaurant as he had a tray with a burger and fries on it, ready to eat. However, his mind was filled with thoughts as he looked outside the restaurant window and sighed as he saw people pass by.

He thought about Asia, relieved that she was safe from anything that the fallen angels could do to her. However, he still could not get her out of his head, especially after Buchou talked to him about the subject earlier today when he requested to visit her at whatever place Ichigo and the rest left her at.

 _"Absolutely not! Whether she is currently at the hands of the fallen angels or not, she is still a nun and their affiliate or associate, therefore the enemy! No matter which angle you look at it, she is still our enemy! As your master, I adamantly forbid you to see that girl, so just forget about her!"_ was what his crimson-haired master told him and he saw that she was very upset with him over this issue, even if he tried to convince her, making him simply sigh in defeat just from thinking about it.

As he kept looking outside with the tray still filled with food on the table, his eyes were lost in the crowd of people whom were passing by on the sidewalks. _'I wonder how she is doing right now. Is she looking over her shoulder to see if that exorcist or Yuuma-chan... no, Raynare are following her?' Is she comfortable with where Ichigo took her?'_ he kept on thinking thoughts in his head as he kept his hand under his chin.

Just as he was thinking about it and suddenly he saw her, walking among the pedestrians on the sidewalk, dressed in her robes with a smile on her face. She was looking as bright as she did yesterday morning with her dark-blue robes and the veil on her head.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw her and his cheeks turned red while he froze for a few moments. However, when those moments passed, he didn't have the warnings of his crimson-haired master echoing in his head, but the promise he made did. With it he got up from the table he was sitting at and ran outside as fast as he could, which was pretty fast considering he was now a reincarnated devil.

"Hey Asia!" he shouted to her happily while also raising his hand high in the air and waving at her as he automatic doors opened, which got her attention and the attention of several others, who were looking at him and then at her, which resulted in whispers over whether the two teens were in a relationship and how outrageous it was of a nun to do that. Issei didn't care about that as his glare and hers connected and leaving them staring into each other's eyes, losing themselves within them.

Not too long after the pair of them were sitting at the table which the reincarnated devil was using and now with an additional hamburger right in front of the blonde teenage nun, who was sitting parallel to the brown-haired teen and looking down at her burger with confusion and intimidated look in her face at the sight of the food in front of her.

"Um, Issei-kun?" she spoke, gaining his attention. "Are there any utensils to eat this hamburger? I don't see any knife and fork or even chopsticks." she said as she looked on her tray, her eyes scanning it to see any kind of utensils to eat the monstrosity that was on it before looking back at him.

The brown-haired teen blinked twice as he looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "Asia-chan, have you never eaten a burger before? You eat it with your bare hands." he explained to her with an expression of complete disbelief on his face as he explained to her the simplicity of eating a hamburger.

The blonde, teenage nun was taken aback by this statement as she leaned backwards and gasped in shock, her jaw falling and her eyes widening upon hearing that. That was her expression for several moments as he looked at her stunned, not knowing how to really respond to that.

"R-really?! Th-that's how you do it?! But that's so... so... d-daring!" she said loudly with shock in her voice as she looked at him with a blush on her face. She was looking sooo cute.

It didn't took long for her to compose herself after that as she put her hand into the pouch. "But if it must be done, then I'll wash my hands." she told him as she took out a uniquely-shaped glass bottle of water, which gave the reincarnated devil a horrible feeling across his entire body, chills being sent down his spine as his entire body shook and felt like it was either burning from the inside or making him spasm, or even both.

Oh crap, that bottle contained holy water!

He spat at the sight of the bottle as his body was having trouble being so close to an holy artifact, with his wound even acting up and causing him pain. Quickly, he thought of what to do to get her to put the holy water away by picking up the wet wipes from his tray. "There are wet wipes to clean our hands right here! Please put that away!" he requested with panic in his voice as he handed her the wet wipes, while she gave him a confused look before remembering what he was.

"Oh right, of course!" she said as put back the holy water into her pouch and took the wet wipes from his hand and opened the pack, taking the wet mini-towels out. He expression then changed as he eyes turned white and filled determination while puffing her cheeks and having a little red on them as well when she swiped her hands thoroughly with the wet wipers, cleaning every inch of her hands from the back and to the palms. She cleaned her fingers one after another over and over, only to then rub the a fourth of her palm next.

Then, after finishing with one hand, she moved to the next as she did the exact same thing as before by rubbing the back of her hand one quarter at a time before moving to the fingers, cleaning them thoroughly one at a time multiple times. Issei was honestly amazed by how thorough she was with cleaning her hands, all while carrying a serious and determined expression on her face. She must have really cared for her personal hygiene. When she finally finished with both of her hands, she showed them both to him and he saw that they were so clean that they sparkled as light reflected on them as she carried a triangular smile on her face.

She then closed her eyes and put her hands together. "Now then, time to say grace." she spoke as she started her prayer, making the brown-haired teen feel incredibly concerned for the sensations that he was about to sense. "Oh lord, thank you for this kind meal and for Issei's company, even if he is not under your light. Blessed the who are together our of kindness and of care. Amen." she prayed fully while his head slumped down on the tray as he felt a headache from the divine that came from the heavens.

The two teens then started to eat their food, with the reincarnated devil eating his burger regularly, but he was surprised to see that the blonde nun was gnawing on hers by eating very small pieces and took them really fast, moving like a haircut machine through hair. Honestly it reminded him of a scene he watched with an old friend of his of how a guy was being fed by a factory machine in a really, really old American film that was called something like "Modern Times"? He couldn't really remember, not that really mattered as it was just something that he suddenly remembered.

Either way, the way that the sister of the faith ate her first burger was just so cute!

They took their time eating, finishing after about 10 to 15 minutes since they had started eating, with the brown-haired adolescent moving on to his chips that he decided to share with his friend, who gracefully accepted the offer and was now smiling as she was enjoying the fries and overall enjoyed the whole meal in general.

"So... I see your robes are fixed." he said as he noticed that the girl was wearing the same robes that she did yesterday, but those were slashed by the exorcist's light sword then, while now it looked no different from when he first saw her in them. It was peculiar as to how it was fixed.

Asia clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Ah right, I do owe that to Tessai-san." she said gratefully as the reincarnated devil simply raised an eyebrow. She noticed this and chuckled for a few seconds. "Oh right, I should explain." she said as she took another french fry and ate it. "Thanks to Ichigo, I found myself currently staying at Urahara's shop, which is a supplies shop that is run by the very nice Urahara-san. It's honestly a very strange place, but everyone is very nice. Urahara-san, Tessai-san, Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan and even Yoruichi-san are all very pleasant and respectable." she told him about how she felt about the people whom allowed her to sleep under their roof for the night, making the brown-haired adolescent to smile as he listened.

As the two continued to eat the french fries until they were more or less done, the nun continued to speak. "So last night, I had to switch to a washing robe while my clothes and underwear were being washed for a few hours, and then sown back together by Tessai-san. It was really embarrassing." she admitted while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly while also blushing, which made her look adorable. "Anyway, this morning I also tried a strange device that Urahara-san invented, which somehow helped me to perfect my Japanese in just a few hours! It was a miracle! That man was truly given great wisdom by the lord!" she said aloud with great enthusiasm as she apparently managed to talk in perfect Japanese now, which Issei couldn't really tell because of how being a devil allowed him to break the language barrier.

He kept smiling as he kept his eyes focused on hers. "Well, it's good to know that you're at least safe after all the horrible things that happened last night." He said with relief in his voice as flashes to the night before and his encounter with the exorcist popped into his head, including the man's attempt to rape the nun, which made him sick as he looked down with guilt. He then looked back up at her and frantically waved his hands with a sheepish expression. "Which I'm totally sorry for, by the way." he apologized as it seemed to him the right thing to do.

The girl simply tilted her head with a perplexed look on her face at this. "What do you have to apologize for, Issei-san?' she inquired as she kept her head tilted, looking extremely cute.

He rubbed the back of his head while also looking down with guilt. "You risked your life to protect me while there was no precedent for you to do that. By all rights we are on opposing sides, so it was extremely surprising to see that you went to defend a complete loser like me." he said with a smile on his face as he kept rubbing the back of his head, still riddled with guilt but also showing gratitude.

"I do not regret doing so, Issei-kun." she told him with a smile as she looked him in the eyes and spoke in a soft and caring tone to her voice. "When I looked at you I saw a good person and it doesn't matter that you are a devil. You were also kind and caring to me yesterday when many others weren't, so I couldn't forget that when I saw you in that apartment." she explained as she held on to her cross, which was now on a small chain around her neck once more.

There were a few seconds of silence between the two as the fast food restaurant was filled with noise of people talking to each other, eating or the noise from the back of food being cooked. "So... can you tell me a bit about yourself, Asia-chan?" he asked as he blushed a bit as his voice showed how nervous he really was. It was the first time he hung out with a girl since he went out with Raynare posing as Yuuma-chan, so he was still a bit afraid of the whole scenario in general, hoping that the day would end well.

The blonde adolescent girl nodded with a smile. "Oh I'd love to." she said as she held her hands together as she prepared to tell him her story, something he decided to give his full attention to. "I was born in a small village near Milan, about... 22 kilometers to the South, if I remember correctly." she started telling her story as she said while trying to remember as much as possible from that time in her life. "I don't remember much of my parents aside from my mother having similar hair and eye colors to my own. You see, they left me at the town's church when I was merely an infant. The priest and nuns used to tell me that I never stopped crying." she said as she kept on smiling while looking down as a small blush appeared on her face.

This saddened him a bit as he thought about it. "Being abandoned by your parents? Man, that's rough." he said with sympathy towards the nun as.

Asia simply looked back at him and shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. Life in the church was very simple. I had a lot of freedom around and everyone was so kind to me. There were also days in which I was accompanied to the market, where I could see all the beautiful and delicious things that the town farmers made with all of their hard work. It was such a simple and beautiful time." she told him as her tone of voice and the expression on her face, especially her green eyes, were filled with nostalgia as he assumed that she remembered those days.

This got the brown-haired reincarnated devil to become more interested in the nun as curious thoughts and questions started to pop into his head, perplexed over how her situation changed so much from being in a small church in Italy to now working under a fallen angel in Japan of all places. _'Just what had happened in her life that brought her all the way here? That Freed guy said that he was excommunicated, but is the same true about Asia as well? She is so devout, how could someone like her ever be excommunicated?'_ thoughts and questions like those popped into his head as he looked at her beautiful face.

"When I was around 6 to 7 years old, a boy came to the church with his injured dog, hoping that we could take care of him. I was the one who present at that moment, so I just put my hands over the dog's injuries and prayed my hardest to God to save the soul of the poor thing and help him recover from his injuries. That's when the light first appeared, as two silver rings appeared on my left and right middle fingers and emanated a green light that healed the dog completely." Asia continued her story while explaining a bit about her powers as she spoke with a lively tone to her voice and with a huge and pleasant smile on her face, making the teenage boy blush as they look at each other.

This however also made the gears in Issei's brain to turn as he picked up on the small detail in that part of the story on the two rings that appeared on her fingers, reminding him of the very gauntlet that appeared on his left forearm whenever he summoned it. _'So her healing ability is a Sacred Gear.'_ he thought to himself as his expression turned a bit serious when he started thinking about it.

"Issei, is everything okay?" he slightly confused and concerned voice at his sudden seriousness managed to bring the reincarnated devil out of his own thoughts.

He looked back at her for a few seconds as he blinked several times, allowing the brain to fully understand the situation and then he started to laugh, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a red blush all over his face. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine, Asia. I just thought about something, nothing important." he told her as a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

After his reassurance, the girl continued her story. "Anyway, right when I finished healing the dog, one of the nuns arrived and saw me, so she reported it to the priest. This caused me to be transferred to live in a larger church in Rome. They gave me the title of "Holy Maiden" and had me heal all sort of people every single day." she told him about how her life had then changed from the small life she knew into becoming something bigger, a symbol of the church. "No longer was I allowed to spend time with other children my age, no longer was I ever to even leave the church. My days were passed by praying to God, healing people and standing on a balcony before a large crowd of people. They would come from all around the world to see me and to be honest, it was quite frightening and overwhelming. However, I just had to keep quiet and show no emotions. It was so tiring and I was always so lonely. I never really had any friends for most of my life." she continued her story as now she was saddened once again and her voice was melancholic once more.

This made Issei feel bad for the blonde nun. _'She never had any friends. Being lonely like that, without anyone whom she could really call her friend? How could she stay sane like that?'_ he thought to himself as he lowered his head with a saddened expression on his face, trying to hide it from the girl and not hurt her feelings.

He then remembered Buchou's words from yesterday, about how he was never allowed to see Asia again. This made him clench his fists as he bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes with determination. _'Sorry Buchou, but I can't just leave and forget about Asia. I wanna be her friend! She deserves to have at least one friend, even if it is a perverted loser like me!'_ he thought to himself as he gathered some inner courage to do something that he knew was forbidden for a devil like him and a servant of the church like Asia, but he didn't care.

His body shook as he pondered on what exactly to say, but he finally raised his head and looked at the beautiful teenage girl and grabbed both of her hands with his ow, making her blush heavily. "If you need a friend, Asia, then I'll be that friend for you." he declared, causing her eyes to widen and her jaw to fall and go limp, surprised by the declaration, but also moved. "I don't care if I'm a devil and you're working for the fallen angels, I want to hang out with you and follow you to enjoy the simple pleasures of life." he continued to talk as his grip around her hands got tighter. "Today I'll show you around and we'll have fun. How does that sound?" he finished his declaration as he meant every word of it.

Tears started to form in the blonde nun's eyes as she genuinely was moved by what he said, so she simply nodded with a grateful and elated smile on her face while the tears ran down on her cheeks. "Thank you, Issei. I would love to be your friend as well." she told him as she then released her hands from his grip and wiped the tears away.

This made the brown-haired devil to smile with joy at her agreement to accept his friendship. He then looked to the right outside of the window, seeing one of the town's local arcade centers. A huge grin formed from his lips as he pointed at the building, making the sister look at it as well. "We can start at the arcade, I'll teach how to play some games." he told her as he was now enthusiastic to have a wonderful time with the girl, forgetting all about how he took his "girlfriend" to the same place on their date.

The girl immediately agreed and the two left after paying the bill for their meal. Issei had spend no time to letting the girl adjust to the amount of people who were at the place and he simply grabbed her on by the arm and walked with her as she looked inside the building with amazement on her face, surprised to see so many people on a Sunday forming such a crowd. She saw parents with their children, teenagers hanging out with their friends and so many other people.

The two quickly got to the area where cabinets of the video games were and he quickly bought some coins for them to use to play them. The reincarnated devil put the young, blonde nun in a cabinet that resembled a driver's seat and had her play a racing game. She was terrible at it, but despite the first few times causing her to frighten, she eventually got to enjoy it more and more, getting more intense as she played it until she finally managed to finish one time fully without crashing, reaching the 4th place, making the reincarnated devil cheer and congratulate her with enthusiasm and pride.

Afterwards the brown-haired adolescent took her to one of the ball throwing games in the arcade and this time played along with her. Not to the surprise of the teenage boy, both of them were absolutely terrible at it, barely managing to score any points at the time that they had, even when they worked together. However, they didn't feel discouraged at all and simply laughed together in enjoyment at the time they spent in each other's company.

Afterwards they went to the mall and started looking for Asia more clothes to wear, since most of her clothes were still at the church with the fallen angels. While she still had her robes, they looked for more everyday and casual clothes for the teenage girl. They looked throughout the women's clothing section and found several dresses, t-shirts and knee-length skirts that Asia liked. When she went to try them on and when she came out of the fitting room wearing one of the clothes she was measuring, Issei suffered a bloody nose and gave her a thumbs up. Unfortunately they didn't have the money to buy all those clothes, so they left the store empty handed.

After that they returned to the arcade to find something else to do, so they simply walked until Asia saw a doll that she liked in a claw crane machine. She quickly ran to a specific machine that housed many dolls of a small and cute yellow rat with red cheeks, looking at it with a blush on her cheeks and starts in her eyes.

Issei noticed this walked right next to her. "So you like stuffed animals, Asia?" he asked with a neutral expression as he asked her the question so nonchalantly.

She turned to him and blushed, tapping her fingers. "No... not really... maybe... yes." she slowly admitted as she got more and more embarrassed over admitting it to the reincarnated devil, feeling like it was childish to like stuffed animals.

Issei simply gave her a friendly and gentle smile as he took out his wallet. "Then don't worry, I'll get you that doll, Asia-chan." he said with determination as he inserted a coin to the machine and started to play. He moved the crane carefully and locked his eyes on one of the dolls. He lowered the crane and managed to grab the doll on the first try, which surprised even him, as he wasn't that good in the game. When he lifted it and tried to quickly get it to the spot where he needed to drop it, he rushed things and caused the doll to fall down, failing on getting it to Asia.

However, he didn't give up as he put in another coin and tried again. This time he tried to do so slowly, but he couldn't succeed on getting a good hold on any of the dolls before time ran out. He turned to look at his new friend and saw that she was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to get that doll she really wanted.

 _'Fuck that noise! I'll get her that doll even if I spend all of my monthly allowance!'_ he proclaimed to himself inside his own mind with frustration as he was now more determined than ever to win a doll, inserting a coin once more and tried his best to get one. On the third attempt he had a very poor hold on a doll and it fell down in the middle of moving it towards the dropping slot. On the fourth attempt he was very, very close, but he had failed when the doll fell just a few seconds before he reached the dropping slot, but he didn't give up until Asia got her doll.

On the fifth attempt he did everything slowly and as methodically as an idiot like him could, allowing him to get an excellent hold over one of the dolls. He raised it up slowly, trying not to many any rash or quick moves that would allow the doll to drop. He them moved the claw crane slowly until he managed to reach the spot successfully, making his eyes go wide with excitement as he let go of the doll, allowing it to drop. He had succeeded.

He took out the doll from the machine and held it. He then turned to the blonde nun and handed her the doll with a big smile on his face. "I believe that this belongs to you." he said as she looked at him with stars in her eyes. She gave him a big, grateful smile as she snatched the doll and held it tight to her chest, hugging hit as her body swindled from side to side.

"Thank you so much, Issei-kun!" she said happily as she blushed and teared up slightly. Even a numnut like him could tell that this was so far one of the most fun that she had ever had in her life and she was clearly grateful for it.

By the time they finished having fun throughout this day it was already evening. They sat in front of the same fountain that Issei remembered where he was killed by the fallen angel who pretended to be his date. They both looked at how beautiful it was at night, with the water reflecting the lights of the street lamps.

Suddenly Issei flinched as he started to feel the pain in his leg from where he had been shot. It seemed Buchou's magic had run out and the pain was starting to flow back to his mind, which made him grab his leg and grit his teeth from the pain. Asia immediately noticed it and remembered the wounds that he suffered and that she healed the wound in his side.

She quickly knelt in front of his leg and put her hands a few centimeters above the injured spot. The rings manifested on her two middle fingers and emitted her Sacred Gear's green light, which in no time managed to completely heal the injured leg, causing whatever feeling of pain and numbness to disappear as if they had never occurred, which amazed the reincarnated devil. He then remembered that she healed him last night and he smiled, grateful. _'She really is a just and kind person. The kindest I've ever met. How could someone like her could ever be put in the same category as that psychotic priest?'_ he continued thinking and pondering to himself as the girl finished healing him and sat back on the bench right next to him.

There was a quiet moment between the two of them, with each one trying to start a conversation. However, when one looked at the other, they both simply turned their gazes away with a blush on their faces, no knowing what to say or just too embarrassed as it would have been obvious to any outside that would look at them that they liked each other.

"Asia" the brown-haired adolescent devil spoke up as he didn't look at the blonde nun immediately, but it got her attention enough to look at him. "I can't really believe that I would ever be so lucky to have met someone so kind as you." he said as he looked at her with a sheepish grin on his face as he started to rub the back of his head. "I mean, your power even works on a devil like me, then it must show how great of a person you are." he gave her a genuine compliment as he then chuckled sheepishly.

However, a response that he did not expect happened: Asia started to cry. As she sobbed he started to panic, not realizing what he had done wrong to cause her to be so sad. "Hey, what's wrong? What did I say?" he asked as he saw the tears flowing freely from her eyes like a pair of rivers.

The nun quickly rubbed her eyes and looked down as she looked saddened and disheartened. "It wasn't very long ago that I was still at the church, doing my work healing those that needed my gift." she said as she was still chocking on the tears, having a hard time even saying the words that she was speaking. "But one day, I came across a devil who was grievously injured." she continued to tell he story as she was starting to tear up less, but she was still weeping. "He begged me to help him, saying that he was being chased by a pair of exorcists." she kept on talking, shocking the brown-haired teenager with the story that he was hearing.

"No way... so you healed him?" he inquired as he was hooked, but still felt concern to how it was about to develop, especially for Asia.

She nodded as she continued her story. "Yes, I did. I saw a person in need and I wanted to help him. It didn't matter if he was a devil, an enemy of the church, I just wanted to save people. And... I just wanted to have a single friend. But when I healed him, he killed the two exorcists that were chasing him and escaped. I was the one who was pinned with the blame for everything." she said as her voice now sounded filled with despair.

Issei looked at her with a horrified look in his eyes, knowing that what happened next was truly rough for the nun.

"After that, the very people who praised my healing ability and worshiped me as a holy maiden started to curse me and call me a witch. They kicked me out of the church, excommunicated me, threw objects at me that varied from tomatoes to rocks and called for my head, that I to be burned at the cross." she told him as she started to weep and and sniff as the teenager looked at her with a sad look on his face as he felt a mixture of that sadness and some anger at the injustice that she suffered from, to the point that he clenched his hands into fists.

The excommunicated nun continued to cry as she was starting to cry as hard as she did in the beginning of the conversation. "I just wanted a friend! I was always alone, with nobody to really talk to, to share my feelings with! I joined up with Miss Raynare because she offered me protection. I believed that if I wouldn't be alone anymore, and I don't want to be alone anymore! All my life I just a single dream: to make plenty of friends." she told him as she started to shout as she cried even harder, weeping and sobbing as she looked at him.

He quickly bit his lip, remembering again what Buchou had told him. However, after hearing Asia's story, he couldn't just forget about her, to just leave her to be alone and without friends any longer. He grabbed Asia's hands tightly and looked into her eyes with resolution in his own eyes.

"Then screw the rules between our factions! I want to be your friend, Asia!" he said at the top of his lungs with the determination of his resolution filling his voice, making her look at him wide eyed and with a slacked jaw. "I had a great time with you today and I want us to hang out a lot in the future as well. Even if I am simply a devil, I will become your friend and I will introduce you to many more people who will be your friends." he told her, meaning every word that came out of his mouth, and he saw in her eyes that she knew that he meant that.

This made the blonde, teenage nun to smile once again as she felt reassured and relieved, not to mention thankful. "I would love to be your friend too, Issei. You are also the kindest person I've ever met." she said as her smile gotten wider and she wiped the tears away, leaving the two of them with a smile on their faces as there was another quiet moment.

"Sorry lover boy, but that's not going to happen." that moment between the two was suddenly cut abruptly short when a new voice was heard, one that Issei kinda recognized, but remembering who's voice it was was difficult. They both turned to one of the street lamps, where the voice originated, only to see a woman standing on top of it.

The reincarnated devil's eyes widened, his irises shrunk and his jaw crashed down with terror as he recognized the woman to be none other than Raynare. It had been the first time he had seen her since she had pretended to be Yuuma-chan of class 2-B and his body shook with fear as he saw the person that ended his life once.

She had her pair of black raven wings spread wide as she had a serious expression on her face, which was almost 180 degrees as away from the Yuuma-chan that he remembered as he could imagine. She was wearing a long-sleeved, black cotton dressed with white accents that reached down slightly below her waist, basically having it end with a tiny miniskirt that showed her lovely thighs perfectly while also showing her light-purple panties to the whole world. She also had light-purple stockings that matched her panties that reached slightly above her knees and she wore a pair of light-pink shoes with dark-blue accents.

"Y-Yuuma-chan... No, I f-forgot that your real name is Raynare." he stuttered a bit as his body felt a chill going down his spine, feeling a sense of danger as his body shook with fear.

Raynare simply gave him an indifferent look as a scowl appeared on her face. "First I find out that you're not only alive, but you've also been reincarnated as a devil. Truly disgusting." she said to him as she showed no strong emotions towards him despite everything. She then looked at Asia. "Asia, you're coming with me. We have a ritual to perform and I can't have you running away back to Kisuke Urahara of all people after all the effort I took to even bring you inside this country." she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest with a slightly impatient tone to her voice.

Issei immediately managed to regain his barrings and overcome the fear, even slightly, and stood between the fallen angel and the nun as he activated his Boosted Gear, making both girls gawk at it for a few seconds.

He sneered as he clenched his left hand tightly into a fist and tried to look as tough as he could in front of the black-haired fallen angel. "I don't think so, Raynare. Yesterday I promised her that I would protect her and now I promised to be her friend. I can't just go back on my promises, because I refuse to be that useless loser that I was before dying! Boosted Gear!" he shouted as there was a glow in the gem on the draconian gauntlet on his left forearm.

**[BOOST!]**

The sound that came from the gauntlet seemed to concern the fallen angel, as a bead of sweet appeared on her brow. "Did you just say Boosted Gear? No, it can't be! It looks more like Double Critical." she said as she now seemed a lot more concerned than before. However, a couple of seconds later and she started to laugh like a maniac as she jumped off the street lamp and flapped her wings so she could descend down slowly. "So that's why the people in charge considered you a threat, yet didn't order your elimination." she said as her feet made contact with the ground with a little "TAP!" sound.

She started to slowly walk towards him as he brought up his gauntlet and sweated while grounding his teeth. _'No matter what, I won't let her get Asia-chan!'_ he thought to himself as he was determined to be able to keep his promise

**[BOOST!]**

The Boosted Gear announced once more as Issei felt that his already doubled power has been doubled once more. He knew he needed more power to do anything against the fallen angel who went out on a date with him. _'All I need is to keep her focus on me and evade until have have as much power as she does. Only then do I stand an actual chance of winning her.'_ he thought to himself as he used his right hand to gently push the blonde nun away from him. "Asia, take a few steps back. It's going to get ugly." he told her as his body tensed and prepared to evade a spear of light in case that she threw one at him.

Upon hearing the second time the Boosted Gear announced a boost, Raynare stopped in her tracks, with a few more beads of sweat falling from her brow as she confirmed that she was wrong about his Sacred Gear. _'She looks concerned, so now she might attack. I'll show her that she needs to be concerned.'_ he thought to himself as he steeled his gaze on her beautiful face as he kept himself in a confrontational mindset.

However, then the fallen angel closed her eyes and smiled gently with a blush appearing on her cheeks, making her look and feel almost completely different from what she appeared as a few seconds ago, which unnerved him greatly.

**[BOOST!]**

Again his Sacred Gear doubled his power and he felt his power rising. A smirk rose to his face as he now felt completely confident that he could at least survive in a fight against the brunette now, no matter what she would throw at him.

"Issei-kun, don't be so uppity. It will make your cute face be filled with wrinkles." Raynare's voice changed suddenly talked with the same voice that she used as Yuuma-chan, her cheeks turning red with a blush. She wasn't acting as the same shy, introverted girl that he knew, but she sounded the same and looked just as sweet and caring as she did when she was under pretense.

When he heard that voice and saw her acting in a more girlish way, that determination that filled him a second ago was all gone, replaced by doubt. He could feel that he was no longer getting stronger, as he remembered what Buchou told him about Sacred Gears and how the will of their user powered them. He was losing his own will, so it was only logical that he was starting to lose the power that he accumulated. His body shook as once again his eyes widened and his irises shrunk, but this time his jaw fell down only slightly and was completely limp as his expression was now filled with hesitation.

Rynare put both of her hands behind he back and twisted her ankle playfully on the ground as she gave a cute chuckle. "What's with that look in your eyes, Issei-kun? You don't have what it takes to hurt little ole' me, right?" she inquired as she stayed in the same place and simply acted in a cutesy manner. He knew that it was a trick, that she was playing with his emotions, but flashes of her smiling while they were hanging together on their date flashed in his mind as he couldn't bring himself to fight her anymore. As a sign of that, his Boosted Gear disappeared from his left forearm.

She then chuckled once again while carrying a friendly and innocent smile that defined her Yuuma Amano personality. " **Heilig Pfeil**." she muttered silently with the same sweet voice, only for her to quickly draw her right hand forward with a finger gun which had a small arrow of red light coming from her index and middle fingers, which she launched at tremendous speed to the point that Issei couldn't even see it. He only felt the burning pain in his stomach when the small arrow made a hole there piercing in and out of his body with him having no time to move.

Blood came out of his wound like crazy as he felt a burning sensation inside and out of his body. His vision became blurry and he felt like he was about to lose consciousness right there and then. He could feel the unimaginable pain in his stomach and the flow of the hot liquid blood from the wound, focusing on these aspects and the shock of how everything happened so fast, mirroring the last time he saw Raynare.

"...Fuck." was all he said before falling down on his back with a pool if blood forming around him. He thought hard to keep his eyes open, to stay alive as long as possible. He didn't want to die again so soon. He had just got a new life and got to hang around people he never thought a super perverted loser like him could ever hang out with.

He got to spend time with Rias Gremory, the most beautiful and popular girl in school, not to mention the fact that he got to see her naked. He also spent time around Akeno and Koneko and even Kiba, the last one he still didn't fully like for being a prince charming surrounded by girls who would throw away their virginity without a second thought if it was for a chance to be with the blonde-haired pretty-boy.

He also got to see a side of Ichigo that he had never knew of, not to mention spend time with Orihime-chan and Tatsuki-chan for the first time in years. Also Chad was a really swell guy once you got to know him better. But most importantly were just two people that he was thinking about. _'How would Buchou react if she found out I died again? Would she be sad? Would she be angry? Would she care? And what will happen to Asia? Will she really be safe with Raynare?'_ he thought to himself as an image of his crimson-haired master appeared in his mind in which she was naked and carrying a saddened and brokenhearted expression on her face, while a naked image of Asia also appeared, in which she was crying.

Suddenly he saw in his blurry vision a green light enveloped him as he felt that the pain was starting to go away. It was Asia, she was healing him again. She was saving him. He could feel his wound closing quickly as his sense were also becoming sharper. He heard noises that sounded a lot like talking, so he tried to focus on it as much as possible, despite the fact that he was screaming in his head from the pain, even if it was starting to fade away slowly.

"Miss Raynare, please let me heal him! If I go with you, then will you promise to let him live?" he managed to understand that the nun was pleading for his life at the price of her freedom, but he couldn't react as he was still not moving as he was being healed. It was as if the injury was so severe that he couldn't move his body anymore.

"...A-Asia..." he said weakly as he looked at the blonde girl, who looked at him with tears in her eyes. He saw that she was afraid, that she was concerned. But she was not afraid for herself, but afraid for him, that he would die. _'I'm so pathetic. I'm so weak. I needed to be saved again, and this time by her, who I swore I would protect. Some protector I am._ ' he thought to himself as those thoughts were spoken in a tone of disappointment in himself.

"Fine, I promise that he will live, but you have to come to me the moment you finish, or the next Heilig Pfeil will be aimed towards his head." the fallen angel threatened both of the teenagers with such a nonchalant tone that it sickened Issei, but what could he do? He was too weak to do anything to resist again her power.

For the next three to five minutes that had passed he lied down on the ground and felt as the warming and relieving powers of Asia closed his wound completely and restored him to fully health. His vision became clear again as he didn't feel his head hurting or feeling a slight bit of dizziness from blood loss. He was truly healed in such a space of time.

When he finally sat up, Asia hugged him tightly as she was still crying. He could tell that she was relieved that she had managed to save his life from his serious injury. "Thank the lord that you are okay Issei. I thought that I was going to lose you." she told him while weeping, so he simply tapped on her back several times and smiled before they separated.

"Thank you, Asia." he told her as his expression turned into a sad one when tears started running down from his eyes. "Please, don't go." he told her as he grabbed her arm, trying his best to still cling to her, to protect her from what the fallen angel had planned for her.

Asia was still crying, but she now had a pleased smile on her face as she managed to get her hand away from his grip. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you die." she said as she walked towards Raynare slowly but without any hesitance or resistance at all. It was all because he couldn't keep his promise and protect her, because he was too weak.

Raynare smiled as she wrapped her arms around the teenage girl. "Good girl. I'm glad that you finally listened to reason." she told the nun as she started flapping her wings and rise up to the air. Her expression turned into the cute expression that she had before and waved at him. "Bye bye, Issei-kun. I really had fun in our date the other night." she told him with the voice of her Yuuma-chan personality, still playing with his emotions. She was starting to make him sick. The fallen angel then looked at the girl in her arms with the same look on her face. "Say your farewells, Asia." she ordered her with the same voice.

Asia simply looked down and smiled as tears were still falling from her eyes. "Thank you Issei... for being my friend." was what she told him, making his eyes go wide with terror as he looked up at the two girls before they disappeared with one last flap of Raynare's wings.

As he sat on his knees, tears were flowing down his cheeks. Then he screamed to the heavens with misery filling his voice. He felt devastated at Asia being taken away without him being capable of doing anything himself, even after making a promise to protect her.

Meanwhile a black cat with amber eyes looked at the screaming teen with a studying and analyzing look in its eyes. _'You were right, Kisuke. The Red Dragon Emperor really was too weak to protect the girl, just like you expected. Now it's Ichigo's turn, whenever he finishes his own personal trial.'_ the cat thought as it turned around and disappeared from the area entirely as it moved with Shunpo.

_**{To Be Continued]** _

* * *

**[Cue Ending Theme]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the chapter. Events seem to line up with the canon events of the first volume/first half of the season 1 anime, but will it remain so? You will all have to wait and see in the next chapter, which will come two weeks from now on the 21st of February.
> 
> I don't really have anything special to really say about this chapter, but I want to see what your predictions are to how the rest of the volume will go, from how the Raynare arc will end and how Ichigo and his friends could cause a change in the Rizer arc at the end of the volume. I like discussions and reviews, like really really like reviews.
> 
> So stay healthy, stay safe, please review and have a great day everybody. Until two weeks from now. Bye bye.


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of Of Devils and Reapers. Phew, this is without a doubt the longest one of the chapters so far and it is also my favorite, with chapter 4 and 5 being close to it in terms of quality.
> 
> Now, if you haven't figured it out, this chapter will revolve around the church confrontation with Raynare, with the fate of Asia on the line. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please comment to tell me what you thought about it. I would love to have a lot of reviews from you all grand readers (well, there are literary over a 1000 readers, aka a grand).
> 
> Now for the warning section.
> 
> Warning: This is a Mature rated story, as this is does have the ecchi elements and content of High School DxD, so expect nudity in this story. Also, because this is also a Bleach story, expect very gory and violent fight scenes. Also for those who haven't read my stories, while I may have an okay skill with dialogue and can write good exchanges, I am in real life a guy who swears a lot, which tends to heavily trickle into my works. I will try my best to downgrade it, but expect to see a lot of cursing. Readers' discretion is advised for all these elements.
> 
> Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach Opening 1)
> 
> Musical Cue #2: Nothing Can Be Explained (Bleach OST)
> 
> Musical Cue #3: Number One/Ichigo's theme (Bleach OST)
> 
> Ending Theme: Happypeople by Skoop on Somebody

**Arc:** _Into the World of the Supernatural  
_

* * *

A "SMACK!" sound echoed inside the main room of the old schoolhouse which the Research and Occult club had been using as their base. The origin of that sound was a hard sap that the high-class, crimson-haired devil gave to her [Pawn] as he stood and took it quietly, especially after the events of the day, which was the reason that he did get that slap to his right cheek.

"I thought I told you that you can never see that nun again, Issei. Yet you didn't seem to listen to a single word I said." Rias said with an agitated and serious tone to her voice as she talked to her servant. "Even if she was under the protection of a neutral party and excommunicated by the church, going into fallen angel territory is still going to cause a massive event between the faction and I can't let you do that!" she said as she was disciplining her brown-haired servant with a disappointed tone to her voice.

Despite the stinging sensation on his right cheek, the reincarnated devil glared at his master with determination in his eyes. "Well then, you'll have to set me free then, because Asia is my friend and I won't leave her to whatever ritual Raynare is planning for her." he declared while his voice showed that he was completely serious about it, intending to continue to try his best to save the blonde, teenage nun from the fallen angels.

Rias kept a straight face upon hearing his declaration and intentions, not changing her expression as she looked him in the eyes. "I refuse to set you free. I care about you too much to let you go just so that you will die. Remember, if you are killed again, there will be no way to revive you again." she told him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

This angered Issei as he was getting more and more impatient. "So what, you just can't do without your precious [Pawn]?" he asked angrily with a slight mockery in his tone as he ground his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. He knew that what he was doing was stupid and he didn't like the idea of pissing off Buchou, but right now all he cared about was Asia.

The crimson-haired devil simply sighed as she put her hand on her forehead. Meanwhile the rest of the peerage was simply sitting on one of the couches and watching the whole thing with interest of seeing how their master was going to handle this situation. Akeno had a big smile on her face as she was humming, thinking of something that was possible for both her and her master to do without starting a big mess, while Kiba and Koneko looked at the conversation with straight faces, the latter was eating a doughnut.

"Issei, do you know what special trait the [Pawn] has?" the high-class devil asked her servant rhetorically, knowing that he didn't know the answer. She quickly got a reply from him in the form of a shoulder shrug and head shaking. She then raised her finger in front of her face as she began explaining. "It's true that the pawn is the weakest piece, but it has a very big advantage over the other pieces." she said as she started to walk towards the chest board that she had in the room.

This made the brown-haired teenager raise an eyebrow after hearing this. "And what kind of advantage could I hold over someone like pretty boy over there for example?" he asked as he pointed at the blonde, handsome teenager, who simply waved back at him with a friendly smile on his face.

The crimson-haired girl then picked up the pawn that was on her chess board and put it in the edge of the other side, the enemy side on the board. "That ability is called **(Promotion)**." she declared as she kept a sly smile on her face, fully ready to explain how it worked, since she accurately assumed that her pawn wouldn't understand it. "In a game of chess, whenever a pawn reaches enemy territory, he can promote to any unit aside from a king." she explained to him as she showed him how things worked in the board game by switching the pawn with the rook, knight, bishop and queen.

Issei simply looked slightly confused as he didn't fully grasp the concept yet. However, his master still continued on, making sure that the teen fully understood the concept. "That same principle works for the Evil Pieces as well. If you go into enemy territory, a church for example, you can promote to any piece besides [King]." she informed him, which was much simpler for him to understand now. "You'll simply have to say (Promotion) and the name of the piece you want to transform into and you temporarily turn into said unit." the high-class devil finished her explanation as she turned back towards her servant with a now more serious expression.

The brown-haired teen simply put his hand on his chin. "So what you're saying is that if I go to enemy territory, I can turn into a [Knight] like Kiba, a [Rook] like Koneko-chan, a [Bishop] or even a [Queen] like Akeno-senpai?" he inquired as he wanted final conformation about how the whole promotion ability that he had worked for him.

However, instead of Rias answering the question, Akeno was the one to actually the one to answer. "That's correct, Issei-kun. However, your body is still too weak to be properly promoted into a [Queen] just yet, but the other three roles are something that I believe that your body could handle." she said with a sweet voice as she then walked over to Rias and whispered something into her ear, which the adolescent couldn't hear, even though he really wanted to.

After the long, black-haired beauty took a couple of steps back, the crimson-haired beauty cleared her throat. "Listen everybody, it appears that Akeno and I have an important business to handle. I sincerely hope that you will stay here until we return." she said as a Gremory magic circle formed on the floor, with the two third-years stepping on it and disappearing in a flash of light.

About a dozen seconds of silence after the two girls disappeared from the clubhouse, Issei clenched his hands into fists and bit his lower lip as he started to walk towards the door. This got the attention of the two remaining reincarnated devils inside of the room, who simply glared at him. "You're going to save the nun, aren't you?" Kiba asked as he got the attention of his brown-haired compatriot, knowing what he was going to do.

Issei stopped as he didn't even turn around to look at the schoolmate ashis head was slightly down. "Don't try to stop me, pretty boy. I owe Asia my life and I promised to protect her and that I'll be her friend. Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to her aid?" he questioned as tears started to all down from his eyes.

This made the blond devil chuckle as he used his Sacred Gear, the Sword Birth, to form a black sword from the ground. "Stop you? I can certainly misunderstand my intentions as well as Buchou's orders, because I'm actually coming with you." he said nonchalantly as a smirk formed on his lips, shocking Issei to the point that he turned around to look at the [Knight] immediately as he was still tearing up slightly. "You may not have realized it yet, but Buchou basically gave us authorization to attack the church the moment she used it as an example for an enemy base in her **(Promotion)** explanation."

This obviously surprised Issei to the point that his body started to shake. "For real?" he asked as he still couldn't believe that not only was he given an approval from Buchou to storm into the church and save Asia from his crazy, murderous, fallen angel girlfriend, but he was now going to get help from both Kiba and Koneko.

The blonde swordsman nodded as a sullen expression that hid a large amount of anger appeared on his face. "I already hate fallen angels and exorcists, so going in and killing a bunch of them is truly going to make my day." he said as his grip on the hilt of his black sword. Even the brown-haired [Pawn was shocked and disturbed by the aura of killing intent that he felt from the blonde teenager.

Then adding to what the swordsman had said, the white-haired girl spoken up. "...Besides, you're gonna die without us there to save your ass." she said with her regular stoic expression, not showing any emotions.

Issei wanted to thank them both immediately for volunteering to help him with his rescue mission, but before he could he felt in his pants that his phone shook. This meant that he got a message. "Hold on one sec." he told his friends and fellow reincarnated devils as he took out the phone and looked at his messages. He saw that it was an answer from Ichigo, to whom he had sent a message right after he finished screaming to the heavens when Raynare took Asia away. The message that he had sent to his orange-haired friend nearly thirty minutes ago was:

_Ichigo, Raynare showed up. Took Asia away! Please save her!_

And now that he was looking at the messages on his phone, he only had one unread message from right now, and it was the following:

_Don't worry, I'll save her._

Upon reading this, Issei couldn't help but cry in relief, believing that his Shinigami friend was going to help him save the captured nun. Tears started running from his eyes again as he ran out of the club as fast as he could, a huge grin on his face and with the [Knight] and [Rook] of the Gremory peerage running after him and questioning what was wrong. The only thing that Issei had been worried about was if whether or not his orange-haired friends was going to act upon his vengeful wishes and kill Raynare.

* * *

**Cue Opening Theme**

* * *

** _A short while earlier,_ **

Ichigo was sitting down in a barren wasteland with blue skies and filled with nothing but barren brown colors for it's mountain. The only weird thing was that there was in the sky a ladder and a door to an upper floor. He was sitting inside the hidden dimension inside of Urahara's shop with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and his Zanpakuto laying on his lap. He was performing the art of the Shinigami sword meditation, also known as Jinzen.

Thanks to his connection to his own Zanpakuto spirits and the time that he had taken to train his abilities, within moments he had managed to get into a zen state in which his mind was empty and his breathing were long, steady and consistent in rhythm. Because of that he quickly managed to enter his inner world.

His inner world usually consistent of a city appearance made only with skyscrapers that covered the rest of the city scape inside of his inner world. He could sometimes see the blue skies despite the skyscrapers that were inverted and standing upside-down and. Now however he could see that there were some differences than usual, like the fact that most of the windows were broken into glass shards that were floating in turtle pace across the air, that the building themselves had several cracks in them and that half of the sky were red in color and half were blue. Not to mention the fact that the water level nearly reached the roofs of the skyscrapers.

This confused the orange-haired soul reaper as she fell down slowly, with his dozen, multi-colored wings flapping slowly to slow down his descent into the world. Inside his inner world his wings had automatically spread out wide when he had entered it. However, he was also wearing his black shihakusho but with two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape, with the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales and the second plate having the same three, red-scales adorned sectiones on it, only that second plate was placed on his right waist and he had a white cloak with black markings tied along his waist.

The finishing touches were the two blades that he had, with the first one being on his back from the left side, held by the left shoulder plate. It was a large, purely black Khyber knife, with a grip on the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this roughly around the width and length of the teenage, orange-haired angel and soul reaper hybrid's forearm. There was a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

The second blade was a pure-black blade that resembled a trench knife more than a sword. It was similar to the first blade, but was also a lot smaller, being only around the size of the Shinigami's arm. Unlike its larger counterpart, it had an enclosed handle, with a portion acting as the hand guard. It was also being held at the right side of the Shinigami by the plate at the right side of his waist, much like how the Khyber knife blade was being held by the shoulder plate on his left shoulder.

These two blades were the Shikai manifestation of the physical form of his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu.

When he finally reached a landing point, his feet touched down on the building and made a barely audible "TAP!" sound upon making contact with the roof of one of the many skyscrapers that made the image of his inner world. He looked around as he was completely confused as to how there were so many differences from how it looked regularly.

He looked around as he put his hands on the sides of his mouth. "Oi, Zangetsu! Come out already! I need to talk to you!" he shouted around as he tried to contact the spiritual manifestations of his Shinigami/Hollow/Angel powers. "Yo, Zangetsu, this is important!" He started to walk around as he continued to try and contact the spirits of his blades, when suddenly the ground underneath his feet cracked slightly while also emitting a loud "CRACK!" sound with visible cracks appearing beneath his feet, much to his shock.

_**"Yo."**_ he heard a slightly inverted and highly pitched voice that he recognized from both behind and above him, making him look up and turn around, only to see the two spirits of his inner world. One looked identical to him only with inverted colors to him. His skin and hair were completely white in color, as well as his shihakusho and the large Khyber blade over his left shoulder that was being held by a black shoulder plate adorned with red scales which crossed his chest from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. His eyes also had black sclera and golden irises. That was the real Zangetsu, or at least the manifestation of the fusion of his Shinigami and Hollow powers. _**"Long time no see, King. Been about two months since you contacted us."**_ he said with a giant grin on his face as he addressed the teenager. _**"I gotta say that you've greatly improved in a lot of areas, but you're still not living up to your full potential just yet. I could probably still kick your ass."**_ he boasted playfully as he grabbed the handle of his blade.

_"Indeed, you have not contacted us in a while. It also appears that a lot has happened in this two months."_ the second spirit, who appeared as a tall, lean-built, middle-aged man with high cheekbones, pale white skin, stubble and long, ragged black hair with brown highlight that reached down slightly below the neck said with an impassive tone to his voice while standing over a black pole next to his counterpart. His attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boot and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flared out into ragged ends. On the left side of his waist was a white shoulder plate with three sections adorned with golden scales and a black version of the smaller blade that was on Ichigo's own right side of the waist, unlike the large, pure white blade that the other Zangetsu carried over his back and was attached to his left shoulder. Like with the Ichigo and the other Zangetsu, the shoulder plate extended from the right shoulder down to the left side of the waist. On his eyes he wore brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

That spirit was the manifestation of what Archangel Michael called "The Light of God" that resided inside of Ichigo, therefore it also took the appearance of Yhwach, the one who was called "God of the Covenant". The same god who promised Abraham the land of Canaan, the same God who appeared before Moses and freed the Jews from Egyptian slavery, the same God to whom the members of the church prayed to everyday. The soul reaper himself didn't get to meet that person just yet, only his right-hand man, Archangel Michael.

However, the spirit before him was not that God, it was still his own soul and his own powers appearing before him, therefore he was simply Old-Man Zangetsu. The man then looked at his hand as a red sphere appeared in it. _"I'm the one who knows about these changes the best."_ the middle-aged man said stoically as he looked down at the sphere with an unchanging expression.

**[Beginning of Musical Cue #2]**

"Old-Man Zangetsu, what's going on?" the soul reaper asked as he looked at the two spirits of his swords whom represented his powers, addressing the older looking spirit.

_"You know the answer, you're falling and therefore I'm losing some aspects of my angelic power as it turns into the power of a fallen angel."_ the black-haired man answered as he looked into the eyes of the orange-haired soul reaper as he still kept his right hand open with the white-red light within it.

"But why?" Ichigo asked as he was obviously distressed, never having to deal with this kind of problem before and it was clearly concerning him, especially because he was turning into a fallen angel, which was the race woman who killed his dear friend belonged to.

_**"Hey, show some gratitude, King."**_ Zangetsu said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with a scowl on his face. _**"The old bastard and I did all we could using both of our powers and influences to to stop you from falling immediately like any angel would. You should be thanking us. So ungrateful."**_ the white Ichigo said as his scowl changed into a bloodthirsty grin on his face, showing that his last remark was incredibly sarcastic, which was a tone he usually took.

However, Ichigo wasn't in the mood to really get into a fight with his identical self as he glared at the old man with distress in his eyes. "But why am I falling?! Why am I turning into a fallen angel?!" he asked with clear fear and concern in his voice as he grabbed the old man by the collar. "How do I reverse it?" he asked as his eyes were incredibly wide and his irises were shrunken.

The man in the black robe took a long sigh as with a flicker of his left hand made his master take a few steps, before raising his other hand, in which a golden light appeared in. _"It is quite simple. An angel that deviates from the moral rules and guidelines of God would always fall. Angels who allowed the seven deadly sins to control their thoughts and actions caused them to lose their grace with their creator, who took away much of their powers. What deadly sin did you suffer from within the last week, Ichigo?"_ Old-Man Zangetsu explained and inquired as he raised his left eyebrow.

At this moment the adolescent realized the reason why he was turning into a fallen angel. Why his wings were turning black. "It's my own anger, my desire to kill that bitch Raynare." he stated as he narrowed his eyes and slightly lowered his head as he ground his teeth and clenched his hands into fists angrily.

_"Correct."_ the tall, middle-aged man said in a cold, matter-of-fact manner as he lowered both of his hands and hid them within the large overcoat that he was wearing. _"This is the first time that you thought about killing a person, didn't you?"_ the man continued to inquire as the color-inverted Ichigo rolled his eyes with boredom and lied down on the ground as he looked at the two.

There was a long pause as the orange-haired teen lowered his head and looked at the ground as his entire body was shaking as he ground his teeth even more as. "...Yeah..." he said as he lowered his head and on his face was a noticeably angry frown as his body stopped shaking.

The older-looking spirit that was the manifestation of his angelic powers didn't seem to be fazed at all from how his master was looking. _"And why is it that you started a war and decided to kill the fallen angel. Was she not long ago a student within your own school?"_ he kept inquiring as he questioned the adolescent more and more, looking as if he had a point but had not reached it yet.

The Substitute Shinigami kept on his scowl, which got further and further into a furious frown as he could barely contain his anger while looking at Old-Man Zangetsu. "Because she killed Issei. She killed my friend. My oldest friend." he said as he now bared his teeth with a furious expression on his face as his killing intent radiated.

Despite how angry the orange-haired adolescent, the mirror image of God of the Covenant continued on with his inquiries while keeping himself completely cool. "It upsets you, does it not?" he asked with a stoic expression and an aloof attitude.

"OF COURSE IT PISSES ME OFF!" the teenager started shouting at the top of his lungs as he could no longer contain his rage, frustration and regret. "I GAINED THESE POWERS SO THAT I COULD PROTECT THOSE THAT I CARE ABOUT! BUT I COULDN'T EVEN FUCKING DO THAT! SO IF I CAN'T PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT DESPITE ALL MY POWER, THEN WHAT GODDAMN GOOD AM I?! TELL ME!" he screamed as tears started to pour down from his eyes and he released all that he had pent up inside of him.

Despite how loud the teen was as he put out his heart forwards towards his spirit, Old-Man Zangetsu's expression still did not change at all, not moving an inch. He looked at his master as more cracks appeared around the entire inner world and harsh rain started to fall down, with drops so big that it actually shocked the Inner Hollow/Zanpakuto.

Taking another long sigh, the old man looked up at the raining sky. He closed his eyes as he felt the large drop hitting his frame while he was still balancing himself on his staff before looking once again at the orange-haired teenage boy. _"And tell me, Ichigo, has your friend's new life had been so bad thus far?"_ he asked in an aloof manner as he looked deeply into his orange-haired master's eyes, shocking the Shinigami with the question.

There was a long silence as Ichigo tried to think about the question as couldn't answer it immediately. As he continued to think, the rain started to grow weaker as the sadness started to fade away slightly from the Shinigami. After about a minute or two of thinking about an answer, Ichigo finally looked up with his eyes closed as he felt the many drops of rain falling on his face, only to slowly lower his face and open his eyes as he then looked at one of his two Zanpakuto spirits.

"No." he simply said as a small smile rose to his lips, feeling a bit of relief as if a large stone left his chest. "Issei isn't dead anymore, yet I still held my grudge towards Raynare as if he was still dead." he explained to both Old-Man Zangetsu and mostly to himself with admittance of his angry attitude that he had throughout the week. He allowed his arms to slump down and his body felt more light and his heart felt more joy while the rain stopped and the skies cleared, revealing that they had returned to their blue color.

"I think that I just couldn't cope with failing to protect my friend and I was afraid that I couldn't protect anyone anymore. That's why I wanted to avenge him." the orange-haired teen kept on going as he mostly admitted to himself as to why he had allowed wrath to cloud his actions, thoughts and intent as his hands were loose and no longer clenched as fists. "But thanks to her Issei actually got a better life. He may be a devil now, but he met a new group of people that he could interact with who aren't just his perverted friends. I could finally show him the world I now have to deal with. He now might actually fall in love and gain a girlfriend like he always wanted." he kept on talking as his smile got wider and his tone became happier and more excited.

This finally made the old man smile as he chuckled, but then the mood was slightly ruined when Zangetsu decided to speak up. _**"Correction, dumbass. He wants to be a Harem King. He's the opposite of you in that department, you damn prude."**_ the white Ichigo spoke up lazily as kept lying on his side with his hand to support his head.

This caused a vain to bulge and throb on the Shinigami's forehead as he turned around and looked at his introverted-colored self. "Who asked you, asshole?" he inqired as his Zanpakuto spirit with agitation in his voice as he raised his fist in front of his face in an intimidating fashion.

**_"The guy who apparently has all of your lust for everything, since you constantly try to hide the fact that you get to fight Urahara, your dad and Yoruichi at the same time. You should either be more like Zaraki and just show how must thrilled you are crossing blades. If that doesn't work, try to become an actual man and get laid. I'm bet our good friend Orihime wouldn't mind a fuck or two."_** the Hollow/Zanpakuto spirit answered sarcastically as he made a ring with his right thumb and index finger and then passed his left finger inside the ring vulgarly, as if he quite obviously was trying to goad his owner into a fight.

This made Ichigo's eye twitch as he grabbed the handle and hilt of both of his swords and prepared to draw them. "Oh, don't worry about me, Zangetsu. I still have enough lust for battle to rip you a new asshole!" he said as a malicious smirk appeared on his face and a blue aura of reishi engulfed his frame, showing that that comment from his Zanpakuto spirit clearly ticked him off.

This immediately made Zangetsu jump up on his feet as he grabbed the hilt of the sword on his back. **"Fuck yeah! Now that's what I wanted to hear! Let's go at each other's throats and cross blades, King! You and I, like the good old days 15 months ago!"** he shouted with excitement as he prepared for a hellish spar with his master.

However, before the two of them could go at it, the older spirit got between them as he had both of his hands extended, with both of them having spheres of golden light with white highlights to them around the golden center. He also got rid of the smirk on his face and his expression returned to it's usual aloof form. _"Ichigo, why do you fight?"_ he asked simply and straight forward as he looked his master in the eyes through his semi-transparent, wraparound sunglasses.

Ichigo looked at Old-Man Zangetsu as he gave him a reassured and confident smirk filled with relief and a sense of joy in him. "I fight for the same reason that I always did and I always will: to protect those close to me. If there is something I see that is wrong, I will go ahead and stop it, but I'm not Superman, even with all of my power. I cannot save everybody and I cannot be everywhere to stop every Hollow in the world. But I can protect those whom I hold the closest to my heart. I will fight as hard as I can to keep them save, no matter what." he said with a big smile on his face as his eyes showed no hatred that they had prior in the beginning of the conversation.

This raised a smirk on the middle-aged figure once more. _"You've truly returned, Ichigo. Look at your wings."_ he told him in a nonchalant manner as he took a step back. The orange-haired teen looked to his right side and his eyes widened in shock. The six long and magnificent wings that he had on the right side of his body were all pure white in color, with each feather visible. No longer were they dark as the blackest night of a fallen angel, but were as white as an angel's. He then looked to his left and saw that the half dozen wings on his left side were just as white. _"You've regained your angelic powers."_ the man in the black coat said as his smile grew wider.

He then walked towards his master until he was only an arm's length away from the teen as his smile disappeared once again. _"Now I want to explain to you something."_ he said with a straight-to-business tone that he spoke with all the time and the orange-haired teen listened. _"I failed you by explaining to you how to use my power at all, not allowing to use it while my counterpart and I are sealed."_ he started talking as he put his hand on the adolescent's torso and lightened his hand. _"Do you feel the warmth of this light? Do you see it's blinding purity?"_ he inquired as the light started to spread around the teen's entire frame.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah." he said as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the light. It was warm, comforting, kind and forgiving, while also destructive and mercilessly punishing. It felt as if there was order, a perfect balance between the kind and warming light to the destructive and punishing light. The destructive half reminded him of the Getsuga Tensho technique that he used.

_"This is the light of God. Usually an angel's body automatically converts Reiryoku into this holy light, as well into converting it into enhancing one's physical attributes further. However, because you rely on my powers as part of your Shinigami powers, you have to do the energy conversion yourself. Always remember that feeling of the light and it will appear inside of you to pull out. I'll teach you how to use this light, since time barely passes while you are inside your inner world. You just remember why you fight and what you fight for as you use this light. Protect your friends and family, Ichigo Kurosaki."_ he said as he smiled with love and kindness filling his voice as the light expanded out of the man's body and engulfed the entire inner world of the soul reaper.

**[End Musical Cue #2]**

* * *

Outside of his inner world, the teenage boy kept on sitting on the barren ground that was the hidden training dimension under Urahara's shop with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and with his sealed Zanpakuto over his lap, when suddenly his frame started to be surrounded with a veil of blue energy that was reiatsu.

he entire dimension started to shake slightly as more and more energy started to pour from the frame of the orange-haired adolescent and surrounded him more and more, only to then change in color into a light-gold. The nature of the Reiryoku started to change it's nature and turned more and more into holy light.

**[Begin Musical Cue #3]**

Then he opened his eyes and even more energy than a few moments ago exploded out of his body, creating a gigantic pillar of light-golden light that created a 10 meters radius circle around the soul reaper's body and reached up all the way into the exit towards the shop.

Inside of the pillar of light he flew upwards the exit until he very quickly went through the entrance to the dimension and into the shop itself, shaking and rocking it very intensively just by being inside for a second before he burst through the roof along with the powerful pillar of holy light as he flew up into the sky.

When the light disappeared, he was very high up in the sky where he could see the whole town beneath him. He was wearing his shihakusho and was sheathing his sword back to its sheath as he took out his phone as he noticed that he had probably been inside the other dimension for quite some time. He looked at his messages and saw that he had plenty of unread ones from his friends and family. He had at least a dozen from Orihime, three from Tatsuki, three from Chad, four from Karin, nine from Yuzu and his father respectively and one from Issei, with the last one being almost half-an-hour ago, with that one being the last that had been sent to him.

He opened the message and quickly read it in detail. His eyes narrowed as he saw that it mentioned that Raynare appeared again and this time took Asia herself. He took a deep breath as he remembered what Zangetsu had told him about the light and his angelic powers and calmed down. He knew what he had to do, and it wasn't killing the fallen angel. He knew that the woman was nothing but secondary to what was really important, which was the safety and well being of the blonde nun that he met just a day ago. So he took his phone and texted a message back to his devil friend, which wrote:

_Don't worry, I'll save her._

And with that he looked around the entire city as he flew up higher into the sky. He started flying around to see if he could locate the area in the town in which the old church had been laying abandoned. He then closed his eyes and started flapping his dozen wings, feeling as a thin and almost unnoticeable layer of light and light formed behind each of the individual wings, as well as beneath his feet. To him it felt like it was pretty natural for him to do even though he had never performed the technique before, and with one last flap of his wings he pushed off the the platforms of light from behind his wings and under his feet and suddenly he had moved a little bit slower than when he used Shunpo, but much, much farther than when he used the Shinigami technique.

From what he had remembered from the training he had just received from Old-Man Zangetsu, he learned that this move was called "Hirenkyaku", it was a technique that angels used that was much like a Shinigami's Shunpo or a Hollow's Sonido, but was different in a few ways. From the feeling he had from just using it now, he felt that it was based partially on instinct, but it reached much farther than his own Shunpo could, even if it was slightly slower.

With this technique he flew around the entire town very quickly, going through so many places within minutes that it took almost no time to locate the church. When he saw it at the edges of the old and abandoned part of town, knowing that it was a large property surrounded by a forest of trees and bushes, he dived down quickly towards the building while also folding his white wings back into his back. In just a few seconds from when he dived, he reached the building and crashed through the old roof of with a loud "BOOM!" sound as a entire half of the roof collapsed down of the place.

However, before any of the rubble could fall down on into the building, Ichigo unsheathed his sealed Zanpakuto while his frame and sword were surrounded by a golden aura of light. " **Getsuga Tensho!** " he shouted as he made a single swing with his sword, which released a gigantic crescent wave of light that eradicated all of the roof beyond even atoms as the utterly gigantic attack flew fast into the sky and disappearing into the atmosphere, but not before splitting the clouds in the sky in half, creatig a clear horizon.

As he looked as smoke rose into the air as the entire roof of the church was no longer existing, he heard someone whistle with an impressed tone, making the orange-haired teen to raise his guard. He tried to look around to see if someone was there and to find where the whistle came from. A few seconds after he looked around with just his eyes, a figure came from behind one of the columns of the church. The white hair and the psychotic smirk was a dead giveaway that it was the psychopath whom attacked Issei yesterday.

"Well, well, color me impressed." he said as he looked up into the sky as there was now an open view to it after the teenager utterly obliterated the falling roof. "I knew that you had a sword stuck up your ass, Mr. Annoying Orange, but this is a little extreme, don'tcha think?" he asked as he chuckled up nervously as he continued to openly mock the hybrid of angel and Shinigami in front of him.

Ichigo frowned at the excommunicated priest as he activated his aura of controlled light around his frame, which made his orange hair look even lighter in color than it generally was. "Tell me where she is now." he demanded with an impatient tone. He was done with failing to help his friends and he was tired of the white-haired maniac running his vulgar mouth, not willing to give him the time of day to even speak one of his little speeches.

For a moment, the priest looked confused and a bit perplexed at the demand, the fact that the adolescent soul reaper had come to save the excommunicated sister. His eyes finally widened with realization after about three to four seconds of thought about it. "Oh right, you mean that dirty, devil-loving whore of a sister." he said as he insulted Asia and her friendship with Issei, which made the soul reaper frown harder and his eyes to narrow while the priest stood on the alter. "There is a secret passage under the alter that I'm standing on right now and boom, you reach the basement." he said as he explained to the teenage soul reaper how to find the sister.

This made Ichigo smirk as he allowed the aura of light to die down and he grabbed the hilt of his sword harder, his gripe tightening around it as he lifted it up into a stance that showed he was prepared to fight. "Really? That simple?" he inquired as a giant and confident grin appeared on his face.

This made the exorcist laugh maniacally as he pulled out his sword of light and his gun out of his coat. "Simple? Ha! You have no idea who you're facing, do you, you stuck up sourpuss? I'll have you know that there was never a devil who fought me and lived to tell the tale. However, you and your little bitch friend stopped me from carving that little pussy devil and now my reputation is besmirched forever!" he started to shout as he aimed the gun at the orange-haired teen's head. "Tell me, death god, do you bleed? You will!" he asked with a psychotic smirk of anticipation on his face as he broke into a maniacal laughing fit.

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

He fired three times with his gun at the Shinigami, but the bullets hit the wall behind said Shinigami who seemed like the bullets simply passed through his image. That shocked the exorcist as he saw that, but not as much as when he looked down to see that the edge of the huge sword of the teenager was inches away from his throat while the Shinigami smiled smugly.

"Not as much as you would if I actually wanted to kill you, douchbag." the orange-haired youth boasted as he then sent a powerful palm punch right into the white-haired man's gut, winding him and sending him flying away through the church wall behind him. As he crashed through the stone and then kept on flying, Freed spewed out saliva as he gagged in pain as he finally crashed into a tree nearly 40 meters away from the wall that he had been sent through. He quickly lost consciousness.

Now that he had gotten rid of the exorcist that stood in his way, the Shinigami stood on the alter with his sword unsheathed as he looked for several moments silently at the church around him. He saw statues that were without heads, broken windows everywhere and the cross at the alter had been turned upside down, all of it just showing that people who were excommunicated by the church and fallen angels had been defiling the place just for their own personal catharsis.

_'Hm... Seems like fallen angels art isn't my cup of tea.'_ he thought to himself as he then turned his head to where he had sent the exorcist flying and raised his eyebrows from the surprising fact that the guy was still breathing. _'Well damn, the bastard is actually really tough. I was afraid that my punch would've killed him.'_ he thought to himself as he finally let go of that distraction and returned to what he was there for.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he raised his Zanpakuto above his head while his aura of golden holy light appeared around him again. _'I'm really sorry for this, God.'_ he thought to himself as he then looked at the alter. He didn't just want to get down the stairs regularly, he wanted everyone down there to know that he was there. _'I'm doing this to help my friends. I'm saving Issei's friend and because of that I have to do this.'_ he kept thinking to himself as he reassured his own intention within himself to cast away any doubt he might have had in his mind.

" **Smite!** " he screamed as he brought down his sealed Zanpakuto down on the alter in the defiled church as he used a new technique, and when the blade made contact a giant explosion of light formed with a deafening "THRUUUUMMMM!" sound that echoed kilometers away. The blast destroyed the entire church in one go. Then the light turned into a giant pillar the size of the church and went up into the skies, reaching up to the heavens with how big it was. The light was also blinding, being so strong that Ichigo had to close his eyes shut hold them shut.

**[End Musical Cue #3]**

* * *

Issei, Kiba and Koneko ran towards the church as fast as they could, knowing they didn't even need to be stealthy if Ichigo was going there as well. They had managed to arrive several blocks away from the church itself by using a Gremory teleportation circle, which saved them quite a long while because the church was pretty far from Kuoh Academy.

As they reached the area where the church itself was, they all felt a shudder of danger going down their spine as they saw the holy building that was the enemy's base. However, after stopping for a few seconds as he felt that feeling in his body, Issei ignored it as he started running yet again, and this time he headed towards the church. 'Don't worry Asia, I will save you and I will protect you with my life!' he thought to himself as he headed into enemy territory with determination in his eyes.

However the church then exploded in a gigantic explosion of light that sent a powerful shockwave that caused all three reincarnated devils to fall down as their bodies shuddered even more than when they stopped in front of the church just a second ago. They saw as a gigantic pillar of light rose to the sky and carved through the clouds within just moment of rising up, much to the shock and awe of all three devils. Even the more calm and stoic Koneko had her eyes become giant orbs as she looked absolutely stunned at the sight of the light pillar.

"...That's angel light." the white-haired girl said as she couldn't keep her eyes away from the pillar.

"Do you think Ichigo-san did this?" the blonde [Knight] asked as he was absolutely terrified of the ludicrous amount of power that he witnessed.

Issei, after looking at the pillar light and felt his body freeze in place, got up and started slowly advancing forward, despite being pushed back by the powerful shockwaves that the blast of light emitted. He also raised his arms in front of his eyes to protect them as he ground his teeth with effort. He wasn't gonna let Ichigo do everything. It was his fault that Asia was in this situation in the first place and he had to be the one to save her, because the blonde-haired girl was his friend.

The pillar of light finally died down, causing him to stop, because he was absolutely shocked that he didn't see the church anymore. All the three devils looked shocked as the [Knight] and [Rook] of the Gremory peerage got up and walked up to the point that they stopped next to the [Pawn]. They jaws fell down and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as instead of a church they all saw a gigantic crater in place of where the holy building had just stood. However, the shock only deterred them for a single minute, as when Issei started running again, his senior devils ran after him.

* * *

Raynare just couldn't tell what the fuck was happening right now. There was loud sounds from up top not too long ago, and then there was a powerful, blinding light above her that destroyed the church that was above her, which also included the floor that was the layer between the church and the basement that she was in along with all of her forces and that stupid nun. Was the base under attack? Was it Azazel's lackeys? Was it that perv Issei and his red-headed devil bitch?

"Lady Raynare, we're under attack!" one of the many excommunicated priests that comprised her forces said with alarm in his voice as she herself covered her eyes to protect her eyes from the bright light while she was laying on the ground from the continuous shockwaves that shook the entire underground complex.

"I can see that, you moron! You don't have to state something that is currently happening, captain obvious!" the woman screamed furiously at the man who addressed her as she kept her arms up in front of her face to block out the light. _'Who is attacking us? Whoever it is, they are obviously using light as their main weapon. Is that maybe one of Azazel's lackeys? Oh fuck, I pray to God or whichever asshole is listening to me that he didn't sent that psychopath Bambietta and her pack of bitches after me.'_ the fallen angel thought to herself with terror in her heart as she thought about who the possible attacker could be.

When the light finally died down, their hidden tunnel had been exposed for all to see, as Raynare opened her eyes to see that she now saw the night's sky filled with stars. She quickly got up and looked around at as he own forces slowly got up as well. "You pathetic bastards! We have only a few minutes before the ritual is complete and that girl's Twilight Healing will belong to me! Until then do your best to protect me with your lives! Understand?!" the barked around as her voice was filled with both anger and fear as her eyes were widened and her irises had shrunken.

"So that's your goal, Yuuma Amano? Or do you prefer that I call you Raynare? Either way, it doesn't truly matter to you, does it?" she suddenly heard a voice coming from above, making her look up. What she saw was the image of a teenager wearing a Shinigami's black shihakusho with a dozen white angel wings floating down slowly as he had a giant sword over his shoulder.

The fallen angel looked confused as she looked at the guy as he was slowly flying down as he flapped his white wings. _'Who the hell is this guys? He wears Shinigami clothing yet has the wings of an angel? I kind of remember seeing him in school when I was undercover, but the only thing I remember about him was that his name was Ichigo... Kurosaki... oh...'_ she realized as she spoke inside her own head as to who that person was. She remembered that earlier this week one of her subordinates told her that a Substitute Shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki was after her head for killing that lame pervert.

She looked behind her to see that the giant cross that she was using for the ritual was unharmed and that the holy maiden attached to it was completely unharmed as well. However, she was concerned, as there were only a few minutes before the ritual would be complete, and if it was interrupted or stopped midway, then she wouldn't get the girl's Sacred Gear and all of the betrayals that she committed would have been for nothing. No, she wouldn't let this bastard stop her, not when she was this close to accomplishing her goal.

The orange-haired teenager landed on the ground when between him and her stood over dozens of men and women who pulled out their guns and swords of light, all prepared to fight him to delay his advance. However, he simply stood still and glared right into her eyes as he had a smirk on his face and his eyes showed confidence. "Don't Worry, Asia, I'm here to save you. It's thanks to Issei that I knew you were in trouble." he said as she addressed the nun who was tied to the cross.

"Ichigo-san?" the blonde nun said weakly as she raised her head to see him as she had tears in her eyes. "Is Issei-san coming for me too?" she asked weakly as she was showing clear pain and discomfort while being crucified on the large, grey cross with green veins all over it, which were used to push out the Sacred Gear out of her body.

The white-winged adolescent nodded his head as Rayare growled with anger and frustration, baring her teeth at the young man. "He must be, because like me he would never abandon a friend in need." he spoke as he simply flapped his dozen wings at once and then vanished from the fallen angel's sight.

The next thing Raynare heard was the sound of metal being cut, as she turned around to see that the orange-haired teen was now floating in front of the cross with his wings flapping, while all the metal chains that had tied the holy maiden to the cross were now falling to the ground, detaching the teenage girl from the cross and stopping the ritual.

"NOOOO!" the fallen angel screamed in unbridled fury as she tried to charge at the winged soul reaper, but as he quickly grabbed the falling blonde nun and with one more flap of his wings, he vanished alongside the excommunicated sister before the fallen angel could even reach them. _'That bastard! He used Hirenkyaku, not Shunpo!'_ she thought to herself as now she was beyond furious, causing her to roar and screech to the heavens.

* * *

The three devils stopped in place as they heard a furious shriek piercing the skies as they almost reached the crater. That noise made them all freeze in place as they all felt a chill running down their spine. Issei recognized the voice as it belonged to Raynare, and he could tell that whatever Ichigo had done, she was truly pissed off now. However, he still wanted to face her and desired to save Asia, mostly because he felt like he needed that closure with the fallen angel.

Suddenly the orange-haired teen appeared in front of the three while in his arms he carried the blonde nun bridal style with just one arm, while she was wearing nothing but a white underdress and undergarment. The brown-haired reincarnated devil's eyes widened as he started to tear up with relief.

"Asia!" he said loudly as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He cried with joy as he hugged her, not wanting to let her go ever again. He then looked up to his Shinigami friend and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for saving her, Ichigo." he said as he felt how the girl slumped down weekly against his own body, panting and weaving weakly as she was sweating buckets.

The orange-haired soul reaper nodded with a small and relieved smile of his own. "No problem. I'm just glad that the two of you are safe and sound." he told them with a caring voice as he patted on the blonde girl's head, whom herself was smiling happily as she was now in the brown-haired boy's arm, feeling safe and secured around friends.

Then Koneko sniffed, smelling the air, only to look up a second later. "...We have an enraged raven." she said stoically as everyone looked up at the sky, where they saw Raynare with her two black wings spread wide, wearing a black jacket with a light-purple top, which Issei immediately remembered from their date. It her expression of utter rage made him shiver, as he could no longer see that cute, shy girl that asked him out, but a beautiful monster who was out for blood. In her hand was a red bow with an arrow of light in it.

"You want my head, Ichigo Kurosaki?! I'll have yours! **Heilig Pfeil!** " she screeched as she launched the arrow, which was at least five times bigger than the one that almost killed him a little more than forty minutes ago, and it was aimed right at the orange-haired hybrid.

This nerved the devil greatly as he feared for his friend, but said friend simply sighed with annoyance as he caught the arrow by its head using just one hand to do so and it seemed that he did it without any difficulty and then, after pressuring the arrow a bit, he shattered it with just as little effort on his behalf, shocking and terrifying the fallen angel above them.

However, this reminded Issei of what Buchou had told him. He looked at Asia, his friend still weak and barely conscious and he remembered that he needed to save her. However, with Raynare there, it didn't felt right to let Ichigo kill her. He wanted to reach closure, to face her after traumatizing him so badly. If he couldn't face her, then he couldn't really move on with his life and just continue looking over his shoulder back to Yuuma-chan, to his past. He gave Asia to Koneko and got up as his left forearm got covered by the armored gauntlet of his Boosted Gear. " **(Promotion: Rook)!** " he shouted with determination to fight filled his eyes, the green gem on the back of his gauntlet shining brightly while a red aura engulfed him and formed the shape of a rook chess piece.

**[BOOST!]**

He felt as he received an insane amount of power that he never had in his life, and then he felt it being doubled almost immediately. He then pushed forward and got between the Shinigami-Angel hybrid and the fallen angel who was still up in the air. "Ichigo, protect Asia-chan. You're the only one strong enough to do so." he told him as he looked at his friend with determination and a resolute look in his eyes. He then looked back at the tiny first-year girl with the same expression. "You too, Koneko-chan." he told he as he then looked at the blonde pretty-boy. "Kiba, you're going to help me in this fight. If anyone else tries to attack me, stop them." he ordered as he clenched his hands into fists, feeling himself more ready than ever to fight.

"Don't try to be a hero on your own, Issei, but I'll protect Asia. Then I'll come back soon to help you." the soul reaper said as reluctantly agreed.

"...Sure, just don't do something stupid or lecherous, perv." the white-haired devil said with the same aloof tone to her voice as she grabbed on to the nun and started to head away from the battle along with the soul reaper.

"Of course, Issei-san. We'll make quite the team." the swordsman said as he raised up his Holy Eraser blade with an enthusiastic grin on his face.

**[BOOST!]**

Issei felt his already doubled power after his promotion had been doubled once more, giving him more confidence as he glared at the fallen angel who was still up in the air. "Raynare, we have unfinished business! Come on down here and let's finish them!" he shouted at the woman as he felt anger at her and frustration with his own weakness from before rising up to motivate him to defeat her.

Up above her could see that despite being furious with his orange-haired friend, she was starting to compose herself as a smirk rose to her face and she started to descend down with her wings for flight as a spear of light formed in her right hand. "Really, Issei-kun? Do you really want to fight again after I nearly killed you with such a small Heilig Pfeil earlier?" she asked as her tone was now more smug than angry.

Unexpectedly, after getting close to the ground, she flapped her pair of black wings once more, but this time she vanished before the brown-haired devil's eyes, much to his shock. He then felt a burning sensation slightly below the right side of his ribs, causing him to look to his right where he saw the fallen angel looking into his eyes smugly as her spear of light stabbed him lightly below his rib cage, making him cringe in pain.

After pulling it out he felt Kiba's arm on his chest as he pushed him back as the [Knight] tried to swing his Holy Eraser at the fallen angel, but she disappeared again with a single flap of her wings, looking like she vanished. Issei got up and put a hand over the place that had been stabbed as the fallen angel now stood a safe distance of 5 meters away from the two devils.

Raynare chuckled as she saw that he prepared to charge at her once again, with prince charming by his side with his sword in hand. "Besides, I don't think that you've got a chance against me even with your pretty friend here." she said as she formed another spear of light in her other hand. "Do you really want to die that badly, Issei-kun." she said in her regular voice as she spoke with confidence and was ready to charge in again.

"Be careful, she has an ability similar to Ichigo-san and Tatsuki-chan. Even I'm having trouble following her movements." the Gremory [Knight] said with a serious expression on his face as he used his Sacred Gear to create another Holy Eraser, which he grabbed by his other hand, as he also started to dual wield. He then gave his junior devil a glance at the wounded spot. "Are you okay?" he asked as he returned his glare to the fallen angel.

**[BOOST!]**

Issei ground his teeth as he felt his power doubling again and the burning sensation in his side becoming slightly weaker. "It stings, but I can still fight her." he said with confidence and determination as he declared his intentions to continue. This made Kiba smirk once again as they prepared to launch an assault of their own.

"Hey, who said you can both do her at once?" a voice was heard as out of the blue Freed Sellzen jumped into the air and landed stylishly between the two devils and the fallen angel. "Not that I really care about it that much, but what was your next plan of attack? On in the front and one from behind?" he inquired jokingly as he mockingly made a double entendre towards the two devils, before pointing at the blonde swordsman. "I still have a beef with you two for tarnishing my reputation that consisted of "No devil or sinner who met me lived to tell the tale", and you guys ruined it! Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun ripping you to shreds. But the first one I wanna tango with is you, playboy." he spoke with enthusiasm despite the fact that he was bleeding from his mouth, nose and forehead, all the while pointing his sword at Kiba with his maniacal killing intent, while many other excommunicated exorcists climbed out of the huge crater, much to Issei and Kiba's concern.

The blonde swordsman clicked his tongue with still a more neutral expression on his face and sighed. "Fine..." he said after sighing, immediately charging at the white-haired exorcist with both of his blade. His foe screamed with near insane levels of joy as he dashed forward as well, clashing his light sword with both of the blonde teen's dual black blades.

As the two dashed to the side, all the other exorcists run up to their boss, who simply raised her arm as an order for them to stop. There were about 30-40 exorcists there and the brown-haired adolescent knew that he was in trouble, despite his rising power.

**[BOOST!]**

His power doubled once more as Raynare opened her mouth to speak to her subordinates. "Listen up! That devil is mine to deal with. You find that Shinigami and get me that dumb nun back! I will not tolerate failure!" she ordered angrily as Isse saw that all of her subordinates were shaking in their boots, before drawing their guns and starting to run past him. He knew he couldn't stop so many of them and fight the fallen angel, but he knew that no matter what, Asia was safe.

**[BOOST!]**

As he felt his power double once more, he and Raynare charged at each other once more. She tried to stab him with one of her spears of light that she was holding in her hands, but he managed to roll to the side that she had just used to attack so she could attack him immediately with the other spear.

Growling angrily, she stabbed the spear of light that she had in her left hand into the ground and made a finger gun motion with her left index and middle fingers while using the thumb for aim. He then noticed that particles from the air around her formed a tiny arrow the size of her index and middle finger that she was using. When she fired the tiny arrow at him, he managed to react quickly enough to raise his left forearm, which he had his gauntlet on, to block the attack. Upon impact there was a large explosion of red light.

There was a cloud of smoke which black-haired woman looked nervously at as a bead of sweat fell from her brow as he body twitched. She waited to see how badly injured was the teenage devil, not sure if her small Heilig Pfeil was enough this time around to kill him.

**[BOOST!]**

Her eyes widened with shock as she heard the sound of the Boosted Gear announcing another doubling of the teenager's power, which froze her in that state of shock long enough for said teenager to run out of the smoke cloud, cocked back his left arm and punched the woman hard enough in the stomach that she was sent back flying several dozen meters with blood spewing out of her mouth as she gagged heavily in pain as she also felt completely winded by the punch.

But much to the luck of the fallen angel, she managed to flap her wings to regain balance in the air quite quickly. She then immediately formed two spears of light in her hands as she ground her teeth furiously as half of her forces stood around the two and watched in awe while the other half had ran pass them after the small devil and the orange-haired Shinigami.

She wiped the blood from her lips and chin as she smirked with a bit of confidence on her face, but she was clearly not as confident as she was before. "I have to admit, you're much more impressing than I though." she complimented him as she flapped her wings once, disappearing in an instant and in an instant later appearing right in front of him and stabbed him in the legs with both of her light spears above the knees, making him cringe in pain as he ground his teeth and closed his eyes from the pain that he felt in his legs. He felt as now he couldn't move his legs.

**[BOOST!]**

Then the woman's smirk grew wider and more smug. "But you are still nothing but a stupid, pathetic, lame-ass super pervert who doesn't deserve the power that can surpass the Mau and gods! You can't even keep up with my Hirenkyaku." she mocked him as she formed two small holy arrows with the fingers of both of her hands, shooting them right into his chest at point blank, where it exploded violently in a flash of red, sending him flying backwards to roll on the ground.

He cried in pain as his body was rolling on the ground, with his shirt completely destroyed and smoke rising from a black mark across his torso. The arrows didn't damage him badly, but they hurt like hell to him. And that didn't even mention the spears of light poisoning him as they were stuck in his legs.

Raynare started to cackle loudly at the sight of the reincarnated devil as he lied on the ground and groaned in pain. "Look at you now, just as pathetic as you were in our date!" she said as she started to laugh madly and smugly as he pushed himself off the ground with effort as he kept his eyes down.

He was quiet as he coughed up a bit of blood from his blood. "I cared for you, for the girl that you pretended to be." he chocked as he said those word, genuinely meaning them as his eyes were shadowed by the front of his hair. "I gave you my heart in that date. Sure, I'm a stupid pervert, but I really liked you and wanted you to have fun. What was so wrong in that, Yuuma?" he inquired as he referred to her by her fake name, still remembering the image that she used to fool him and everyone around him. In some part of his heart he couldn't forget her, couldn't move on with how she played with his emotions and how she killed him.

This made the woman laugh out loud with malicious joy. "Why yes you did. Honestly it was so boring that I just couldn't wait to impale you." she said loudly and proudly as he looked at her with a heartbroken expression on his face while she raised her left hand and showed a bracelet on it, one that he had bought her on their date. "Oh, but I do love this bracelet you got me. I keep it close to my heart and think of how I gored you at the fountain." she mocked him while speaking in the sweet Yuuma-chan voice as she gushed over the moment that she fatally stabbed him.

This finally was the last straw as Issei felt _pissed_. It was fine enough when she mocked him in her regular, more mature voice. But when she finally mocked him in the voice of the sweet, shy and introverted girl who asked him out, who hung out with him and smiled with him and had fun with him really pushed him over the edge. That image was destroyed forever in his mind and now he couldn't imagine that girl and the fallen angel in front of him as different people anymore. She made him sick, he wanted to just break her face. Sure she was beautiful, but now he couldn't think anything about her other than hateful and disgusting thoughts.

"Shut up. Just up." he said as he pushed himself off the ground even more and started to stand up, grunting in pain as his entire body shook, particularly his legs, which were still impaled by the light spears. He glared daggers at his female opponent as he ground his teeth and clenched his hands into fists very tightly. All he was seeing was red, with a tunnel vision that focused strictly on the woman in the black dress with the light-purple shirt on top.

Raynare put her hand over her mouth with fake concerns. "Oh no, the devil is getting all uppity." she said mockingly in the Yuuma voice as she kept her smug smirk plastered all over her face. "What are you gonna do? What can you even do with those two spears in your legs?" she asked him as she pointed at his legs, which were indeed still impaled by her spears of light. "Light is poison to devils and could very easily kill them. You're basically done here. But I will say that doing this with you wasn't so bad while it lasted." she complimented him once again with her words actually being genuine, showing that he did impress her quite a bit.

Suddenly an explosion occurred behind the fallen angel, making her turn around as she saw that a large amount of her forces that had been going up ahead to recapture Asia were up in the air spinning as they were moderately damaged. "What?!" she asked as she looked absolutely shocked, distracted from her fight. _'What happened? Did that interfering bastard Kurosaki came back to kill me?'_ she thought as she tried to figure out who sent her forces flying.

The many exorcists around her looked distressed as well as they raised their weapons with intent, prepared to engage whoever sent their comrades flying.

What they didn't expect was for the orange-haired soul reaper to fizzle into existence in front of one of the excommunicated exorcists and slam his palm into his stomach so hard that it send him flying backwards, causing the exorcist to slam into many of his comrades and drag them along into his flight, much to the shock of everyone around, expect for Issei, who was so angry that he couldn't focus on anything but Raynare.

The Shinigami then jumped over on exorcist as he then kicked that specific person in the ribs with a back kick while still smashing a fist into the face of another exorcist. He almost danced in his movements as he dismantled her grunts with simple hand-to-hand combat, all while probably holding back as much as he could to not kill them, which he seemed no problem with doing. He was clearly very experienced in combat.

She then looked at another direction as she saw in the corner of her eye another explosion, but this time she saw that the explosion itself was a burst of fire that heavily impacted the ground, while sending her mooks up into the air using the shockwaves of the impact of the fiery explosion, with some of the excommunicated hunters' clothing burning as they caught on fire.

When the fire died down she saw a teenage woman in a combat suit that composed of black spandex that covered her arms, legs and her torso up to a little bit before the neck. On top of the spandex she had a pair of light-red gauntlets with some sort of gap at the wrist, as well as armor pieces on her forearms, lower and upper legs and stomach. On her shoulders she had a pair of shoulder plates that matched the light-red color of the rest of the plates. She wore a red helmet with yellow accents all over it on her head, which had a light-pink visor over her eyes and forehead.

However, what brought the most attention to the outfit was that on the knees, the center of the forearms, shoulders and the center of her armor chest-piece as well as on her helment above the eyes were dark-red, heart-shaped jewels with a fiery design to them, as well as yellow accents that highlighted it more against the hard red that covered the suit.

_'That's a Sacred Gear! Burning Hearts, if I recall Azazel's lessons correctly. But it shouldn't be this powerful!'_ the fallen angel thought to herself as she was slightly nervous at the sight of the explosive firepower that she witnessed across the church's surrounding area.

The orange-haired teen then looked at the young woman in the suit and scowled. "Yo Tatsuki, try not to turn this whole place into a forest fire! We're trying to keep as many people alive as possible!" he shouted as Raynare's eyes widened upon hearing the name that he called.

The human then turned to the Shinigami and scowled and disappeared and reappeared in front of her friend using Shunpo, shocking the fallen angel even more to the point that her eyes bugged out of her skull and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Hey, Yoruichi-san sent us to finish this quickly and I'm finishing this quickly, whether you like it or not! Isn't that what you wanted?!" the girl shouted aggressively as they stood over a group of downed exorcists who were moaning in pain and were barely conscious.

"Well, if Yoruichi-san sent you, then why isn't she here with you to make sure that you don't duck up by causing too much damage?!" the Shinigami inquired as he continued his argument with the black-haired human, while the fallen angel had nearly fainted upon hearing them, in utter disbelief at how they felt so confident against a large wave of enemies that surrounded them. "And hell no, excessive force isn't what I wanted." he kept on screaming at his friend's face angrily as they continued to ignore the enemy forces.

"Says the guy who blew up a church!" Tatsuki screamed back with a retort over the orange-haired soul reaper's feat of destruction that he caused.

"At least I knew that the blast wasn't going to kill anybody! You very well could!" Ichigo retorted loudly as they both grabbed each other by the collar and were growling at one another. It was almost comical to watch if the fallen angel had not been utterly stupefied by the scale of their powers.

**[BOOST!]**

"RAYNAAAAARE!" the woman turned as she heard the blood-curdling and hateful scream of the reincarnated devil, hearing the announcement of another boost that doubled his power yet again. What she saw made her freeze in her spot with shock and disbelief completely, seeing him pulling out her spears of light out of his legs while grunting and grounding his teeth furiously, all the while smoke and steam came out of his wounds and from the hands that were touching the weapons made of light.

"Okay, this is just getting fucking ridiculous! How the hell can determination cause you to have enough power to pull out those spears out?! Their poisonous to you! You shouldn't even be able to fucking stand!" she shouted as she was completely overwhelmed with everything in front and around her, especially with how hard it was to put down the reincarnated devil. "What's next? You're going to be magically healed out of fucking nowhere?!" she asked as she was now getting really angry with how badly her night had gone, with her plans completely destroyed and stomped on.

In her state of anger, she formed a bow of light colored white with red accents and highlights around it, with a medium-sized arrow of light in the same colors appearing in it. "And I'm just 100% done with you, Issei!" she shouted as she fired the arrow, sending it flying extremely quickly at Issei.

However, much to the woman's shock, an orange, triangular shield appeared between the boy and the arrow right before it could hit him, creating a very large explosion that sent dust everywhere. Raynare protected her eyes as she tried to see if she got her target. When several moments after the explosion died down and the massive cloud of smoke that was created from the explosion, she saw the triangular shield and behind it stood Issei, who was not only unharmed by the attack, but had the wounds on his chest and legs quickly healing, closing and disappearing.

"Goddammit, I was kidding!" the fallen angel exclaimed with anger and disbelief as she saw that her opponent was getting healed from the injuries that she had caused him throughout the fight. Then she examined the shield with a more careful and analytical eye as she noticed what it was, _'No way... there is actually no way that that's Shun Shun Rika. There is no way that someone is actually using The Rejecting Saint.'_ she thought to herself as she was now growing more and more fearful by the second.

"Don't worry, Hyoudou-kun, I'll take care of your injuries!" a new voice said as both the fallen angel and the reincarnated angel looked at it's direction to see that there was standing the long, orange-haired Orihime Inoue, much to Raynare's utter shock, while next to her stood Chad as he seemed ready to either protect the girl or charge in and attack the fallen angel, his own power already formed around his arm and charged with his Reiatsu that stayed flared up around his right arm, ready to fire.

The fallen angel looked at the pair as she was still going through her mental breakdown. "YOU?! Of all the people in the motherfucking world to get a Sacred Gear so powerful that some even theorize that it could be a secret Loginus, and the one who wields it is a dumbass, air-headed bimbo?! Is this some sort of a disgusting joke?!" she said with utter disbelief and fury clouding her voice.

In her tantrum she created three arrows in her bow and fired them at the two humans, but Chad sent a punch forward, punching the air itself, releasing the stored energy he had around his hand as a blast of energy that engulfed and dissipated the arrows without any difficulty. Shocked and terrified, Raynare flapped her wings once and dashed to the side with Hirenyaku to evade the attack. She looked at it with wide eyes as she was sweating buckets. She then looked around to see that all of her forces were just standing around, quaking in their boots while carrying their weapons around.

Growling and snarling, the fallen angel glared daggers at her subordinates. "What are you idiots doing?! Attack, fire at these two!" she ordered as she pointed at both Orihime and Chad. However, many of her mooks were starting to get dismantled again by Ichigo and Tatsuki, with a sudden bold of electricity hitting many more of them. "Oh great, just great! What now?!" the fallen angel shriek furiously as she looked around.

"I believe that would be us." another new voice said as on a branch of a tall tree sat both the crimson-haired Rias Gremory and her [Queen] Akeno Himejima, which made Raynare freak out even more as she saw them. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the only fight that should matter to you right now is your fight with my beloved [Pawn] that you like hurting so much." the crimson-haired girl spoke up with a serious and courteous tone to her voice as he hair was moving beautifully in the wind.

The [Queen] moaned as she blushed. "Huh, the cries of pain that your subordinates give as I hit them with my electric punishment makes me feel soooo good~!" she moaned as she looked with arousal to her voice as she quickly raised and lowered her left hand, which had sparks on it, and from the sky crashed down another bolt of magical electricity that made many exorcists cry out in pain, much to the joy of the long, black-haired woman.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

"Thanks for supporting me Buchou, but I need to finish this myself." the brown-haired reincarnated devil said as his power was doubled once again after not being doubled fro quite a while. The fallen angel turned to him to see that the shield had disappeared and he was looking completely fresh and energized to fight yet again, with a fire in his eyes that made her freeze. He then stopped saying anything as he planted his feet hard into the ground and crouched while snarling angrily.

Looking at her foe, Raynare was absolutely horrified as she started flapping her wings wildly, not even using Hirenkyaku anymore, just madly flapping her wings in a futile and pathetic attempt to get away. "No, stay away!" she screamed in fear as she waved her hands wildly trying to ward off her attacker, who pushed his feet against the ground and charged forward, the speed of his jump so great that in an instant he caught up to her.

The last thing that she did before an armored, scaled red gauntlet crashed into her face was to stare in horror as her body lost all color at the impending attack. The punch that Issei sent against her face face cracked it open, causing large gashes of blood to spray like geysers out of several massive cuts that formed across her entire face. In just a few seconds after that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost consciousness, with everything turning dark for her.

* * *

While everything was going on with Issei and his fight with Raynare, Kiba was fighting against the loudmouth exorcist in the forest, with his twin Holy Eraser blades clashing against the light sword of his opponent. He didn't even activate the ability of his swords, but he was surprised with how good of a swordsman the exorcist was. That was certainly going to be a problem for him if he didn't have swords that could devour holy energy.

"You seem pretty calm, playboy. Aren't you concerned that your little boy toy is gonna drop dead on his own?" the white-haired young man taunted the blonde devil smugly as he swung his sword of light, which the devil blocked with one sword and then launched his other sword in a stab towards the exorcist in one smooth motion, which was sidestepped as the white-haired man of the cloth twirled around the stab nonchalantly. Kiba clocked his tongue in annoyance as he missed his attack and that he had to continue tolerating his foe's vulgarity, as he wouldn't just shut up.

He really, really hated priests and exorcists.

The man then pulled out his gun and fired several gunshots, but the blonde [Knight] was fast enough to evade the bullets with ease, now making the white-haired man to click his tongue with annoyance, before switching into a smug and confident one a few seconds later. "You're awfully quiet, you big bore. If you don't start opening your mouth then I won't have my fair share of fun. Because of that killing you won't be as satisfying to me, and exorcism for me is all about the fun is butchering devil scums like you. Come on! Give me something to bounce off from! I need something to work with here, playboy!" he started to shout loudly with agitation as he kept his distance and fired at the blonde teenager.

"Tsk, is there anything you say that isn't completely cringeworthy? Or is that just what you ware on your sleeve?" the adolescent swordsman asked while mockingly wearing a friendly smile on his face as dodged the bullets by hiding behind a thick tree bark. He looked at the blades of his swords, using their reflection to locate his enemy while focusing energy to them, activating their special ability, turning them pitch-black in color.

Freed laughed maniacally like a madman as he fired several times once again. "Why of course I always talk like that! I have a reputation to keep in all aspects. That includes my battle banter as well." he told the Gremory [Knight] as he spoke jovially while smirking from ear to ear, continuing to fire bullets until it clicked, showing that he ran out of bullets. As he pulled out the magazine and started to switch to a new one, he kept on talking. "So tell me, sodomite, do you only munch on pillows or do you swing both ways?" he inquired with enjoyment in his voice.

Despite the fact that internally this made Kiba snarl, he kept on smiling but now in a smile definitely not as nice as a moment ago. At the same time he was getting sick and tired of the things that the man of the cloth was saying to him, but he held himself back enough to just keep the banter. "Don't you ever focus solely on the fight itself rather than not shutting up? It might make it easier to impale you through that big mouth of yours." he asked in a chirping tone while giving him "friendly advice" as he still kept hiding, looking at the reflections from his swords as to which path he should to charge and flank his foe.

"Both ways, then." the exorcist said nonchalantly as he was still acting completely jovial about the battle, taking his joy in pissing off the blonde swordsman as he looked around with his sword of light in one hand and his gun in the other hand. "So how do you take your women?" he inquired as he had a gigantic grin on his face, trying to get more and more under the pretty boy's face. "I know that you like cowardly pussies when it comes to boys, but what type of girls do you prefer from that group of bitches that you hang around with, playboy?" he kept on asking as he waited to see what his foe's next move would be.

Kiba gritted his teeth and snarled as he was getting more and more pissed with the questions. He knew that the white-haired exorcist didn't care about the answer, but he just wanted to find ways to upset him. He already had bad blood with the church and he just couldn't wait to cleave this bastard in half and drench his swords with the loudmouth's blood. But most of all, he just wanted him to shut the hell up!

"Do you like big-tittied sluts? Flat-chested bitches or lolis? What's your poison?" the priest asked jovially as he insulted each of the girls that he encountered a day earlier while he also kept his aim at where he saw the bullet holes, knowing that this was most likely where the [Knight] was hiding. "Clock's ticking, blondie. Gotta give me an answer soon. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." he kept on taunting proudly as he kept making a game out of this, and it drove the [Knight] crazy.

Deciding that he has had enough with the man's insufferable banter, the blonde swordsman dashed to his left and immediately entered Freed's field of vision. The white-haired exorcist fired his gun plenty of times, but this time the blonde swordsman used his swordsmanship skills and agility to swing his swords and spin them so fast that they blocked and sliced the bullets, making the white-haired exorcist's eyes to widen as he jumped back to keep a distance from his foe in case he started to attack. "Don't insult my friends!" he shouted as he ran quickly towards the man and slashed his swords towards him from up to down, but it cut nothing but air as the priest dodged by jumping back yet again.

"Hey, hey, hey! Woah, woah, woah! Hold on just a second. Bring that swordsmanship skill down a few notches, Roronoa Zoro. There is only one guy with that kind of mastery over swordsmanship and that's supposed to be me!" he told the man while speaking to him with an offended tone and looking just as offended while putting his gun back inside his coat and landing on the ground a meter or two behind where he stood, bringing up his light sword and holding it with both hands and smirked. "And you don't like how I call you sinful, heretic, sacrilegious devil friends, eh? Well too bad for you, buddy. I'mma say those words as much as I want and as unapologetically as possible." he told the [Knight] as they crossed blades.

"Don't you dare say another word!" Kiba warned his foe with anger in his voice as he snarled and pushed both of his swords forward. He was pissed and was truly done with listening to the exorcist. He managed to push his opponent back and then performed a cross slash, making an X slash towards the man as he protected with his sword of light, which he duel-wielded with great efficiency. A moment after his X slash was blocked, he made one horizontal slash that was meant to gut the white-haired man, which was blocked and followed up by a second slash, which was vertical and went towards the head and move downwards, but that slash was dodged by the exorcists as he jumped back.

It was then that the exorcist charged with a diagonal cut from the left waist of the teen to the right shoulder, but that was parried by both the black blades. It was then that the exorcist also noticed that his sword was starting to grow shorter and shorter as black tendrils wrapped themselves around the blade of light, making his eyes widen. "Hey, hey, hey. What's going on?" he said with distress and confusion in his voice as he watched as light particles were entering the black swords via the tendrils that were eating them away.

This time it was the blonde teen who confidently smirked with obvious satisfaction as he overpowered the white-haired man, headbutted him hard and then when his foe too a few unbalanced steps back he sent a powerful front kick to the stomach of the white-haired exorcist, causing him to gag as the kick took the air out of his lungs and caused him to take even more steps backwards.

"Confused? Allow me to enlighten you. And yes, the ironic pun is intended." she said as he spread his arms to his sides, his swords held tight while he carried himself with confidence as he had a wide smirk plastered all over his face. "This sword is the Holy Eraser. Each one has the ability to devour holy energy. I honestly could have used it earlier during our fight, but I wanted to see how skilled you were first to evaluate how dangerous you were as a whole." he said as he slowly walked towards his opponent, ready to gut him or slice him into tiny pieces or whatever way would be the most satisfying to finish him off.

Freed snarled upon hearing about the ability of the Holy Eraser blades. "No fair! You're a butt-fucking cheater, you blonde faggot!" he insulted the blonde-haired adolescent furiously as he regained his baring and panted, showing what happens when he was losing his cool, when things weren't going in his favor. He quickly put his hand into his coat and pulled out his gun, ready to use it for self protection while turning off his sword and putting it back into his coat.

The swordsman's expression turned stone cold serious as he glared dagger at his loudmouth, insulting, degenerate foe. "I'm simply using the ability of my weapons. There is nothing that calls such a thing foul play." he says as he lunges at the exorcist, who dodges masterfully from another X slash from the swordsman. "And besides, I'm a devil. Doesn't your hypocritical church give us the reputation of not playing by the rules?" he asked sarcastically as his expression was still cold as he tried to slash his foe once again, only for said foe to easily evade it.

Gaining a little bit of distance from the Gremory [Knight], the former man of the cloth snarled and fired his gun as much as he could at the [Knight], who casually blocked the bullets with his swords until the gun went *CLICK*. Upon seeing how bad his situation was, the exorcists simply smirked as he jumped back once more.

"You seem rather sure of yourself there, playboy. But you haven't landed a single hit on me yet!" he taunted as he tried to get under the teen's skin enough to catch him off-guard.

"...Allow me to fix that for you." a new voice snarked at the white-haired man in a very deadpan way as a shadow covered the two males, with Kiba looking at the source of the shadow and his eyes went wide with shock. Freed quickly followed suit as he looked to his right and his eyes became as big as plates as a girlish scream came out of his mouth.

Headed towards him very quickly was a whole tree from the area, like the one that the two had been fighting on top of high branches of earlier before taking to the ground. He barely managed to jump back before the thing crashed into the ground with a massive "THROOSH!" sound as the ground quaked from the impact as a giant cloud of dust formed around it. When the dust settled, on top of the fallen tree trunk stood the white-haired [Rook] with a stoic, emotionless expression, as she usually did, all the while wind brushed against the bangs of her hair and skirt.

A bead of sweat rolled off of Freed's brow as he kept a smug smile on his face, trying to still look in control on the outside as he was freaking out on the inside. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little runt. Finally decided to show your loli ass?" he mocked her as he once more put his hand into his coat, preparing to take out something that would aid him in the battle, or more like escaping a battle he currently had no chance of winning.

The girl's expression didn't change one bit, but her hands clenched into fists very, very tightly as veins across her arms bulged and throbbed. Kiba, who was now standing behind her, noticed that the white-haired first year was absolutely livid, despite not showing it.

_'Same old Koneko, still strong enough to rip a tree right out of the ground and throw it at an opponent while also being extremely delicate and embarrassed about her body.'_ he smiled widely as he usually did when he was more friendly and relaxed. He knew that now Koneko was going to try her best to rip the man limb for limb after what he said to her, and Kiba decided that he was going to take a great amount of joy in helping her, almost a disturbing amount of joy.

"...Die." was all Koneko needed to say before she jumped off the tree trunk and headed towards the white-haired man with a cocked fist, preparing to smash his face in with her fists.

However, the former member of the church simply lunged back to evade the attack, which created a small crater and a large dust cloud upon the impact of the girl's fist with the ground, while also taking out this small ball of light that he used to escape last night when they fought him in the apartment of their slaughtered client.

Freed started laughing maniacally as Kiba's eyes widened as he realized what his foe was trying to do and charged at him with both swords preparing to cut him down before he could escape. "Seems like I'm at a bit of a disadvantage right now. But don't you worry, I'll be far more prepared and equipped to kill you the next time we meet. Goodbye for now, sodomite. Goodbye, little loli bitch." he said jovially and seemingly nonchalantly as he threw the ball on the ground and it exploded with a bright light that blinded the two.

When the light died down a few seconds later, they opened their eyes to see that their enemy had ran off, leaving the two of them alone in the forest. The white-haired girl simply turned around and walked away as the blonde swordsman sighed tiredly as he knew that later in the future he might have to fight the guy again and listen to all of his babble.

"...We're going back to the others. Buchou's orders." she said as she simply walked away, but not before punching a tree trunk so hand that it blasted the spot in half and made the whole tree which forced the entire thing to fall down on the ground. The blonde teenager simply chuckled nervously with a big smile on his face as a large bead of sweat appeared on his brow.

* * *

Everyone gathered around right by the edge of the crater that the orange-haired Shinigami had created with his angelic attack, all of them forming a circle around the still unconscious fallen angel, who was being healed by Orihime. They all glared down as they looked at the woman who was now at their mercy.

"Alright, Orihime-san, that's enough. You can stop now." Ichigo said as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest while his Zanpakuto was sheathed once again, seeing no need in using it.

The orange-haired girl turned to look at her friend while there was concern in her eyes. "But Kurosaki-kun, she isn't fully healed yet. If we leave her like this then-"

"Then it would be enough of a punishment until we decide what to do with her." the soul reaper cut her in the middle of her sentence before she could say what would happen to the downed fallen angel if she wasn't fully healed by the girl's Sacred Gear.

They kept on looking at the black-winged woman as each thought about what to do with her. Rias had already been prepared to kill her the moment that he dear [Pawn] would utter the words, but she wanted it to be Issei's decision as to what to do with the woman, since he was affected and hurt by her the most.

Ichigo didn't feel like he could kill the woman anymore, despite how much he had shown a desire to be the one to end her before. But after his conversation with Old-Man Zangetsu, he had obtained a new perspective on the whole situation and he now felt that simply killing Raynare would leave a bad taste in his mouth. He looked over to his brown-haired friend, who had suffered the most from the fallen angel. _'It really is up to you, Issei.'_ he thought inside his head with a slightly concerned look on his face, before looking back at the unconscious woman.

As they waited, they finally saw that Rayanre was making noise and moving, about to wake up at last. She wasn't tied up or anything, as there was no need for that because the whole group was there and could stop her from doing anything. When she opened her eyes they saw how freaked out she was, sitting up and looking around with terror in her eyes.

"Wha-wha-what's going on? How long was I out? Why am I still alive?" she asked as she looked around as she was still processing things. Her hands were behind her back, supporting her as her head moved from one person to another.

Rias smirked as she put both of her hands on her waist. "All in due time, Raynare. In the meantime, you should check your face." she said as she looked at Akeno and nodded, to which the busty young woman took out a makeup mirror from the pocket of her school uniform and tossed it to the fallen angel.

When Raynare opened the small, circular makeup mirror, she immediately raised it to face height. She screamed in horror as she noticed a large and fleshy scar running down diagonally from the left side of her forehead down across her entire face, ending around the chin. For the fallen angel, the scar was hideous, disgusting and nausea inducing for her and now it was going to be on her face forever. She glared daggers at the brown-haired reincarnated devil as she hissed evilly at him, since he was the one to hit her so hard that he probably left the injury on her face that turned into the horrific scar.

"I'm sorry, Yumma-san. I tried to heal that as well, but Kurosaki-kun told me to leave that on your face." the busty, orange-haired girl said apologetically as she actually seemed saddened by how distressed and disgusted her former classmate was with seeing the horrific scar on her face.

"Nah, it looks great. Fitting for a total lying bitch like you. Don'tcha think so, Yuuma-san." the neck-length, black-haired human teenager said with a mocking grin plastered all over her face as she mocked the girl while also mockingly saying the alias name that the black-haired fallen angel had took in an overly cutesy manner and her voice was much more higher-pitched than usual. Much like most of the Sacred Gear users, she had deactivated her ability and so the armor was gone, leaving her only in her regular school uniform.

"That voice doesn't really fit you, Tatsuki-chan. But you still sound pretty cute when you talk like that." the blonde [Knight] of the Gremory peerage looked at the tomboy with his usual friendly smile as he told her that the cutesy way of speaking didn't really fit the human girl.

Tatsuki then scoffed and looked away from the pretty boy as he crossed her hands in front of her chest and blushed. "W-Well, I don't need your approval for just joking around. B-But thank you anyway." she said while pouting as her face became redder, trying to do her best to not look at the devil.

Raynare then glared at the orange-haired Shinigami with venom filling her glare as she was grinding her teeth and snarling. "You! This is all your fault! If you didn't show up, I would have gotten Twilight Healing and then I would have made it back and showed all the other fallen angels that I am not to be mocked!" she started another outburst as she pointed at the teenager with nothing but anger and hatred in her voice as she addressed him.

Then the crimson-haired devil smirked and walked forward, causing the black-winged woman to turn to the high-class devil with suspicious looks as her body tensed. Said crimson-haired teenage girl then raised her closed left hand to the height of her chest and opened it up, from which several black feathers fell in front of the eyes of the scarred woman, who's eyes then filled with terror as she realized why the crimsonette had several black feathers in her hand.

"No... Mittelt... Dohaseek... Kalawarner..." she said to herself quietly as she realized that all of the fallen angels that had been following her plan had probably perished by the high-class devil, who was herself wearing a satisfied smirk on her face. "You... you killed them." she said as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"My intention at first wasn't to kill them." Rias spoke with confidence as she was satisfied with seeing the woman who had caused so much trouble for her [Pawn] almost whimpering on the ground. "Akeno and I went to your not-so-secret second hideout and lo and behold, I find out that not only have you gone rogue, but you've also killed Issei against specific orders of your boss not to do so. Because of that I actually thought about apprehending those three and give them to the Grigori to settle things peacefully." she continued to explain the whole situation about what had happened when she went alone with her [Queen] to confront the fallen angels.

The long, black-haired devil then chuckled cutely as she also walked right besides her [King]. "Unfortunately they started to insult Issei-kun in front of Buchou, so things turned violent and she made quick work out of all three of them. And quite easily, if I might add. Too bad you weren't that much stronger." she told Raynare while giving a very short summation of the incident while also slipping in another mocking line, making Raynare quake in her boots as the tears streamed down her cheeks as she whimpered with fear.

Raynare then looked around her as she was now getting more and more afraid for her life, thinking as to how she could get away of how to just survive the situation, only then to look back at the Gremory heir apparent. "And are you gonna... kill me too?" she asked as she chocked while uttering those words, realizing that this was possibly the end of her long life right then and there.

Rias simply kept smiling as she shook her head. "No, or at least not yet. I want to hear what Ichigo and Issei have to say, since the former wanted to kill you more than I do and the latter is your victim." she told the fallen angel as she then looked at the orange-haired teenage boy. "So what do you say, Ichigo? Still want to kill her?" she inquired with a jovial tone to her voice as she kept on smiling, almost literally flaunting how the scarred woman's life was in their hands.

Ichigo looked at the devil and then at the fallen angel, feeling no longer any kind of hatred or contempt for her and shook his head. "No. I can't bring myself to kill her now. While she did kill Issei, it brought him to you, which gave him a better life than he had before. I can't find within me the will to take her life. I think her life lies solely on what Issei decides to do with her." he told her as he shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the reincarnated devil, who lowered his head a little bit so that his bangs would cover his eyes, with his body still shaking slightly.

Everyone followed suit as they all turned to look at the brown-haired teenager, with Raynare now turning more and more desperate in the situation. Her whole body shook with fear of the possibility that he would allow his mistress to kill her, since she couldn't see him capable of doing the deed himself. The woman quickly moved her hands in front of her body as she was on all four and literally crawled towards the boy as she cried harder and changed her voice to the more cute voice she used in her disguise.

"Please save me, Issei-kun. I'll reward you however you'd like, just please don't let those big evil meanies kill me. You don't want to see me die, do you? You're a kind and sweet guy. You wouldn't want my blood on your hands, right?" she inquired as she desperately used a the higher-pitched voice to try and once again get into the adolescent's good graces, hoping that he would spare her life, which the high-class devil simply scoffed at and Ichigo and his friends simply looked at her with pity in their eyes.

"Shut up. Just shut up already, Rayanre." was all the boy said, which chocked the words out of her mouth and made her yelp and gulp in fear. "How much longer will you continue to manipulate my emotions?" he asked as he clenched his hands into fists as he spoke with a low growl that made the fallen angel lose all hope of continuing on to live. "Fortunately for you, you're right. As much as I hate you right now, I still can't bring myself to say the words." he told the woman who once killed him as some relief and a sense of hope returned to her face.

At this point the [King] of the Gremory peerage turned to look at her precious [Pawn] while holding herself with a relaxed body language. "So do you want me to finish her for you, Issei?" she asked as she raised her right hand and formed a black ball of destruction energy right in front of the girl's face, making her eyes widen in fear once again.

The [Pawn] then shook his head while keeping a straight face, even though it looked like he could break down at any moment. "No, Buchou, don't kill her. Let her go." he declared as this surprised his master and the rest of the group, even if afterwards many of them gave him a kind and proud smiles on their faces, including Rias herself as she dissipated the sphere of destruction. He then gulped before glaring daggers one last time into the eyes of the girl who he took on the first date of his life, making her tremble despite the relief that she felt. "I don't want to ever see you again. Leave and never come back, because next time Buchou will kill you. Do you understand that, Raynare?" he said with a cold and harsh tone to his voice as his eyes were locked with hers.

The fallen angel nodded her head as fast as she possibly could as she was now tearing up with happiness over being allowed to live, not remembering that she still needed to run away from the rest of the fallen angels since she worked behind their back to steal the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear.

"Yes, yes! You will never see me again, I promise!" she declared with tears in her eyes out of fear as she flipped her wings and started to fly up into the sky as both humans and devils saw her flying up and preparing to leave the area, which she did with a single flap of her wings to vanish, using Hirenkyaku to finally leave the place.

A few moments later the group finally heard the noise of sirens in the distance, meaning that they had to get away from the place immediately.

"Oh no, the police and the fire department are almost here. We better get away now." the crimson-haired devil said with a bit of concern as she looked over to her [Queen]. "Akeno, prepare to jump. Everyone, stand inside the circle." she ordered her peerage and the others as she had her own plan of escape to leave the area, with the long, black-haired devil forming a red magical circle to teleport away, prepared to leave before anyone would see them.

The entire group of both devils, humans and the soul reaper also joined in and stood inside of the circle as they looked around them to just see how much damage they caused to their surroundings in this fight, before disappearing in a red light of the teleportation circle.

* * *

"And that's how it basically ended. We let Raynare go, all the exorcists either left or were apprehended by the police and would probably be charged with committing a terrorist act, since that's the best they could explain the destruction of the church. So now we're here."

That's what the orange-haired Shinigami finished his explanation over the confrontation, which seemed to last forever when in actuality it lasted between 10 to 20 minutes at most. He sat alongside Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, the entire Gremory peerage and Asia around the small table in Urahara's shop as he was talking to Urahara and Yoruichi, who was still in her cat form and sitting on top of the table and listening quietly. He was sweating a bit as he explained to the two as to how much destruction he caused, but he was confident enough that would just shrug it off like they usually do.

Asia was wearing a robe over her underdress that she had on her when she was chained to the giant cross and she looked pale and weak, barely able to keep herself awake. She leaned against the brown-haired teen, who kept a small and warm smile on his face which had no sigh of perverse thought at all. The only thing that he did notice that wasn't making it simply sweet was the hard and cold glare that Rias sent the two every now and then.

Urahara then smiled and clapped his hands. "Very good, Ichigo. It's good to know that you've finally learned how to use your angelic powers that were contained within Zangetsu. Now I think that Isshin-san, Yoruichi-san and I can finally go all out in our spars with you to see just how you utilize it." he said as his expression then changed into one of deep thought as he seemed to considered something. "Maybe I could call Michael to ask him what exactly to look for or on what points to train you specifically." he wondered to himself as he actually looked like he considered doing it.

The Substitute Shinigami simply frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Spars? Don't you mean "the three of you ganging up on me at full power"?" he asked sarcastically with an annoyed and slightly angry tone to his voice as he glared daggers at the shopkeeper.

"Oh, Ichigo, how naive you are. We don't gang up on you at full power." the cat suddenly joined the conversation as she used the masculine and deep sounding voice of the cat form that she was using. "We just throw everything that we've got at you without having any killing intent, therefore not full power." the cat said with a smile on its face while the devils were not following the conversation at all.

"Anyway," Urahara suddenly cut that discussion short as he looked over to the crimson-haired woman as a big and welcoming smile formed on his face. "it is certainly a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Gremory. I am Kisuke Urahara, a former Captain of Squad 12 of the Gotei 13 and a simple business owner in the Human World. I had hoped that Ichigo and his friends would avoid getting caught up in your side of the supernatural world and stay more closely associated with Soul Society, but I believe that there are every opportunity behind every door." he told her as he gave a small and polite bow.

The crimson-haired girl gave a polite smile and gave a bow of her own to the shop owner. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you as well, Kisuke Urahara. I have heard many great things about your wisdom and power from my father and brother and was told to stay away from you in general. However, I am glad that we can finally interact." she told him as she spoke with a courteous tongue when she uttered her words while also sounding very well educated.

The Shinigami shop owner then nodded while keeping a smile on his face. "Now that we got introductions out of the way, I can happily tell you that I have already made the arrangements for Asia to move and live with us here at Urahara's Shop for both housing condition and for a workplace." he told them as he put several papers on the table next to the cat. "While Yoruichi was spying on Asia all day, Tessai and I have been in city hall to make sure we could get official papers that declare both Yoruichi and myself as Asia's official legal guardians." he told them with a gigantic smile on his face.

Immediately after he finished saying those words, the giant of a man and Urahara's friend opened the slide door behind the hat-wearing soul reaper while flanked with both the children whom worked at the shop to reveal that all three of them were wearing party hats and had party blowers in their hands and close to their mouths. Then Urahara took out a party blower and all four of them blew them simultaneously as a big sign rolled down that had "Welcome home, Asia" written over it in both Japanese and English.

When the blonde nun saw this, she was half awake and still feeling weak from the ritual that was stopped partway, but she still managed to read it and she started to cry, knowing that now she was accepted somewhere and by someone. After hearing about her background from Issei, Ichigo understood while such a warm, grateful and happy smile formed on her face as she finally fell asleep in the brown-haired devil's arms: she was kicked out and chased by the people who worshiped her and for a while was not wanted anywhere. Now she had a friend and someone who willingly allowed her to stay in his house. This brought a pleased smile to the teenage soul reaper's face.

When they saw that the girl had finally lost consciousness, the man with the striped hat looked over to his giant friend and gave him a nod, to which the large man returned a nod of his own and walked over towards Issei, picked up the teenage nun from his arms and carried her in his own arms towards the room that they most certainly prepared for.

Urahara then looked at the high-class devil and smiled. "Well, I knew that either way Asia-chan was going to move in here, whether your peerage and Ichigo would save her in time or in the case that she would have died and you would have been forced to reincarnate her as a devil." he told them the two possibilities as to how he had anticipated the situation would solve itself, which surprised all of the teenagers in the room.

"Wait, what?" Issei asked as he looked completely confused as to what the shopkeeper meant by his words.

Yoruichi smirked as her eyes focused on the brown-haired adolescent. "You see, we knew Asia was most likely going to be kidnapped and after seeing the two of you hanging out together for a little bit before leaving me to spy on you by myself, Kisuke assumed correctly that even if you would have tried to protect her, you wouldn't have been strong enough on your own." she explained while speaking in the masculine voice of her cat form as he looked at her with confusion filling his expression. "He had also known that Raynare was trying to steal the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear from Asia after having a short conversation with her last night. He basically assumed that Asia would be either saved as a human or reincarnated as a devil." she finished her explanation to the boy, who still looked confused.

Everyone else looked just as confused at this explanation, as it all seemed very circumstantial at best and plain nonsense at worst. "See? Because of convoluted train of thoughts like those is why he is such a shady old fart." the red-haired boy said as he crossed his arms and insulted his employer once more, making the blonde Shinigami chuckle as he didn't deny such accusation, even if he always talked about being an honest shopkeeper.

A bead of sweat appeared on all of the teenager's brows, except for Koneko who simply looked completely stoic as she ate a small cake, while watching as the giant Tessai appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his left arm around the boy's neck and put him in a lock, before ruffling his hair with his right fists with a huge scowl on his face. The simply made pained cries of discomfort as he was being held in a lock and his head was being rubbed by knuckles.

"Respect Urahara-san, boy!" he shouted as he also started punching on top of the boy's scalp multiple times, forming large bumps on top of each other while Ururu cried for the giant man to stop bullying the boy. Everyone in the room aside from the shopkeeper and the cat were weirded out by this.

Meanwhile Ichigo gave the shopkeepr a scowl as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, already suspecting several foul and underhanded things in what the "honest shopkeeper" had been doing. "How did you get the paperwork and the authorization to become Asia's legel guardian in just a single day? Well, Urahara-san?" he questioned the man whom he knew for a pretty long time now with suspicion on his behalf.

The blonde shinigami and the black cat with the masculine voice simply chuckled very suspiciously while giving very sly smirks, making all of Ichigo's gang of friend to scowl at them for doing something underhanded while leaving Asia to basically be undefended, which nearly got her killed. Even the Gremory peerage members were also glaring at them.

"Oh, don't worry, the papers are 100% legal and are signed and stamped by the required officials." the shopowner reassured while opening his fan and waved it just enough to hide his shady smirk. However, despite what he had just said, nobody was really convinced that he got it legally.

"It's just that those 100% legal papers were acquired in ways that are 100% illegal. We made contact with a friend who had influence on important peoples. Then, a few bribes usig blackmails, bribed and prostitutes got us the signatures and stamps that we needed in order to become Asia's legal guardians in a single day. All in all... worth it." Yoruichi the cat explained with a bit more details about how they did get those papers.

There was there a silence as frowns filled the room.

"You two are the absolute worst." Ichigo said with an a twitching eye and a low growl to his voice.

"...Word." the white haired girl said in agreement as everyone continued to stare at the shopkeeper.

* * *

It was still night or maybe close to early morning. Raynare didn't have a watch on her hand nor did she even took the time to look at anything but forward and behind, to see that nobody was following her. After hours of using the technique she had felt like she was losing all the energy that she had left. Her gas tank was very low on fuel and she needed to rest. She slowly flapped her wings and descended down into a cold, damp, filthy alleyway and sat with her back against the wall as she raised her head and looked at the stars.

She was jumping and dashing across the air as she her black pair of wings to perform Hirenkyaku so that she could get out of town as quickly as she could. Then again, where would she go that her former masters wouldn't follow? She had gone against Azazel's orders and killed Issei Hyoudou, which gave that Gremory slut the opportunity to reincarnate him as a devil, allowing their side to gain the Red Dragon Emperor. She didn't what his Sacred Gear was at the time and she simply killed him because she was afraid that he would get in the way of her obtaining the Twilight Healing for herself. And he did.

Not only was her plans completely thwarted, but they were thwarted because of a Shinigami-Angel hybrid. Not only did she not manage to obtain the Sacred Gear that she desired, but she was left with a gruesome and fleshy scar across her formerly beautiful face.

She was then mocked by humans. Humans! Goddamn humans and devils were mocking her! She was furious and she was scared. Scared because her friends were killed by the her ex's new devil slut. Scared because she knew that Azazel would now send his forces to capture and punish her in horrible ways. She wasn't sure who he was going to send. He could have sent his main torturer, Bambietta Basterbine after her. He could have sent Kokabiel to hunt her down and slay her. There were so many options as to whom he was going to send after her and she didn't have anything she could do other than escape.

No hiding under someone's protection, only running away and looking over her shoulder until her number was up.

It was all their fault. It was all because of three people that she ended up like this: Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory and most importantly Ichigo Kurosaki. She wanted revenge on all of them, but she wasn't nearly as strong enough to even survive an entire week.

Was this it? Was this how she was going to spend the last days or even hours of her life? Running away like a scared little girl fearing he punishment of Azazel and the torment that his best tourterors could give her? Was that going to be her death? With a fucking ugly scar covering her entire fucking face, given to her by some fucking nobody who she killed? Some nobody pervert who just wanted to play hero to a braindead excommunicated witch with a power that she didn't deserve? A fucking nobody who she dated and was only interested in fucking her? That fucking nobody pervert was the same Red Dragon Emperor who ruined her beautiful face?!

***TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP***

She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming from the darkness that spread from the alleyway, as if there was some sort of creature there close to where she was. He attention focused to the origin of the sound as she turned to face whatever was coming towards her, muscles tense and ready for a fight, despite how tired she was.

However, what she didn't expect was to see what approached her was just a small child, looking no older than 8 years old in a yellow raincoat stopped just when he was illuminated. He looked at her and gave her a friendly and jovial smile and waved towards her.

"Hello there, neechan. What are you doing in such an ugly alleyway so late at night?" he asked her with a big and inviting smile on his face as he tried to sound as cute as possible, in a kawaii sort of way. Only an idiot would have fallen for such a stupid and obvious trap. But she wasn't stupid, so she made a finger gun motion with her right hand and formed a Heilig Pfeil as she snarled with a scowl on her face.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Who are you, anyway? If you're some sort of Stray Devil or a Hollow trying to get an easy meal, then forget it!" she said as she prepared to fire her attack at any moment if the boy in front of her tried to do anything suspicious.

After a few seconds of silence the boy lowered his head slightly and chuckled evilly, making the woman feel a deep chill going down her spine, making her even more nervous and volatile. "Yeah, kinda figured that you would see through that. But I'm nothing compared to a paltry stray or a little Hollow." the boy said as his voice still remained the same.

However, after he finished talking, his body began to split and be removed like a suit from the groin up, making the fallen angel feel sick to her stomach to the point that she wanted to hurl so badly. After the boy's body finished splitting from groin to head, the two halves proceeded to be sucked somewhere that she couldn't see, because whatever was talking to her right now, was using puppets while its real body was still in the shadows.

The next body that appeared in the light was one of a priest, wearing the cloaks of the clergy that Raynare instantly recognized. Whoever that man was at the past, he definitely belonged to the Catholic church. The pries also seemed to be obese to the point that his stomach was utterly gigantic. "Does this form suit you better, fallen angel?" he asked her with a voice that was sickening to hear.

As a response, the black-haired woman fired her holy arrow at the puppet, but it simply raised its finger and blocked the attack, much to the surprise of the woman. Then the flesh puppet chuckled maliciously. "I guess I have my answer." he said as then that puppet also split open like the child puppet, only to be sucked in somewhere.

The fallen angel formed another arrow on her fingers, preparing another shot the moment that his new puppet would show up. But when the third puppet appeared in the light, her eyes widened with shock as her hands fell down and her jaw dropped.

In front of her stood a beautiful woman with beautiful light-brown hair and the face of an angel that she recognized from centuries ago, before becoming a fallen angel. "Ma-Ma-Masakiel?" she asked as she fell down to her knees as she looked at the image of the beautiful Seraphim standing in front of her.

The woman chuckled in a warm and friendly way, making the fallen angel feel even more nervous at the situation that she was in. "It seems that you recognize this puppet specifically. Good, now that I can greedily smell your fear, it is quite clear that we can finally start talking business." the light-brown haired woman spoke in a jovial manner, which made her even more intimidating for the tired fallen angel.

Raynare simply kept her fearful and shocked expression as she simply nodded, trying to follow what the creature that took the image of the angel was saying, as the figure simply walked towards her and then grabbed her by the chin and slightly raised her head, giving her a motherly smile. "Good to you're finally listening." she said as she walked back a few steps.

Before she could hear anything that the creature had to say to her, the fallen angel was stuck in her own thoughts. _'What is this thing? What does it want from me? Does it want to eat me or turn me into a puppet like he did to Masakiel? Just what is standing in front of me?!'_ she thought to herself in terror as her whole body was shaking as she looked into the eyes of the puppet of a woman that stood above her, towering over her with her presence.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Fallen Angel Raynare." the creature said in the woman's voice as she put a gesturing hand over her chest. "My name is Grand Fisher, but a weak, pathetic little creature like you may call me by my official title: Cuatro Espada. My boss, Aizen Sosuke has sent me here to make you an offer you can't refuse." the creature said while still using the voice of the angel that stood over her. It was at that point she noticed a line attached to the head of the beautiful woman.

"So what say you? Do you want the power that you need to take revenge against Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends?" the puppet inquired as a malicious smirk formed on her lips.

"Y-Yes..." Raynare said as she was now shocked from the offer she was getting.

"Do you want the power to kill those who see you as beneath them?" the puppet in the form of Masakiel asked further.

"Yes." Raynare repeated.

"Do you want to reach a level of power that you've never dreamed of?" Masaki Kurosaki asked as her voice changed completely into an obviously deep male voice.

"Yes!" Raynare repeated again.

"Do. You. Want. POWER?!" the monster yelled with a disturbing tone, filled with an almost orgasmic levels of pleasure as a gigantic, evil and ugly grin appeared on the face of the puppet in the form of Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki. It made for a disturbing and disgusting contrast from the woman's usually beautiful face.

"YEEEESSSS!" Raynare screamed to the heavens with just as much level of desire and pleasure in her voice as she imagined herself coated in a powerful aura with Issei, Rias, Ichigo and Azazel lying on the ground dead alongside many humans and fallen angels.

After her last answer the hand of the puppet extended towards hers. "Then grab my hand, Raynare, and I shall lead you to the path of power." Grand Fisher said as he spoke through his puppet with satisfaction in his voice, which was shown as a maniacal grin on the brown-haired woman's face.

Without a second thought, Rayanre got up and grabbed the hand that was offered to her.

_**{To Be Continued]** _

* * *

**Cue Ending Theme**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite the chapter, am I right? Now, I know that some of you would be quite confused, upset and many other things when thinking about this chapter.
> 
> You're probably pissed off that I didn't kill off Asia so that she would reincarnate as a devil. You're probably pissed that I'm keeping Raynare and letting her join Aizen so that she would become a problem later on.
> 
> You're probably pissed that Ichigo has his real Zangetsu and is using a sealed sword state rather than releasing it or just him having it in general, which means that there is no tension unless he doesn't do much in terms of fighting. True enough, but there are several good reasons as to why he just doesn't use Shikai.
> 
> You're also most likely angry that I kept Grand Fisher alive and gave him the title of Cuatro Espada, which is Ulquiorra's title. Don't worry, he still exists within the Espada.
> 
> Either way, these are my decisions for this story and I hope that you can respect them. Now then, I hope that you all like this chapter otherwise and please comment, subscribe and kudos this story.
> 
> Until next chapter stay safe, stay healthy and have a nice day.


	7. New Student Asia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of "Of Devils and Reapers" and this one is the second to last chapter before a long hiatus until I finish writing the second arc.
> 
> Also, this is my least favorite chapter so I hope you will like it well enough. In the meantime, here is the warning section.
> 
> Warning: This is a Mature rated story, as this is does have the ecchi elements and content of High School DxD, so expect nudity in this story. Also, because this is also a Bleach story, expect very gory and violent fight scenes. Also for those who haven't read my stories, while I may have an okay skill with dialogue and can write good exchanges, I am in real life a guy who swears a lot, which tends to heavily trickle into my works. I will try my best to downgrade it, but expect to see a lot of cursing. Readers' discretion is advised for all these elements.
> 
> Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach OP 1)
> 
> Ending Theme: Happypeople by Skoop on Somebody (Bleach Ending 4)

**[Cue Opening Theme]**

* * *

It was early morning in the Kurosaki house and sounds of a fight were already echoing throughout the entire house, to the point that neighbors had opened up their windows and looked at the house with concern as screams and shouts came out of it alongside the sounds of physical fighting.

Eventually the noises stopped and inside the house both father and son were lying on the living room floor, each filled with bruises from a long fight that the two of them had. The two younger daughters had been there and were treating both of their injuries, but not before Karin had given her father several punches on the head for acting a complete idiot again.

After the two men had gotten their treatment for their injuries, it wasn't long before the argument started again. "You have to pay for this! You made a hole in Urahara's roof and you will be the one paying!" the black-haired father shouted angrily as he pressed a bill that the shopkeeper had sent him in his son's face.

"Well, I would have if you would give me a bigger allowance!" the teen screamed angrily.

"Ha! You better just find a job if you think I'll give you more than 30,000 Yen a month." his father retorted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest proudly over the small monthly allowance that he gave his son.

"I would have had a ton of work at the clinic if you would have allowed me to work there instead of having Karin and Yuzu do everything by themselves!" the teenager kept on screaming at his father's face over the whole work situation in the clinic, which was a constant argument around the house.

Isshin simply raised his chin up. "Well, the Kurosaki Clinic needs to make money, and for us to get customers we need people to know that not only they have a reliable doctor, but two super cute kids taking care of them as their nurses. Giving you that job would simply ruin the image we run!" he argued as he tried to excuse the fact that he didn't allow his son to work at the clinic as a nurse. However, because of that remark, the man received a powerful knee to the groin courtesy of his black-haired daughter, making fall to the ground as he grabbed the hurting area while his eyes widened in pain.

Karin clicked her tongue angrily. "See? It's because shit like this that I never bring my friends home, you damn asshole." she told her father with a deadpan tone to her voice as her expression seemed really furious with his remark, which was evident by the blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo then walked past his father while picking up and carrying his backpack over his shoulder as he went towards the kitchen table to eat breakfast. "Same." he said as he agreed with his younger sister. "He probably learned that from Urahara. He's just as shameless about his marketing." he said as he made sure to step on his father's head on the way.

The father quickly got up and waved his hands frantically. "I was kidding! I was kidding! I do that to protect Karin and Yuzu from danger by keeping them close to me! Sheesh, you kids are judgemental." he said with honesty as he rubbed the back of his head. "I protect Karin, Karin protects Yuzu and Yuzu keeps the moral high. Having you around would just be overkill." the doctor explained his actual reasoning to why he didn't hire his son to work at the clinic. "Besides, you have another job to do around town, Ichigo." he said as he looked at his son with a serious expression on his face, clearly referring to his son's work as a Substitute Shinigami.

The orange-haired adolescent turned his head and looked into his father's eyes with seriousness and understanding, knowing what he was talking about. A few seconds later he turned his head back and continued walking forward. "Still not paying Urahara's bill though." he said as he refused to pay for the ridiculous amount that the former Shinigami captain had decided to charge them, because the adolescent knew that the outrageous bill was just another way for Urahara to get his kicks.

* * *

Things have been doing pretty quietly at school after the whole Raynare affair. With a couple of days passing, the entire occult club had done their best to make sure that none of the priests who were captured remembered anything. By working with Kisuke Urahara, they managed to get into the police station, change the memories of both officers and excommunicated priests and tamper with the evidence so that anything considering the supernatural world would not be revealed at all to the humans.

So now Ichigo and Issei were once again sitting in class, waiting for the homeroom teacher to arrive and start the lesson. Currently Issei was talking to his perverted friends, obviously planning some sort of way to peep on girls again. If they tried anything, they would be caught anyway so he was sure that at least Issei was going to get his ass kicked by all the girls again, since Matsuda and Motohama would chicken out and throw their friend to the dogs.

After a few minutes of waiting, the homeroom teacher entered and everyone sat down quietly. "Okay students, settle down. Now before we start the day, I would like to introduce a new transfer student." the woman said as she looked over at the door. "You can come in now." she told whoever was outside of the classroom.

When the new student entered the classroom, Ichigo and Issei's jaws dropped at the sight of Asia, now wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform instead of her old nun garb with a very big smile on her face. _'Asia? How did Urahara-san got her enrolled into our school so quickly? Did this one of his shday-as-shit tactics? Most probably.'_ the orange-haired teen thought to himself as he picked his jaw up from his desk and shook his head, simply happy to see the former nun so happy, still wearing a cross around her neck.

He then looked at his brown-haired friend, who had not really recovered from seeing the blonde teenager in their class. He could understand it, but he decided to stay quiet and let the former nun speak for herself.

The girl waved at the entire class. "Hello everyone, I'm Asia Argento. Nice to meet you all." she said in a sincere and incredibly friendly manner as she wore on her face a large smile that made her look like she was dazzling and radiating light from her body, which was something that the soul reaper admitted to himself that he was capable of using his angelic powers, which he was still improving on how to use with and without his Zanpakuto being released.

The girl then continued as all probably all of the boys in class had their eyes at her and some of the girls were intrigued and a bit jealous, though willing to give her a chance. Those who obviously had stuck their eyes on the girl the most were the Pervert Trio, with Issei still a bit shocked and without a perverted look on his face unlike the other two, who had expressions that made them look like complete pigs in the orange-haired teen's opinion.

"I'm a new foreign exchange student in this school and I pray to the Lord that all of you would welcome me here with open arms. I used to be home-schooled in a church, so this whole thing is a bit new to me." she continued to talk more about herself, not going into the full details of her past, which the orange-haired adolescent had been caught up on thanks to his perverted friend, but he noticed how sheepishly the girl was carrying herself as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I also currently live and work at Urahara Shoten, a store for common goods and candy, which is the cheapest common goods general-store in the entirety of Kuoh Town, with merchandise that varies to the smallest of gums and cigarette boxes to even tools for handiwork." she then suddenly started talking about all the information that she could about Urahara's Shop, talking about opening and closing ours, merchandise, prices and discounts.

Ichigo's left eye twitched as he realized immediately why she was suddenly babbling on about that store. _'That shady bastard! He's using her as free advertisement! Sending her to study in a high school just so that she can bring him more customers by association! That's has to be the most shameless thing that I've seen you doing, Urahara-san.'_ he thought to himself angrily from even thinking about his mentor's advertisement trick.

After the girl had introduced herself, she sat down one desk behind Issei with a big smile on her face and looked at him, while he gave her a nervous smile as he was still shocked from seeing her in his classroom and from the fact that he was probably receiving chills down his spine from the fact that he was so close to a cross, as he was a devil after all.

After that lessons throughout the day went on as normal and the orange-haired adolescent decided to keep watch on the blonde teen in case any of the other guys in class tried to do something funny towards the new students or if the girls would try to do something right under the teacher's nose in order to humiliate the blonde since it was her first day at school.

Some might say that that level of dedication of protection towards a new friends was just a bit too much and would be considered someone who is romantically interested in a girl to do. But Ichigo wasn't infatuated or had any romantic attraction towards Asia. Sure, he could admit that she was cute and pretty, but so was Orihime and nobody asked about whether or not they were dating. Well, there were a few girls here and there who asked that question here and there every so often. One was Tatsuki, some were just girls who wanted to ask him out and the last one was... someone who sent chills down his spine and wished to keep Asia away from that girl as much as possible.

As the first several classes passed by, Ichigo noticed how much the former nun was doing. She was answering so many of the questions that the teachers asked the class, showing how good her English was, showing more than adequate knowledge in mathematics and in general showed like she could be an acing student.

When recess started he saw that everyone in class had started to chat with the girl, to get to know her better. Surprisingly she seemed to become very much liked by all of the boys and girls who now surrounded her, with the boys seeing her naievity and cuteness as extremely attractive traits, while the girls seemed really fond of how caring, sweet and polite she was. At the back of the circle of classmates he saw Matsuda and Motohama talking aggressively with Issei, probably saying disgusting and perverted things about their new classmate.

Then Ichigo felt a chill down his spine and looked at the direction from where he sensed the one who caused this dreadful sensation. As a result he looked at the circle of classmates around Asia and then noticed that from behind her an evil presence was moving in on the former nun, probably intending on corrupting the girl's pureness. No way in hell that he was going to give that one the satisfaction.

Moving quickly, he got up from the desk and walked fast, grabbing and pulling his brown-haired friend by force away from the other two super perverts and pushed inside the circle, reaching the blonde girl when a dark beast with a pair of glasses was just a few meters away. He quickly used his other hand and grabbed the girl by the arm, dragging her away just in time. "Hey Asia, Issei and I are just going to go and talk to Tatsuki-san and Orihime-san. Want to come with us? Goodlet'sgo!" he told her while speaking very quickly as he dashed with the two adolescents right out of the classroom.

They stopped after running a bit into the hallway, with the taller of the three adolescents panted heavily as he was sweating buckets, much to the confusion of the blonde former nun and the brown-haired reincarnated devil. "Um... is everything okay, Ichigo? You just grabbed us both and started running like crazy." the reincarnated devil inquired as he seemed concerned for his friend.

The Substitute Shinigami then got up and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Sorry about that guys, but I had to do it. She almost reached Asia and I couldn't let that girl get a hold of her." he told his friend as he was still shaking when he was thinking about the person he had "rescued" the blonde from.

Issei's eyes widened as he realized what his friend was talking about and his body started to shake as well, looking as if a chill went down his spine. "Good call, Ichigo." he said with a scared tone as he wrapped his hand around the taller teen's shoulder and whispered in his ear so that Asia couldn't hear what they were walking about so that she wouldn't be tainted by filthy gossip and bad opinions of her friends on another person. Ichigo made his mind that he wanted the girl to be as objective as possible to anything. "The last thing we need is Kyuuru-san corrupting her." he told his orange-haired friend with approval of his the teen's actions.

While Issei was talking, Ichigo was nodding his head. "Yeah, who knows what kind of perverted ideas she would insert into Asia's head the moment she finds out how pure she is." he said with the most serious expression on his face that he could wear. "Kyuuru-san is almost as perverted as you and your two pervert friends, but she never gets called out on it since she's a girl." he whispered to the reincarnated devil's ear as his entire body shuttered and he instinctively put his hands over his crotch, remembering the perverted girl's skill to determine a man's manhood size just by a single glare. _'Plus she's even worse than Yoruichi-san.'_ he thought to himself as he remembered cerain "pranks" that the feline Shinigami had played on him, making his right eye go twitchy.

Meanwhile Asia looked confused and worried about how her two friends were acting and whispering between themselves as she touched her lower lip gently as she was slightly shaking, not knowing if to say anything. "Um... Issei-kun? Ichigo-kun?" she asked shyly as she tried to get their attention and talk to them.

However. another voice drowned hers. "Ah, it's great to catch you before recess is over, Argento-san." a slightly stiff yet incredibly polite voice was heard from behind the former nun, gaining the attention of all of the three teenagers. Two girls were standing now in front of the former nun, wearing the school uniforms in an exemplary fashion, with plenty of precision as to how to wear the uniforms down to the smallest detail.

The first girl who was the one more in front and had an aura of leader to her was a young bespectacled woman who was slight and a bit shorter than the brown-haired teenage boy. She had short, black hair that reached down to the back of her neck and was styled in a short bob cut, not to mention the fact that she had deep violet eyes.

The second one was a rather tall, bespectacled woman who might have been slightly taller that Issei himself and was a bit more curved than the first girl at certain areas. She had a long, straight black hair that extended down to the back of her knees and split bangs, revealing her brow. She was wearing the normal Kuoh Academy uniform in the same manner as the first girl and she was wearing a blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses over her heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light-brown right eye.

Ichigo knew who those two well even if he had never met them before, and he could easily tell them by the stiffness and rigidness of their stances that their were standing in and by the stern and stoic expressions on their faces as those two were known for being very serious. These were the president and vice-president of the Student Council respectively. He could also sense some sort of energy from the both of them that felt familar, but he couldn't immediately put his finger on it, since sensing was one of his weakest skills.

The president of the student council gave the three a polite bow alongside her vice-president. "Hello there, Argento-san, Kurosaki-san, Hyoudou-san. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sona Shitori, third-year student president of the Kuoh Academy's student council. The one next to me is my vice-president and also a third-year student, Tsubaki Shinra. I have decided to come in personally to greet you into our fine academy. If there is any problem that is making things difficult for you to adjust to our fine institute, please notify me." the shorter of the two third-year students said as a small smile appeared on her face as she spoke in a polite and considerate tone to her voice.

Asia smiled back and gave a bow of her own, showing that she was getting used to that particular custom of the Japanese culture. "It is a pleasure to meet you two, Sona-senpai. And please, call me Asia." she said as her smile was so big and bright that even if the two boys didn't see the expression, the reincarnated devil covered his eyes.

"She's so pure and cute that it's blinding." he said quietly as a river of tears came from his eyes and had a big grin on his face filled with joy, to which the orange-haired teen pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"You're not wrong, but looking like this just makes you look weird." he said as he kept pinching the bridge of his nose.

The bespectacled president looked down at something and her body seemed to tense, as well as her voice-president's, a bead of sweat appearing on their brows. The orange-haired adolescent looked at Asia and notice that what their eyes were locked on the cross that was around the neck of the blonde Italian girl and that's when things seemed to click in his mind as to why he felt a familiar energy. _'So it's also them as well? Why hasn't Rias told us about her?'_ he thought to himself as his eyes locked on his tow senpais that were standing in front of Asia.

It took a few more moments before Sona and Tsubaki to regain themselves and give another bow as a small smile formed on the student council president's face. "It is a pleasure for me as well, Asia-san." she said as she then looked at the orange-haired boy and his brown-haired friend. It was very unsurprising to him that the moment that she looked at his face she looked slightly surprised herself, knowing that she just realized that he realized what she and probably her vice-president were. 'Yeah, I know.' were the words that he was thinking in his minds and were probably plastered all over his serious expression.

Though he did have to admit that it was his first "I know that you know" moment and it actually felt kind of cool. Was this how Urahara-san felt all the time?

Sona then bowed before the two of them with Tsubaki following suit while the shorter of the two had a small smile on her face. A tiny big wider than the one she gave Asia by just a few centimeters, but Ichigo did notice it. Perhaps it was the because she was now addressing another devil rather than a human with a cross around her neck? Or perhaps she was trying to force a smile around the reincarnated devil because of his lecherous nature? He didn't really know, but he simply looked at his two seniors with an eyebrow raised.

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet the two of you as well, Kurosaki-san and Hyoudou-san." she said in a polite manner as her tone felt friendly enough, but when she raised her head she started to look at him, her eyes moving from spot to spot as a scowl formed on her face. "Kurosaki-san, I notice that your vest is unbuttoned and that you're not wearing your tie." she said as her eyes narrowed while she looked him in the eyes.

He kept his eyebrow raised. "Yeah, so?" he asked as he knew that she was probably going to scold him for improperly wearing his uniform.

The shorter bespectacled girl sighed as she seemed to try and remain calm. "As the president of the student council, I would fondly appreciate it if you would follow this institute's dressing code. I like to keep standards high in every aspect of this school and I would appreciate if you do the same." she told him with a bit of a scolding and educating tone to her voice as her vice-president who stood hind her nodded her head silently.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he glanced aside. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do my best." he said with a groan coming from his mouth, not even trying to make it sound like he was taking her request to heart, which the third-year student immediately realized and narrowed her eyes as she looked at him with a slight scowl on her face.

She then turned over to Issei with the same expression on her face, making him feel a bit tense. "Hyoudou-san, I would also like to congratulate you on joining the Occult Research Club. I will later come there to check on how the club is doing, as I do with every other club in this school, so I would appreciate if you could come to your club later on." she told him with a rather stoic tone to her voice, making her less able to read even for the orange-haired Shinigami. After finishing her sentence, the two third-year students walked pass by them.

Issei and Asia looked completely perplexed as the two of them watched their two senpais walking pass them while Ichigo simply watched them while having a more stoic expression on his face.

* * *

School day had finally ended and Issei and Ichigo headed towards the old school house, with the brown-haired devil pretty confused and concerned as to why the student council president would need to visit the Occult Research Club and afraid that he might accidentally let things slip that he was a devil, while his friend was not concerned at all about those subjects, knowing now that said president was a devil as well. However he was intrigued by the whole situation.

Asia, who had wanted to go and hang out with her friends before going to work at Urahara's shop had made a call to the shop owner and told him that she would come later, to which she was informed that it would be fine as long as she would get there not too late. Because of that she was walking alongside the two boys. On the way there they also saw that the rest of Ichigo's group were waiting for them, with the orange-haired girl waving to them the moment that she noticed the three.

"Kurosaki-kun! Hyoudou-kun! Asia-chan!" she shouted with glee as she had a giant smile plastered all over her face.

The three simply gave her less excited and more subdued waves as they reached the three humans. "Hey, glad you three could make it." the Substitute Shinigami said to his friends as he gave them a small smile of appreciation for their efforts. As he finished talking Chad simply nodded silently while Orihime's cheeks turned pink as she glanced aside.

Tatsuki waved off her close friend's words as she looked away and crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just know that I have more to do now since I'm in charge of the Karate club." she told him as she frowned, probably not happy to give up on her favorite pastime to visit the Occult Research club. She then looked with a serious expression at her friend. "Though I can tell that it's something important if the entire student council was heading in that direction. So what's up?" she inquired.

"You'll see when we get there." he retorted as he started walking ahead of the others with his hands in his pockets.

This made the black-haired human to raise an eyebrow as she seemed even more interested after that answer. "Did the student council president found out about that the whole Occult Research Club are devils?" she asked nonchalantly as she kept her arms crossed in front of her chest. The question itself made Issei shiver and fear of what Buchou was going to do to him if she found out that he might have caused the secret of devils to leak.

_'Noooo! I will never get to see Buchou's tits ever again!'_ he thought to himself as he was sweating buckets and lost all color while his eyes went blank and his jaw dropped and his hands where on his cheeks, his face showing pure horror, making the former nun to look at him with great concern.

Ichigo stopped and then turned his head slightly to look at his friend, carrying a stoic expression on his face, which showed that he was holding things close to his chest or that he was being serious and on-guard about something. "You'll see. Let's just go." he said as he then kept on walking, with everyone quickly following him.

* * *

Issei was extremely nervous. He had just heard that the entirety of the student body council had come to the old schoolhouse to meet with Buchou. He was concerned that somehow the head of the student council had discovered that the supernatural is real, which was certainly a possibility to him concerning how seriously Ichigo was taking this and not to mention the encounter earlier during school that he, Asia and Ichigo had with the third-year and her super hot, busty vice-president with really round, probably super bouncy and totally grope-able tits that if the opportunity was given he was for sure going to squeeze them as hard as he possibly cou-

Suddenly he yelped in pain as he received a powerful kick to the ass courtesy of Tatsuki, sending him flying forward and rolling straight to the door of the old schoolhouse. "Oh! What was that for, Tatsuki-san?" he asked as he hissed from the pain as he rubbed his butt cheeks after quickly getting up.

The tomboy snarled at him as she looked angry and was blushing vehemently. "You made you perverted piggish sounds, so I knew that you had perverted thoughts, therefore I kicked your ass, you damn pervert!" she shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest in a bit of a protective manner while her face became redder. "You better not have had perverted thoughts of me, or worse, Orihime! Do you hear me?!" she kept on shouting as she angrily accused him and threatened him.

Suddenly the door opened up and the one who stood in front of the entire group was none other than Kiba, who was having his usual charming smile on his face that made the brown-haired devil so jealous. _'Damn prince charming and his pretty face. Why is it that all the girls want him so badly and I have to get my shit kicked in by Tatsuki-san all the time?'_ he thought to himself as he kept rubbing his ass that still felt like it was on fire as he gave a look of annoyance towards the other devil.

"Good to see that you've finally arrive, Issei, everyone's been waiting for you to show up." he told his fellow reincarnated devil as he looked at him before looking over at the others, mostly the black-haired girl. "Tatsuki-chan, you're as spunky as ever. It certainly is heartwarming to see how protective you are of your friends." he told her kindly with a friendly and charming tone to his voice.

This made the human blush hard as she closed in within herself. "W-well, I don't need you to state the obvious, pretty-boy." she said rather silently and with a bit of shyness to her voice as she glanced her look aside for a couple of seconds. After those few seconds she stopped blushing and gave a determined look to the blonde pretty-boy. "Anyway, don't forget about our sparring match later on this week, okay? And remember that this time Rias-senpai won't be stopping us until there is a clear victor. Understand?" she said as she talked to him in a more harsher tone.

Issei then immediately looked over at the [Knight] of the Gremory peerage, who smirked while having this strange sense of competitive fire in his eyes, as if he was actually excited to do an activity with a girl, which Issei found to be shocking because Kiba never accepted to any girl who offered him to go on a date with him, which in itself was a mystery in and of itself to the pervert. "Oh, I'm sure Buchou won't mind. It's been a long time since I found someone who can surpass my speed, so I would really love to test my skills against yours, Tatsuki-chan." he said with a competitive passion to his words as his smirk turned into a grin.

This made the girl's eyes to suddenly widen as a small flush of red covered her cheeks as her jaw also fell slightly, surprised from the comeback that she received from the usually sweet pretty-boy of the school, not expecting this type of reaction from him. She then looked slightly away as her face turned ever more red. "I'm-I'm going to do my best to win." she once against spoke with a more subdued tone to her voice as she didn't look the devil directly in the eyes.

Despite how dense the member of the infamous "Pervert Trio" was, something finally managed to click in his head as his eyes widened with realization and disbelief. _'Woah, no way. Even Tatsuki-san likes Kiba?! What the hell?! That's totally not fair! He can even make the gruff and tough girls all mushy around him?! How does he do that?!'_ he thought to himself with jealousy as he looked at the exchange between the two.

He then looked over his orange-haired friend while keeping his stunned reaction on his face, to which said orange-haired teen noticed and raised his eyebrow. "Seriously, you only figured it out now?" he asked him out loud, which got the attention of everyone else.

"Figured what out?" the [Knight] asked as he looked at the two teenage boys.

Both of the teens didn't utter a single word, however they didn't have such a long time because an instant later Tatsuki walked past them nervously. "Nevermind,weshouldgetgoing!" she said quickly without any breath while her face was completely red as she pulled both of them by the arms and dragged them both into the old schoolhouse. The rest of the group that was left behind in that instant all reacted in different ways, with Kiba shrugging his shoulders with a small smirk on on his face, Chad being stoic as ever, Orihime giggling like a regular teenage girl and Asia simply looking perplexed. They then also entered the building not long afterwards.

When they finally entered the main hall of the old schoolhouse where the rest of the club members were, the entire group saw that true to what the black-haired tomboy said, the entire student council of Kuoh Academy were present inside the room alongside Buchou, Akeno and Koneko. Of course leading the group was none other than Sona Shitori, the head of the student council alongside her vice-president Tsubaki Shinra. However the second years also saw plenty of familiar faces among the group of the student council.

Buchou smirked as she saw them entering the room. "Well hello there, Issei. I was worried sick when it took you so long to get here, my precious [Pawn]. But of course it seemed you had to bring the whole gang, which is understandable." she told her servant with a warm and pleased voice as she then looked over to Asia. "And it's such a pleasant surprise to see that you could join us as well, Asia. I assumed that you would immediately go to Urahara Shoten to help out." she said to the former nun as she tried her best to show her friendly nature towards the girl.

Sona's eyes immediately widened in shock as she heard what Buchou had just told Asia. "Wait, Urahara Shoten? As in the shop of _the_ Kisuke Urahara?" she asked as she looked at Buchou with shocked eyes filled with disbelief.

Buchou nodded with a confirming smirk on her face. "Yes, the very same." she said with a satisfied tone to her voice.

Issei then turned to look at all the hot girls around immediately recognized them all of the girls in the group, with the exception of Sona, Tsubaki and another girl, were second-year students. He also peeked on many of them alongside Matsuda and Motohama, though he himself didn't get to see too much because his pals were always blocking his view. Like the rest of the girls in the room, they were dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform. He then also noticed that there was a guy there that he had seen in passing. Was he also a part of the student council?

Anyway, he then returned his focus back onto what really mattered, which were the girls. The first one that he had his eyes on was none other than the beautiful Momo Hanaki of class 2-C. She was around the same height as Sona was and she had blue-green eyes a unique and beautiful white hair that slightly curled down to the back of her back, with bangs covering her entire forehead in a bowl cut. That was even without him mentioning the many strands of hair that slightly curled down on the front rather than the back over both shoulders, leaving them a bit over her totally sweet-ass large melons that were resting on her chest. Seriously, those absolutely beautiful tits looked like they were totally in the Double D category! He could barely stop himself from perversely checking the girl out, but he managed to do so because this was most likely a serious matter and he didn't want to embarrass Buchou by acting like the perverted idiot that he was.

He then spotted a girl from the student council that he didn't really knew but he definitely recognized her as one of the many first-year students that he had peeped on with his two perverted friends. She was a bit short but also had long, brown hair tied together into two long pigtails. She also had some hair clips, long, striped green stockings as well as green eyes. When it came to breasts game, hers weren't that much bigger than Koneko's, but she still seemed pretty cute.

A third person that he definitely recognized was a friend of both Orihime and Tatsuki from class 2-B, the class that Raynare had went to when she was pretending to go by the name of Yuuma Amano. The girl's name was Tsubasa Yura and she was most likely the tallest girl of the group and she was maybe even taller than Ichigo himself. She had blue, shoulder-length hair as well as matching pair of eyes, not to mention the fact that she had a more pretty-boy type face rather than a more girlish type face. To be honest, it suited her more tomboyish personality, even if she herself was a more restrained and polite one than the fiery Tatsuki.

Another girl in the room was the ever energetic Tomoe Meguri from his and Ichigo's own class of 2-A. Despite not having a large bust and being one of the biggest hater of the Pervert Trio in the entire academy, Issei had to admit that she was still a very pretty girl with her shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair that was tied on both right and left sides of her head as ponytails, while also featuring swept bangs over her forehead and an Ahoge sticking out of her head upwards. She also had brown eyes which she was using to survey the brown-haired devil with suspicion as she seemed really unhappy to see him.

There was also another hot one with a large rack on her chest for him to look at. He didn't remember too much about her other than her name, which was Reya Kusaka, and the fact that she was one of the girls who always surrounded Kiba but never tried asking him out, waiting for another girl to do so and was accepting when he would say no. She had a long brown hair that ended in two short braids with blue ribbons tying them up, as well as a pair of matching brown eyes. Not to mention that she also wore a blue headband on her head.

Lastly was the sole guy in the entire student council who stood the closest to his president aside from the vice-president. He was a young man who was a few centimeters shorter than the brown-haired devil and he had a short and slightly messy blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the standard academy outfit much like Issei and Ichigo, but he wore it without the blazer and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbows. Issei knew that the guy was also a second year like himself, apparently also from class 2-C. If he could remember correctly, the guy's name was Saji Genshirou.

The first thing to happen in the meantime was that the two tomboys in the room immediately went to stand by each other's side, with Orihime standing next to them with a bright smile on her face. "Hey." the blue-haired girl was the first to say something.

"Hey, Tatsuki-san."

"Yo, what's up, Tsubasa-san?"

"Pretty good day. Got to kick Issei around for being a pervert." Tatsuki said nonchalantly even though a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Neat."

It was then that the orange-haired girl decided to chime-in into the conversation. "Tatsuki-san, don't you think that you're being too harsh on Hyoudou-kun?" she asked with a very caring voice.

"Nope." the two tomboys answered in unison as they both had wide smirks on their faces.

At that point Tomoe joined the conversation between the three girls. "Good, and you shouldn't. That guy is absolutely the worst, alongside his filthy pair of friends!" she said loudly and angrily as her voice was filled with a woman's scorn as she glared daggers at the young, brown-haired adolescent. "He's a filthy pervert and he deserves to be beaten up!" she declared as she voice her very "anti-Pervert Trio" opinion in front of everyone.

At this point both Buchou and Sona both cleared their throats to get everyone's attention, which worked as everyone in the room looked at them, including the very silent Ichigo and Chad, the former leaning against a wall while wearing a serious expression on his face and the latter was simply and silently standing at the front of the doorway.

"Ahem. Hello everyone and welcome for our first gathering." Buchou started talking as both she and the student Kaichou stood next to one another. "I know that we've all met before, but since several developments that occurred recently on my end, I've decided to have a little introduction with my new servant, Issei Hyoudou." she said in a refined yet welcoming tone to her beautiful and angelic voice of hers, which made him almost lose himself within that voice completely. However, he finally caught on as to how she referred to him that prevented him to let himself get lost in his wild thoughts as to what words he wanted to hear coming out in Buchou's lovely voice.

He then raised his hand up. "Um, Buchou... why did you just refer to me as your servant in front of everyone?" he asked her with a generally confused look on his face. He had suspected that because the student council president might be suspecting that the entire ORC were devils that Buchou would try her best to be discreet, but she wasn't.

"Because there is no need to be secretive." the orange-haired teenager then spoke up as he kept his gaze sharp. "Much like Rias-senpai, Sona-senpai is also a devil and I'm guessing that the entire student council are her peerage. Isn't that right?" he asked as his expressions remained completely stoic, showing almost no emotions as he looked over at the two third-years.

Kaichou then pushed up her glasses slightly while Buchou looked at the Substitute Shinigami with a surprised expression that was filling her whole face. Meanwhile both Issei and the other humans, with the exception of Chad who wore the same stoic and unreadable expression, had their eyes nearly burst out of their skulls while their jaws dropped. "NANI?!" they all shouted in unison as they were completely shocked upon hearing this. Only a few moments later did they all look back and forth between the orange-haired teenager and the two third-year girls.

"Wait, for real?!" the brown-haired pervert asked Buchou as he fixed his shocked expression on her.

Buchou simply nodded as she gestured towards Sona-Kaichou. "You may know her as Sona Shitori, but in reality her real name is Sona Sitri. She is a member of the devil house of Sitri, a house that possesses the title of "prince" in the underworld, which is higher in the demonic hierarchy compared to my family's "duke" title. Like myself, Sona is a High-Class devil and has a peerage of her own, that being the student council of Kuoh Academy." Buchou kept on explaining to everyone as she carried herself with a smile and talked in a respectable and dignified manner.

Sona-Kaichou then gave a bow to everyone as she wore a stoic expression on her face. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you all." she said as she then glared at Ichigo. "I just wonder how you figured it out so easily, Kurosaki-san?" she inquired as her tone of voice showed genuine interest.

The orage-haired teen simply shrugged his shoulders. "At first something about you and Tsubaki-senpai felt off in a way that felt familiar, though that's because I'm mostly above average when it comes to reiatsu sensing. But it wasn't until I saw how your bodies reacted to the cross that is around Asia's neck that it clicked for me." the orange-haired teen spoke nonchalantly as he explained to Kaichou as to how he figured out that she was a devil, all the while his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

After getting a nod from the bespectacled high-class devil, it was then that Akeno clapped her hands. "Now then, we have decided to gather here to celebrate our dear Issei-kun becoming a member of the Gremory peerage, as well as accepting Asia-kun, Ichigo-kun, Orihime-kun, Sado-kun and Tatsuki-kun all becoming associates of ours." she explained with a big and courteous smile on her face while her eyes were closed. The brown-haired reincarnated-devil could thank his luck that Akeno-senpai was now so close to him and was acting like such a great senpai towards her kohai like himself, even though he was a mega perv.

He clapped his hands hands as tears started to run down like river in a comical fashion from his eyes. _'Dear God, thank you for giving me the chance to be so close to Akeno-senpai. I swear to use this advantage to fondle her magnificent oppai and squeeze them as hard as I possibly ca-'_ he prayed in his thoughts as he started to have dirty thoughts while visioning the beautiful devil naked as his arms were reaching towards her giant, round, bouncy, squishy, smooth-skinned bare breasts, only for the disappearing instantly as he felt a massive headache as a result of his prayer. _'OW! Shit, that really hurt!'_ he whined inside his thoughts to himself as he grabbed his head from the pain.

This headache was soon replaces by an even greater pain as he felt a sharp and extremely painful pain in his abdomen, which was also accommodated with a gag coming from his mouth making him look down only to see the tiny, white-haired, first-year girl's elbow first pushing against his stomach. "Koneko-chan... whhhhyy?" he asked as he was doubled over as he felt that her punch took the wind out of him.

"...Because your face had an awfully perverted look towards Akeno-senpai. This is your punishment for being a pervert, senpai." Koneko replied ti him as she spoke in her rather emotionless, deadpan and monotone way of speaking as she retracted her fist and he fell down on the ground, making a "THUD!" sound upon impact.

Immediately after the smallest girl of all the girls in the room started to walk back towards the sofa that she was sitting on, Tomoe quickly stomped her way towards the pervert and stood over his downed and agonized form looked down on him, all the while she had an outraged expression on her face. "Disgusting freak, you should be expelled!" she said loudly and furiously as she started to shout at him to show how offended and outraged she was, which was a stark contrast from the likes of Koneko-chan and Tatsuki-san, who constantly beat him up for being a pervert, or Buchou or Akeno-senpai, who didn't seem to mind and even encouraged him further.

"Hey Tomoe, I think he learned his lesson." the blue-haired Tsubasa tried to calm down the other girl from Kaichou's peerage, but there was no way that the brown-haired devil was going to learn his lesson.

He was going to be the Harem King, dammit! He was not the type of guy who would hide who he really was just to get a girl. It didn't matter to him how many times Tatsuki or Koneko would beat the crap out of him, he was going to become a high-class devil and gain his own peerage, which he would make into his own personal Harem.

A sigh then came out of the mouth of that Saji guy as he looked down on the groaning young man on the floor as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't get why all of you girls are even surprised? But to think that one of the three members of the school's "Pervert Trio" is not only a Devil, but shares the same role of [Pawn] with me makes tears of sadness wallow up in my eyes." he said with a defeated and saddened tone to his voice as his upper body body slumped forward with a depressed look on his face.

This made the brown-haired devil to get up immediately and get up in the blonde student council member's face. "What did you say, asshole? You wanna fight?" he angrily questioned as he bright up his left fist and his Sacred Gear appeared over it, showing that he was ready for a fight.

Saji smirked at him and simply shook his head by putting both hands on his waist. "It would simply be a waste of your time. When I was reincarnated, I took up 4 pawn pieces, which means I not only have more immediate power than devils who have 1 to 3 pawn pieces, but also means that I have more potential. A shameless sleazebag like you has no chance against me." he spoke to him in a condescending manner as he flashed a cocky, smug smirk.

The reaction from Sona-Kaicho was almost immediate as she looked at her [Pawn]. "Saji, you should always think before you speak. You may not always know all the fact and therefore should not judge simply by appearance." she scolded him, making the blonde flinch with concern. "And on that matter, when Hyoudou-san was reincarnated, it required 8 pawn pieces." she informed the teenage boy of her peerage while her tone continued to be by-the-numbers.

This made the eyes of all the members of the student council's eyes to widen, with the exception of vice-president Tsubaki, which meant that she also knew that face. But it took to 8 pawn pieces to bring him back from the dead? That meant that Buchou couldn't have any more [Pawns], and it was because of him.

"Woah." Tsubasa said while her voice showed barely any change while also raising an eyebrow, making her sounding almost monotonous.

"8 [Pawns]'s worth? The stinking pervert of all people?!" Tomoe said completely flabbergasted from hearing that fact, showing her anger and dislike of him instantly as the words came out of her mouth.

"This can't be real..." Saji said as he deflated upon hearing that fact as well, a sense of disbelief hitting him.

The reactions made Buchou chuckle as she then spoke up herself. "That is indeed the case. Because he possesses the Boosted Gear, his potential is undoubtedly incredible, but his body is so weak right now that not only he can not promote to [Queen], but his body can only handle the power of 1 pawn piece. The rest of that power is locked away inside of him by my magical seals." she explained as she also sent a jab his way about his weak body, making him weep in shame for being such a useless pawn.

Saji then sighed as he admitted his defeat for acting like an idiot. "Fine, I acted too arrogantly with you. Very well, I apologize." he said with reluctance in his tone, but that all seemed to disappeared as he then walked up to Asia. "Hey Asia, I want you to remember my name alright?" he requested as he cupped both of his hands around hers, making her blush. "If you ever need anything you need, don't ever shy away from me. I'll help you with anything." he told her as he shook her hands, making the brown-haired reincarnated devil to growl jealously.

Reacting quickly, Issei gently moved Asia aside and grabbed Saji's hand with his own and started to shake it, or more correctly to put a lot of his strength behind the grip to try and cause pain to the blonde reincarnated devil. "Hey, we didn't officially introduced ourselves. I'm Issei Hyoudou and it is definitely a pleasure to meet you, Genshirou Saji." he said as both of them looked at his other while grounding their teeth and straining fake smiles on their faces. "And if you try to make a move on Asia again, I'll cut your nuts off." he threatened while keeping on his fake smile.

But Saji reacted quickly and flipped the grip on Issei, as now he put a lot of force into the grip in an attempt to crush the teenage devils hand. "Oh please, the pleasure is all mine. And if you try to pull something perverted, I'll make your castration a public affair." he threatened Issei while keeping a fake smile of his own.

However, the two of them were then socked in the stomach as Tatsuki sent a powerful punch that doubled them over and winded the two devils with ease. They both disengaged from the situation as each stumbled backwards with barely any ability to breath from the pain.

At the end of that subject, Kaichou spoke up again and this time addressed Buchou immediately and with only after a pause of a few seconds. "Now that we got this out of the way, may I ask why do you have disclosed your identity to a group of human students, not to mention making them associates. May I ask why? Is there a reason that you did not try to recruit them to your peerage?" she inquired as she looked at Buchou with a stern yet interested tone to her voice and a matching expression on her face.

Buchou then looked at her as a smirk formed on her face. "Why certainly." she answered in a straight forward manner as she then looked over at Akeno-senpai. "Akeno, can you please go and bring out some tea?" she inquired as she kept on the small smirk on her face, which the black-haired senpai simply nodded.

"Right away, Buchou." she said as she walked out of the room gracefully and headed towards the kitchen area of the building.

When long-haired senpai left the room, Buchou then addressed the others in the room. "Hey girls, do you want to become a part of my peerage? How about you, Sado-san?" she asked the two human girls and well as Chad while still carrying a smile on her face, which was now less of a sly smirk and more of a genuine friendly smile.

The two girls gave Buchou a smile as they immediately seemed to have their answer. Tatsuki even shook her head as she closed her eyes for a few short moments. "Nah, I don't really want to become a devil. I'm good the way I am right now." she said with a resolute voice.

"And I would like to stay beside Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-san and Sado-kun. We've been working together as friends and as partners for the longest time, and I'd like it to continue on like it always does. But I am happy to be your friend as well, Rias-senpai, even though I refuse your offer as well." the beautiful, busty, orange-haired girl said with a happy and warm tone to her voice as there was a beautiful smile on her face before she started to chuckle sheepishly.

Chad himself didn't seem to move a muscle and simply gave a short reply. "No, thank you, senpai." he said in a very straightforward manner.

At that point Buchou turned to look back at Kaichou while she was still smiling. "There you have it, Sona. That's why I believe they would suit best as associates." she said nonchalantly as she summarized the exchange.

It was then that Kaichou looked over at Ichigo, her eyes narrowing. "And you refuse to become a member of Rias's peerage as well, Ichigo Kurosaki? I could sense a lot of power from both you and your friends, I would just like to know why you are merely associates." she inquired as her eyes kept their focus through her glasses on the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo simply sighed as he took out his strange medallion and pressed it against his chest, causing black tendrils to come out of it and wrap themselves around his frame for a few seconds before they disappeared to reveal his Shinigami shihakusho, which immediately made the eyes of Kaichou and vice-president Tsubaki to widen in shock. A moment afterward six pairs of white wings spread from Ichigo's back, a halo appeared above his head and a golden aura surrounded his frame and illuminated the room, making all the devils, including Issei himself, to shake uncontrollably as he felt as his body was screaming for him to run, but he was frozen in the spot in which he was standing in, sweating buckets.

"No way, a Shinigami and an angel?" Sona-Kaichou asked as she was sweating buckets like everyone else, until a few moments later the wings retracted back into the teenager's back and his aura disappeared, relieving the holy energy and sense of danger from all the devils in the room.

"Yeah, I'm a Substitute Shinigami and a Shinigami-Angel hybrid. Or would it be more correct to say that I'm a Nephilim with Shinigami and Hollow powers?" he asked as he seemed to ponder that point to himself while putting his thumb and index finger on his chin for a couple of seconds before looking stoically at the student council president. "Either way, me and my friends are a separate party who are willing to help our friends." he said as he then looked at his brown-haired friend and gave him a not and a reassuring smile.

"I see..." Kaichou said as she scratched her chin while also looking at the ground. Issei couldn't tell at all as to what that reaction meant, but he had hoped that his orange-haired friend could delve further into the details of his story so that he could learn more about how he became a death god. The brown-haired devil also knew that he wasn't the only one, as Buchou also showed a great amount of interest in that story. "And will you share with us how you got to where you are?" the bespectacled high-class devil asked as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

At that Ichigo simply glanced aside and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... it started near the beginning of Summer vacation of my last year in middle school when a Shinigami girl named Rukia came into my room because she sensed my spiritual pressure, and events rolled to the point that she was badly injured and was forced to transfer her powers to me." he started explaining as he skimmed over the initial event that started his adventures, with everyone in the room listening carefully.

He then shrugged his shoulders. "And then after that I started hunting Hollows for her for a few months, getting into some shenanigans here and there. Especially because she would have to push my soul out of my body all the time. One of the most embarrassing incidents was because of Urahara-san." he grumbled as he seemed to shudder as he remembered some sort of event that for some reason had a chill being sent down his spine.

Issei was more and more intrigued to find out about what one of his best friends had gone through, as he barely knew anything about being a devil, much less of what being a soul reaper included. The stories went on as he talked about fights that he had with different Hollows, with Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad cutting in and telling about their own incidents that got them involved with Ichigo's adventures. The most interesting one was when he revealed to them that their former classmate Uryu Ishida was actually an angel, and the most saddening story was about his fight with some Hollow named Grand Fisher, the murderer of Ichigo's mom, which ended with the creature running away back into the shadows. He couldn't stop rivers of tears from coming up from his eyes from hearing all of the amazing weight his friend was carrying on his shoulders and how painful this all must have been for him.

He looked around the room and saw how many of the others were reacting to the stories. Buchou was sitting quietly and trying to remain strong despite the fact that she was fighting any tears from swelling up. Sona Kaichou was still looking stern and stoic, but from time to time he noticed that she was shaking and bead of sweats appearing on her brow. Akeno and vice president Tsubaki both looked at the orange-haired teen with sad expressions, though Kaichou's vice-president's look a lot more restrained in comparison to Akeno. Koneko had stopped eating while looking at the Shinigami with barely showing any sadness at all, though it did seem to affect her in some way.

On the other hand, from what he could see, Kiba had a more stern and resolute face as his gaze hardened, which seemed very uncharacteristic of "Prince Charming". The girls on the student council were in tears when they heard the Grand Fisher story, when beforehand they were constantly going "Ooh" and "Ah" all the time, which made the reincarnated devil jealous of his friend. When he looked at Saji, however, it was like looking in the mirror. Both [Pawns] were sharing the same tearful expressions, which they both noticed upon looking at one another, making them weep even more.

"After that, Rukia was arrested and taken back to Soul Society to be executed. So I went along with Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Yoruichi-san into the Soul Society to save her, while Ishida had to stay behind because he couldn't have risked Heaven being accidentally involved. I still wonder why he and Michael never told me about devils and fallen angels?" Ichigo finished that sentence as he pondered to himself with the question that he asked aloud.

This actually got Issei thinking about such that question, and it seemed like even Buchou and Kaichou were starting to think about the possible answers to that as well. That was actually a good point, why was Ichigo, who was involved in the supernatural world for quite a while, not told about Devils when he clearly knew about angels? Maybe the thought never came to him and he just didn't ask? Naw, that would be a stupid way to explain it. A way to sweep things under the rug. But he admitted this was too complicated for an idiot like him.

Though at this point Buchou had managed to change the subject of the conversation to Asia and her admission into Kuoh Academy, so everyone raised a cup of tea and the brown-haired reincarnated devil had the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him. In the confusion he looked at Buchou. "Buchou, why are all of you looking at me?" he asked as he was looking rightfully nervous.

The first thing that Buchou did was smile. "We want you to say something, a speech to greet Asia into the academy." she said nonchalantly as he then felt more pressure on his shoulders, since he felt of the blonde former nun as a dear friend who needed protecting.

Then Ichigo, his good friend, spoke up. "Your the reason that she's not only alive, but now has friends that she could be happy with after what she's been through. It's all thanks to you, so say something, you big dolt." he said with a big smile on his face as he looked completely relaxed and laid back.

The brown-haired teen felt nervous as he looked around and saw some of the girls giving him the stink eye, mostly Koneko, Tomoe and Tatsuki, making him gulp fearfully as he knew the heavy importance of what he was going to say, especially since Ichigo just put so much pressure on him! _'What were you thinking, man? They're going to kill me if I say something stupid!'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the three girls.

However, when he then looked over at the nun, all his fear disappeared. He remembered the story she told him about how she was excommunicated, about how she felt so lonely for most of her life. He then remembered how he failed to protect her from Raynare, with the first confrontation ending with him having a hole in his stomach which the blonde healed. He was never going to be so weak that he couldn't protect her. She was his friend and he wanted to protect her deeply.

"Asia, now and always I stand by what I said to you at the fountain. I do consider you my friend and I will grow strong to protect you from anyone, just as I vow to grow strong to prove myself as someone worthy of being a member of Buchou's peerage. You are my good friend, Asia." he said from deep within his heart, each word genuine and filled with love and care and the desire of proving himself. He didn't feel any shame upon saying those things to her and he wanted Buchou to hear what he had to say, to prove to her that he was worthy of being her [Pawn].

There was a few moments of silence as everyone seemed to allow the words to sink in. Some were even shocked to hear that there was not a single perverted thought within his mind and his words came out as something a truly kind and friendly person would say. Then the brown-haired reincarnated devil heard clapping from several people, coming from none other than the reddish-brown haired girl, who did so reluctantly, from the black-haired human, who seemed pleasantly surprised and from the white-haired first-year girl, who still had a deadpan and emotionless expression on her face.

"I actually can't believe it. He talked to a girl without saying anything perverted. I never thought that something like that could be possible for him. Maybe he isn't as helpless after all?" Tomoe said as she was utterly shocked from the kind words that she had heard from one of the boys who was considered as one of the biggest pigs in the entire school while she continued to reluctantly clap.

"I'm really happy that there is at least one girl whom you don't want to treat solely as a fuck toy, Issei. I can finally see some of the young you in that black heart of yours." Tatsuki said with a grin on her face as she said both good and awful things about the teenage boy at the same time. Her clapping had more energy and was actually enthusiastic.

"...You're a perv, but you're also kind and have a big heart." Koneko said as her expression was stoic as ever while her clapping was just as deadpan as the look in her eyes.

Following those three, everyone else in the room started clapping and some of them even cheering, with the likes of Sona and her [Queen] being the most restrained out of the entire group, yet just as respectable in her claps as the red-haired High-class Devil.

That was just the beginning of their evening.

_**{To Be Continued]** _

* * *

**[Cue Ending Theme]**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the chapter and you could see that by the fact that I finished the chapter abruptly, I kinda had a hard time with this chapter.
> 
> I don't have much to say and I'm really tired, so until next time stay healthy, stay safe and have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the first chapter. Know that this is just the first chapter of the first arc. This is also Volume 1 of an entire series of Volumes that I would create here on this website for this story. This work, aka Volume 1, will contain only the first 3 arcs, therefore it will not be very long. Well, most volumes will include 3-4 arcs at most, so they won't be very long either way.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, even though not a lot happened in it. For those of you who are a bit confused about some elements, like the ending of the chapter, please write so in a comment and I would be happy to answer your questions.
> 
> Either way, please comment and subscribe and I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
